


Laisse  moi te posséder

by Louisry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Dominante harry, Domination, F/M, Harry' 30, Louis' 23, Louis-centric, M/M, Painter Louis, Rich Harry, Submission, Submissive Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, dom Harry/sub Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 105,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisry/pseuds/Louisry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Étudiant en art et en architecture, Louis a été sélectionné pour réaliser une peinture murale d'exception dans le nouveau building de Styles Enterprises. À la tête de cette société florissante : Harry Styles. Puissant, insaisissable, il contrôle tout ce qui l'entoure d'une main de maître. C'est à l'occasion d'un cocktail que Louis fait sa rencontre. Une rencontre qui se révèle décisive, fatale. </p><p>Harry l'attire, le possède. Et Louis aime ça.<br/>Louis est jeune, innocent. Harry ne peut résister.</p><p>C'est un jeu passionnel et exclusif. Un jeu de pouvoir sans aucune limite...</p><p> <br/>Si vous lisez <i> Laisse moi te posséder <i></i></i> vous ne lirez pas une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose.</p><p>Notes: J'ai corrigé et amélioré toute la fiction. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste des fautes, flagrante en tout cas. <i>/!\ L'histoire original est de Beth Kery</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because you are mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69558) by beth kery. 



 

Quand Harry Styles pénétra dans la salle du luxueux bar-restaurant, Louis tourna aussitôt les yeux vers lui, comme la plupart des convives

 présents. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. A travers la foule, il distingua un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un impeccable costume sur mesure. Il était en train de retirer son pardessus, révélant un corps mince et svelte.

Louis le reconnut instantanément, et son regard s'attarda sur l'élégant manteau noir drapé autour de son bras. Il songea soudainement que si le manteau était parfait, le costume ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Un jean aurait bien mieux convenu ! Louis dut reconnaître que cette réflexion n'avait aucun sens. Pour commencer, le costume lui allait à merveille et, en plus, il avait lu dans un récent article du magazine GQ que Styles était connu pour faire fructifier presque à lui tout seul les tailleurs de luxe de l'avenue Savile Row, à Londres. C'était sans doute le moins qu'on puisse attendre d'un homme d'affaires issu d'une branche mineure de la famille royale britannique. Un des messieurs qui l'accompagnaient tendit la main pour prendre son manteau, mais il déclina la proposition d'un mouvement de tête.  
Apparemment, l'énigmatique M. Styles ne prévoyait pas de s'attarder plus que le strict minimum au cocktail organisé en l'honneur de Louis.

— C'est M. Styles... Il va être ravi de te rencontrer, il adore ton travail ! fit Eleanor Calder.  
Louis perçut une subtile nuance d'orgueil dans la voix de la jeune femme, comme si Harry Styles n'était pas son employeur mais son amant.  
— Il a l'air d'avoir bien plus important à faire que de me rencontrer, rétorqua Louis en souriant.

Il sirota une gorgée d'eau gazeuse tout en regardant Styles mener une conversation téléphonique laconique au téléphone. Deux hommes restaient postés près de Harry, et il tenait  
toujours son pardessus plié au creux de son bras, prêt à décamper aussi vite que possible. Au pli subtil de ses lèvres, Louis devina qu'il était irrité. Étrangement, en voyant cette expression très humaine sur son visage, il se détendit un peu. Il n'en avait pas touché un mot à ses colocataires- qui le connaissaient plutôt pour son caractère téméraire et bien trempé- mais la perspective de rencontrer Harry Styles générait en lui une drôle d'angoisse.

 

Le cours des conversations reprit, mais l'énergie qui emplissait la pièce s'était d'une certaine façon amplifiée depuis l'arrivée de Styles. De manière surprenante, cet homme qui se démarquait par son élégance et sa distinction semblait fasciner une génération de porteurs de tee-shirts accros à la technologie. Il faisait tellement années 1930 !  
Il avait lu quelque part que Styles avait gagné son premier milliard en créant quelques années plus tôt une société d'information en ligne, qu'il avait ensuite revendue en bourse, récupérant ainsi treize milliards supplémentaires, investis à leur tour dans une gigantesque et florissante société de vente par Internet.  
Apparemment, tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en or. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était Harry Styles. Il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qui lui plaisait. À cette pensée, les lèvres de Louis esquissèrent un sourire amusé. C'était d'une certaine façon plus facile de songer à lui comme à un être arrogant et déplaisant. D'accord, il était son patron.  
Mais comme beaucoup d'artistes au fil des époques, Louis nourrissait une certaine défiance à l'égard de son pourvoyeur de fonds. Malheureusement, tous les artistes affamés avaient besoin d'un Harry Styles.

— Je vais juste le prévenir que tu es là. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est fasciné par ta peinture. Il t'a choisie sans hésiter parmi les trois finalistes, reprit Eleanor Calder.

Celle-ci faisait référence au concours artistique que Louis avait remporté, dont le lauréat se voyait confier la prestigieuse mission de peindre la pièce maîtresse du hall d'accueil du nouveau gratte-ciel construit par Styles à Chicago. Où ils se trouvaient en ce moment même. Le cocktail en l'honneur de Louis se tenait dans un restaurant baptisé Fusion, un établissement branché et hors de prix situé à l'intérieur de la tour détenue par Styles. Plus important encore, du point de vue de Louis, la commande était accompagnée d'une dotation de cent mille dollars, dont il aurait grandement besoin en tant qu'étudiant en master des Beaux-arts.

Eleanor fit apparaître comme par magie une jeune femme avec un accent britannique du nom de Ellie Goulding pour converser avec Louis durant son absence.

— Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, fit Ellie qui afficha un sourire de rêve tout en serrant la main de Louis. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre prix. Rendez-vous compte : je passerai devant votre tableau chaque fois que j'irai travailler !

En comparant ses vêtements avec ceux d'Ellie, Louis fut pris d'un malaise diffus qui lui était de plus en plus familier. Eleanor, Ellie et quasiment tous les convives présents dans la salle arboraient des tenues d'un raffinement extrême, à la pointe de la mode. Comment avait-il pu croire que son look « punk chic » conviendrait pour une réception de Harry Styles ? Comment avait-il pu croire, d'ailleurs, que sa conception du punk chic avait quoi que ce soit de chic, et de punk en passant ?

Il apprit que la jeune femme était assistante de direction pour Styles Enterprises, dans un département du nom d'Imagetronics. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? se demanda distraitement Louis tout en faisant montre d'un intérêt poli, le regard de nouveau attiré par l'entrée du restaurant.  
Le visage de Harry s'adoucit légèrement quand Eleanor s'approcha pour lui parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, une expression d'indifférence ennuyée apparut sur ses traits. Il secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se prêter au rituel de l'entrevue avec l'un des nombreux bénéficiaires de ses œuvres philanthropiques. Pas plus que Louis n'avait envie de le rencontrer. Cette réception en son honneur ne représentait pour lui qu'une des obligations rébarbatives dont il devait s'acquitter en tant que lauréat du prix.  
Il se tourna vers Ellie et lui adressa un large sourire, déterminé à profiter de la fête maintenant que son angoisse idiote de rencontrer son bienfaiteur n'avait plus lieu d'être.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, Harry Styles ?  
Ellie sourcilla devant cette question téméraire et jeta un bref regard en direction du bar où se tenait Styles.  
e s — De si spécial ? Pour résumer, c'est un dieu.  
Louis eut un sourire narquois.  
— Au moins, vous ne risquez pas de le sous-estimer.

Ellie éclata de rire et Louis l'imita. Durant un bref moment, ils furent simplement deux jeunes personnes en train de pouffer devant l'homme le plus séduisant de la soirée. Ce que Styles était sans conteste, Louis devait bien se l'avouer. Pas seulement de la soirée, en fait. C'était l'homme le plus attirant qu'il ait jamais croisé de sa vie.  
Il cessa brusquement de rire en voyant une expression inquiète apparaître sur le visage de Ellie . Il se retourna et surprit le regard de Styles fixé sur lui. Une chaleur lourde et diffuse se répandit au creux de son ventre. Il n'eut pas même le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il s'avançait déjà vers ui en traversant la salle, abandonnant une Eleanor étonnée dans son sillage.  
Louis fut pris d'une envie ridicule de s'enfuir en courant.

— Oh... Il vient vers nous... Eleanor a dû lui dire qui vous étiez, lâcha Ellie qui semblait aussi abasourdie et surprise que Louis.

Malgré tout, Ellie était bien plus habituée que lui aux codes du savoir-vivre en société. Avant que Styles n'ait eu le temps de les rejoindre, toute trace de babillage juvénile avait déjà disparu de son visage, remplacé par l'expression d'une belle jeune femme réservée.

— Bonsoir, monsieur Styles.

Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond. Ils se détachèrent de Louis durant une fraction de seconde et il dut lutter pour accorder un peu d'air à ses poumons pendant ce bref répit.

— Ellie , c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.  
Ellie ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa fierté en voyant que Styles connaissait son prénom.  
— Oui, monsieur. Je travaille chez Imagetronics. Puis-je vous présenter Louis Tomlinson, l'artiste que vous avez désigné comme lauréat du concours Far Sight ?  
Il lui tendit la main.  
— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur Tomlinson.

Louis hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Il était incapable de parler. Son cerveau était temporairement submergé par la vision de cet homme, la chaleur rassurante de sa main, l'accent britannique qui transparaissait dans sa voix grave. Sa peau semblait pâle par contraste avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sombres coiffés avec style et son costume gris. Un ange ténébreux. L'image s'imposa malgré lui à son esprit.

— Les mots me manquent pour vous exprimer à quel point votre travail m'impressionne.  
Pas de sourire. Pas de douceur sans sa voix, bien qu'on puisse y déceler une petite pointe de curiosité. Louis avala péniblement sa salive.  
— Merci.

Harry relâcha lentement sa main et sa peau glissa contre la sienne. Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta durant quelques atroces secondes de le jauger. Louis essaya de reprendre ses esprits et redressa les épaules.

— Je suis très heureux d'avoir l'occasion de vous remercier en personne. Cela signifie bien plus pour moi que je ne saurais le dire, dit-il d'un ton guindé en détachant excessivement les syllabes.  
Styles eut un haussement d'épaules imperceptible et sa main esquissa un geste négligent.  
— Vous l'avez mérité. (Il soutint son regard.) Ou du moins, vous allez le mériter.  
Il sentit son pouls s'emballer à la lisière de sa gorge et pria pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.  
— Je l'ai mérité, oui. Mais vous m'en avez donné l'opportunité. C'est pour cela que j'essaie de vous remercier. Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu les moyens financiers de me payer ma deuxième année de master si vous ne m'aviez pas donné cette chance.

Il plissa les paupières. Dans un angle de son champ de vision, Louis vit Ellie se raidir. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet. S'était-il montré trop franc ?

— Ma grand-mère me reprochait souvent de ne pas savoir accueillir la gratitude, dit-il d'une voix plus calme... plus chaleureuse. Vous avez raison de me le rappeler. Et je suis très heureux de vous avoir donné cette opportunité, monsieur Tomlinson. (Il appuya ses propos d'un bref hochement de tête.) Ellie, auriez-vous l'amabilité de transmettre un message à Eleanor de ma part ? J'ai décidé d'annuler le dîner avec Nick Grimshaw, en fin de compte. Demandez-lui, je vous prie, de trouver une autre date.  
— Bien entendu, monsieur Styles, répondit Ellie en s'éloignant.  
— Voudriez-vous que nous nous installions plus confortablement ? demanda-t-il à Louis en désignant du menton un divan en cuir circulaire inoccupé.  
— Avec plaisir.

 

Harry le laissa se faufiler premier dans l'alcôve. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'en abstienne : il se sentait gauche et pataud devant lui. Quand il fut installé, Harry se glissa à côté de lui d'un mouvement fluide et élégant. Louis lissa d'une main sa chemise vaporeuse vintage qu'il avait acheté d'occasion dans une boutique de Wicker Park.  
Il comprit tout à coup combien il devait paraître ridicule, assis à côté de cet homme au costume impeccable et majestueusement viril.  
Il froissa nerveusement le col de sa chemise, et sentit qu'il l'observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher de relever le menton d'un air de défi. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Styles, et Louis sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son bas-ventre.

— Ainsi, vous êtes en deuxième année de master ?  
— Oui. À l'Institut des arts.  
— Une excellente école, murmura-t-il.

Il posa les mains sur la table et se laissa aller un peu en arrière sur le divan, qui avait l'air redoutablement confortable. Son corps était svelte, à la fois relaxé et nerveux, et Louis se dit qu'il ressemblait à un prédateur sur le point de bondir malgré son calme apparent. Ses hanches étaient minces et ses épaules larges, suggérant une imposante musculature dissimulée sous la chemise blanche amidonnée.

— Si je me souviens bien de votre dossier, vous étudiez à la fois les beaux-arts et l'architecture à l'université de Northwestern ?  
— Oui, souffla Louis.

Son regard se posa sur les mains de Styles. C'étaient des mains élégantes, mais également larges, calleuses et d'apparence habile. Cette vision le troubla sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la sensation qu'il éprouverait au contact de ces mains sur sa peau... enserrée autour de sa taille...

— Pourquoi ?  
Il s'arracha à ses pensées totalement inappropriées et releva les yeux vers lui.  
— Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'étudier à la fois l'architecture et les beaux arts ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
— L'architecture, pour faire plaisir à mes parents, et les beaux-arts, pour me faire plaisir à moi, répondit-il, surpris lui-même par l'honnêteté de sa réponse.  
Il avait pour habitude de faire preuve d'un dédain mêlé de froideur quand on lui posait cette question. Pourquoi aurait-il dû choisir entre ses talents ?  
— Mes parents sont tous les deux architectes, poursuivit-il, et me voir continuer dans cette voie était le rêve de leur vie.  
— Alors, vous leur avez accordé la moitié d'un rêve. Vous avez travaillé pour obtenir la qualification d'architecte, mais vous ne prévoyez pas d'en faire votre métier.  
— Je peux toujours être architecte.  
— Et je m'en réjouis pour vous.

Il releva la tête tandis qu'un homme séduisant, dont les yeux bleus clairs s'approchait de leur table. Styles lui serra la main.

 

— Niall, comment vont les affaires ?  
— Ça marche du tonnerre, répondit ce dernier en dévisageant Louis avec intérêt.  
— Monsieur Tomlinson, je vous présente Niall Horan. Il est le manager de Fusion et le chef le plus illustre d'Europe. Je l'ai chipé au restaurant le plus couru de Paris.  
Niall leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé— Harry venait de dresser un portrait très élogieux de sa personne, et adressa un large sourire à Louis.  
— J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt en dire autant de Fusion à Chicago. Monsieur Tomlinson, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Que puis-je vous offrir ? Ajouta-t-il avec une voix teintée d'un délicieux accent irlandais.

 

Styles le regarda, attendant sa réponse. Le dessin de ses lèvres, inhabituellement pleines pour un homme aussi robuste et viril, frappait Louis par la sensualité mêlée de fermeté qu'il évoquait.  
Une forme de sauvagerie.  
D'où cette pensée complètement incongrue pouvait bien lui venir ?

 

— Rien de spécial, répondit-il enfin en essayant de dominer les battements assourdissants de son cœur.  
— Et plus spécifiquement ? S'enquit Niall en lorgnant ostensiblement son verre à moitié vide.  
— Juste ce que je bois d'habitude : de l'eau gazeuse avec du citron.  
— Vous devriez être en train de célébrer votre succès, monsieur Tomlinson, intervint Styles.

 

Était-ce son accent qui déclenchait une vague de frissons sur la nuque de Louis quand il prononçait son nom ? Il avait quelque chose de très singulier, se dit-il. Un accent indéniablement anglais mais teinté d'un petit quelque chose qui émergeait de temps en temps entre les syllabes ; quelque chose qu'il était incapable d'identifier.

 

— Apporte-nous une bouteille de Roederer brut, fit Styles à Niall qui sourit en retour, esquissa un léger salut et s'éclipsa.

 

Louis se sentit de plus en plus confus. Pourquoi Harry prenait-il la peine de passer autant de temps avec lui ? Il ne commandait sûrement pas du Champagne pour tous les bénéficiaires de sa générosité. Styles reprit :  
— Comme je vous le disais avant l'arrivée de Niall, je suis heureux que vous ayez également une formation d'architecte. Vos talents et vos connaissances dans ce domaine sont sans aucun doute ce qui donne à votre art autant de précision, de profondeur et de style. Le tableau que vous avez soumis pour le concours était spectaculaire. Vous avez saisi exactement l'esprit que je désirais pour l'atmosphère de mon hall d'accueil.

 

Le regard de Louis erra sur son costume immaculé. D'une certaine façon, l'amour qu'il professait pour les lignes pures ne le surprenait pas. Effectivement, son travail artistique était souvent inspiré par la passion qu'il nourrissait pour la forme et la structure— et pourtant, cette précision ne constituait pas le centre de son art. Loin de là.

 

— Je suis content que ça vous plaise, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait aussi neutre que possible.  
L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Styles.  
— Vous ne me dites pas tout. N'êtes-vous pas heureux d'avoir su me plaire ?

 

Ces paroles le laissèrent bouche bée. Il étouffa les mots qui menaçaient de jaillir de sa bouche. Je ne peins pour le plaisir de personne, sauf de moi-même. Il s'était contrôlé juste à temps. Qu'est-ce qui clochait donc, chez lui ? Cet homme allait lui permettre de changer sa vie.

 

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis enchanté d'avoir remporté le concours. C'est très excitant.  
— Ah, murmura-t-il tandis que Niall revenait avec une bouteille de Champagne dans un seau à glace.  
Styles ne jeta pas même un regard à ce dernier pendant qu'il ouvrait la bouteille, mais continua à scruter Louis comme s'il avait devant lui un sujet d'étude particulièrement intéressant.  
— Mais vous réjouir d'avoir gagné ce prix n'est pas la même chose que de vous réjouir de m'avoir plu à moi.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..., balbutia-t-Il en regardant Niall ôter le bouchon avec un pop étouffé.

 

Il lança à Styles un regard perplexe. De quoi parlait-il, bon sang ? Et pourquoi, bien qu'Il n'eût rien à répondre à cela, sa question le troublait-il autant ?

 

— Je suis ravi que vous ayez apprécié ma peinture. Vraiment ravi.

 

Styles ne répondit rien et se contenta de le contempler d'un air détaché tandis que Niall versait le liquide pétillant dans des flûtes à Champagne. L'homme d'affaires hocha la tête et remercia Niall à voix basse avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne. Louis souleva son verre pendant que Styles s'emparait du sien.

 

— Toutes mes félicitations.

 

Il parvint à se composer un sourire tandis que leurs flûtes s'entrechoquaient avec un son cristallin. Il n'avait jamais goûté à quelque chose de ce genre ; le Champagne était sec et glacé, et distillait une sensation délicieuse sur sa langue et à travers sa gorge. Il jeta à Styles un regard en biais. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si insensible à la tension qui emplissait l'air, alors que lui-même en suffoquait presque ?

 

— Je suppose qu'en tant que membre de la famille royale, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vous faire servir par une barmaid, fit-Louis en priant pour que sa voix n'ait pas tremblé.  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— Oh, je voulais juste dire... (Ilse maudit intérieurement.) Je suis aussi serveur — ça aide à payer les factures pendant que je termine mes études, ajouta-t-il, saisi d'un début d'affolement.

 

Il paraissait soudain si froid et si intimidant ! Louis porta sa flûte à ses lèvres et aspira une trop grande gorgée de liquide glacé. Il appréhendait déjà de devoir expliquer à Zayn comment il s'était auto-sabordé. Cela ne ferait sans doute qu'exaspérer une fois encore son meilleur ami, même si ses deux autres colocataires, Stan et Liam, seraient surtout plies de rire quand il leur raconterait sa piteuse débâcle dans la bonne société.  
Si seulement Harry Styles n'était pas si séduisant. Séduisant à un point que c'en était dérangeant.

 

— Veuillez m'excuser, marmonna-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'est juste que... j'ai lu que vos grands-parents appartenaient à une branche mineure de la famille royale britannique— un comte et une comtesse, rien de moins.  
— Et vous vous demandiez si je me vexerais de voir mon verre rempli par une simple serveuse, c'est bien cela ?

 

L'amusement n'adoucissait pas réellement ses traits, il les rendait juste plus fascinants encore. Louis soupira et se détendit un peu. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'offenser totalement.

 

— J'ai fait une grande partie de mes études aux États-Unis, reprit-il. Je me considère d'abord et avant tout comme un Américain. Et je vous assure que la seule raison pour laquelle Niall est venu nous servir en personne, c'est qu'il le voulait. Nous sommes partenaires d'escrime en plus d'être amis. La tradition aristocrate anglaise de se faire servir par des hommes n'existe plus que dans les romans, monsieur Tomlinson. Et même si elle était encore pratiquée, je doute qu'elle s'applique à un rejeton bâtard. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir sur ce point.  
Les joues de Louis étaient en feu. Apprendrait-il un jour à tenir sa langue ? Pourquoi lui disait-il qu'il était un enfant illégitime ? Il n'avait jamais lu cela nulle part.  
— Où travaillez-vous en tant que serveur ? demanda-t-il sans paraître s'apercevoir de la couleur écarlate de ses joues.  
— Au High Jinks, à Bucktown.  
— Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
— Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de Champagne.

 

Il plissa les paupières, surpris par son rire grave et rocailleux, puis rouvrit grands les yeux, surprenant l'expression de son visage. Il avait l'air enchanté. Le cœur de Louis se mit à battre plus vite. Harry Styles était en permanence extraordinaire à contempler, mais quand il souriait, il devenait difficile pour quelqu'un de garder son sang-froid.

 

— Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner... le temps d'une petite balade dans le quartier ? J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose de très important.

 

Il était en train de porter la flûte à ses lèvres mais se figea sur place. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ?

 

— C'est en relation directe avec ma commande, fit-il d'une voix soudain crispée, autoritaire. J'aimerais vous montrer le sujet que je voudrais vous voir peindre.  
Une bouffée de colère perça sous la surprise de Louis, et il redressa le menton.

 

— Je suis censé peindre ce que vous voulez que je peigne ?  
— Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter.

 

Louis reposa la flûte qui toucha la table avec un petit tintement, faisant trembler le liquide ambré à l'intérieur. Styles avait parlé d'une voix inflexible. Finalement, il était aussi arrogant qu'il se l'était imaginé. Comme Louis s'y était attendu, ce prix allait se transformer en un véritable cauchemar. Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller, les narines frémissantes, et Louis soutint son regard.

 

— Je vous suggère de venir voir la vue en question avant de prendre ombrage de cette demande, monsieur Tomlinson.  
— Louis.  
Un éclair traversa les yeux verts de Styles. Durant une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme regretta la sécheresse de son ton. Mais Harry finit par hocher la tête.  
— D'accord pour Louis, fit-il doucement. À condition que vous m'appeliez Harry.

 

Il lutta intérieurement pour faire abstraction des papillonnements dans son ventre. Ne te laisse pas avoir, se morigéna-t-il. Il représentait l'archétype même du patron autoritaire qui essaierait de lui dicter ses volontés et étoufferait du même coup ses intuitions créatrices. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
Sans ajouter un mot, il se glissa hors de l'alcôve et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant. Conscient, à travers toutes les fibres de son être, que Harry Styles lui avait emboîté le pas.  
Il prononça à peine quelques mots quand ils quittèrent Fusion et le mena jusqu'à une allée qui bordait le fleuve Chicago et le bas du boulevard Wacker Drive.

 

— Où allons-nous ? Finit-il par demander après une minute ou deux.  
— À ma résidence privée.  
Louis s'arrêta un instant.  
— On va chez vous ?

 

Harry se tut et lui rendit son regard. Son manteau noir flottait autour de ses cuisses visiblement musclées, soulevé par le vent du lac Michigan.

 

— Oui, on va chez moi, fit-il d'une voix moqueuse et faussement solennelle.

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il se payait clairement sa tête. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous servir de divertissement, monsieur Styles. Il inspira profondément et fixa la direction du lac Michigan, de toute évidence exaspéré par ses jérémiades.

 

— Je comprends que ça vous mette mal à l'aise mais je vous donne ma parole que c'est purement professionnel. Il s'agit du tableau. La vue que je veux que vous peigniez vient de l'immeuble où je vis. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous imaginer que je pourrais vous faire du mal d'une quelconque façon ? Tous les clients nous ont vus sortir ensemble de ce restaurant.

 

Ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Louis avait eu l'impression qu'une cinquantaine d'yeux étaient fixés sur eux lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la salle.  
Il lui jeta un discret regard en biais quand ils reprirent leur marche. Les cheveux noirs de Styles, ébouriffés par le vent, lui semblèrent soudain étrangement familiers. Louis cligna les yeux, et la sensation de déjà-vu s'évanouit.

 

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis censé travailler dans votre appartement ?  
— Il est très grand, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Si vous n'avez pas envie de me voir, vous n'y serez nullement obligé.

 

Louis fixa ses pieds, essayant de lui dissimuler son visage.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il devine que des images totalement inconvenantes venaient d'apparaître dans son esprit. Des images de Harry sortant de la douche, de son corps nu et humide, portant une simple serviette drapée autour des hanches, comme seule barrière à la vision de sa nudité.

 

— Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe.  
— Je ne suis pas très porté sur l'orthodoxie, répliqua-t-il avec brusquerie. Vous le comprendrez quand vous verrez la vue.

 

Il habitait au 340 East Archer, un immeuble ancien construit durant les années 1920 dans le style Renaissance italienne, dont il connaissait déjà la façade pour l'avoir étudiée avec admiration durant ses cours d'architecture. Ça lui allait bien, d'une certaine façon, Cette tour en brique sombre, austère. Louis ne fut pas spécialement surprise d'apprendre que sa résidence occupait la totalité des deux étages supérieurs.  
La porte de l'ascenseur privé s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et, lui tendant la main, il l'invita à entrer le premier.  
Il pénétra alors dans un endroit magique.  
Le luxe des tissus et du mobilier était évident, mais malgré cette somptuosité, le vestibule parvenait à exprimer une atmosphère accueillante— un accueil austère, certes, mais un accueil tout de même. Louis jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir ancien. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés par le vent, et ses joues teintées de rose. Il aurait aimé croire que cette couleur était due à la froideur du vent, mais craignait qu'elle soit bien davantage liée à la présence de Harry Styles.  
Puis il vit les œuvres d'art et oublia tout le reste, il traversa une large antichambre en forme de galerie, en contemplant bouche bée les tableaux qui se succédaient. Certains d'entre eux lui étaient familiers, des chefs-d'œuvre qu'il avait l'occasion de voir de près pour la première fois.  
Il s'arrêta devant une statuette reposant sur un piédestal, une superbe réplique inspirée de l'art grec antique.

 

— J'ai toujours aimé l'Aphrodite d'Argos, murmura Harry en détaillant méticuleusement la finesse exquise des traits du visage et la courbe gracieuse du buste dénudé, sculpté dans l'albâtre le plus pur.  
— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sincère.  
Il hocha la tête, submergé par l'émerveillement, et poursuivit sa marche.  
— J'en ai fait l'acquisition il y a quelques mois. Les enchères ont été rudes.  
Louis s'arracha à grand-peine de son état de ravissement extatique.  
— J'adore Sorenburg, fit-il.

 

Il faisait référence à l'artiste qui avait réalisé le tableau devant lequel il se tenait. Il se tourna vers Styles et fut frappé par un fait : cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il avançait comme un somnambule dans son appartement sans y avoir été invité, et il avait permis cette intrusion sans faire aucun commentaire. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une sorte de petit salon décoré avec des étoffes outrageusement riches de jaune, de bleu pâle et de brun foncé.

 

— Je sais. Vous l'avez mentionné dans votre lettre de motivation pour le concours.  
— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous appréciez l'expressionnisme.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend tant ?

 

Au son grave de sa voix, Louis fut parcoure par une vague de frissons dans la nuque. Il releva les yeux vers lui. Le tableau dont il parlait était accroché au-dessus d'un épais tapis de velours. Styles se tenait plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait cru, perdu qu'il était dans sa contemplation.

 

— C'est que... vous avez choisi mon tableau, murmura-t-il faiblement, le regard attiré par son corps.  
Il avala péniblement sa salive. Il avait déboutonné sa veste. Une odeur piquante et musquée d'après-rasage s'infiltra à travers ses narines. Une sensation de chaleur lourde l'envahissait tout entier.  
— Vous semblez tellement aimer... commander, tenta-t-il d'expliquer d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.  
— Vous avez raison. (Louis crut voir une ombre traverser son visage.) J'ai la négligence et le désordre en horreur. Mais Sorenburg, ce n'est pas seulement ça, dit-il en jetant un regard au tableau. Il s'agit de fabriquer du sens à partir du chaos. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?  
Louis demeura interdit tandis qu'il contemplait son profil. Il n'avait jamais entendu une description aussi juste et succincte du travail de Sorenburg.  
— Si, bien sûr, répondit-il lentement.

 

Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Ses lèvres pleines représentaient sans doute le trait physique le plus fascinant chez lui, si l'on faisait abstraction de ses yeux, et de sa mâchoire pleine d'assurance. Et de son corps splendide...

 

— Dois-je en croire mes oreilles ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Est-ce bien une nuance de respect que je perçois dans votre voix, Louis ?  
Il se retourna vers le tableau de Sorenburg, le regard perdu dans le vague, la poitrine oppressée.  
— Vous méritez du respect dans ce domaine. Vos goûts en matière d'art sont irréprochables.  
—Merci. Il se trouve que je suis d'accord avec vous.  
Il risqua un coup d'œil de côté. Harry le contemplait de ses yeux d'ange ténébreux.  
— Laissez-moi prendre votre veste, fit-il en lui tendant la main.  
— Non.

 

Les joues de Louis devinrent brûlantes quand il se rendit compte du ton brusque qu'il avait employé. Un élan de lucidité vint briser le charme qui s'était jusqu'alors opéré. La main de Harry Styles était toujours tendue.

 

— Je vais vous le prendre.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa devant son regard ombrageux et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il reprit :  
— Un homme doit faire oublier ses vêtements, Louis. Pas l'inverse. C'est la première leçon que je vous enseignerai.

 

Il lui lança un bref regard exaspéré avant de s'extraire de sa veste en jean. L'air lui sembla frais sur ses bras nus, mais le regard de Harry le brûlait. Il se redressa.

 

— Vous parlez comme si vous aviez l'intention de me donner d'autres leçons, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant sa veste.  
— Je le ferai peut-être. Suivez-moi.

 

Il suspendit le vêtement avant de la mener à travers la galerie jusqu'à un couloir plus étroit qui bifurquait à angle droit, éclairé seulement par des appliques en forme de chandeliers. Il ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes qui se dressaient devant eux et invita Louis à entrer. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry lui montre une autre pièce emplie de merveilles, mais fut étonné de découvrir un espace étroit en enfilade, bordé sur l'un des côtés par un alignement de hautes fenêtres qui couvraient intégralement la surface du sol au plafond. Styles n'alluma pas la lumière. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. La pièce était éclairée par la lueur des buildings et les reflets qu'ils projetaient sur le fleuve noir.  
Louis s'avança vers les fenêtres sans rien dire. Styles vint se poster à son côté.

 

— Ils sont vivants... les gratte-ciel... certains plus que d'autres, lâcha Louis d'une voix rauque au bout d'un moment. (Il lança à Harry un regard contrit et fut récompensé par un sourire. Une vague d'embarras la submergea.) Je veux dire, ils ont l'air vivants, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Ils ont chacun une âme. La nuit, en particulier... Je peux le sentir.  
— Je sais que vous en êtes capable. C'est pour ça que je vous ai choisie.  
— Pas à cause des lignes parfaitement droites de ma composition et de la précision de mes reproductions? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.  
— Non. À cause de cela.

 

Il l'observa sourire avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Un plaisir inattendu envahit Louis. Il comprenait réellement son art, au bout du compte. Et... il lui avait donné ce qu'il désirait voir.  
Louis contempla l'incroyable panorama.

 

— Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je n'ai pas suivi de cours d'architecture, et j'ai été si occupé par mes études d'art que je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire la presse, sinon j'aurais compris... Et pourtant... J'ai honte de ne pas avoir saisi plus tôt, fit-il en regardant les deux tours les plus imposantes qui bordaient le fleuve sombre pailleté d'or.  
Il secoua la tête, émerveillé, et reprit :  
— Vous avez conçu le siège de Styles Enterprises comme une image moderne et épurée de l'architecture classique de Chicago. C'est comme une version contemporaine du Sandusky. Une vision brillante.

 

Il faisait référence à l'écho que les gratte-ciel de Styles Enterprises renvoyaient du Building Sandusky, un chef-d'œuvre d'architecture gothique. D'une certaine façon, les bâtiments élancés étaient semblables à Harry— une réminiscence audacieuse, fière, élégante et moderne de quelque ancêtre gothique. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

 

— La plupart des gens ne s'en rendent pas compte avant que je les emmène ici.  
— C'est un coup de génie, Harry, dit-il d'une voix vibrante. (Il se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur et aperçut le scintillement reflété par les lumières des gratte-ciel dans ses prunelles. Il poursuivit : ) Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas revendiqué devant la presse ?  
— Parce que je n'ai pas fait ça pour les journalistes. Je l'ai fait pour mon propre plaisir, comme j'en ai l'habitude pour la plupart des choses.

 

Louis se sentit piégé par son regard et ne trouva rien à répondre. Cette façon de voir n'était-elle pas particulièrement égoïste ? Mais pourquoi, alors, ces mots faisaient-ils naître une telle chaleur au creux de ses cuisses ?

 

— Je suis cependant ravi que ça vous plaise, poursuivit-il. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous montrer.  
— Vraiment ? Souffla-t-il.

 

Il hocha très légèrement la tête. Il le suivit, soulagé qu'il ne puisse distinguer ses joues empourprées. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une pièce aux murs presque entièrement recouverts de bibliothèques en bois sombre. Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil, attendant sa réaction tandis qu'il découvrait l'endroit. Louis s'immobilisa finalement, aimanté par le tableau qui surplombait la cheminée. Puis il s'avança vers le cadre comme en état de transe, avec l'attitude qu'il adoptait parfois quand il se concentrait sur ses propres créations.

 

— Vous l'avez acheté chez Malik ? Murmura-t-il, en faisant référence à l'un de ses colocataires— Zayn Malik, qui était propriétaire d'une galerie d'art à Wicker Park.

 

La toile que Louis contemplait avait été l'une de ses premières œuvres, que son ami avait vendu. Il avait insisté pour en faire don à la galerie en tant que participation à sa part du loyer durant un an et demi, du temps où il était complètement fauché.

 

— Oui, répondit Harry.  
Il devina aux vibrations de sa voix qu'il se tenait juste derrière son épaule gauche.  
— Zayn ne m'avait jamais dit...  
— J'ai demandé à Eleanor de l'acheter pour moi. La galerie n'a probablement pas eu connaissance du nom du véritable acquéreur.

 

Il avala sa salive pour chasser le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Le tableau représentait un homme solitaire qui descendait une allée du Lincoln Park dans la pénombre des premières lueurs de l'aube, le dos tourné. Les gratte-ciel qui l'entouraient semblaient le regarder de haut avec une réserve distante, aussi indifférents à la souffrance humaine que le personnage semblait l'être à la sienne propre. Son manteau ouvert flottait derrière lui, et il voûtait les épaules face au vent, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Toutes les lignes de son corps irradiaient la puissance, la grâce et la solitude endurcie par la force et la résolution.  
Il adorait ce tableau. Le donner à la galerie lui avait fendu le cœur mais il fallait bien qu'il paie son loyer.

 

— Le Chat qui marche tout seul, récita Harry d'une voix grave dans son dos.

 

Il rit doucement en l'entendant prononcer le titre qu'il avait donné à la peinture.

 

— « Je suis le Chat qui marche tout seul, et pour moi tous les endroits se valent... » Je l'ai peint pendant ma deuxième année aux Beaux-Arts. Je suivais parallèlement des cours de littérature, et on était en train d'étudier Kipling. Cette phrase me semblait adaptée, d'une certaine manière...

 

Il laissa traîner sa voix en fixant la silhouette solitaire du tableau, mais son attention était entièrement concentrée sur la présence de Harry derrière lui. il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit. il s'aperçut alors avec embarras que des larmes brûlantes avaient envahi ses yeux. Ses narines frémirent légèrement, et il se détourna brusquement pour s'essuyer les joues. Voir ce tableau mis à l'honneur dans un tel lieu touchait quelque chose de très profond en lui.

 

— Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.  
Son cœur se mit à tambouriner à ses tympans. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux.  
— C'est peut-être mieux, admit-il enfin.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement - ou peut-être de regret - en voyant sa haute silhouette quitter la pièce. Il lui emboîta le pas et bredouilla des remerciements quand il lui rendit sa veste dans l'entrée. Il voulut la prendre, mais il protesta.  
Avalant sa salive, il lui tourna le dos et le laissa la lui remettre. Les doigts de Styles frôlèrent sa peau au niveau de la clavicule, et un frisson le parcourut quand il passa la main sous ses cheveux, effleurant sa nuque. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir et soupçonna qu'il l'ait senti.

 

— Je peux demander à mon chauffeur Jacob de vous ramener chez vous, reprit-il enfin.  
— Non.

 

Il se sentait stupide de ne pas s'être retourné pour lui parler. Il était incapable de bouger, comme  
paralysé, tout son corps en alerte.

 

— Un ami doit passer me prendre dans un petit moment, ajouta-t-il.  
— Accepterez-vous de venir peindre ici ?

 

Sa voix grave résonna à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille droite. Il regardait devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 

— Oui.  
— J'aimerais que vous commenciez lundi. Je demanderai à Eleanor de vous fournir un passe d'entrée et le code de l'ascenseur. Tout le matériel sera prêt quand vous arriverez.  
— Je ne pourrai pas venir tous les jours. J'ai des cours - surtout le matin— et je travaille comme serveur de dix-neuf heures à la fermeture du bar plusieurs jours par semaine.  
— Passez quand vous pouvez. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que vous veniez.  
— Oui, très bien, articula-t-il péniblement en forçant le nœud dans sa gorge.

 

Harry n'avait pas retiré ses mains de son dos. Pouvait-il sentir les battements affolés de son cœur?  
Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Tout de suite. Il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur la situation.  
Louis avança en vacillant jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya précipitamment sur le bouton du panneau de contrôle. S'il avait cru qu'il essaierait de le toucher à nouveau, il s'était trompé. La porte de l'ascenseur ultramoderne s'ouvrit enfin.

 

— Louis ? fit-il alors qu'il se ruait à l'intérieur.  
— Oui ?

 

Il se tourna vers lui.  
Il avait croisé les mains derrière lui et cette position faisait bâiller la veste de son costume, révélant les contours de son torse mince moulé par la chemise, de ses hanches étroites entourées par une ceinture à boucle d'argent et... de tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessous.

 

— Maintenant que vous disposez d'une certaine sécurité financière, je préférerais que vous ne partiez plus en expédition dans les rues de Chicago aux premières heures du jour pour trouver des sujets d'inspiration. On ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer. C'est dangereux.  
Louis en resta sans voix. Harry avança de quelques pas, appuya sur un des boutons du panneau, et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. La dernière chose qu'il vit de Styles fut l'éclat scintillant de son regard vert au milieu de son visage impassible.

C'était lui qu'il avait peint quatre ans plus tôt. C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre : il savait que Louis l'avait observé en train d'arpenter les rues sombres et désertes aux dernières heures de la nuit pendant que les habitants de la ville sommeillaient dans la chaleur de leurs lits douillets. Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de son sujet, pas plus sans doute qu'il n'avait pris conscience qu'on l'observait jusqu'à voir le tableau. Mais cela ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais.  
Harry Styles était le Chat qui marche tout seul.  
Et il avait tenu à ce qu'il le sache.


	2. Chapitre 2

2  
Harry réussit à chasser Louis de son esprit pendant dix jours complets. Il partit en voyage à New York pour un séjour de deux nuits et finalisa l'acquisition d'un logiciel qui lui permettrait de développer un nouveau réseau en ligne combinant des fonctionnalités sociales et un concept de jeu entièrement nouveau. Il se rendit comme tous les mois à sa résidence londonienne. Quand il se trouvait à Chicago, les réunions et le travail l'occupaient au bureau jusqu'à minuit passé. Lorsqu'il regagnait son appartement, l'intérieur était sombre et silencieux.

 

Il n'était pas tout à fait juste de dire qu'il avait réussi à oublier Louis, cependant. Ni tout à fait honnête, s'avoua-t-il rudement, le mercredi après-midi suivant, dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui remontait vers son appartement. La conscience que Louis était présent dans la résidence s'emparait parfois de lui sans prévenir, en de brefs et puissants éclairs, et imprégnait sa perception de tous les détails de la vie quotidienne. Mme Cowell, sa gouvernante, le tenait innocemment au courant, lors de ses vantardises habituelles, sur la bonne marche de la maison. Il s'était réjoui d'apprendre que la vieille femme anglaise s'était prise d'amitié pour Louis, l'invitant parfois à partager un thé dans la cuisine, et que le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus à son aise. Avant de se demander en quoi ça avait la moindre espèce d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un tableau, et Louis n'avait certainement pas à se plaindre de ses conditions de travail.

 

Un jour, il se dit qu'il se montrait impoli en ignorant le jeune homme. L'éviter était aussi une façon de lui donner de l'importance et de faire bien trop grand cas d'une situation anodine.

 

Le soir du deuxième jeudi, il se rendit finalement à l'atelier de Louis pour lui demander si il désirait prendre un rafraîchissement avec lui à la cuisine. La porte était entrebâillée, et il entra sans frapper. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta sur le seuil à l'observer à son insu.

 

Il se tenait sur une petite estrade, en train de travailler sur le coin supérieur droit de la toile, totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

 

Bien qu'il fût certain de n'avoir fait aucun bruit, il se retourna brusquement vers lui et se figea, le contemplant de ses yeux bleus écarquillés, son pinceau toujours posé sur la toile. Des taches de fusain maculaient ses joues lisses, et ses lèvres d'un rose sombre étaient légèrement entrouvertes sous l'effet de la surprise.

 

Il s'enquit poliment de la progression du tableau en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur la pulsation du pouls du jeune homme visible à sa gorge. Il avait enlevé son survêtement de travail et portait seulement un léger marcel. Ses courbes étaientt généreuses, érotiques.

 

Après plusieurs secondes de conversation guindée, il prit la fuite comme le couard qu'il était.

 

La conscience exacerbée qu'il avait de sa beauté n'avait rien, selon lui, de très naturel. Louis était un jeune homme magnifique, après tout. Il semblait complètement aveugle à sa propre sensualité, et ça fascinait Harry. Avait-il grandi dans un trou perdu ? Louis devait forcément être habitué à voir les femmes, et les hommes s'animer quand il entrait quelque part, saliver à la vision de sa silhouette. Comment pouvait-il ignorer, à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, le pouvoir que lui conférait sa peau pâle et sans défaut, ses lèvres d'un rose sombre, son corps souple et agile ?  
Harry ignorait la réponse à cette question, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait observé de plus près, il était certain que son attitude n'avait rien d'une posture. Il se mouvait avec la démarche dégingandée d'un adolescent et s'exprimait parfois avec une gaucherie surprenante.

 

C'était seulement quand il contemplait sa toile d'un regard hypnotique ou qu'il fixait l'horizon à la fenêtre, ou encore lorsqu'il l'épiait secrètement alors qu'il était totalement absorbé par son art, que sa beauté se révélait entièrement.  
Une vision fascinante, obsédante, qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête.

 

Il s'immobilisa en pénétrant dans le vestibule. Louis était là. Aucun son n'émanait des profondeurs de la résidence, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il savait que Louis se trouvait dans l'atelier. Était-il toujours en train de peindre sur l'immense toile ?

 

Il se l'imagina soudain avec une précision parfaite, son superbe visage tendu par la concentration, ses yeux clairs faisant des allers-retours entre son pinceau habile et le panorama. Il prenait une expression sombre et austère quand il travaillait, absorbé par son extraordinaire talent et la grâce singulière dont il ne semblait pas conscient.

 

Il ignorait le magnétisme sexuel qu'il dégageait. Harry, au contraire, était parfaitement lucide sur son pouvoir de séduction. Mais il savait également à quel point Louis était naïf. Il pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur sur sa peau ; son innocence se mêlait à une sensualité inexplorée, générant un parfum capiteux qui lui faisait perdre toute raison.

 

De la sueur s'accumulait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il sentit aussitôt son sexe se durcir.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et tira son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il tapota sur quelques boutons et traversa la galerie d'entrée avant de bifurquer vers sa chambre.

 

Heureusement, ses quartiers privés se trouvaient à l'opposé de la pièce où travaillait Louis. Il fallait qu'il le chasse de son esprit. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

Une voix grésilla au bout du téléphone.  
— Harry ? fit Niall. C'est la folie au restaurant, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. On peut se retrouver à dix-sept heures trente dans ta salle d'entraînement ?  
— Impeccable. Je t'attends dans quarante minutes. J'espère que tu es prêt à encaisser une dérouillée parce que je suis de méchante humeur.

 

Harry referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et la verrouilla, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

— Je crois bien que mon épée a soif de sang elle aussi, mon ami, fit Niall. On verra bien qui de nous deux prendra cette dérouillée.

 

Ce dernier riait toujours quand Harry raccrocha. Il rangea son porte-documents et sortit du dressing sa tenue d'escrime : un plastron, des jambières et une veste matelassée. Il se dévêtit ensuite et tira une clé de son attaché-case. Ses quartiers privés disposaient de deux grands dressings où personne — pas même Mme Cowell — n'avait le droit d'entrer.

 

C'était son territoire privé.

 

Il déverrouilla la porte en bois d'acajou et s'avança, nu, dans une pièce au plafond haut et aux murs recouverts d'étagères et de placards, tous impeccablement rangés.

 

Il ouvrit un tiroir sur sa droite et en sortit les accessoires qu'il cherchait avant de revenir dans la chambre et de les étaler sur le lit.

 

Il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que son désir inassouvi était sur le point d'atteindre un niveau dangereux. Il pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour faire monter une femme ou un homme à la résidence le week-end prochain mais, en attendant, il devait absolument émousser le tranchant de ses appétits sexuels.

 

Il déposa une noisette de lubrifiant dans sa paume. Son érection n'avait pas diminué. Des frissons de plaisir le parcoururent quand il étala le gel froid sur son sexe.

 

Il envisagea de s'allonger sur le lit mais non... c'était mieux debout. Il saisit ensuite la gaine en silicone et l'enfila. Il l'avait fait fabriquer sur mesure, en spécifiant bien que la silicone devait être transparente. Il aimait se voir éjaculer. Ses instructions avaient été suivies à la lettre, excepté un seul ajout : un anneau rose sombre autour de l'orifice principal de l'instrument.

 

Harry avait jugé la modification mineure et n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. Le sex-toy ne représentait pas un substitut sexuel.

 

Harry pouvait avoir autant de jeunes personnes talentueuses et consentantes qu'il le voulait, à n'importe quel moment. Mais au fil des années, il avait appris les vertus de la discrétion. Il avait donc réduit drastiquement sa liste de partenaires pour ne plus garder qu'un homme et une femme qui connaissaient parfaitement ses besoins et comprenaient ses exigences.

 

Le masturbateur avait l'avantage de n'être qu'un objet. Harry ne lui devait rien après qu'il eut assouvi son désir.

 

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut à la vue du gland épais de son sexe en train de pénétrer l'étroit anneau rose. Il fléchit le bras et poussa la gaine autour de son membre durci et enflé jusqu'à trois centimètres environ de sa base. Il imprima à son poignet un mouvement de piston, appréciant à quel point la chaleur de sa chair se communiquait vite au doux fourreau de silicone.

 

Oh oui... C'était ça dont il avait besoin - un bon orgasme pour se vider complètement. Les muscles de son abdomen, de ses fesses et de ses cuisses se contractèrent pendant que sa main s'activait. Les alvéoles à l'intérieur de la silicone s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme de son geste, reproduisant la sensation de succion d'une fellation. Il retirait presque la gaine transparente jusqu'au gland avant de plonger à nouveau son sexe dans les profondeurs chaudes et glissantes du sex-toy, encore et encore.

 

D'habitude, il fermait les yeux et élaborait un scénario sexuel pendant qu'il se masturbait. Cette fois, cependant, son regard demeura fixé sur son sexe en érection pénétrant l'anneau rose, qu'il imagina être des lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Il vit de grands yeux bleus levés vers lui.  
Les lèvres de Louis. Les yeux de Louis.

 

Tu ne peux pas te permettre de séduire un garçon innocent. N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon la première fois ?

 

Ses goûts le portaient vers la domination sexuelle. Un dominant réticent, peut-être, mais un vrai dominant tout de même.  
Il avait accepté depuis longtemps sa nature, conscient qu'elle correspondait au destin solitaire qu'il s'était choisi. Non qu'il l'eût désiré, mais il était assez sage pour comprendre que c'était inévitable.  
Son travail le consumait tout entier. Maniaque du contrôle, c'était ce que tout le monde disait de lui : la presse, les gens du monde des affaires... et son ex-compagnon. Il s'était résigné à leur donner raison et, au fil du temps, la solitude était devenue comme une vieille amie.

 

Tu n'as pas le droit de soumettre une personne comme Louis à tes fantaisies sexuelles.

 

La voix sévère dans sa tête fut noyée par les pulsations sourdes de son cœur et ses propres grognements de plaisir tandis qu'il poursuivait les va-et-vient avec sa main.

 

Je ferai de lui un objet de plaisir, je pervertirai ses lèvres douces. Comment réagira-t-il à l'idée d'être ainsi possédé ? Sera-t-il effrayé ? Excité ?  
Les deux à la fois ?

 

Il gémit à cette pensée et tendit davantage le bras, accélérant le mouvement, chaque muscle de son corps bandé au maximum.

 

Son membre paraissait énorme quand il enfonça jusqu'à la garde l'épais fourreau. Il ne voulait pas jouir ainsi... mais ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait l'obtenir, et il devrait donc se contenter de cet expédient.

 

Même si ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était lier les mains d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux chatains et aux jambes musclés, lui ordonner de s'agenouiller devant lui et introduire son sexe dans sa bouche étroite et humide... même si ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était entrevoir la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux quand il s'abandonnerait enfin et se perdrait en lui.

 

L'orgasme explosa, ravageur et délicieux. Il hoqueta en se voyant éjaculer à l'extrémité de l'étau transparent, la semence blanche giclant contre les parois de la cavité. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma les yeux et lâcha un long râle, continuant à jouir.

 

Bon sang, il avait été stupide de ne pas faire ça plus tôt.  
L'orgasme ne le lâchait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'ignorer son appétit sexuel, et il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de s'abstenir cette semaine. Une absurdité.  
Ça aurait pu l'amener à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, un risque qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de prendre. Les gens qui ne sont pas attentifs à leurs besoins finissent toujours par faire des erreurs, et par se laisser aller à la paresse et au désordre.

 

Ses muscles devinrent flasques tandis que les dernières vagues de l'orgasme le parcouraient. Le souffle rauque, il retira le sex-toy et enveloppa d'une main son membre nu et hypersensible.

 

Louis n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres.  
En était-il si sûr ? Il l'avait troublé, avec sa peinture. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, comme une vague démangeaison. Ça lui donnait envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce... de lui faire payer pour avoir lu dans son esprit, pour avoir vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir grâce à l'incroyable acuité de son talent.

 

Il allait maîtriser ce désir puissant et dangereux. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche et se préparer à sa séance d'escrime.  
Plus tard, une fois rhabillé, il s'aperçut que son sexe demeurait excessivement sensible et que son érection n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Bon sang...  
Il allait faire savoir à Louis et à Mme Cowell qu'il avait besoin d'intimité ce week-end. Et il allait passer un coup de fil. Pour vaincre cette étrange lubie : il avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un expérimenté qui savait exactement comment le satisfaire.

Niall n'avait pas menti. Il était effectivement d'humeur bagarreuse. Harry recula sous les assauts agressifs de son ami, contrant ses coups rapides, attendant calmement le moment où il baisserait sa garde. Niall était son partenaire d'escrime depuis deux ans, et Harry connaissait à présent bien son style et la façon dont il cédait parfois à ses émotions.

 

C'était un combattant extrêmement talentueux et malin, mais il n'avait pas encore pleinement saisi la stratégie de Harry.  
Peut-être parce que ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à maîtriser ses émotions et à réagir par pure logique.

 

Ce soir-là, Niall bouillonnait d'énergie, et ses coups étaient plus puissants que d'habitude, mais également plus imprudents. Harry attendit jusqu'à discerner une lueur de triomphe dans le regard de son adversaire. Il devina ce que son partenaire avait en tête et para d'un geste précis le coup destiné à l'achever. Niall grogna de frustration quand Harry riposta et toucha au but.

 

— Bordel, on dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées, marmonna Niall en ôtant son masque.  
un  
Harry retira également le sien.

 

— Tu te sers toujours de ça comme excuse. En fait, c'est purement logique, et tu le sais très bien.  
— On remet ça, le défia Niall en levant son épée, une lueur féroce dans ses yeux bleus.

 

Harry sourit.

 

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il soudain à son ami.  
— Qui est qui ?

 

Harry lui adressa un regard perçant en ôtant un de ses gants.

 

— Celle qui fait bouillir ton sang comme celui d'un bouc en rut.

 

Ça l'intriguait, cette impression de frustration chez Niall, qui était d'ordinaire si populaire avec les femmes.  
L'expression de l'Irlandais se tendit, et il détourna le regard. Harry, qui ôtait son autre gant, suspendit son geste et fronça les sourcils.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
— J'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit Niall d'une voix posée.  
— Je t'écoute, alors.

 

Son ami lui lança un regard soucieux.

 

— Les employés de Styles sont-ils autorisés à avoir des liaisons avec d'autres employés ?  
— Ça dépend de leur position. C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans leurs contrats. Les managers et les cadres n'ont pas le droit de sortir avec leurs subordonnés, et s'exposent à un licenciement immédiat s'ils sont pris sur le fait. Les relations entre managers sont hautement découragées, même si elles ne sont pas interdites. Les contrats stipulent très clairement que n'importe quel conflit d'intérêts causé par l'existence d'une relation extraprofessionnelle constitue un motif valable de licenciement. Je pense que tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, Niall. Elle travaille chez Fusion ?  
— Non.  
— À la direction de Styles Enterprises, alors ? demanda Harry tout en retirant son plastron et sa veste, gardant seulement ses jambières et son maillot de corps.  
— Pas exactement. Et si le contrat avec Styles était... moins conventionnel ?  
Harry lui lança un regard acéré avant de déposer son épée et d'attraper une serviette.  
— Moins conventionnel... comme dans une relation libre un manager de restaurant et un cadre du département commercial ? fit-il d'un ton quelque peu ironique.  
La bouche de Niall se fendit d'un sourire amer.  
— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te rachète Fusion aussi vite que possible. Comme ça, ça ne serait plus un problème pour aucun de nous.

 

Ils se figèrent de conserve en entendant quelqu'un happer à la porte de la salle.

 

— Oui ? Lança Harry en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

 

Mme Cowell n'avait pas pour habitude de le déranger durant ses séances d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne serait pas interrompu pour trouver la concentration intérieure nécessaire à ses passes d'escrime et à sa gymnastique de routine.  
Ils écarquillèrent les yeux tous les deux en voyant Louis entrer dans la pièce.  
Il était simplement vêtu d'un jean moulant, d'un haut de survêtement informe a capuche, et de baskets grises et blanches. Les chaussures n'étaient pas de la plus haute qualité, mais Harry évalua rapidement que c'était sans doute la pièce de son habillement la plus coûteuse. Sous l'encolure de son sweat, il entrevit la mince lanière d'un autre débardeur. L'image de son corps, surligné par le fin vêtement, le submergea.

 

— Louis. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton involontairement sec en réaction à la vision incontrôlable qui envahissait son esprit.

 

Il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres du tapis d'entraînement. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, ses froncements de sourcils diaboliquement sexy.

 

— Eleanor voudrait vous parler de quelque chose d'urgent. Comme vous ne répondiez pas sur votre téléphone portable, elle a appelé sur le fixe. Mme Cowell était sur le point de partir faire quelques courses pour votre dîner, alors je lui ai dit que j'allais vous transmettre le message.

 

Harry hocha la tête et utilisa la serviette enroulée autour de sa nuque pour essuyer la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage.

 

— Je la rappellerai dès que j'aurai pris ma douche.  
— Je vais le lui dire tout de suite, répondit Louis avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
— Comment ça ? Elle est encore en ligne ?

 

Louis opina.

 

— Il y a un téléphone dans le hall d'entrée, juste devant la salle d'entraînement. Dites-lui que je la rappelle très vite.  
— Très bien, fit Louis.

 

Louis jeta un bref coup d'œil à Niall et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se détourner.  
Une vague d'irritation submergea Harry. Reconnais au moins que ce salaud ne lui a pas aboyé dessus comme tu viens de le faire.

 

—Louis ?

 

Il fit volte-face.

 

— Voudriez-vous bien revenir me voir une fois que vous aurez transmis le message à Eleanor ? Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter beaucoup cette semaine, et j'aimerais me tenir au courant de vos progrès.  
Il sembla hésiter pendant une fraction de seconde. Son regard se posa sur ses pieds.

 

— Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite, répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Les portes de la salle d'escrime se refermèrent derrière lui avec un claquement.  
Niall souriait de toutes ses dents quand Harry se retourna vers lui.

 

— Quand j'ai voyagé dans les États du Sud, ils avaient une expression. « Une longue, très longue gorgée d'eau fraîche...»

 

Harry perdit un instant sa contenance.

 

— Laisse tomber, fit-il sèchement.

 

Niall semblait perplexe. Harry plissa les paupières, aux prises avec un mélange d'hostilité et de remords. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit, et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

 

— Attends une seconde... la personne dont tu me parlais, qui travaille pour Styles...  
— Ce n'est pas Louis, rétorqua Niall, une lueur dans les yeux, avant de se détourner et d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. De plus j'imagine qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que les hommes ne m'intéresse pas Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ferais mieux de suivre tes propres conseils sur le danger des liaisons au boulot, parce que toi tu l'es.  
— C'est complètement ridicule.  
— Ça veut dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ?

 

Harry tira d'un coup sec la serviette sur sa nuque.

 

— Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas tenu par un contrat d'embauché, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec qui signifiait clairement que la conversation était close.  
— Je crois que je ferais mieux de décamper, fit Niall d'une voix acerbe. On se voit lundi prochain.  
— Niall...

 

L'Irlandais se retourna vers lui.

 

—... Je suis désolé.

 

Niall haussa les épaules.

 

— Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir sur la corde raide. Ça a tendance à rendre un homme un peu... grincheux.

 

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda simplement son ami s'en aller. Il songea à l'expression que ce dernier avait utilisée pour parler de Louis. « Une longue, très longue gorgée d'eau fraîche. » Il avait raison.  
Et Harry était comme un homme mourant de soif en plein désert.

 

Il jeta un regard méfiant vers la porte et aperçut Louis réapparaître sur le seuil.  
Louis vit Niall lui adresser un signe amical de la main et sortir de la pièce au moment où il entrait. L'atmosphère de la grande salle ultra-équipée s'épaissit d'un coup ; il regretta aussitôt le départ de l'Irlandais quand la porte se referma derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva seul avec Harry. Louis s'arrêta à la limite du tapis de sol.

 

— Rapprochez-vous. Vous pouvez marcher sur la piste avec vos baskets.

 

Louis s'approcha prudemment de lui. Il n'osait pas regarder Harry. Son beau visage était impassible, comme d'habitude. Il ressemblait à un dieu du sexe païen avec ses jambières ajustées sur son pantalon blanc et son maillot de corps tout simple. Louis se dit que son tee-shirt était sans doute aussi moulant parce qu'il devait enfiler ses autres pièces d'équipement par-dessus. Le tissu ne laissait que peu de marge à l'imagination, épousant toutes les lignes de son torse mince et musculeux.  
De toute évidence, il accordait beaucoup d'importance à ses séances d'entraînement. Son corps était sculpté comme une lame superbe et redoutable.

 

— La piste ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre en s'avançant sur le revêtement caoutchouteux.  
— Le tapis d'escrime.  
— Oh...

 

Il jeta un regard curieux à l'épée qui reposait sur une table, essayant d'ignorer les effluves subtils qui émanaient du corps de Harry— une odeur piquante et épicée de savon mêlée à de la sueur.

 

— Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry d'un ton poli et froid qui ne correspondait pas avec la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts.

 

Il n'arrêtait pas de déstabiliser Louis. Comme la fois précédente, le jeudi soir où il l'avait surpris en train de l'étudier en silence pendant qu'il peignait. Ses manières étaient presque cérémonieuses mais la façon dont son regard s'attarda sur son corps coupa le souffle de Louis. Louis sentit ses tétons et son sexe se durcir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés la première fois qu'il était venue chez lui, au contact des doigts de Harry sur sa nuque quand il lui avait remis sa veste... à la façon dont il évoquait sa peinture.  
Était-il flatté ou mécontent qu'il l'ait choisi comme sujet ? Et avait-il vraiment essayé de lui dire, comme Louis en avait eu l'impression, que le titre qu'il avait choisi pour ce tableau n'était pas aussi anodin qu'il l'avait cru au début ; qu'il était véritablement un homme qui avançait seul dans sa vie ?  
C'est complètement absurde, se morigéna-t-il en se forçant à soutenir le regard perçant de Harry. Il ne pensait certainement pas à lui autrement qu'à une artiste qui réalisait pour lui une commande.

 

— J'ai beaucoup de travail mais ça va, merci, lui répondit-il.

 

Il lui fit un rapide récapitulatif de son avancée.

 

— La toile est prête. J'ai fait mes esquisses. Je pense que je pourrai commencer le véritable travail de peinture la semaine prochaine.  
— Vous avez bien tout ce qu'il vous faut ? fit-il en passant devant lui pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

 

Harry se déplaçait avec une élégance très masculine. Louis aurait adoré le voir pratiquer l'escrime — de l'agressivité canalisée à travers une technique pleine de grâce.

 

— Oui. Eleanor a vraiment fait du bon boulot en achetant mes fournitures. J'ai eu besoin d'un ou deux éléments en plus, mais elle me les a fait parvenir immédiatement lundi dernier. Elle est vraiment très efficace.  
— Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

 

Il décapsula la bouteille d'eau d'une brusque torsion du poignet. Ses biceps saillaient sous les manches de son tee-shirt et semblaient durs comme la pierre. Quelques veines ressortaient sur ses avant-bras puissants.

 

— Votre emploi du temps vous convient-il ? L'école, votre travail de serveur, la peinture... votre vie sociale ?

 

Le pouls de Louis se mit à marteler sa gorge. Il baissa la tête pour qu'il ne le voie pas et fit semblant d'étudier l'une des épées rangées sur le râtelier.

 

— Je n'ai pas vraiment de vie sociale.  
— Pas de petite amie ?

 

Louis secoua la tête en faisant courir ses doigts sur le pommeau d'une arme.

 

— De petit ami ?

 

Louis releva la tête jaugeant la réaction d'Harry puis finalement secoua la tête à nouveau.

 

— Mais vous avez sûrement des amis avec qui vous aimez passer du temps ?  
— Oui, fit-il en levant brièvement les yeux vers lui. Je suis très proche de mes trois colocataires.  
— Et que faites-vous tous les quatre de votre temps libre ?

 

Il haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers une autre épée.

 

— Le temps libre est plutôt un luxe, ces derniers temps, mais j'ai quelques loisirs, rien d'extraordinaire jouer aux jeux vidéo, sortir dans les bars, traîner en ville, jouer au poker...  
— C'est à ce genre d'activités que s'adonnent quatre jeunes colocataires. durant leur temps libre ?  
— C'est ce que font les groupes d'amis exclusivement masculins, oui.

 

Louis releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir une ombre de contrariété passer sur son visage stoïque. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler. Les cheveux courts et presque noirs de Harry étaient luisants de sueur, comme son cou. Il battit des paupières et détourna le regard.

 

— Vous vivez avec trois hommes ?

 

Il acquiesça.

 

— Stanley, Liam et Zayn sont supers.

 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sembla se raviser.

 

— Je n'en doute pas, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix empruntée qui révélait qu'il avait d'abord eu l'intention de dire autre chose.

 

Louis fixa à nouveau les épées. Cette fois, il enserra les doigts autour de la garde de l'une d'elles appréciant le contact du métal dur et froid contre sa paume. Puis il fit aller sa main de bas en haut sur la lame.

 

— Arrêtez ça.

 

Louis releva brusquement la tête et relâcha l'arme comme si le métal était soudain devenu brûlant. Il le considéra, interloqué. Les narines de Harry tremblaient légèrement, et ses yeux verts flamboyaient. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et but une rapide gorgée d'eau.

 

— Vous pratiquez l'escrime ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque en reposant la bouteille sur une table.  
— Non. Enfin... pas vraiment.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— J'ai bien fait un peu d'escrime avec Liam et Stanley mais... je n'ai jamais touché une épée de ma vie, dit-il d'une voix penaude.

 

L'expression perplexe qu'avait Harry se volatilisa. Il sourit. Louis songea que c'était comme d'assister à un lever de soleil sur un paysage sombre et majestueux.

 

— Vous êtes en train de me parler d'un jeu sur Game Station ?  
— Oui, admit-il, un peu sur la défensive.

 

Il désigna le râtelier d'un hochement du menton.

 

— Prenez celle du bout.  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— Prenez la dernière épée. C'est Styles Enterprises qui a conçu le logiciel dont vous parlez. Nous l'avons revendu à Shinatzé il y a quelques années. À quel niveau jouiez-vous ?  
— Difficile.  
— Alors vous devriez comprendre les bases.

 

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

— Prenez cette épée, Louis.

 

Il y avait une nuance de défi sans sa voix, et un sourire s'attardait toujours sur ses lèvres pleines. À nouveau, il se moquait de lui. Louis souleva l'arme et lui lança un regard noir. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. Il s'empara d'une autre épée et lui tendit un masque, puis hocha la tête en direction du tapis. Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, son souffle devint rapide et saccadé. Harry fit tinter leurs deux lames l'une contre l'autre.

 

— En garde, dit-il doucement.

 

Les yeux de Louis s'agrandirent de panique.

 

— Attendez... vous voulez dire qu'on va... maintenant ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? fit-il en prenant position.

 

Louis lança un regard nerveux à l'épée qu'il tenait dans la main, puis au torse non  
protégé de Harry.

 

— Elle est destinée à l'entraînement, ajouta-t-il. Vous ne pourriez pas me blesser avec, même si vous le vouliez.

 

Il se jeta en avant. Louis para d'un geste instinctif. Harry avança, et Louis recula gauchement, bloquant toujours sa lame. Même à travers le voile de stupeur et de panique qui recouvrait ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le jeu de ses muscles, la puissance de son grand corps mince.

 

— N'ayez pas peur, l'entendit-il dire alors qu'il parait désespéré.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air de produire plus d'effort que s'il lisait le journal.

 

— Si vous maîtrisez bien les mécanismes du jeu vidéo, votre cerveau connaît d'instinct les mouvements adéquats.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix perçante en se jetant de côté pour éviter sa lame.  
— Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui ai conçu ce programme. Défendez-vous, Louis, lui lança-t-il au moment même où il plongeait sur lui.

 

Il cria et bloqua sa lame à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Il continua à le tourmenter sans pitié, l'acculant à l'extrémité du tapis. Les heurts de leurs épées résonnaient dans toute la pièce.  
Il se déplaçait plus vite à présent, et imprimait de plus en plus de force à sa lame. Mais son expression demeurait d'un calme olympien.

 

— Vous avez découvert votre garde basse, murmura-t-il.

 

Louis hoqueta quand il le frappa à la hanche droite d'un coup précis. Il l'avait à peine touchée, mais sa chair le cuisait.

 

— Deuxième assaut.

 

Il le suivit jusqu'au centre de la piste. La manière dont il l'avait vaincue froidement et sans effort faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs épées et Louis attaqua, se fendant en avant.

 

— Ne laissez pas la colère vous faire perdre votre sang-froid.  
— Je ne suis pas en colère, mentit-il à travers sa mâchoire serrée.  
— Vous pourriez être un bon escrimeur. Vous avez de la tonicité. Vous faites de l'exercice régulièrement ?

 

Il parlait sur le ton de la conversation tout en continuant à frapper et à parer.

 

— De la course de fond, et un peu de football.  
Il poussa un cri d'effroi aigu quand il lui allongea un coup particulièrement puissant.

 

— Concentrez-vous.  
— J'y arriverais si vous vous taisiez !

 

Il eut un petit rire, et Louis grimaça. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa nuque ; il était obligé de déployer toute son énergie pour bloquer ses attaques. Il feinta, et il tomba dans le panneau. De nouveau, il frappa sa hanche droite.

 

— Si vous ne protégez pas cette octave, vous allez finir avec les fesses à vif.

 

Les joues de Louis étaient brûlantes. Il résista à l'envie de passer une main sur son postérieur encore échauffé par le dernier coup de Harry. Il se redressa et se força à respirer plus lentement. Le regard de Harry était fixé sur sa gorge.

 

— On recommence, fit-il aussi calmement que possible.

 

Il hocha la tête poliment.  
Louis rassembla ses esprits et lui fit face au centre de la piste. Il savait qu'il se montrait stupide ; il le savait pertinemment. Styles était non seulement un escrimeur d'exception mais aussi un homme en excellente condition physique. Louis ne pouvait pas le vaincre. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à dominer son esprit de compétition. Il essaya de se souvenir des mouvements du jeu.

 

—En garde, annonça-t-il finalement.

 

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent.  
Cette fois, il le laissa avancer, en protégeant soigneusement tous ses quadrants. Mais c'était peine perdue : il était trop fort et trop rapide. Plus il s'approchait et plus il l'empêchait d'attaquer. Louis le para avec fougue, luttant pour le contenir. Son excitation s'accrut alors qu'il se rapprochait plus près encore. Il se défendit de toutes ses forces mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il allait vaincre.

 

— Stop ! Cria-t-il frustré quand il l'accula à la limite de la piste.  
— Vous déclarez forfait.

 

La lame de Harry frappa celle du jeune homme si durement qu'il en perdit presque l'équilibre. Louis parvint de justesse à bloquer son coup suivant.

 

— Non.  
— Alors réfléchissez, fit-il d'un ton cassant.

 

Louis tenta désespérément de suivre ses instructions. Il n'avait pas la place de se fendre, il allongea donc le bras pour le forcer à reculer.

 

— Très bien vu, murmura-t-il.

 

La lame de Styles transperça l'air si rapidement que Louis n'entrevit qu'un mouvement flou. Il ne sentit même pas le contact du métal sur sa peau. Il cessa de se défendre et baissa la tête, sonné. Il avait tranché le tissu de son marcel.

 

— Vous aviez dit que les épées étaient inoffensives ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
— J'ai dit que la vôtre l'était.

 

D'une petite torsion du poignet, il envoya valser son épée à travers les airs. Louis atterrit avec un son mat sur le tapis. Il retira son masque.  
Louis le fixa, estomaqué. À cet instant, il avait l'air tellement effrayant qu'il dut se retenir de partir en courant.

 

— Ne baissez jamais votre garde, Louis. Jamais. La prochaine fois que vous le ferez, je vous punirai.

 

Il repoussa son arme de côté et s'avança brusquement vers lui. D'un geste, il ôta le masque de Louis et le jeta sur le tapis. Il empoigna d'une main l'arrière de sa nuque, lui saisit le menton de l'autre, et s'empara de ses lèvres.  
Au début, Louis se raidit de surprise. Puis l'odeur de Harry le submergea. Il inclina sa tête vers l'arrière et força ses lèvres avec avidité. Il plongea la langue en avant, explorant la bouche de Louis, le possédant.  
Une chaleur humide apparut au creux de son ventre. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi intense, son corps réagissait pleinement à cette expérience. Harry le serra plus fort, accentuant la pression de son corps contre le sien.  
Il était si brûlant. Si dur. Oh, mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi...Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il le laissait indifférent ? Louis sentait une bosse saillante à travers le tissu de son pantalon... c'était comme d'être brutalement entraînée dans une fournaise de désir sans espoir d'en sortir. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au jeune étudiant pour sentir son sang afflué jusqu'à son sexe.

 

Louis gémit sous son baiser. Les lèvres de Harry épousaient les siennes et les caressaient divinement, les maintenant entrouvertes pour laisser le champ libre a sa langue conquérante. Louis colla sa langue contre la sienne et lui rendit son baiser comme il lui avait rendu ses coups. Harry grogna, le serra à l'en étouffer, et les yeux de Louis s'affolèrent quand il perçut la plénitude de son érection. Son sexe était énorme et dur. Celui de Louis se dressait de plus en plus, et ses pensées volèrent en éclats. Il l'obligea à reculer, et Louis se plia à sa volonté, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Harry ne cessa pas une seconde de l'embrasser durant les quelques mètres qu'il lui fit parcourir.

 

L'air s'échappa de ses poumons, se communiquant à la bouche inquisitrice de Harry quand il le cloua contre le mur. Le jeune PDG s'appuya contre lui, comprimant son corps entre deux surfaces aussi dures que la pierre.  
Louis arqua instinctivement son buste contre le sien, sentant les courbes de ses muscles bien dessinés, collant son bassin contre sa monumentale érection.  
Dans un souffle rauque, il arracha sa bouche à la sienne et, sans même lui laisser le temps de deviner ses intentions, il fit glisser son marcel par dessus sa tête. Ses longs doigts parcoururent la poitrine de Louis, s'infiltrèrent dans les quelques poils de son abdomen. Sa main puissante enserrait maintenant sa hanche toute entière. Une ardente lueur de désir brillait dans ses prunelles, fixées sur sa chair nue. Harry frotta son membre dur contre son bas-ventre, alors que lui gémit, les narines frémissantes, la tête baissée alors que son sexe frottait sur la cuisse d'Harry.

 

Louis laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand la bouche de Harry s'empara de son téton. Il le mordilla sans ménagement, lui faisant presque mal. Louis grogna.  
Oh, Seigneur, que lui arrivait-il ? Son sexe lui semblait être incroyablement tendu et puisant et un désir immense implorant d'être caresser faisait rage dans son corps. Peut-être Harry entendit-il son grognement, car il cessa de tourmenter son téton pour l'agacer gentiment de sa langue chaude et experte. Avant de recommencer à lui mordiller le téton.

 

Son désir conquérant électrisait le corps de Louis. Harry lui causait un peu de douleur et beaucoup de plaisir, mais ce qui l'excitait le plus était cette avidité implacable. Il mourait d'envie de l'attiser... de le satisfaire. Louis se cambra contre lui et gémit encore. Jamais un homme n'avait osé l'embrasser si rudement ou le toucher avec autant d'habileté et de brutalité mêlées.

 

Comment aurait-il pu deviner à quel point il aimerait ça ?

 

Harry pétrit à nouveau son bas ventre, accrochant ses doigts à ses poils pubiens tout en continuant à mordiller la pointe durcie de son téton. Un gémissement rauque jaillit de la gorge de Louis. Harry lui souleva la tête, et il hoqueta en sentant sa bouche l'abandonner brusquement. Harry le dévisagea de ses yeux de braise avec une expression impassible. Le jeune homme le sentit aux prises avec une incroyable tension intérieure, une guerre contre lui-même. Est-ce qu'il va me repousser ? Songea-t-il soudain. Est-ce qu'il veut réellement de moi ?  
Il bougea brusquement sa main libre et plongea les doigts vers l'entrejambe de Louis, englobant son sexe à travers le tissu de son jean. Il pressa. Et Louis gémit faiblement.

 

— Non..., murmura Harry dans un râle, comme s'il se répondait à lui-même.

 

Sa tête sombre s'approcha de nouveau vers l'étudiant.

 

—... Je prendrai ce qui est à moi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Dès le départ, Louis avait eu l'intuition que fréquenter Harry Styles n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait compris que la situation lui échappait complètement chaque fois qu'il le regardait avec cette lueur énigmatique dans ses yeux verts. Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même avertie, subtilement d'ailleurs, qu'il était un homme dangereux ?

 

A présent, Louis en avait la preuve : plus de soixante-dix kilos de muscles en train de le plaquer contre un mur. Il le dévorait comme si il représentait son dernier repas.

 

La chair de Louis était offerte à sa bouche conquérante, il jouait de nouveau avec son téton en une douce morsure. Louis hoqueta, et l'arrière de sa tête cogna contre le mur ; une nouvelle vague d'excitation assaillit son entrejambe. Les doigts de Harry pressaient le creux de son ventre, soulageant et accroissant son désir.

 

— Harry..., murmura-t-il faiblement.

 

Ce dernier releva la tête de quelques centimètres pour contempler le téton, humide de salive, qui avait rougi et pointait effrontément, raidi par les mordillements et les suçotements de sa langue experte. Il sentit le corps de Harry se crisper, son sexe en érection appuyé contre son bas-ventre. Il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction.

 

— Il faudrait être un putain de robot pour ne pas désirer ça, fit-Harry d'une voix rauque et farouche.

 

Louis geignit d'affolement et de plaisir. L'expression légèrement perdue qui flottait sur le visage d'Harry et son regard perçant le troublaient profondément.  
Qui était réellement cet homme ? Louis détestait le combat intérieur qu'il semblait mener contre lui-même. Le jeune étudiant passa la main à l'arrière de sa nuque et fourragea dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi soyeux et épais qu'il se l'était imaginé. Un instant, les yeux de Harry trouvèrent les siens, et Louis guida sa tête plus bas sur son corps.

 

— Tout va bien, Harry.

 

Ses narines frémirent.

 

— Non, tout ne va pas bien. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.  
— Je sais ce que je ressens, chuchota-t-il. Ça ne suffit pas ?

 

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, et Louis sentit soudain la tension l'abandonner tandis qu'il s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres, lui fléchissant les hanches, collant son érection contre la sienne dure et accueillante. Louis se cramponna à son cou et s'abandonna totalement à lui. À travers un épais brouillard de désir, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

 

— Oh... Toutes mes excuses.

 

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent.  
Harry releva la tête et son regard transperça Louis. Il déplaça légèrement son corps, s'assurant que le corps à moitié nu du jeune homme soit dissimulé.

 

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rugit-il d'une voix rauque.

 

Louis essaya de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

 

— Je suis désolé. Ton téléphone portable n'arrêtait pus de sonner dans le vestiaire. Je ne sais pas ce que Eleanor veut te dire, mais ça a l'air vraiment urgent.

 

Il reconnut l'accent irlandais de Niall. Sa voix sonnait de manière étouffée, comme s'il parlait en leur tournant le dos. Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui, et Louis comprit aussitôt qu'une distance s'était installée entre eux. Son corps était toujours presse contre le sien, dur et excité, mais il eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de se fermer en lui.

 

— J'aurais dû la rappeler plus tôt. Je me suis montré négligent, fit Harry sans cesser de scruter Louis.

 

Les bruits de pas reprirent, et Louis entendit un claquement de porte. Harry s'arracha à lui.

 

— Harry ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

 

Louis se sentait bizarre, comme si ses muscles avaient oublié leur fonction première, comme si le poids et la force du corps de Harry avaient été les seules choses qui le maintenaient debout. Il plaqua brutalement sa paume contre le mur pour se ressaisir. Harry tendit le bras vers lui et lui agrippa fermement le coude. Il le dévisagea.

 

— Louis ? Vous allez bien ? fit-il d'une voix rugueuse.

 

Il cligna les yeux et hocha la tête. Harry avait l'air presque en colère.

 

— Je suis désolé, reprit-il. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je me suis laissé aller.  
— Oh..., répondit Louis d'un ton stupide, l'esprit vide. Ça veut dire que ça n'arrivera plus ?

 

L'expression de Harry s'adoucit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, bon sang ? S'interrogea-t-il désespérément.

 

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit. Les hommes avec qui vous vivez... Vous couchez avec l'un d'entre eux ? Avec tous ?

 

Le visage de Louis se décomposa.

 

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me demander ça ? Bien sûr que non, je ne couche pas avec eux. Ce sont mes colocataires. Des amis !

 

Le regard étréci de Harry descendit vers son corps.

 

— Et vous pensez que je vais avaler ça ? Trois hommes vivant sous le même toit que vous sans qu'il y ait rien d'autre qu'une relation amicale ? Ça arrive ces choses là, même entre amis .

 

Malgré l'hébétude qui l'enveloppait, Louis fut pris d'une bouffée de colère. Puis la fureur le submergea totalement. Essayait-il délibérément de l'insulter ?  
Si c'était le cas, il avait réussi. Quel salaud imbu de lui-même... Comment osait-il lui dire une telle chose après ce qu'il venait de faire ?  
(Après ce qu'il lui avait permis de faire.)  
Louis s'écarta du mur et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

 

— Vous m'avez posé la question, et je vous ai dit la vérité. Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez. Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas.

 

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

 

— Louis.

 

Louis s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas. Un sentiment d'humiliation commençait à se mêler à son irritation. Si à cet instant même il regardait son superbe visage plein de suffisance, il risquait d'exploser.

 

— Je vous ai juste demandé ça parce que j'essaie de comprendre quel... quel degré d'expérience vous avez.  
Louis fit volte-face et le fixa, estomaqué.

 

— C'est ça qui compte pour vous ? L'expérience ?

 

Louis pria pour que la douleur qu'il ressentait ne transparaisse pas dans sa voix.

 

— Oui.

 

Pas de douceur. Pas de compromis. Seulement oui. Vous ne jouez pas dans la même division que moi, Louis. Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide gamin maladroit tout juste bon à me distraire.  
L'expression de Harry se durcit, et il détourna le regard.

 

— Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne suis pas un homme bien, ajouta-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.  
— Non, fit-il avec plus de calme qu'il n'en éprouvait. Vous n'êtes pas un homme bien. Et même si les lèche-bottes qui vous entourent ne vous l'ont jamais dit, vous n'avez aucune raison d'en être fier, Harry.

 

Cette fois, il ne tenta pas de le retenir quand Louis se rua hors de la salle.

 

♦♦♦

Louis s'assit à la table de la cuisine et contempla pensivement le toast beurré de Zayn.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si tu rayonnais de joie de vivre depuis hier. Tu es toujours patraque ? L'interrogea son ami.

Il faisant référence au fait qu'il était rentré directement à la maison la veille après ses cours, au lieu d'aller peindre chez Styles.

 

— Non. Ça va, fit Louis avec un sourire rassurant que Zayn n'eut pas l'air de trouver très crédible.

 

Au début, il n'avait éprouvé qu'ébahissement et colère après ce que Harry avait dit — et fait — deux jours plus tôt, mais son ressentiment s'était mué en inquiétude au fil des heures.  
Ce qui s'était produit mettait-il en péril sa précieuse dotation ? Était-ce son manque d'« expérience » qui le rendait moins intéressant à ses yeux et faisait qu'il se permettait de le traiter ainsi ? Et si Harry mettait fin à leur accord et que Louis se retrouvait sans aucun moyen de payer ses frais de scolarité ? Il n'était pas à strictement parler un employé de Styles Enterprises, après tout. Il n'avait aucun contrat, seulement son accord de mécénat. Et Harry n'était-il pas réputé pour se comporter en tyran ?  
Il était si anxieux et perdu au sujet des conséquences que ce baiser pourrait avoir qu'il ne s'était pas senti capable de retourner peindre à l'appartement la veille.  
Zayn déposa un toast dans l'assiette de Louis et fit glisser un pot de confiture sur la surface de la table.

 

— Merci, marmonna-t-il en levant mollement son couteau.  
— Mange, lui intima Zayn. Tu te sentiras mieux.

 

Zayn était une sorte d'hybride entre un grand frère, un ami et une mère poule pour les trois autres colocataires.  
Il avait au minimum cinq ans d'écart avec chacun d'entre eux, et les avait rencontrés à l'université de Northwestern alors qu'il passait son diplôme de gestion. Il y avait d'abord fait la connaissance de Liam et Stan, qui suivaient le même cursus, puis intégré leur cercle d'amis auquel Louis appartenait déjà.  
Zayn était également historien de l'art. De retour sur les bancs de la fac, il étudiait les rudiments nécessaires au développement de sa galerie en plusieurs établissements, ce qui l'avait immédiatement rapproché de Louis. Quand Liam, Stan et Zayn avaient obtenu leur master, et Louis, sa licence, Zayn leur avait proposé de les accueillir chez lui, dans le centre-ville de Chicago — une maison de cinq chambres et quatre salles de bains dans le quartier de Wicker Park, héritée de ses parents et à présent bien trop grande pour lui. De plus, Louis savait que Zayn avait besoin de leur compagnie. Son ami était sujet à de fréquentes périodes de blues, et vivre entouré de ses trois colocataires l'aidait à surmonter ses tendances mélancoliques.  
Les parents de Zayn l'avaient rejeté lorsque, adolescent, il leur avait avoué ne pas avoir foi en Dieu. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se réconcilier avec eux, un terrible accident de hors-bord les avait emportés trois ans plus tôt, sur les côtes mexicaines. Un drame qui semblait emplir Zayn de détresse et de soulagement.  
Le jeune homme cherchait désespérément l'amour, mais sa vie sentimentale s'était révélée jusque-là à peu près aussi décevante que celle de Louis. Ils se confiaient mutuellement leurs malheurs et profitaient du baume de l'amitié chaque fois qu'une de leurs histoires sans passion s'achevait dans l'amertume et la tristesse.  
Les quatre colocataires étaient tous bons amis, mais Louis et Zayn étaient les plus proches par leurs goûts et leur tempérament, tandis que Liam et Stan partageaient les obsessions communes d'un grand nombre de jeunes mâles hétérosexuels au milieu de la vingtaine — une carrière lucrative, du bon temps et du sexe régulier avec des filles sexy.

 

— C'était Styles au téléphone ? L'interrogea Zayn en jetant un regard entendu au portable de Louis posé sur la table.

 

Bon sang... Il avait remarqué que le dernier appel qu'il avait reçu l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

 

— Non.

 

Zayn lui adressa un regard moqueur, et Louis soupira.  
Il n'avait pas révélé ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'entraînement de Styles à Stan et à Liam qui, en dignes jeunes diplômés d'écoles de commerce qu'ils étaient, travaillant dans la banque et la finance, ne cessaient de le harceler de questions sur le célèbre homme d'affaires. Il ne pouvait pas décemment leur raconter que leur idole, si inaccessible qu'il fût, l'avait plaqué contre un mur, embrassé et caressé à l'en faire défaillir. Il n'en avait pas non plus parlé à Zayn, ce qui prouvait à quel point il nageait dans la plus grande confusion.

 

— C'était Eleanor Calder. La bonne à tout faire de Styles.

 

Il mordit dans sa tartine.

 

— Et ?

 

Il mâcha et déglutit.

 

— Elle appelait pour me dire qu'il avait décidé de me faire signer un contrat pour le tableau. Il me paie la totalité de la somme d'avance. Elle m'assure que les termes du contrat sont très généreux et stipulent que Styles ne peut en aucune circonstance revenir sur cette dotation. Même si je ne l'achevais pas, la somme me serait versée.

 

La mâchoire de Zayn se décrocha, et son toast lui glissa des doigts. Avec ses cheveux brun foncé qui lui retombaient sur le front et sa mine chiffonnée du matin, il paraissait plus proche des dix-huit ans que des vingt-huit.

 

— Pourquoi tu réagis comme si tu venais d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un, alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non, que Styles te garantisse ta rémunération quoi qu'il arrive ?

 

Louis reposa sa tartine. Son appétit s'était évanoui quand il avait compris les implications de ce que Eleanor lui avait exposé de sa voix professionnelle et chaleureuse.

 

— Il faut toujours qu'il mette tout le monde à sa botte, fit-il amèrement.  
— Bon sang, de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lou ? Si ce contrat correspond bien à ce que t'as dit son assistante, ça représente une carte blanche de la part de Styles. Tu peux même ne jamais y retourner et toucher ton argent.

 

Il reposa son assiette dans l'évier.

 

— Tout à fait, marmonna-t-il le dos tourné. Et Harry Styles sait parfaitement que me proposer ça est la seule chose qui lui garantira que je reviendrai et que je terminerai ce projet.

 

Zayn repoussa sa chaise en arrière pour la regarder bien en face.

 

— Je n'y comprends rien. Tu es en train de me dire que tu songeais vraiment à ne pas finir ce tableau ?

 

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, Liam Payne entra d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jogging, son torse nu luisant dans la lumière du matin, ses yeux bruns bouffis par le manque de sommeil.

 

— Café, grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse en attrapant une tasse dans le placard.

 

Louis lança à Zayn un regard implorant et désolé, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il ne poursuive pas la discussion.

 

— Tu as fait la fermeture du McGill's avec Stan hier soir ? fit-il d'une voix sarcastique en se référant à leur bar de quartier favori.

 

Louis tendit le pot de crème à son ami.

 

— Non. On est rentrés à une heure. Mais devine qui vient jouer au McGill's samedi soir ? Lança-t-il en prenant la crème. Les Run Around Mand on ne peut pas rater ça ! Et on enchaînera sur une nuit de poker!  
— Je ne crois pas. J'ai un exposé important à présenter lundi, et je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous lever aussi tôt en vous couchant aussi tard, Stan et toi.

 

Louis se dirigea vers le seuil.

 

— Allez, Lou ! Ce sera marrant. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'est pas sortis tous les quatre, intervint Zayn.

 

Cela le surprit. Comme Louis, Zayn ne faisait pratiquement plus de nuits blanches depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Northwestern.  
Les sourcils arqués, il semblait vouloir lui dire qu'une incursion dans le monde extérieur lui changerait les idées.

 

— Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

 

Il n'en fit absolument rien. Son esprit était déjà consumé par la pensée de ce qu'il dirait à Harry Styles quand il le reverrait.

 

♦♦♦

Malheureusement, il n'était pas là quand il se présenta à la résidence cet après-midi-là — non qu'il se fût réellement attendu à le voir ; Harry ne se montrait quasiment jamais avant le soir. Incapable de décider quelle attitude il devrait adopter devant lui et quelle réponse lui donner au sujet du contrat — sans même parler de son avenir en général — Louis se rendit dans son atelier.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il était en train de peindre fiévreusement. Harry n'avait pas à décider pour lui. Même il n'avait rien décidé. C'était le tableau qui avait décidé tout seul. Il l'avait dans le sang, et il fallait qu'il le termine.  
Il se perdit dans son travail pendant plusieurs heures et émergea enfin de sa transe quand le soleil commença à sombrer derrière les gratte-ciel.  
Mme Cowell était occupée à verser quelque chose dans un saladier quand Louis pénétra dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant, en quête d'un verre d'eau. Cette pièce correspondait en tout point à l'image qu'il se faisait d'une cuisine dans un manoir anglais — immense, renfermant tous les ingrédients possibles et imaginables, mais accueillante à sa façon. Il aimait s'asseoir ici et bavarder avec Mme Cowell.

 

— Vous étiez tellement silencieux que je ne me suis même pas aperçue de votre présence ! s'exclama la vieille dame avec chaleur.  
— J'étais concentré sur mon travail.

 

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de l'énorme réfrigérateur en inox. Mme Cowell avait insisté dès le premier jour pour que Louis fasse comme chez lui. La première fois qu'il avait ouvert le frigo, il avait poussé une exclamation de surprise en voyant un étage entier occupé par des bouteilles d'eau gazeuse bien fraîches et une assiette en porcelaine garnie de rondelles de citron protégées par une couche de cellophane.

 

— Harry m'a dit que l'eau gazeuse au citron était votre boisson favorite. J'espère que ça vous conviendra, avait ajouté la gouvernante d'une voix anxieuse.

Depuis, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le frigo, Louis ressentait une sensation de chaleur. La même que la première fois, lorsqu'il avait compris que Harry avait mémorisé ses goûts et s'était assuré qu'il disposerait le tout le confort possible pendant qu'il peignait.  
Pathétique, se morigéna-t-il en ouvrant une bouteille.

 

— Souhaitez-vous rester pour dîner ? L'interrogea Mme Cowell Harry ne viendra pas réclamer le sien avant un moment, mais je peux vous préparer quelque chose sur le pouce.  
—Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Merci beaucoup.

 

Louis hésita un instant, mais finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

 

— Alors Harry est en ville ? Il rentrera ce soir ?  
— Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin. D'habitude, il dîne à huit heures et demie pile, que ce soit à l'appartement ou au bureau. C'est un homme qui apprécie la routine. Il a toujours été comme ça, depuis tout petit déjà.

 

La gouvernante l'observa.

 

— Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et me tenir compagnie un petit moment ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Vous travaillez trop dur. J'ai mis de l'eau à bouillir, je vais nous faire du thé.  
— D'accord, opina Louis en s'affaissant sur l'un des tabourets qui jouxtaient le bar.

 

Il se sentait soudain mort de fatigue, à présent que l'adrénaline de son élan créatif l'avait quittée. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas très bien dormi les deux nuits précédentes.

 

— Comment était Harry, quand il était enfant ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
— Oh... une vieille âme comme je n'en ai jamais vu dans d'aussi jeunes yeux, fit la gouvernante avec un sourire triste. Sérieux. Extraordinairement intelligent. Un peu timide. Mais une fois que vous le connaissiez, c'était le plus gentil et le plus loyal des enfants.

 

Louis essaya de se représenter un jeune Harry timide aux cheveux sombres, et son cœur se serra à l'image qui naquit dans son esprit.

 

— Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, fit Mme Cowell tout en continuant à s'affairer.

 

Cette dernière versa l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses avant de garnir une assiette d'argent de différents éléments : deux petits pains au lait, une cuillère d'argent finement ouvragée et un couteau assorti, deux serviettes de table blanches, un pot de crème du Devonshire et de la confiture présentée dans d'exquis petits bols de porcelaine. On ne faisait jamais les choses autrement qu'en grand chez Harry Styles, même pour une conversation informelle à la table de la cuisine.

 

— Vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre tableau ?  
— J'en suis très content, en fait. Merci, murmura Louis tandis que la vieille dame déposait une tasse et une soucoupe devant lui. Le travail avance bien. Vous devriez venir voir, un de ces jours.  
— Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Voulez-vous un pain au lait ? Ils sont particulièrement bons, aujourd'hui. Rien ne vaut un petit pain au lait avec de la crème et de la confiture pour vous guérir de la mauvaise humeur.

 

Louis rit et secoua la tête.

 

— Ma mère ferait une crise cardiaque si elle vous entendait dire ça.  
— Pourquoi donc ? demanda la gouvernante en écarquillant ses yeux bleu clair et en cessant de recouvrir les viennoiseries de crème.  
— Parce que vous m'encouragez à apaiser mes émotions avec de la nourriture, voilà pourquoi. Mes parents, assistés d'un bataillon de psys, ont tout fait depuis que j'ai sept ans pour m'extirper le démon de la boulimie du cerveau.

 

Devant l'expression interloquée de la vieille dame, il ajouta :

— J'étais plutôt maigre, quand j'étais petit.  
— Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! Vous êtes fin comme une brindille !

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

— Quand j'ai quitté la maison, mon problème de poids a été résolu en un ou deux ans. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à faire de l'endurance ; je suppose que ça a aidé. Mais j'ai tendance à penser que me retrouver loin du regard critique de mes parents a été le véritable élément déclencheur.

 

La gouvernante eut un murmure d'approbation.

 

— Une fois que votre surpoids n'a plus représenté une sorte de pouvoir sur vos parents, toute cette graisse est devenue inutile ?

 

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents.

 

— Madame Cowell, vous avez raté une belle carrière de psychologue.

 

La vieille dame éclata de rire.

 

— De quelle utilité aurais-je été alors pour Harry ou lord Stratham ?

 

Louis cessa un instant de siroter son thé.

 

— Lord Stratham ?  
— Le grand-père de Harry ; James Styles, le comte de Stratham. J'ai travaillé pour lord et lady Stratham pendant trente-trois ans avant de venir ici, en Amérique, pour me mettre au service de Harry. C'était il y a huit ans.  
— Le grand-père de Harry..., murmura le jeune homme d'un air pensif. Qui doit hériter de son titre ?  
— Oh, un parent du nom de Gérard Sinoit, le neveu de lord Stratham.  
— Ce n'est pas Harry ?

 

Mme Cowell soupira et reposa son pain au lait.

 

— Harry est l'héritier de la fortune de lord Stratham, mais non de son titre.

 

Louis était perplexe. Les coutumes anglaises étaient si étranges...

 

— Harry descend-il de lord Stratham par son père ou par sa mère ?

 

Une ombre traversa le visage de la vieille femme.

 

— Par sa mère. Anne était l'unique enfant du comte et de la comtesse.  
— Est-ce qu'elle est...

 

Par politesse, Louis laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Mme Cowell hocha tristement la tête.

 

— Oui, elle est morte. C'est arrivé quand elle était très jeune. Une vie tragique.  
— Et le père de Harry ?

 

La gouvernante ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme si elle était en proie à un conflit intérieur.

 

— Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous parler de ce genre de choses.

 

Le jeune homme rougit.

 

— Oh... bien sûr. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, c'est juste qu...  
— Ce n'était pas une question indiscrète, le rassura Mme Cowell en tapotant la table de ses doigts. Mais je crains juste de devoir vous dépeindre un triste tableau. Malgré toute sa fortune, Harry a un passif douloureux. Sa mère était une jeune femme plutôt rebelle... presque sauvage. Lord et lady Stratham n'ont jamais réussi à la contenir. Elle a fui le domaine avant ses dix-huit ans et personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles pendant dix ans. Les Styles craignaient qu'elle ait trouvé la mort mais n'en ont jamais eu la preuve. Ils ont continué à chercher. Ce fut une période noire pour la maison Stratham. (La vieille dame fit une pause, visiblement affectée par ce souvenir. Puis elle reprit) Le lord et la lady ont essayé désespérément de la retrouver.  
— Je ne peux même pas imaginer une chose aussi horrible.

 

Mme Cowell hocha la tête.

 

— Ce fut une terrible époque. Et les choses ne se sont pas vraiment arrangées quand ils ont finalement découvert Anne dans une sorte de taudis au nord de la France, presque onze ans après sa disparition. Elle était quasiment folle. Malade. Délirante. Personne n'a jamais découvert ce qui lui était arrivé, et on n'en sait pas vraiment plus aujourd'hui. Avec elle, il y avait Harry — un enfant de dix ans qui en paraissait beaucoup plus.

 

Mme Cowell se racla la gorge, le regard humide, et Louis descendit de son tabouret.

 

— Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser.

 

Il se sentait à la fois dévoré par la curiosité et plein de sollicitude à l'égard de la gouvernante. Il trouva une boîte de mouchoirs et la lui tendit.

 

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis qu'une vieille dame trop sensible, marmonna Mme Cowell en prenant le mouchoir. Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, les Styles sont seulement mes employeurs, mais pour moi, ils représentent ma seule famille.

 

Elle renifla et se pinça les joues.

 

— Que se passe-t-il, madame Cowell ?

 

Louis sursauta au son de la voix masculine et se retourna brusquement. Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine.  
La gouvernante releva la tête d'un air coupable.

 

— Harry, vous êtes rentré tôt !  
— Vous allez bien ?

 

Une expression de sincère inquiétude marquait les traits de son visage. Louis se rendit compte d'une chose : si la vieille dame considérait les Styles comme étant sa seule famille, la réciprocité était tout à fait valable.

 

— Tout va bien. Je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire désinvolte. Vous savez que les vieilles femmes ont tendance à pleurer pour un rien.  
— Je ne vous ai jamais vue pleurer pour un rien, Harry reporta son attention sur Louis.  
— Puis-je vous dire deux mots dans la bibliothèque ?  
— Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en redressant la tête.

 

Louis croisa le regard perçant de Styles.  
Une minute plus tard, il se retournait avec inquiétude vers Harry qui refermait la lourde porte en noyer derrière eux. Harry s'avança vers lui avec la démarche fluide et gracieuse d'un fauve. Pourquoi avait-il toujours envie de comparer un homme aux manières si contenues et sophistiquées à un animal sauvage ?

 

— Qu'avez-vous dit à Mme Cowell ?

 

Louis s'y attendait un peu mais le ton accusateur qui perçait dans sa voix lui donna quand même la chair de poule.

 

— Je n'ai rien dit de spécial ! Nous ne faisions que... discuter.

 

Il le foudroya du regard.

 

— Discuter au sujet de ma famille.

 

Il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, il n'avait entendu que les derniers mots de la gouvernante, non la partie qui concernait sa mère. Et lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Louis était certain qu'il aurait réagi de façon bien plus brutale s'il avait su que la gouvernante s'était laissée aller à lui révéler ces détails.

 

— Oui, admit-il.

 

Louis raidit les épaules et se força à soutenir son regard, quoi qu'il lui en coûte — à cet instant, les yeux de Harry ressemblaient à ceux d'un ange vengeur. Le jeune homme croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

 

— Je l'ai questionnée au sujet de vos grands-parents.  
— Et ça l'a fait pleurer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.  
— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l'a fait pleurer, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne fouinais pas, Harry. Nous discutions normalement. Vous devriez essayer, des fois.  
— Si vous voulez des renseignements sur ma famille, je préférerais que vous m'interrogiez directement.  
— Oh, et vous me raconterez tout, bien sûr, siffla-t-il, aussi sarcastique que lui.

 

Louis vit un muscle de sa joue tressaillir. Brusquement, il s'avança vers le grand bureau en bois massif et saisit un petit cheval en bronze qu'il tripota distraitement.  
Louis se demanda avec un mélange d'irritation et d'inquiétude s'il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains pour s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. Comme il lui tournait le dos, il put l'observer à loisir pour la première fois. Il portait un pantalon sur mesure impeccablement coupé, une chemise blanche et une cravate verte assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Comme il se rendait toujours en costume trois-pièces au bureau, il supposa qu'il avait retiré la veste. La chemise amidonnée mettait merveilleusement en valeur ses larges épaules ; le pantalon faisait ressortir ses hanches étroites et ses longues jambes : un style à la fois élégant et d'une virilité brute.  
C'est réellement un fauve magnifique, songea-t-il avec amertume.

 

— Eleanor m'a dit qu'elle vous avait appelée ce matin.

 

Ce brusque changement de sujet obligea Louis à baisser la garde.

 

— Effectivement. J'aimerais m'entretenir directement avec vous au sujet de ce qu'elle m'a dit, répondit-il en sentant l'angoisse prendre de nouveau le dessus sur la colère.  
— Vous êtes venu peindre aujourd'hui.

 

Louis plissa les yeux, surpris.

 

— Vous... Comment le savez-vous ?

 

Louis avait cru qu'il s'était rendu directement à la cuisine une fois rentré.

 

— Il y a de la peinture sur votre majeur droit.

 

Il regarda sa main droite. Il ne l'avait même pas vu jeter un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Avait-il des yeux derrière le dos ?

 

— Oui, je suis venu peindre.  
— J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez peut-être ne pas revenir, après ce qui s'est passé mercredi.  
— Eh bien, je suis revenu. Et pas parce que vous avez demandé à Eleanor de m'acheter. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

 

Harry se retourna vers lui.

 

— J'ai pensé que c'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous demandiez si vous alliez ou non toucher la somme nécessaire pour achever vos études.  
— Et vous l'avez fait parce que vous saviez que je reviendrais terminer le tableau si j'avais la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous me verseriez ma commission, fit-il d'un ton irrité en s'avançant vers lui.

 

Il étrécit les yeux et eut la décence de paraître légèrement gêné.

 

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me manipule, reprit-il.  
— Je n'essayais pas de vous manipuler. Je voulais juste vous éviter de perdre quelque chose que vous avez mérité à cause de mon manque de sang-froid. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.  
— On s'est pelotés, murmura-t-il en rougissant. Ce n'est pas non plus une affaire d'État.  
— J'avais envie de faire bien davantage que vous peloter, Louis.  
— Harry, vous m'appréciez ? demanda-t-il sur une impulsion subite.

 

Louis écarquilla grands les yeux. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de laisser échapper la question qui le tourmentait depuis des jours.

 

— Si je vous apprécie ? J'ai envie de vous baiser. J'en crève d'envie. Ça répond à votre question ?

 

Le silence qui s'abattit sur eux était si lourd que Louis en eut le souffle coupé. La puissance de son désir semblait se répercuter à travers toute la pièce.

 

— Pourquoi vous avez si peur de perdre le contrôle ? Je ne suis plus un gamin de douze ans, articula-t-il au bout d'un moment.

 

Il le scruta, et il sentit une chaleur brûlante envahir ses joues.

 

— Non. Mais ça revient au même, lâcha Harry d'un ton soudain dédaigneux.

 

Une vague d'humiliation le submergea. Comment peut-il souffler ainsi le chaud et le froid sans la moindre transition ? Songea-t-il, excédé. Harry fit le tour de son bureau et s'installa dans le siège de cuir.

 

— Vous pouvez partir — à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à régler avec moi ?  
— Je préférerais être payé quand le tableau sera fini. Pas avant.

 

La voix de Louis tremblait d'une colère contenue. Styles hocha pensivement la tête, comme s'il méditait sa requête.

 

— Vous n'êtes pas obligée de dépenser la somme dès maintenant. Mais le paiement a déjà été intégralement transféré sur votre compte bancaire.

 

Louis était abasourdi.

 

— Comment connaissez-vous les coordonnées de mon compte ?

 

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser légèrement les sourcils, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
Louis parvint tout juste à étouffer le juron qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.  
Comme il ne pouvait pas se permettre de maudire ouvertement son bienfaiteur pour son arrogance— ou sa générosité—, il ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter. La fureur avait court-circuité ses neurones. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers le seuil de la pièce.

 

— Au fait, Louis ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme.  
— Oui ?

 

Il fit volte-face.

 

— Ne prévoyez pas de venir travailler ici samedi soir. Je compte me détendre, et j'ai besoin d'intimité.

 

Louis eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il était en train de lui dire qu'il recevait un homme, ou une femme ici ce week-end. Sans qu'il sache comment, il en était certain.

 

— Pas de problème. J'avais prévu de sortir samedi soir avec mes amis pour décompresser un peu. On ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit franchement détendue ici.

 

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Harry avant qu'il se détourne, mais son expression demeura impassible.  
Comme toujours.

♦♦♦ 

Zayn conduisait prudemment la voiture de Liam à travers la circulation encombrée du samedi soir à Wicker Park. Liam était un peu trop éméché après les deux heures passées au concert de Run Around Mand au McGill's — comme Stan et Louis d'ailleurs.  
Ce qui expliquait leurs comportements quelque peu erratiques.

 

— Allez, Lou ! Le taquina Stanley depuis le siège arrière. On va tous s'en faire un.  
— Même toi, Zayn ? S'enquit Louis qui occupait le siège passager avant.

 

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

 

— J'ai toujours eu envie de me faire faire un tatouage sur le biceps— un dessin à l'ancienne mode, comme une ancre ou un truc de ce genre, fit-il avec un petit sourire tout en bifurquant sur North Avenue.  
— Il pense qu'avec ça il pourra séduire une pirate, blagua Liam.  
— Eh bien, je ne franchirai pas le pas avant d'avoir le temps de dessiner moi-même le mien, fit Louis d'un ton résolu.  
— Petit joueur, le tança Liam. Y a quoi de marrant à prévoir de se faire tatouer ? T'es censé te réveiller avec un abominable truc super-cochon sur la peau le matin sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce que t'as fait la veille.  
— Tu parles du tatouage, là, ou de la fille que tu comptes ramener ? demanda Stan.

 

Louis éclata de rire et, à cause des chamailleries d'ivrognes de ses amis, il entendit à peine son téléphone portable sonner au fond de son sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran lumineux mais ne reconnut pas le numéro.  
— Allô ? fit-il en s'efforçant de masquer son fou rire.  
— Louis ?

 

Toute hilarité l'abandonna d'un seul coup.

 

— Harry ? répondit-il d'une voix incrédule.  
— Oui.

 

Liam prononça quelque chose à voix basse à l'arrière, et Stanley s'esclaffa bruyamment.

 

— Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

 

L'accent britannique un peu guindé de Harry contrastait avec les intonations graveleuses des plus jeunes colocataires de Louis.

 

— Non. Je suis juste dehors avec des amis. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

 

Stan éclata de rire, et Zayn l'imita.

 

— Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, mettez-la un peu en sourdine.

 

Cette demande fut superbement ignorée.

 

— Je pensais à quelque chose..., commença Harry.  
— Non ! Tourne à gauche ! s'exclama bruyamment Liam. La boutique Dragon Signs est sur North Paulina.

 

Zayn écrasa la pédale de frein, et Louis se retrouva projetée vers l'avant, retenue par la ceinture de sécurité.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? reprit-il au téléphone.

 

Louis était plus désorienté par le fait d'avoir Harry au téléphone que par la secousse brutale qu'il venait de subir, suite au brusque changement de direction de Zayn. Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 

— Louis, vous êtes ivre ?  
— Non, répondit-il froidement.

 

Qui était-il pour se permettre de lui parler sur un ton aussi supérieur ?

 

— Vous n'êtes pas au volant, si ?  
— Non, je ne conduis pas. C'est Zayn qui s'en charge. Et il n'est pas ivre, lui non plus.  
— À qui tu parles, Lou? Lança Liam depuis le siège arrière. C'est ton père ?

 

Une vague de fou rire monta dans sa gorge. C'était plus fort que lui. La question de Liam avait touché en plein dans le mille.

 

— Ne lui dis pas que tu es en route pour aller faire tatouer ton superbe petit cul ! Beugla Stan.  
Louis pouffa, et sa colère l'abandonna. À la place, un sentiment d'embarras l'envahit à l'idée que Harry entendait les plaisanteries de ses amis. Il était en train de lui prouver qu'il était aussi immature et puérile qu'il le pensait.  
— Vous n'allez pas vous faire tatouer, fit Harry.

 

Le sourire de Louis s'évanouit. Ça sonnait davantage comme un ordre que comme une question.

 

— Si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, rétorqua-t-il, furieux. Et d'ailleurs, j'ignorais que vous aviez le droit de régenter ma vie. J'ai accepté de peindre un tableau pour vous, pas de devenir votre esclave.

 

Stan, Zayn et Liam se turent brusquement.

 

— Vous avez bu. C'est une décision impulsive que vous regretterez dès demain matin.

 

Une nuance de colère teintait la voix calme de Harry.

 

— Comment le savez-vous ?  
— Je le sais.

 

Cette réponse prononcée d'un ton ferme la dégrisa un peu. Durant une fraction de seconde, il fut convaincu qu'il avait raison. Puis une vague d'irritation l'aiguillonna.  
Louis avait passé toute la soirée à s'efforcer de ne pas penser à Harry Styles - à tente d'oublier qu'il lui avait dit avoir envie de le baiser -et il avait fallu qu'il se manifeste et qu'il ruine tous ses efforts en l'appelant et en se comportant de façon si arrogante ?

 

— Vous m'appelez pour une raison précise ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais de ce pas me faire tatouer un pirate sur le cul, fit-il en reprenant au hasard un élément de la conversation de ses amis un peu plus tôt.  
— Louis, ne faites p...

 

Il raccrocha.

 

— Lou, tu ne viens pas de...  
— Putain, il l'a fait, coupa Stan d'un air ahuri, un peu impressionné. Il vient de dire à Harry Styles qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre et lui a raccroché au nez.

♦♦♦

— Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire, Lou ? demanda Zayn après qu'il eut choisi un motif sur le catalogue illustré.  
— Je... je crois bien, marmonna-t-il.

 

Sa détermination faiblissait peu à peu.

 

— Évidemment qu'il veut le faire. Tiens, bois un autre coup pour te donner du courage, suggéra judicieusement Liam en lui tendant une petite flasque argentée.  
— Lou..., reprit Zayn d'une voix inquiète.

 

Louis s'empara de la flasque.  
La sensation du whisky dans sa gorge le fit grimacer.

 

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup que mes clients boivent de l'alcool avant de passer aux aiguilles, grogna le tatoueur barbu aux cheveux hirsutes en entrant dans la salle d'attente où se tenaient les quatre amis.  
— Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas..., tenta Louis, entrevoyant une possible voie de sortie.  
— Ne fais pas ta mauviette, insista Liam. Bart ne va quand même pas te renvoyer juste à cause d'une ou deux gorgées de gnôle, n'est-ce pas, Bart ? Ce mec a une vraie éthique, mais il a tendance à l'oublier très vite quand y a du fric à se faire.

 

Le tatoueur jeta un regard noir à Liam, mais le jeune homme ne se démonta pas.

 

— Baissez votre pantalon et allongez-vous sur table, alors, marmonna Bart.

 

Louis commença à déboutonner son jean. Zayn, Liam, Stan et Bart le regardèrent s'allonger sur le ventre.

 

— Eh, laisse-moi t'aider ! s'exclama Stan avec enthousiasme quand il commença à faire descendre son jean et son caleçon le long de sa fesse droite.

 

Zayn lui empoigna le bras et l'arrêta avec un froncement de sourcils autoritaire. Stan se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire bovin.

 

— Juste à cet endroit-là ? demanda Bart d'un ton bourru quelques secondes plus tard.

 

Au contact des doigts de l'homme sur sa peau, Louis ressentit un profond dégoût.

 

— Eh ! Vous pourriez même vous servir d'une des superbes fossettes qu'il a sur le cul comme une sorte de pot à peinture !

 

Louis se figea au son étouffé de la voix de Liam et lança un regard de côté.

 

— Vos gueules, tous les deux, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

 

Les réfléxions de Liam et Stan le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être bien une idée stupide, après tout. Ses pensées se fracassèrent en mille morceaux quand Bart s'approcha de lui avec, à la main, une seringue vissée sur un tube d'encre. Il vit que ses ongles étaient sales. Les aiguilles lui faisaient peur. Le whisky semblait bouillir à l'intérieur de son estomac.

 

— Attendez, tous, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de..., souffla-t-il, les paupières obstinément fermées comme pour tenter de se concentrer.  
— Allez, Lou... Eh ! C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

 

Il releva aussitôt la tête. Il sentit la main de Bart se crisper brusquement, comme si quelqu'un lui avait agrippé le bras.

 

— Laissez-le partir tout de suite, ou je vous jure que je ferai en sorte que vous fermiez boutique définitivement.

 

Bart retira la main de sur son jean.

 

— Relevez-vous, Louis.

 

Il s'exécuta sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il se remit debout en chancelant et se rhabilla, considérant avec incrédulité un Harry au visage bouillonnant de colère.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

 

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de clouer Bart sur place de son regard furieux. Une fois qu'il eut reboutonné son jean, il l'attrapa par le poignet. Louis trébucha derrière lui quand il commença à l'entraîner hors de la salle d'attente. Il s'arrêta devant le trio éberlué formé par Zayn, Stan et Liam. Face à eux, Il ressemblait à une sombre statue menaçante et austère.

 

— Vous trois, vous êtes ses amis ?

 

Zayn hocha la tête, le visage livide.

 

— Vous devriez avoir honte de vous.

 

Liam semblait commencer à reprendre ses esprits. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Zayn l'interrompit.

 

— Non, Liam. Il a raison.

 

Le visage du jeune homme vira au rouge brique et il parut sur le point de répondre, mais, cette fois, ce fut Louis qui l'arrêta :

 

— Ça suffit, les garçons. Tout va bien. Vraiment, insista-t-il à l'intention de Liam avant de suivre Harry hors de la boutique, la main fermement cramponnée à la sienne.

 

Louis eut du mal à suivre son pas rapide sur la chaussée, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés le long la sombre avenue bordée d'arbres. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être si saoul que ça. Mais alors, pourquoi le monde avait-il sombré sous un océan flou jusqu'à ce que la voix autoritaire de Harry intimant Bart de le laisser partir l'ait ramenée à la réalité ?

 

— Vous avez l'intention de me dire ce qui vous a pris ? S'enquit-il d'une voix essoufflée tout en trottinant à son côté.  
— Vous avez de nouveau baissé votre garde, Louis, fit-il avec une rage contenue.  
— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

 

Il s'arrêta brusquement sur le trottoir, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa rudement. Tendrement.  
Pourquoi était-il incapable de distinguer les deux quand il s'agissait de ses baisers ?  
Il gémit sous ses lèvres et son corps s'arc-bouta avant de fondre à nouveau au contact de son torse. Le goût de ce baiser l'emplissait d'un tourbillon de désir. Ses tétons se durcirent, comme si sa peau avait appris à associer la saveur de sa langue au plaisir. Il arracha sa bouche à la sienne plus tôt qu'il ne s'y attendait — ou qu'il ne le voulait. Son corps était brûlant contre le sien.  
Dieu du ciel, comme Louis le désirait !  
La lumière des lampadaires à quelques mètres de là faisait briller les yeux de Harry, dont le visage était plongé dans la pénombre. Il regardait Louis, penché sur lui, et il sentait un mélange de colère et de convoitise vibrer à travers toutes les fibres de son corps.

 

— Comment avez-vous osé laisser ce misérable déchet qui n'a même pas de licence poser une aiguille sur votre peau ? Et quel genre de garçon stupide êtes-vous pour vous dénuder les fesses dans une pièce remplie d'hommes concupiscents ?  
— Des hommes concupiscents ? Ce sont mes amis... Et ils sont hétérosexuels, mon dieu !

 

Louis ferma un instant les yeux, le temps de retrouver un peu son souffle et d'assimiler le reste de ses propos.

 

— Bart n'avait pas de licence ? Attendez... Comment avez-vous su où j'étais ?  
— Votre ami a braillé le nom de la boutique de tatouage pendant que vous étiez au téléphone, répondit Harry d'un ton cinglant.

 

Harry s'écarta de lui, abandonnant son corps pantelant et frustré.

 

— Oh..., souffla-t-il.

 

Il traversa les plates-bandes de la contre-allée pour ouvrir d'un geste sec la porte d'une superbe berline noire et luisante.  
Louis le fixa avec méfiance.

 

— Où allons-nous ?  
— Si vous choisissez de me suivre dans cette voiture, à la résidence.

 

Le pouls de Louis se mit à tambouriner à ses oreilles.

 

— Pour quoi faire ?  
— Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez baissé votre garde, Louis. Je vous avais prévenue de ce que je ferais si ça se reproduisait. Vous vous en souvenez ?

 

L'univers autour de lui cessa d'exister. Seuls les yeux brillants de Harry, son visage sombre et les battements effrénés de son propre cœur subsistaient  
« Ne baissez jamais votre garde, Louis. Jamais. La prochaine fois que vous le ferez, je vous punirai."  
Le jeune homme sentit son sexe durcir. Non... Harry ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il eu envie, l'espace d'un instant, de partir en courant rejoindre la joyeuse beuverie de ses amis.

 

— Rien ne vous oblige à entrer dans cette voiture, reprit-il plus doucement. Je veux juste que vous sachiez ce qui arrivera si vous le faites.  
— Vous me punirez ? fit-il d'une voix tremblante Vous allez... quoi... me donner la fessée ?

 

Louis ne pouvait pas croire que sa bouche venait d'articuler ces mots. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il le vit hocher la tête.

 

— Exactement. Et votre comportement vous vaudra aussi quelques coups de tapette. Vous auriez mérité davantage, mais je vais tenir compte de votre inexpérience en la matière. Et ça fera mal. Enfin, je ne vous imposerai rien qui dépasse vos limites. Et jamais, jamais, je ne vous blesserai ou laisserai des marques, Louis. Vous êtes bien trop précieux. Je vous en donne ma parole.  
Louis jeta un regard aux lumières lointaines de la boutique de tatouage avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

 

C'était pure folie, et il était incapable d'y résister.  
Harry n'ajouta rien. Il referma juste la portière derrière lui une fois qu'il fut installé du côté passager.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en silence, et Louis pénétra dans le vestibule avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

 

— Suivez-moi dans ma chambre à coucher, fit Harry.

 

« Ma chambre à coucher. » Ces mots résonnèrent dans le crâne du jeune homme. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette aile de l'immense appartement, songea-t-il distraitement. Il lui emboîta le pas avec l'impression d'être un écolier pris en flagrant délit, le sentiment d'attente fiévreuse qu'il éprouvait répondait à quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir totalement.  
Louis savait que, d'une certaine façon, s'il franchissait le seuil des quartiers privés de Harry, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Comme s'il le comprenait, il s'arrêta juste devant la porte de bois sculpté.

 

— Vous n'avez jamais rien fait de ce genre, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, admit-il, les joues en feu. Ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

 

Ils parlaient tous les deux à voix basse.

 

— Ça m'en posait un, au début. Mais je vous désire tellement que j'ai fini par accepter votre innocence.

 

Louis baissa les yeux. Il reprit :

 

—Vous êtes certain de vouloir faire cela, Louis ?  
—Dites-moi juste une chose.  
—Tout ce que vous voulez.  
— Quand vous m'avez téléphoné tout à l'heure, quand j'étais dans la voiture... Vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous appeliez.  
— Et vous aimeriez le savoir ?

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

— J'étais seul dans la résidence. Je n'arrivais pas à travailler ou à me concentrer.  
— Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez l'intention de vous détendre ?  
— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Mais le moment venu, je n'arrivais pas à cesser de penser à vous. Je n'aurais pu voir personne d'autre.

 

Louis prit une inspiration tremblante, touché qu'il lui parle avec autant de franchise.

 

— Alors je suis allé dans l'atelier voir ce que vous aviez peint hier. C'est prodigieux, Louis. J'ai aussitôt su que je devais vous voir.

 

Louis baissa encore davantage la tête pour dissimuler le plaisir que lui causaient ces mots.

 

— Très bien. Je suis sûr de vouloir faire ça.

 

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui hésita avant de tourner finalement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, il l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main, et Louis avança avec prudence dans la pièce. Harry appuya sur un bouton d'un panneau de contrôle, et plusieurs lampes s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, diffusant une lumière chaude et dorée.  
C'était une chambre magnifique - paisible, meublée avec goût, luxueuse. Un divan et plusieurs sièges étaient disposés autour d'une cheminée, juste en face de Louis. Un grand vase Ming abritant une superbe composition florale d'arums rouges et d'orchidées était posé sur la table derrière le divan.  
Un tableau impressionniste représentant un champ de coquelicots surplombait la cheminée ; Louis était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un original de Monet.  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Son regard se posa enfin sur l'immense lit à colonnes sculptées qui occupait la partie droite de la pièce. Comme le reste du mobilier, il était tapissé dans de riches tons de brun, d'Ivoire et de rouge sombre.

 

— Les quartiers privés du seigneur du manoir, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry esquissa un sourire gêné, avant de se diriger vers une porte plus petite. Louis le suivit dans une salle de bains qui s'avéra en réalité plus grande que la chambre.

 

— Allez prendre une douche et enfilez ce caleçon. Laissez toutes vos autres affaires. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans ces deux compartiments. Vous sentez le whisky et le tabac froid.  
— Je suis désolé.  
— J'accepte vos excuses.

 

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer à nouveau. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry quand il vit l'embarras que sa réaction provoquait en lui. C'était de toute évidence l'effet qu'il recherchait.

 

— Vous me plaisez, Louis. Au-delà de toute mesure.

 

Louis en resta bouche bée. Apprendrait-il un jour à déchiffrer ses réactions ?

 

—Or vous devez apprendre à me plaire également sur le plan sexuel.  
—Je le veux vraiment, fit-il d'un ton calme, surpris par sa propre candeur.  
— Très bien. Pour commencer, je veux que vous preniez une douche. Quand vous aurez fini, revenez dans la chambre pour y recevoir votre punition.

 

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bains quand il s'arrêta.

 

— Oh, et lavez aussi vos cheveux, je vous prie. C'est criminel de les laisser empester la cigarette, murmura-t-il avant de sortir pour de bon.

 

La porte se referma derrière lui avec un petit cliquètement.

 

Louis demeura un moment immobile, campé sur le sol de marbre immaculé. Il lui plaisait ? Comment pouvait-il penser ce genre de chose de lui ?

Comment faisait Harry pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de frôler la combustion spontanée, et pour le regarder l'instant suivant sans paraître lui accorder plus d'attention qu'au papier peint ?

Il prit une longue douche qu'il savoura plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. La cabine aux parois de verre se remplit très vite de vapeur, et les volutes blanches enveloppèrent sa peau nue d'une caresse moelleuse.

Allait-il le mettre nu avant de le fesser ?  
Bien sûr que oui, il va le faire, se répondit-il à lui-même en faisant coulisser le panneau de verre avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Le caleçon était-il neuf ? Est-ce qu'il en avait en réserve pour tous les hommes qui le « distrayaient » ? Cette idée le mit mal à l'aise, et il la repoussa vite, se concentrant plutôt sur la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin : un peigne, du déodorant, une brosse à dents neuve, un flacon de bain de bouche. Tout était si impeccablement rangé dans les compartiments qu'il prit soin ensuite de replacer chaque objet à sa place initiale.  
Louis plia ses vêtements et les posa sur un tabouret rembourré avant de s'immobiliser devant le miroir, fasciné par l'image que la glace lui renvoyait. Ses yeux semblaient immenses au milieu de son visage pâle, et ses cheveux humides aplatis, sans forme, sur son crane.  
Il avait l'air un peu effrayé.  
Peut-être que je suis vraiment effrayé, songea-t-il fiévreusement. Il avait dit qu'il allait lui donner la fessée et que ça ferait mal. Il avait consenti à ces pratiques sexuelles déviantes parce qu'il le désirait tellement...  
La question était : qu'est-ce qui l'emporterait, la peur qu'il éprouvait, ou son désir de séduire Harry ?

Louis s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bains et l'ouvrit. Harry était assis sur le divan, une tablette électronique sur les genoux. Il reposa l'appareil sur la table quand Louis pénétra dans la chambre.

 

— J'ai allumé la cheminée pour vous, fit-il en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

 

Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'au moment où il avait fait irruption dans le salon de tatouage — un pantalon gris sombre et une chemise à rayures bleues et blanches déboutonnée sur le haut.  
Ses longues jambes étaient négligemment croisées, et il semblait extraordinairement détendu. La lumière du feu se reflétait dans ses yeux.

 

— Il ne fait pas chaud, ce soir. Je ne voulais pas que vous attrapiez froid.  
— Merci, souffla-t-il d'une voix gauche et hésitante.  
— Ôtez le caleçon, Louis, fit-il calmement.

 

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il détendit l'élastique, tremblant et fit glisser le vêtement sur ses cuisses.

 

— Asseyez-vous là, dit-il en désignant une chaise devant lui, sans le quitter un instant du regard.

 

Louis s'assit en priant pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse, gardant les yeux obstinément baissés sur les motifs compliqués du tapis persan, comme s'ils renfermaient le secret ultime de l'univers.

 

— Regardez-moi.

 

Il releva la tête. Dans ses iris, il discerna quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

 

— Vous êtes exquis. Étourdissant. Pourquoi baissez-vous la tête comme si vous aviez honte ?

 

Il avala péniblement sa salive. L'embarrassante vérité fusa sans prévenir entre ses lèvres :

 

— Je... avant, j'étais trop maigre et sans muscles. Jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, environ. Je crois que j'ai toujours l'impression d'habiter mon ancien corps, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

 

Une expression de compréhension soudaine apparut sur les traits vigoureux de Harry.

 

—Ah... je vois. Et pourtant, vous semblez parfois très sûr de vous.  
—Ce n'est pas de l'assurance. C'est un réflexe de défense.  
— Oui, souffla-t-il. Je comprends, maintenant. Mieux que vous ne pourriez le croire. C'est votre façon de dire au monde d'aller se faire foutre quand quelqu'un a l'outrecuidance de poser le regard sur vous.

 

Il sourit et reprit :

 

— Vous avez du caractère, Louis. Mais il est temps que vous appreniez aussi à quel point vous êtes beau. Vous devez toujours contrôler la force qui est en vous sans jamais la laisser s'altérer ou, pire, permettre aux autres de la contrôler à votre place. Venez devant moi, je vous prie.

 

Louis s'avança vers lui, les genoux tremblants, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de confusion quand il se saisit d'un petit pot posé sur le divan à côté de lui. Le récipient était de taille si modeste, et Louis était tellement hypnotisé par Harry, qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il dévissa le couvercle et déposa une noisette d'épaisse crème blanche sur son majeur.  
Relevant les yeux, il remarqua l'expression abasourdie de Louis.

 

— C'est un stimulant pour la prostate. Ça augmente la sensibilité des terminaisons nerveuses.  
—Oh... d'accord, répondit-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

Le regard de Harry descendit vers le creux de ses cuisses. Louis brûlait d'excitation, comme si ce regard était déjà un stimulant suffisant.

 

— J'ai l'habitude d'être très égoïste quand mon plaisir est en jeu.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Je donne toujours du plaisir à un soumis s'il me satisfait. Mais je ne me soucie pas de savoir s'il en ressent ou non pendant sa punition. Il doit d'abord l'endurer pour recevoir sa récompense. Cependant, avec vous, je vais... changer un peu mes habitudes.  
— Un soumis ? demanda-t-il faiblement, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce mot.  
— Oui. Je suis un dominant sexuel, bien que je n'aie pas besoin de pratiquer le bondage ou la domination pour parvenir à la jouissance. C'est une préférence, pas une nécessité.

 

Il s'avança sur le canapé de manière à ce que sa tête sombre se retrouve à quelques centimètres des cuisses de Louis, son nez proche de son sexe. Il le vit respirer lentement et fermer quelques instants les yeux.

  
— Si dur, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu égarée.

 

Louis n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui arriva ensuite. Harry plongea hardiment son majeur en lui et appliqua rudement la crème sur son trou, provoquant une réaction... électrique. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier sous l'effet de l'intense plaisir qui le traversait.

 

— Ce soir, je vous punirai, et je ne ferai pas semblant. Je vais y prendre du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Seulement, je veux que vous en éprouviez aussi. C'est votre nature qui en décidera en majeure partie, mais cette crème aidera à orienter les choses dans le bon sens, dit-il en continuant à masser son trou.

 

Il scruta Louis de nouveau.

 

— Je ne veux pas que cela représente à vos yeux une expérience traumatisante. Je ne veux pas que vous redoutiez mes châtiments. En d'autres termes, je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur de moi, Louis.

 

Sa main interrompit son geste, et il contempla de nouveau son entrecuisse. Ses narines frémirent, et son expression se durcit tandis qu'il se relevait brusquement.

 

— Venez par là.

 

Louis le suivit près du feu, et ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous lui quand il vit ce qu'il venait de prendre sur la tablette de la cheminée : une longue tapette noire.

 

— Approchez-vous davantage. Je veux que vous le voyiez bien.

 

Il leva la tapette pour la montrer à Louis.

 

— Je les commande directement au fabricant. J'ai reçu celle-ci la semaine dernière. Et même si j'étais alors résolu à ne jamais l'utiliser sur votre corps, je l'ai fait fabriquer en pensant à vous, Louis.

 

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

 

— Je vais vous mettre la peau en feu avec ce côté-la, dit-il calmement en lui montrant la face en cuir de la tapette.

 

Encore plus de sang afflua jusqu'au sexe de Louis. Harry tordit le poignet, projeta la tapette de quelques dizaines de centimètres dans l'air, et la rattrapa par le manche. Louis l'observait, fasciné. L'autre face était recouverte de fourrure brun sombre.

 

— Et j'apaiserai le feu avec ce côté-ci.

 

La bouche de Louis devint sèche, et son esprit s'embua.

 

— Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Penchez-vous et placez vos mains sur vos genoux.

 

Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, le souffle haletant.  
Harry se rapprocha et se posta debout, à côté de lui.  
Louis lui lança un coup d'œil anxieux. Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre faisait luire ses prunelles tandis qu'il laissait errer son regard sur son corps.

 

— Seigneur... vous êtes magnifique. Ça me frustre que vous ne le voyiez pas, Louis. Ni dans les miroirs, ni dans les yeux des autres hommes, ni même au fond de vous-même.

 

Le jeune homme battit des paupières quand il tendit la main pour lui caresser d'abord le dos, puis la hanche et la fesse gauche. Une onde de plaisir le traversa.

 

— Vous méritez vraiment d'être puni pour avoir osé seulement imaginer abîmer cette peau. Si lisse. Si blanche. Si douce.

 

Hary fit courir ses longs doigts le long de son pénis, et Louis ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces. Une émotion troublante monta du fond de sa gorge, l'emplissant de confusion. Harry avait l'air sincèrement émerveillé.  
Louis ne desserra pas les cils avant qu'il cesse de le caresser.

 

— Écartez les jambes et cambrez le dos. J'aurai ainsi le plaisir de pouvoir vous contemplez pendant que je vous corrigerai.

 

Il ajusta sa position, arquant le dos. Harry tendit la main pour soupeser ses testicules, lui arrachant un bref hoquet. Il frissonna de plaisir.

 

— Maintenant, fléchissez très légèrement les genoux. Ça vous aidera à supporter les coups. Voilà.

 

C'est parfait. C'est cette position que j'exigerai de vous chaque fois que je vous administrerai des tapes.  
Il regretta le contact de ses doigts agiles et de sa paume chaude sur son sexe quand il remonta la main jusqu'à son épaule.

 

— Vous avez une peau extrêmement délicate. Je vous donnerai quinze coups.

 

La face en cuir de la tapette s'abattit sur ses fesses. Louis écarquilla grands les yeux et laissa échapper un cri. Le bref éclair de douleur se transforma rapidement en sensation de brûlure.

 

— Ça va ?  
— Oui, répondit-il avec sincérité en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 

Il frappa de nouveau, visant cette fois la douce courbe du bas de ses fesses. Le coup le fit légèrement vaciller en avant, et Harry le rattrapa par l'épaule.

 

— Vous avez une croupe splendide, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave. (Il lui donna un nouveau coup.) Vous avez raison de pratiquer la course de fond. Vos fesses sont à la fois fermes et pulpeuses. L'idéal pour la fessée.

 

Le coup de tapette suivant arracha à Louis un souffle heurté. Comment était-il possible que la sensation de brûlure sur son postérieur commence à se communiquer à sa prostate ? Un fourmillement brûlant l'envahissait lentement. Harry frappa encore, et Louis ne put retenir un cri.

 

— Vous avez mal ? demanda-t-il en suspendant son geste.

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

— Si c'est trop, vous pouvez me le dire. J'adoucirai mes coups.  
— Non... Ça va aller, répondit-il en tremblant.

 

Harry se rapprocha de lui sans prévenir et lui saisit les hanches avant de coller son bas-ventre contre son flanc. Il hoqueta au contact du membre imposant qui pulsait contre sa chair à travers le tissu.

 

— Voilà, chuchota-t-il. Voilà à quel point vous me plaisez.

 

Les joues de Louis s'enflammèrent, et la chaleur au creux de son entrejambe s'intensifia.  
Harry recula et abattit la tapette encore et encore, avec des claquements secs. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui infliger le dernier coup, il avait déjà l'impression que ses fesses étaient en feu. Il remarqua peut-être le tremblement de ses cuisses car il affermit sa prise sur son épaule et murmura :

 

— Gardez la position.

 

Il colla ensuite la surface de cuir contre sa chair chauffée au rouge, comme s'il calculait calmement la trajectoire de son coup final. Il leva la tapette et frappa.  
Un cri aigu jaillit de la gorge de Louis. Harry le rattrapa alors qu'il tombait presque en avant.

 

— Shhh, le consola-t-il. Cette partie-là est finie.

 

Louis éclata en sanglots quand il retourna la palette et commença à caresser son postérieur endolori avec la fourrure. C'était si bon... La sensation de fourmillement à sa prostate s'était transformée en brûlure exquise et suppliante. Et Louis mourait d'envie de se toucher, de se caresser tellement il était tendu. Cette excitation était-elle due aux coups de tapette de Harry, ou à la crème sensibilisante qu'il avait appliquée ? Le simple souvenir de son doigt long et épais frictionnant son trou avec la crème le fit gémir. Louis se sentait fébrile. Harry cessa soudain de caresser ses fesses avec la fourrure et l'incita à se redresser en faisant pression sur son épaule.  
Il le fit se tourner vers lui. Louis se sentait dans un état étrange... hébété... excité. Harry avait lâché la tapette. Louis resta debout devant lui, bouleversé, tandis qu'il écartait doucement les quelques cheveux de devant ses yeux.

 

— Vous vous êtes extrêmement bien comporté, Louis. Mieux que je n'osais l'imaginer, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue de son pouce. C'est la douleur qui vous fait pleurer ?

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

— Pourquoi, alors ?

 

La gorge de Louis était trop nouée pour lui permettre de répondre. Qui plus est, il n'aurait su quoi dire, même s'il l'avait pu.  
Il entoura son visage de ses paumes. Avec son passé d'adolescent gringalet et sa taille inhabituellement petite pour un homme, il se sentait d'habitude gauche et disgracieux.  
Mais Harry était nettement plus massif que lui. À côté de lui, Louis se sentait frêle, délicat... Il se rendit soudain compte qu'Harry tremblait légèrement.

 

— Harry... Vos mains tremblent, dit-il dans un souffle.  
— Je sais. Je pense que c'est parce que je me contiens depuis trop longtemps. Louis, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas vous prendre dans la seconde et vous baiser sauvagement.

 

Louis cligna les yeux, abasourdi. Il parut se rendre compte de sa réaction et ferma un instant les paupières, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

 

— Maintenant, j'aimerais vous fesser sur mes genoux. Ça me procurerait un plaisir immense de vous avoir ainsi sur mes cuisses, à ma merci. Or vous êtes très délicat. Si la tapette vous a trop durement éprouvée, je n'insisterai pas pour que nous poursuivions.  
— Non. Je veux continuer, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 

Louis le regarda fixement. Je veux vous faire plaisir, Harry.  
Harry battit des paupières et continua à lui caresser les joues, le dévisageant impitoyablement.

 

— Très bien, dit-il finalement d'un ton résigné. Approchez-vous d'abord de la cheminée.

 

Louis le suivit. La chaleur du foyer se mêlait à l'embrasement sexuel de son corps, produisant en lui un étrange mélange de lassitude et d'effervescence. Harry s'installa derrière Louis et brossa sa main dans les cheveux plumes du garçon, alors que son autre main serrait son biceps gauche.  
Louis était perplexe. Et Harry sembla sans rendre puisqu'il s'expliqua avec un petit sourire penaud.

 

— J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose qui me détende.

 

Le mélange paradoxal d'apaisement et de fébrilité qu'il ressentait s'accentua quand Harry ordonna doucement les quelques cheveux qui tombaient maintenant devant ses yeux du à la sueur. La tête de Louis s'affaissa sur ses épaules.

 

— Vous avez sommeil ? Souffla-t-il derrière lui.

 

Le simple son de sa voix semblait suffire à faire durcir ses tétons. La sensation de chaleur cuisante dans son anus s'intensifiait. Maudite crème.

 

— Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste très agréable.

 

Il fit glisser sa main le long de ses épaules, de ses côtes ; puis il caressa ses fesses rougies, le faisant frémir, et soupira comme pour s'avouer vaincu.

 

— Ce n'était pas exactement la bonne méthode pour me calmer, en fin de compte. Autant continuer. Suivez-moi.

 

Il s'avança jusqu'au divan et s'assit sur le coussin central, les cuisses légèrement écartées. D'un simple regard, il désigna ses genoux à Louis. Ce dernier retrouva brutalement ses esprits. Il était nu, Harry était habillé, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il avala nerveusement sa salive en remarquant l'érection évidente sous le tissu du pantalon de Harry. Le contour de son sexe durci formait une bosse sur le flanc intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Comme hypnotisé par cette vision, il grimpa sur le divan à quatre pattes et se laissa tomber sur les cuisses de Harry.  
Il l'aida doucement en guidant ses hanches de sa main pour qu'il prenne la position qu'il désirait.  
Quand ce fut fait, le torse de Louis était pressé contre l'extérieur de la cuisse gauche de Harry, son ventre posé sur ses genoux, ses fesses recourbées au dessus de sa cuisse droite. Harry fit courir sa main sur son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, et Louis sentit le sexe d'Harry se dresser sous ses côtes.

 

— C'est l'exacte position que je veux que vous preniez pour une fessée sur les genoux. Vous avez compris ? demanda-t-il tout en le caressant.

 

Une sensation de chaleur et de fourmillement, qui n'était pas désagréable, irradiait toujours sur sa peau.

 

— Oui, fit-il en hochant la tête.

 

Des mèches lui retombèrent sur le visage.

 

— Autre chose..., commença-t-il. Je vous mettrai souvent un bandeau avant de vous fesser— je veux que vous soyez totalement concentré sur ma main, sur les sensations liées à votre punition... sur ma propre excitation. Or, pour l'instant, je vous demande juste de garder le visage baissé et de fermer les yeux.

 

Louis serra les paupières et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Harry se figea.

 

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Ça vous excite ?  
— Je... je crois que oui, répondit-il, troublé.

 

Il supposa qu'il avait raison. Une bouffée de désir s'était emparée de lui quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Comment cela était-il possible ?

— Ce doit être la crème, murmura Harry. (Louis sentit qu'il souriait, et il reprit : ) Maintenant, ne bougez plus, ou je vous frapperai plus durement.

 

Il leva la main et tapa sa fesse droite, puis la gauche, puis encore la droite en une succession de coups rapides. Le bruit des claquements sur sa chair résonnait dans les oreilles de Louis même quand Harry s'interrompait.  
Il avait de toute évidence beaucoup d'expérience en la matière : ses coups étaient précis, nets, rapides, mais pas précipités. Louis sentit une sensation de chaleur embraser sa chair, différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait utilisé la tapette.  
La main de Louis engendrait une lente et frémissante brûlure qui se diffusait ensuite le long de sa peau. Chaque fois qu'il abattait la main, Louis sentait le membre durci d'Harry se dresser contre son ventre, et les muscles de ses cuisses se tendre. La paume d'Harry devint progressivement aussi chaude que la chair de Louis. Son sexe en érection dégageait une autre sorte de chaleur qui se communiquait à la peau du jeune homme à travers l'étoffe du pantalon.  
Harry gifla la courbe inférieure de sa croupe, puis empoigna soudain brutalement ses deux fesses tout en arquant le bassin, plaquant le membre de Louis contre sa hampe rigide.  
Le gémissement tremblant du jeune homme se mêla au rugissement rauque de l'homme d'affaires. Son sexe s'embrasa sous la pression et la conscience aiguë de celui dressé d'Harry, tout près. Louis se sentait confus, fébrile comme si un feu intérieur le dévorait, consumé par le désir de prolonger ce contact entre leurs deux intimités et l'envie de se redresser pour enfourcher ce membre telle un dépravé. Il rabaissa les hanches et recommença à le fesser.  
Quand il s'interrompit après une rapide série de coups pour le pétrir une nouvelle fois, Louis perdit tout contrôle de lui-même.

 

— Oh ! Harry... non. Je suis désolé, je n'en peux plus, geignit-il en se tordant sur ses genoux.

 

Il se figea, une main toujours enfoncée dans la chair de ses fesses.

 

— C'est trop douloureux ? S'enquit-il d'une voix crispée.  
— Non. C'est juste que je ne peux plus rester immobile.

 

Durant quelques secondes éprouvantes, Harry ne bougea pas. Puis, il relâcha sa pression et glissa une main entre ses cuisses. Louis laissa échapper un râle d'agonie quand ses doigts frôlèrent son trou. Sa puissante érection se dressa contre son ventre.

 

— Dieu du ciel... vous êtes si détendu, l'entendit-il murmurer.

 

Harry avait l'air estomaqué. Louis était trop excité pour ressentir de la gêne... les choses étaient allées trop loin. Il hoqueta quand le jeune PDG passa une main sous l'une de ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser.

 

— Venez là, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

 

Oh non. L'avait-il de nouveau irrité ? Louis se remit à genoux sans son aide.

 

— Enfourchez mes cuisses.

 

Il exécuta son ordre. Harry lui saisit les hanches et replaça sa croupe brûlante au-dessus de ses cuisses. Le regard vrillé sur ses abdos, puis sur sa poitrine, il esquissa un petit sourire tordu.

 

— Regardez-moi ça..., souffla-t-il. Vos tétons sont presque aussi rouges que vos fesses. (Il releva les yeux vers son visage.) Comme le sont aussi vos joues, Louis... et vos lèvres. Vous aimez être puni. Et ça me plaît au plus haut point. Ça va être si bon de vous baiser...

 

Le trou du jeune homme se contracta douloureusement. Harry posa ses larges mains sur ses hanches et baissa la tête, attirant la poitrine de Louis vers lui. Il se crispa, s'attendant à retrouver les sensations de l'exquise morsure qu'il lui avait infligée dans la salle d'escrime. Mais au lieu de cela, il saisit doucement son téton entre ses lèvres et suçota , avant de répéter l'opération avec l'autre.

 

— Si parfait..., chuchota-t-il.

 

Ses mains s'activèrent rapidement, et l'excitation de Louis s'intensifia encore quand il comprit qu'il était en train de déboutonner son pantalon. Il continuait à l'embrasser, dans le cou maintenant, léchant et embrasant sa chair avec sa langue chaude et humide de salive.  
Louis sentit son sexe saillir, envahi d'un délicieux tourment. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il se pendit désespérément au cou d'Harry et laissa échapper un gémissement fiévreux et sauvage. Harry releva la tête et contempla son visage.

 

— Tout va bien..., fit-il d'une voix douce, les yeux flamboyants de désir.

 

Louis gémit encore quand il glissa sa main sur son sexe. Ce fut tout. Un seul contact.  
Il explosa littéralement.  
Il était à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Durant quelques instants, le déferlement de plaisir oblitéra la totalité de son être.  
Pendant une seconde ou deux, Harry continua à caresser son pénis tandis que les ondes de jouissance se répercutaient à travers tout son corps. Perdu dans un océan de jouissance, il entendit Harry pousser un juron et sentit qu'il le serrait plus fort, comme s'il voulait absorber les vagues de son orgasme. Louis se convulsa contre lui, vaincu par le tourbillon de plaisir.  
Il bougea la main. Louis cria quand il introduisit doigt épais dans son trou.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis se retrouva étendue sur le divan à côté d'Harry, qui le toisait sévèrement pendant que le jeune homme essayait de reprendre son souffle.

 

— Vous n'avez jamais connu d'homme. N'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis se figea. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question. Plutôt à une accusation.

 

— Non, fit-il en recommençant à haleter— pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Je vous l'ai dit.

 

La colère se mit à crépiter dans ses yeux.

 

— À quel moment, précisément, m'avez-vous dit que vous étiez puceau, Louis ? Parce que je doute sincèrement qu'une information aussi essentielle ait simplement glissé hors de mon esprit.  
— Devant la... juste avant que nous entrions dans la chambre, répondit-il en désignant stupidement la porte de la pièce. Vous m'avez demandé si j'avais déjà fait ce genre de choses, et je vous ai dit que...  
— Je vous demandais si vous aviez déjà laissé un homme vous punir. Vous dominer. Pas... pas vous baiser, bon sang !

 

Il se releva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Il semblait complètement perdu.

 

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui...  
— Je savais que c'était une erreur, marmonna-t-il d'un ton amer. Qui croyais-je tromper avec ça ?

 

Louis en resta bouche bée. Il considérait que tout cela avait été une erreur ? Il le rejetait ? Maintenant ? Un flot d'images et de sensations submergea son cerveau, des souvenirs de l'excitation débridée qu'il avait ressentie, de son abandon total au désir de son partenaire.  
Louis se souvint alors d'une expérience cuisante de son adolescence, parmi celles qu'il aurait préféré oublier ce soir-là. Rien ne peut causer plus de honte que d'exprimer un besoin, d'accepter de se montrer vulnérable et de voir ensuite cette émotion pure et sincère brutalement repoussée comme un méprisable déchet.  
La honte et la colère le submergèrent. Il tendit désespérément la main vers la couverture en cachemire jetée sur le rebord du divan. Il en enveloppa son corps nu avant de se relever. Harry se figea.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
— Je m'en vais, répondit-il en s'avançant vers la salle de bains.  
— Louis, arrêtez-vous tout de suite, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme, sévère.

 

Il s'immobilisa et soutint son regard. Sa bouffée de colère s'intensifia et la douleur monta dans sa poitrine, lui nouant la gorge.

 

— Vous venez juste de perdre le droit de me donner des ordres.

 

Harry pâlit.  
Louis se détourna à temps pour qu'il ne puisse apercevoir sa déception et sa douleur. Il avait déjà dévoilé bien assez de sa vulnérabilité à Harry Styles.  
Plus qu'assez pour le reste de sa vie.


	5. Chapitre 5

Deux jours plus tard, Harry regardait par la fenêtre de sa limousine tandis que son chauffeur Paul Higgins bifurquait le long d'une rue bordée de maisons cossues en brique. D'après l'un de ses associés, Zayn Malik avait hérité cette résidence de ses parents, Julia et Yaser, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se permettre d'acheter lui-même cette maison située dans le quartier aisé de Wicker Park. La galerie d'art Malik marchait très bien. Apparemment, le colocataire de Louis pouvait se targuer de posséder à la fois un goût artistique très sûr et un solide sens des affaires, ainsi que des manières tranquilles, raffinées et mesurées, qui plaisaient beaucoup aux riches amateurs d'art.  
Harry devait admettre qu'il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que les amis de Louis étaient hétérosexuels. Non que les préférences sexuelles de ses colocataires aient une grande importance, se dit-il pendant que Paul ralentissait. Il avait eu la preuve éclatante, deux nuits plus tôt, que les colocataires du jeune homme ne franchissaient aucune limite condamnable... bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas preuve d'une intelligence débordante.  
Il avait eu aussi la preuve éclatante d'avoir franchi, lui, une limite condamnable, songea-t-il amèrement en fronçant les sourcils au moment où Paul lui ouvrait la portière.  
L'image d'un Louis effondré quittant sa chambre n'avait cessé de le tourmenter depuis ce moment. Il l'avait regardé s'enfuir de l'appartement en fulminant contre lui-même, brûlant d'envie de l'arrêter mais conscient, en voyant l'expression obstinée qui déformait son beau visage, que Louis refuserait de l'écouter. Harry lui en voulait de les avoir mis dans une telle situation, et il s'en voulait de n'avoir vu que ce qu'il désirait voir.  
Oui, il savait pertinemment avant de commencer que le jeune artiste était innocent, mais pas innocent à ce point-là. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. Pour le bien de tout le monde.  
Et pourtant, il était là.  
Il frappa à la porte d'entrée vert sombre avec un mélange de résignation et de détermination. D'où lui venait cette étrange obsession ? Était-ce parce que Louis avait capturé son reflet à son insu dans un de ses tableaux, des années plus tôt ? La vision qu'il avait eue de lui, bien que fugitive, était dérangeante.  
Harry avait envie à la fois de le punir et de le posséder pour lui faire payer son erreur.  
Il avait su par Mme Cowell que Louis n'était pas revenu peindre chez lui. Le fait qu'il évite sa présence l'avait rendu furieux— une colère irrationnelle, or la logique semblait impuissante face au tumulte de ses émotions. À l'instant où il frappait à la porte, Harry n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il venait pour s'excuser et assurer à Louis qu'il ne l'importunerait plus jamais, ou pour le convaincre par tous les moyens de le laisser le toucher à nouveau.  
Ce conflit intérieur permanent l'avait mis dans un tel état d'irritabilité que même Eleanor, qui savait d'ordinaire mieux que personne tempérer ses humeurs, le fuyait à présent comme la peste.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un homme brun de taille moyenne, qui paraissait plus jeune que ses vingt-huit ans, le toisa sombrement. Il devait être rentré récemment de la galerie, car il était vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces gris anthracite.

 

— Je viens voir Louis, annonça Harry.

 

Zayn jeta un regard inquiet à l'intérieur de la maison, puis finit par hocher la tête et reculer, invitant Harry à entrer. Il le conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon décoré avec goût.

 

— Asseyez-vous. Je vais le chercher.

 

Harry opina et déboutonna son manteau avant de s'asseoir. Il ramassa distraitement un catalogue posé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, à l'affût toutefois du moindre son perceptible dans la vaste maison. Pas de bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Certaines pages du catalogue étaient cornées, comme si quelqu'un en avait récemment étudié le contenu. C'était un listing de tableaux qui seraient prochainement vendus aux enchères dans une salle des ventes locales.  
Zayn réapparut dans le salon une minute plus tard. Harry releva la tête et abandonna sa lecture.

 

— Il est occupé, fit Zayn, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas surpris.

 

— Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, l'informer que j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre ?

 

La pomme d'Adam de Zayn saillit ostensiblement sur sa gorge tandis qu'il avalait sa salive. Il quitta le salon sans rien dire et revint une minute plus tard, toujours sans Louis. Il adressa à Harry une grimace d'excuse. Ce dernier se leva et sourit.

 

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, le rassura-t-il. (Il lui tendit la main.) Au fait, je suis Harry Styles. Nous n'avons jamais été présentés dans les règles.  
— Zayn Malik, répondit Zayn en lui serrant la main.  
— Accepteriez-vous de me tenir un peu compagnie pendant que je patiente ?

 

Zayn semblait quelque peu déstabilisé en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait véritablement à rester, mais il était trop poli pour protester. Il s'installa sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table basse.

 

— Je peux comprendre qu'il soit bouleversé à cause de moi, reprit Harry en croisant les genoux et en saisissant à nouveau le catalogue.  
— Il n'est pas bouleversé.

 

Harry releva les yeux d'un air surpris.

 

— Il est furieux, poursuivit Zayn. Et blessé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blessé.

 

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur eux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux hommes ne reprit la parole.

 

— Je me suis mal comporté envers lui, admit finalement Harry.  
— Dans ce cas, vous devriez avoir honte de vous, répliqua Zayn d'une voix calme où perçait malgré tout une nuance de colère.

 

Harry se souvint d'avoir dit quelque chose de semblable à Zayn et aux deux autres colocataires de Louis dans le salon de tatouage.

 

— J'ai honte de moi.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. La fraîcheur de la peau de Louis lui revint en mémoire, sa douceur aussi. Le souvenir de son sexe s'était logé dans son cerveau comme un virus tenace qui ne faisait que proliférer quand il essayait de le repousser. Les poils pubiens bruns sur son bas ventre, ses cuisses épaisses et bronzées et le pénis le plus dur qu'il n'ait jamais touché. Il se revit en train de le fesser, se rappelant le plaisir qu'il y avait pris... que Louis y avait pris aussi.

 

— Malheureusement, continua-t-il, ma honte n'est pas suffisante pour me retenir loin de lui. Je commence à penser que rien n'y suffirait.

 

Zayn semblait estomaqué. Il se racla la gorge et se releva.

 

— Je vais peut-être monter voir où il en est du... travail qui l'occupe.  
— Ne vous dérangez pas. Il est parti, murmura Harry.

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
— Il a filé par la porte de derrière il y a à peu près trente secondes, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit Harry en feuilletant distraitement les pages du catalogue.

 

Il profita de l'hésitation de Zayn pour lui montrer l'objet.

 

— C'est à vous ?

 

Zayn hocha la tête.

 

— Je crois que je devine ce qui vous intéresse dedans. Quand Louis a-t-il peint ce tableau ?

 

Le jeune homme étrécit les yeux et sembla retrouver ses esprits.

— Il y a environ deux ans. Je l'ai vendu chez Malik l'année dernière. Je suis content qu'il soit à nouveau sur le marché des enchères. Je voudrais le racheter, le revendre ensuite à sa véritable valeur et verser la différence à Louis. (Il prit un air soucieux.) Il a été obligé de céder beaucoup de ses toiles pour presque rien, ces dernières années. Et je n'imagine même pas quel genre de somme dérisoire il obtenait de son travail avant qu'il me rencontre. Louis galérait depuis des années quand nous nous sommes connus. Je n'ai peut-être pas été capable de vendre ses œuvres au prix qu'elles méritent, car il est encore relativement peu connu mais, au moins, je lui en obtiens plus que la valeur d'un sac de courses. (Il désigna le catalogue d'un hochement du menton.) Si j'arrive à récupérer ce tableau-là, je suis convaincu de pouvoir le revendre à un excellent prix. Louis commence à se faire un nom dans le milieu. Je suis sûr que votre concours et la publicité qui l'a accompagné y ont contribué.

 

Harry se redressa et reboutonna son manteau.

 

— Je pense que votre soutien indéfectible y est aussi pour quelque chose. Vous êtes un véritable ami pour lui. Pourriez-vous me laisser votre carte de visite ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, mais je suis en train de me mettre en retard pour une réunion.

 

Zayn sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis fouilla dans sa poche avec l'air d'un homme qui se retient d'avouer quelque chose.

 

— Merci, dit Harry en prenant la carte.  
— Louis est une personne merveilleuse. Je crois... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous n'essayiez pas de le revoir.

 

Harry scruta l'expression inquiète, toutefois déterminée, de Zayn pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme détourna le regard, gêné.  
Avec ses yeux emplis de douceur, l'ami de Louis devinait sans doute bien davantage qu'il ne le montrait à ses clients fortunés. Une bouffée d'amertume monta dans la poitrine de Harry quand il songea à la muflerie dont il faisait preuve par contraste.

 

— Vous avez parfaitement raison, lâcha Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte, incapable de dissimuler la pointe de résignation qui perçait dans sa voix. Et si j'étais un homme meilleur, je suivrais votre conseil.

 

 

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit : venir travailler la nuit comme un voleur. Le tableau l'avait irrésistiblement rappelé à lui, malgré les circonstances pénibles de la situation.  
Louis mélangeait ses couleurs avec dextérité sous la lueur d'une petite lampe qu'il avait posée sur un bureau, cherchant à capturer la nuance exacte du ciel de minuit avant que la lumière n'évolue. Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre afin qu'il distingue le mieux possible les gratte-ciel ombreux et scintillants qui se dessinaient sur le firmament velouté de l'obscurité.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte fermée de l'atelier, le cœur battant au milieu du silence absolu. Les ombres parurent s'épaissir et se déformer au fond de la pièce, trompant sa vue. Mme Cowell lui avait assuré qu'il serait seule dans la résidence, cette nuit. Harry était à Berlin, et la vieille gouvernante, partie rendre visite à une amie en banlieue.  
Pourtant, à aucun moment Louis ne s'était senti seul depuis qu'il était sorti de l'ascenseur pour pénétrer sur le territoire de Harry.  
Un endroit pouvait-il être hanté par une personne pourtant bel et bien vivante ? C'était comme si la présence de Harry flottait dans le luxueux appartement, frôlant l'esprit de Louis, caressant sa peau, le faisant frissonner sous sa caresse immatérielle.  
Complètement débile, se morigéna-t-il en imprégnant son pinceau de peinture avant de jeter sur la toile de longs traits amples et énergiques. Cela faisait maintenant quatre nuits qu'il s'était tenu nu et vulnérable dans la chambre à coucher de Harry. Ce dernier avait essayé de le recontacter. Il l'avait appelée plusieurs fois sur son portable, et il y avait eu cet épisode embarrassant à la colocation, quand il avait été obligé de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière, comme un adolescent pris en faute. L'idée de le revoir le plongeait dans un état de panique absolue... et de frayeur.  
Tu as peur de ce qui va arriver si tu le revois, si tu l'écoutes. Tu as peur de finir par le supplier pitoyablement de terminer ce qu'il a commencé l'autre nuit.  
Il serra plus fort la palette de pigments. Jamais. Jamais plus il ne s'abaisserait devant ce salaud arrogant.  
La chair de poule fit se dresser le duvet sur ses bras, et il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Louis n'entendit ni ne vit rien d'anormal, et se concentra à nouveau sur la toile. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici, mais il fallait qu'il la termine. Il ne trouverait jamais le repos s'il ne le faisait pas, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Styles l'avait déjà payé. Une fois qu'il avait une œuvre dans le sang, il ne trouvait pas la paix avant de l'avoir achevée.  
Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau. Le fantôme de Harry — et son propre fantôme — lui rendaient la tâche très difficile.  
Tu es resté là, debout, pendant qu'il te battait avec une tapette ; tu t'es allongé sur ses genoux, entièrement nu, et tu l'as laissé tedonner la fessée comme à un enfant.  
Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Était-il si désespéré, après avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans un corps qui le rendait malade, pour que le désir d'un homme tel que Harry le pousse à renoncer à sa dignité ? Comment aurait-il pu, sinon, se plier à ses exigences, ce soir-là ? Jusqu'où serait-il allé s'il le lui avait demandé ?  
Ces pensées l'humiliaient, et il essaya de se focaliser sur la toile, trouvant finalement le sanctuaire de concentration dont il avait désespérément besoin.  
Une heure plus tard, il reposa la palette de pigments, nettoya son pinceau et se massa les épaules pour soulager la tension musculaire générée par les coups de pinceau incessants. Ses amis étaient toujours surpris quand il leur disait à quel point la peinture était une activité physiquement épuisante.  
Louis fut parcouru d'un frisson et suspendit son geste, avant de se retourner brusquement.  
Harry portait une chemise blanche qui, au milieu des ombres, ressortait davantage que le reste de ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas mis de veste, et ses manches étaient roulées sur ses avant-bras. Sa montre en or luisait dans la pénombre. Louis se figea, tétanisé, avec l'impression d'être au milieu d'un rêve.

 

— Vous peignez comme si vous étiez possédé par un démon, lui dit-il.  
— Vous avez l'air de savoir à quoi ça ressemble, répondit Louis d'une voix pincée.  
— Vous savez que je le sais.

 

L'image de Harry marchant seul dans les rues désertes s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme. Il étouffa la bouffée de compassion et les sentiments profonds que ce souvenir lui évoquait chaque fois.  
Louis cessa de masser son épaule douloureuse et se tourna vers Harry.

 

— Mme Cowell m'avait dit que vous étiez à Berlin.  
— Je suis revenu pour une affaire urgente.

 

Il le dévisagea pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Les lumières des gratte-ciel se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

— Je vois, dit-il enfin en se détournant. Je vais y aller, alors.  
— Vous comptez m'éviter encore combien de temps ?  
— Aussi longtemps que vous serez en vie ? Répliqua Louis du tac au tac.

 

La nuance de colère que Louis percevait dans la voix de Harry agissait comme un catalyseur sur sa propre irritation. Il voulut passer devant lui en baissant la tête mais il lui saisit le poignet au vol et l'arrêta.

 

— Lâchez-moi.

 

Louis avait parlé d'un ton furieux, mais il fut horrifié de sentir son cœur se serrer. C'était déjà assez pénible de le revoir ; fallait-il en plus qu'il le surprenne ainsi, aussi vulnérable et fragile ?

 

— Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas simplement tranquille ?  
— Je le ferais si je le pouvais. Croyez-moi.

 

Sa voix était aussi rude qu'un vent d'hiver glacial. Louis tordit le bras pour essayer de lui échapper mais Harry affermit sa prise et l'attira à lui. Il se retrouva le visage pressé contre son torse solide et sa chemise froissée, entourée de ses bras.

 

— Je suis désolé, Louis. Je le suis vraiment.

 

Durant quelques instants, l'étudiant perdit toute volonté et se laissa aller contre lui, acceptant sa force et sa chaleur, tremblant d'émotion tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

 

 

Plus tard, en se remémorant ce moment d'égarement, il comprit que c'était le timbre de sa voix qui l'avait provoqué. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait semblé aussi démuni et désespéré que Louis l'était lui-même. Ce n'était pas le pire des hommes, admit-il. Il n'avait pas essayé de le rabaisser en lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit.  
Louis était juste furieux contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu de lui. Parce qu'il ne le désirait pas assez pour le prendre malgré son inexpérience, en tout cas.  
L'émotion lui coupait le souffle. Il le repoussa, incapable de supporter le désir qui le submergeait.  
Il relâcha lentement son étreinte, sans toutefois dénouer ses bras.  
Il baissa la tête et s'essuya les joues, refusant de te regarder dans les yeux.

 

— Louis...  
— Ne dites rien, je vous en supplie.  
— Je ne suis pas un homme pour vous. Je tiens à ce que cela soit très clair.  
— C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Merci.  
— Je ne suis pas intéressé par le genre de relation qu'une personne de votre âge, de votre expérience, de votre intelligence et de votre talent mérite. Je suis désolé.

 

Le cœur de Louis se serra au son de ces paroles, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. C'était ridicule de penser le contraire. Harry n'était pas pour lui. N'était-ce pas évident ? Zayn ne le lui avait-il pas dit et répété durant ces derniers jours ? Louis fixait d'un regard vide la pointe de ses chaussures. Il brûlait d'envie de se libérer de son étreinte et, à la fois, de rester là, au milieu des ombres, dans ses bras. Harry lui saisit le menton et le força doucement à relever la tête. Il s'exécuta avec réticence et vit un rictus douloureux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Harry.  
Il se dégagea brusquement de ses bras, refusant de céder à un élan de compassion. Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et Louis se figea.  
— Je suis abominable en amour, lâcha-t-il. J'oublie les rendez-vous et les dates importantes. Je suis discourtois. La seule chose qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est le sexe... et obtenir ce que je veux.  
Louis le regarda en tremblant, presque en état de choc. Il reprit :

— Mon travail représente tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lâcher les rênes de ma société Je ne le ferai pas. Voilà ce que je suis.  
— Pourquoi vous prenez la peine de me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, ce soir ?

 

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa, comme s'il essayait d'étouffer les mots qui lui venaient à la gorge.

 

—Parce que j'étais incapable de rester loin de vous.

Louis vacilla presque, sonné. Puis le souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il avait vécue lui revint en mémoire et il retrouva ses esprits.

 

— Si vous êtes incapable de rester loin de moi, il va falloir que vous trouviez un autre artiste, ou que vous déménagiez mon atelier.  
— Louis, ne vous avisez pas de me fuir une nouvelle fois, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

 

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme chancela. Il réussit à regagner tout juste assez de dignité pour tourner la poignée de la porte et quitter la pièce.

 

 

Quelques nuits plus tard, Louis éprouvait toujours une sorte de douleur sourde, permanente, mais il était parvenu à organiser ses pensées... à accorder à Harry une place plus restreinte dans son esprit, C'était particulièrement dur quand son téléphone portable sonnait et qu'il le voyait chercher désespérément à le contacter. Ignorer ses appels lui demandait un effort considérable.  
Faire abstraction de son chagrin était plus facile le samedi soir, pendant ses heures de service au High Jinks. Il était si occupé qu'il n'avait le temps de penser ni à Harry, ni à son tableau, ni à ses regrets, alors qu'il s'affairait entre les tables du bar qui restait bondé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Parmi tous les bars que comptait Wicker Park et Bucktown, le High Jinks était du lieu populaire, attirant de jeunes actifs urbains et des étudiants en fin de cursus.  
Alors que beaucoup d'établissements fermaient leurs portes à deux, trois ou quatre heures du matin, le High Jinks restait ouvert jusqu'à cinq heures les week-ends, accueillant les plus acharnés des fêtards et des soiffards. Les soirées du samedi épuisaient Louis et mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, mais il essayait de ne jamais manquer son travail ce jour-là— les pourboires étaient souvent trois fois plus élevés que le reste de la semaine.  
Il déposa son plateau sur la desserte de service et annonça ses commandes au propriétaire du bar, Sheldon Hays, un ours irascible mais attendrissant, qui manageait les serveurs ce soir-là.

— Tu vas devoir dire à Anthony de filtrer les entrées, hurla Louis pour se faire entendre au milieu de la musique et du tintamarre des conversations. On est débordés.

Sheldon lui fit signe de s'approcher comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il but une gorgée d'eau gazeuse et s'accouda contre le comptoir.

 

— J'ai besoin que tu files à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter tout le jus de citron qu'ils ont en stock, s'époumona-t-il. Cet incapable de Mardock a oublié d'en recommander, et j'ai une tournée de cocktails en cours.

 

Il soupira. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses pieds, l'idée de cavaler dans le quartier ne l'enchanta guère.  
Malgré tout... ça lui ferait un bien fou de respirer l'air frais automnal pendant quelques minutes et d'accorder un peu de répit à ses oreilles durement éprouvées par la musique assourdissante.  
Il adressa un hochement de tête à son patron et ôta son tablier.

 

— Tu peux dire à Cara de s'occuper de mes tables ? Cria-t-il.

 

Sheldon lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui tendit deux billets de vingt dollars attrapés dans la caisse.  
Il joua des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à la porte sortie.

 

 

Il ne restait que quatre bouteilles de jus de citron disponibles en rayon, et le caissier somnolent de l'épicerie dut se lever pour aller en chercher une autre dans la réserve. Alors qu'il revenait vers le bar quelques minutes plus tard, lesté de ses achats, il remarqua que le trottoir était encombré de gens marchant en direction de leurs voitures ou de la station taxis. _D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent tous ?_ S'interrogea Louis, perplexe, en arrivant à quelques dizaines de mètres du High Jinks.  
Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue lorsqu'il vit une vingtaine de personnes en train de quitter le bar, qui laissèrent la lourde porte de bois se refermer en claquant derrière eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe au High Jinks ? demanda-t-il à un trio de trois hommes.  
— Y a le feu dans la réserve, répondit l'un d'en eux d'un ton acide, laissant entendre qu'il n'apprécia pas de voir sa beuverie nocturne interrompue pour des raisons de sécurité.

 

— Quoi ? s'écria Louis.

Mais les trois hommes avaient déjà passé leur chemin. Il se rua vers le bar, alarmé, mais ne senti aucune odeur de fumée. Pas de sirènes non plus à l'horizon. Le videur, Anthony, n'était visible nulle part quand il ouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne.  
Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, interdit et aux aguets. La salle, noire de monde vingt minutes plus tôt, était à présent totalement vide et silencieuse.  
Venait-il de pénétrer dans une quatrième dimension ?  
Il perçut un mouvement derrière le comptoir. Ébahi, il distingua Sheldon en train d'essuyer calmement la vaisselle.

 

— C'est quoi ce bordel, Sheldon ? Lui lança-t-il en s'approchant.

 

Il ne resterait quand même pas tranquillement planté là si un incendie était en train de dévaster la réserve, si ?  
Son patron se tourna vers lui et reposa un verre a bière.

 

— J'attendais d'être sûr que tu reviennes, fit-il en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon. Je vais monter à mon bureau. Vous laisser un peu d'intimité.  
— Mais qu'est-ce q...

 

En guise d'explication, Sheldon désigna du doigt un point situé derrière Louis. Le jeune homme se retourna et se figea quand il vit Harry assis à l'une des tables, ses longues jambes repliées sous lui. Un grand paravent avait empêché Louis de le voir quand il était entré. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, comme chaque fois qu'il le voyait.  
Malgré sa stupeur, il remarqua qu'il portait un jean, et qu'une petite barbe de quelques jours ombrait ses joues. Il avait l'air très peu... Harry. Un peu débraillé, très dangereux... cependant toujours aussi sexy qu'un démon. Est-ce qu'il avait passé la nuit à arpenter les rues ?  
Harry le transperça du regard sans bouger de son siège.

 

— Il veut te parler en privé, dit calmement Sheldon dans le dos de Louis. Et il a l'air de beaucoup y tenir. J'suis désolé si ça te botte pas, mais c'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme à qui un gars comme moi peut se permettre de dire non.  
— C'est à son argent que tu ne peux pas dire non, siffla le serveur d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'inquiétude et l'irritation.

Qu'est-ce que Harry fichait là ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas en paix, afin qu'il réussisse à l'oublier ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait fermer le bar juste parce qu'il voulait lui parler ?  
Tu n'arriveras jamais à l'oublier. Qui essaies-tu de tromper ? Songea-t-il amèrement en se tournant vers le comptoir pour déposer les bouteilles de jus de citron.  
Sheldon répondit à son froncement de sourcils par un regard penaud signifiant « Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? » avant d'aller rejoindre son bureau. Louis n'osait même pas imaginer la somme que lui avait proposée Harry pour le convaincre de chasser ses clients le soir le plus lucratif de la semaine.  
Il prit son temps pour sortir les bouteilles du sac et les ranger une par une sous le comptoir. Il sentait des picotements parcourir sa nuque à l'idée qu'il se trouvait derrière lui. Qu'il attende quelques secondes de plus, se dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas tout obtenir à l'instant même où il l'exigeait.  
Il fit taire la voix surexcitée qui résonnait dans sa tête. Quand il ne vit plus rien à quoi s'occuper pour faire attendre Harry, il se retourna et marcha lentement vers lui.

 

— On vient s'encanailler avec le bas peuple, à ce que je vois ? C'est pousser les choses un peu loin pour que je sois à votre service ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que vous me serviez. Pas ce soir.

 

La jeune homme saisit l'insinuation et le foudroya du regard, s'attendant à le voir répondre avec son sempiternel ton amusé. Or il ne distingua dans ses yeux que de la lassitude et... de la résignation ? Chez Harry Styles ?

 

— Asseyez-vous.

 

Louis soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir. Un millier de questions vrillaient son crâne, mais il les réduisit au silence. Son arrogance habituelle avait chassé des centaines de personnes du bar pour le rencontrer seul à seul au moment précis où il le désirait. Il allait devoir parler en premier, après tout. Louis refusait de lui faciliter les choses.

— Ça ne marchera pas, lâcha-t-il. Je sais que je vais vous blesser. Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que vous finissiez par me mépriser... par me craindre, même. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à vous oublier. Il faut que je vous possède. Totalement. Continuellement... et à n'importe quel prix.

 

Il écouta les battements de son cœur marteler ses tempes pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Comment pouvait-il éprouver autant de colère envers cet homme et, en même temps, le désirer au point d'en ressentir un besoin physique, comme s'il lui était aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'il respirait ?

 

— Je ne suis pas à vendre, répondit-il enfin.  
— Je sais cela. Le prix auquel je me réfère n'a rien à voir avec l'argent.  
— De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ?

 

Il se pencha en avant et laissa reposer un de ses avant-bras sur la table. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt en coton bleu sombre à manches courtes et ne portait pas sa Rolex.  
Le souvenir de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il avait vu ses larges mains et ses bras musculeux lui revint en mémoire.  
Il lui faisait toujours le même effet. Encore plus à présent qu'il savait ce qu'il était capable de faire avec ces mains-là.

 

— Je vais sans doute perdre un peu de mon âme dans cette relation avec vous. C'est déjà le cas, en réalité, du simple fait que je sois venu vous voir ce soir. (Il parlait d'une voix fébrile, son regard scellé à celui de Louis.) Et je sais que je prendrai un peu de la vôtre.  
— Vous n'en savez rien, répliqua-t-il tout en redoutant qu'il ait raison. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr que vous allez me blesser ?  
— Beaucoup de choses, répondit-il d'un ton si assuré que le cœur de Louis se serra davantage encore. Je vous ai déjà parlé de l'une d'entre elles : je suis un maniaque du contrôle. Saviez-vous que, quand j'ai revendu Styles Worldwide Technology après une offre publique de vente, on m'a proposé de rester directeur général ?

Il faisait référence à l'énorme compagnie de médias sociaux qu'il avait fondée et développée avant de la céder.

— C'était une position très confortable, reprit-il, pourtant j'ai décliné l'offre. Vous savez pourquoi ?  
— Parce que vous ne pouviez pas supporter l'idée de devoir rendre des comptes à un conseil d'administration ? S'enquit-il d'un ton irrité. Vous voulez garder le contrôle en toutes circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est ça. Vous commencez à me comprendre mieux que je ne l'imaginais.

 

Pourquoi son sourire semblait-il à la fois amer et heureux ?

 

— Je vais vous dire autre chose que vous devez savoir, poursuivit-il. J'ai eu une relation avec une vierge, dans le passé. Elle est tombée enceinte, et j'ai fini par l'épouser. Ce mariage a été une catastrophe. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ma manie du contrôle — et je ne parle pas seulement de ce qui se passait dans notre chambre à coucher, bien que ce domaine ait déjà été calamiteux. Elle a fini par me considérer comme le pire des pervers.  
Louis en resta bouche bée. L'expression tendue et presque furieuse qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Harry ne laissait aucun doute ; il lui disait la vérité.

 

— Qu'est-ce que le bébé est devenu ? demanda-t-il.

 

Cette information n'avait pas sa place dans ce qu'il savait de l'histoire de Harry.

 

— Elizabeth l'a perdu. D'après elle, c'était ma faute.

 

Louis le dévisagea et perçut une nuance de dédain dans son regard, une lueur d'angoisse, aussi. Il était presque certain que son ex-femme se trompait en disant cela. Et pourtant, le doute demeurait.

 

— À la fin de notre mariage, ma femme avait peur de moi. Je crois qu'elle me voyait comme le Diable incarné. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Mais la vérité, c'est que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Un imbécile de vingt-deux ans.

 

— Et moi, je suis un idiot de vingt-trois ans.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Louis ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment compris ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, mais une soudaine intuition le mit en garde contre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. D'une certaine façon, Louis savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui répondre.  
La bouche de Harry se durcit.

 

— Je tiens à ce que les choses soient bien claires. Je veux vous posséder sexuellement. Totalement. Selon mes propres termes. Je vous offre le plaisir et l'expérience. Rien d'autre. Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir.

 

Louis avala péniblement sa salive en entendant les mots qu'il avait à la fois espérés et redoutés.

 

— Vous parlez comme si vous essayiez de me décourager.  
— Il y a peut-être de ça.  
— Ce n'est pas très flatteur, Harry.

 

Louis avait parlé d'un ton irrité mais, au fond de lui-même, il se sentait blessé.

 

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous flatter. Je ferai en sorte que l'expérience soit aussi riche et gratifiante que possible pour vous, toutefois je ne vous bercerai pas de fausses promesses. Je vous respecte au moins assez pour ça, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
— Et cette expérience se terminera quand vous en aurez assez ?  
— Oui. Ou quand vous en aurez assez, bien sûr.  
— Et ça arrivera quand ? Après une nuit ? Deux nuits ?

 

Il sourit sombrement.

 

— Je pense qu'il me faudra plus de temps que ça pour vous chasser de mes pensées. Nettement plus de temps. Mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Vous m'avez compris ?

 

Louis avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, déchiré par le conflit intérieur qui faisait rage en lui. Tout ceci était une vaste erreur, il le savait. Et pourtant...

 

— Oui, dit-il.

 

Sa tension ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque battement de son cœur.

 

— Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?  
— Oui.

 

Qu'était-il en train de faire, bordel ?

 

— Regardez-moi, Louis.

 

Louis releva les yeux, le menton fuyant. Harry le scruta d'un air inquisiteur.

 

— Je vous ai dit une fois de ne pas laisser votre colère vous faire agir stupidement, fit-il d'une voix douce.

 

Plus que tout le reste, ces paroles le mirent en colère.

 

— Si vous me prenez pour un gamin irréfléchi, alors vous n'auriez pas dû me poser la question, grinça-t-il. Je vous ai donné ma réponse. C'est à vous de voir si vous l'acceptez ou pas. Oui,répéta-t-il.

 

Il ferma un instant les yeux.

 

— Très bien, reprit Harry d'une voix calme au bout d'un moment, comme si toute trace de lutte intérieure avait déjà disparu en lui. C'est réglé, alors. J'ai une réunion importante à Paris lundi dans la matinée, que je ne peux pas reporter. J'aimerais partir très tôt demain.  
— D'accord, répondit Louis d'un ton perplexe, déconcerté par ce brusque changement de sujet. Donc... je vous verrai à votre retour.  
— Non, dit-il en se relevant. Maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je veux que vous veniez avec moi. Pouvez-vous vous absenter de Chicago quelques jours ?

 

Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?

 

— Je... je pense. Je n'ai pas cours le lundi, mais j'en ai un le mardi. Enfin je suppose que je peux me permettre de manquer une séance.  
— Bien. Je passerai vous prendre chez vous à sept heures demain matin.  
— Que dois-je emporter ?  
— Votre passeport. Vous en avez un, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il acquiesça.

 

— J'ai étudié quelques mois à Paris pendant mon année de licence. C'est fréquent dans ce genre de cursus.  
— Juste votre passeport et vous-même, alors. Je vous fournirai tout le reste.

 

À ces mots, Louis sentit le souffle lui manquer, mais il répondit d'un ton pragmatique :

— On ne peut pas partir plus tard ? Il est déjà trois heures du matin.  
— Non. Sept heures. J'ai un planning à respecter. Vous pourrez dormir dans l'avion, et j'aurai du travail durant le vol, de toute façon. (Il le dévisagea quelques instants et son expression s'adoucit légèrement.) Vous allez dormir dans l'avion. Vous semblez épuisé.

 

Louis faillit répondre qu'il paraissait lui aussi épuisé, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Toute la fatigue qu'il avait perçu en lui au début de leur conversation semblait s'être envolée...  
Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

 

— Approchez, s'il vous plaît.

 

Quelque chose, dans le ton calme et autoritaire qu'il avait employé, coupa la respiration de Louis. Il venait de consentir à arrêter de le fuir, et il le savait. Essayait-il de démontrer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui ? Louis se releva et s'approcha lentement de lui. Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque. Il le dévisagea de ses yeux d'ange ténébreux avec une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Harry pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, haletante, et plongea sa langue entre ses dents. Une chaleur brûlante envahit le sexe de Louis. Oh, Seigneur... Ça, il pouvait le comprendre. La passion submergea sa raison. Il gémit sous l'emprise d'un désir violent, immédiat, et tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent..

 

— Je veux que vous sachiez, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres tremblantes, que j'aurais empêché ça si je l'avais pu. Je vous revois dans quelques heures.

 

Louis resta planté là, tétanisé, incapable de reprendre son souffle avant d'avoir vu la porte du bar se refermer derrière lui.


	6. Chapitre 6

Louis alla se coucher, sans toutefois parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Son excitation croissante l'en empêchait. Il se leva sans laisser le temps au réveil de sonner, se fit du café, mangea un bol de céréales et prit une douche. En ouvrant son placard, il fut pris d'un vertige. Quels vêtements choisir pour un voyage avec Harry Styles ?  
Comme absolument aucune pièce de sa garde-robe n'était appropriée, il opta finalement pour son jean favori, des toms, un tee-shirt et une veste en jeans qui mettait en valeur son corps. S'il ne pouvait pas être élégant, autant voyager confortablement. Il prit le temps de brosser et d'arranger ses cheveux. Quand ce fut fait, il se regarda dans le miroir, haussa les épaules et quitta la salle de bains.  
Il faudrait bien que ça fasse l'affaire.  
Certes, Harry lui avait dit de ne rien emporter, mais il fourra tout de même quelques sous-vêtements dans un sac marin, plus des vêtements de rechange, sa tenue de jogging, une trousse de toilette et son passeport. Il posa son sac et son portefeuille devant la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Zayn et Stan étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Zayn avait toujours été lève-tôt, même le dimanche, or c'était plus surprenant pour Stan. Louis se souvint qu'il devait passer ce week-end à travailler jour et nuit pour boucler un dossier dans les temps.  
 —  Je suis content que vous soyez levés, fit-il en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la boirait pas  —  l'idée que quelques minutes seulement le séparaient de l'arrivée de Harry lui nouait l'estomac. Je vais partir pour plusieurs jours, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.  
 —  Tu vas à Ann Arbor ? demanda Stanley en arrosant son toast de sirop d'érable.  
Ann Arbor était la ville du Michigan où résidaient les parents de Louis.  
   
— Non, répondit-il en évitant le regard curieux de Zayn.  
—  Où, alors ? L'interrogea ce dernier.  
—  Euh... à Paris.  
  
  
  
Stan cessa de mâcher et écarquilla les yeux. Il sursauta en entendant quelques coups brefs sur la porte d'entrée et reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'un geste trop vif, projetant une éclaboussure de café sur son poignet.  
  
  
  
— Je vous expliquerai quand je rentrerai, assura le jeune homme en s'essuyant l'avant-bras avec une serviette.  
  
  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ; Zayn se leva.  
  
  
  
—  Tu pars avec Styles ?  
— Oui, répondit Louis en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait coupable de l'admettre.  
 —  Alors appelle-moi dès que tu peux.  
 —  D'accord. Je le fais demain.  
  
  
  
La dernière vision qu'il eut en quittant la cuisine fut l'expression contrariée sur le visage de Zayn.  _Merde._ Quand Zayn s'inquiétait, c'était généralement pour de bonnes raisons.  
 _Est-ce que je viens de prendre la décision la plus stupide de ma vie ?_  
Il ouvrit grande la porte d'entrée et ses velléités de sagesse s'envolèrent aussitôt. Harry se tenait sur le perron, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu sombre, d'une chemise blanche au col déboutonné et d'une veste ordinaire à capuchon.  
Même s'il était toujours beau comme un dieu, Louis se réjouit qu'il n'arbore pas un de ses costumes immaculés, vu la façon dont il s'était habillé.  
  
— Vous êtes prêt ? S'enquit Harry en le toisant de haut en bas.  
  
Louis hocha la tête, ramassa son sac et son portefeuille.  
  
— Je... je ne savais pas quoi prendre, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
—  Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Harry en lui prenant son sac. (Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en descendant les marches du perron. Le cœur de Louis bondit dans sa poitrine quand il lui adressa un de ses si rares sourires.) Vous êtes parfait.  
   
Le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il fut soulagé qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il le présenta à son chauffeur, Paul Higgins, un Anglais entre deux âges qui le salua avec un franc sourire. Paul s'empara immédiatement du sac de Louis qu'il rangea dans le coffre pendant que Harry lui ouvrait la portière.  
Louis se glissa le long d'un des divans de cuir, impressionné par le luxe de la limousine. La douceur moelleuse des sièges et l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient — une senteur de cuir mêlée à l'odeur masculine et épicée de Harry — le frappèrent tout particulièrement.  
L'écran de télévision était éteint, mais l'ordinateur portable de Harry était posé ouvert sur la table basse qui séparait les deux banquettes. Un air de musique classique paisible résonnait à travers les enceintes. Du Bach - les concertos brandebourgeois, qu'il reconnut au bout de quelques secondes. Un choix qui semblait correspondre parfaitement à Harry : l'homme et la musique étaient caractérisés tous les deux à la fois par leur précision mathématique et par une intense expressivité. Une bouteille glacée de la marque d'eau gazeuse préférée de Louis, fraîchement ouverte, reposait sur la table, à côté de l'ordinateur.  
Harry ôta sa veste et s'assit sur le siège qui lui faisait face.  
  
— Vous avez dormi ? L'interrogea-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installés et que la limousine eut démarré.  
— Un peu, mentit-il.  
  
Il hocha la tête et le dévisagea.  
  
— J'aime beaucoup vos cheveux arrangés de cette façon. Ça vous dérange si je travaille ? Plus j'avancerai ici et dans l'avion, mieux je pourrai me consacrer à vous quand nous serons sur place.  
— Bien sûr que non, l'assura-t-il, un peu décontenancé par ce brusque changement de sujet.  
   
Ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Louis aimait pouvoir le regarder pendant qu'il se concentrait sur autre chose que sur lui.  _Il porte des lunettes ?_ Il le vit ajuster sur son nez une paire de lunettes discrète et stylée. Ses doigts se déplaçaient sur le clavier avec une vitesse qui aurait rendu jalouse la plus productive des secrétaires. C'était étrange... de voir que ces mains larges et masculines pouvaient faire montre d'une précision si aérienne.  
Et il allait bientôt les employer pour lui faire l'amour. Louis n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son premier amant allait être Harry Styles.  
Une certaine tiédeur s'installa dans la zone de son bas-ventre. Louis avala une gorgée d'eau gazeuse et se força à regarder par la fenêtre. Un essaim de questions bourdonnait dans sa tête. Quand ils eurent dépassé l'aéroport Skyway et se furent enfoncés encore de plusieurs miles supplémentaires dans l'Indiana, il ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
— Harry, où allons-nous ?  
  
Il cligna les yeux et releva la tête, il eut alors l'impression qu'il émergeait d'une transe profonde. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.  
  
— Au petit aéroport privé que j'utilise pour mon avion. Nous sommes presque arrivés.  
  
Il tapota quelques touches sur son clavier et rabaissa l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
  
— Vous possédez votre propre avion ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oui. Je voyage très régulièrement, parfois pour des déplacements de dernière minute. J'ai absolument besoin d'un avion.  
  
 _Évidemment,_ songea-t-il. Il était incapable de patienter pour quoi que ce soit.  
— Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous montrer ce soir, à Paris.  
— Quoi ?  
— C'est une surprise, répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire avec ses lèvres fermes et bien dessinées.  
— Je n'aime pas vraiment les surprises, fit Louis, incapable de détacher les yeux de sa bouche.  
—  Vous allez aimer celle-là.  
   
Il le regarda fixement et distingua une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles, et aussi quelque chose d'autre... comme une flamme chauffée à blanc. Louis eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait encore une fois à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.  
Comme d'habitude.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis observait toujours par la fenêtre quand il fut soudain gagné par la stupeur.  
  
— Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'exclama-t-il tandis que Paul engageait la limousine sur une rampe d'accès.  
—  On monte dans l'avion.  
  
La voiture s'engouffra dans le jet fin et élancé qui était posé sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Louis se sentait comme Jonas dans le ventre de la baleine.  
  
—  Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.  
  
Il lâcha un petit rire dont le son grave et rocailleux généra une vague de frissons sur la peau de Louis. Louis le regardait d'un air ébahi quand Harry tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et l'attirer à lui. Il lui souleva le menton et inclina la tête pour recouvrir sa bouche de la sienne, pressant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, mordillant la chair pulpeuse.  
Puis Harry plongea sa langue profondément dans sa bouche, et Louis gémit ; son baiser joueur se fit alors plus vorace.  
Il releva la tête en entendant Paul claquer la portière de la limousine. La voiture était à présent à l'arrêt. Louis leva les yeux, à moitié hypnotisé par ce baiser inattendu.  
Harry s'étira et attrapa son attaché-case au moment où Paul frappait à la portière avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Louis suivit l'homme d'affaires hors du véhicule. Il se sentait désorienté, fébrile et extrêmement excité.  
Le jet ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu. Ils prirent un ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième niveau et pénétrèrent dans un luxueux habitacle équipé d'un bar, d'un coin loisirs, d'une bibliothèque, d'un divan en cuir intégré et de quatre luxueux sièges inclinables. Des teintures coûteuses masquaient les hublots. Louis n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il se trouvait dans un avion.  
Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon.  
   
— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il poliment.  
— Non, merci.  
  
Il se dirigea vers deux sièges inclinables installés l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table basse.  
  
— Asseyez-vous là, dit-il en désignant d'un hochement du menton le siège de gauche. Il y a une chambre à coucher, mais je préférerais que vous vous reposiez ici. Le siège s'incline totalement à l'horizontale, et il y a des couvertures, des oreillers et des draps dans ce placard.  
  
Il lui montra le superbe meuble multifonctions en acajou.  
  
— Il y a une  _chambre à coucher_? Fit Louis en se sentant ridicule à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots.  
  
Harry prit place dans son propre siège et sortit immédiatement son ordinateur ainsi que quelques dossiers de sa mallette.  
  
— Oui, murmura-t-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Mais je voudrais pouvoir vous regarder dormir. Vous êtes cependant libre d'utiliser la chambre, si vous préférez. C'est par là. (Il désigna une porte d'acajou.) La salle de bains aussi, en cas de besoin.  
  
Il se détourna sans remarquer l'expression ahurie de Louis. Il se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture en polaire et un oreiller trouvés dans le placard. Harry ne dit rien, il aperçut toutefois un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il allumait son ordinateur.  
Louis s'assit sur le siège et étudia le panneau de contrôle électronique encastré sur l'accoudoir avant de trouver le bouton qu'il cherchait, puis commença à incliner le dossier en position horizontale.  
  
— Oh, et... Louis ? demanda Harry sans lever les yeux de son écran.  
— Oui ? répondit-il en levant le doigt du bouton de contrôle.  
—  Retirez vos vêtements, je vous prie.  
  
Louis le dévisagea sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. Les pulsations de son cœur martelaient ses tempes. Il remarqua peut-être sa réaction, car il releva les yeux et le scruta calmement.  
  
—  Vous pourrez dormir sous la couverture.  
— Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'enlève mes vêtements si, de toute façon, je reste couvert ? Bafouilla-t-il.  
—  J'aime savoir que vous êtes disponible pour moi.  
  
Une chaleur afflua au creux de son entrejambe.  _Oh, Seigneur._ _Il_  était sans doute aussi pervers que Harry, pour réagir ainsi à ces quelques mots.  
Il se releva lentement en tremblant et commença à se dévêtir.

  
♦ ♦ ♦

Harry appuya sur la touche « entrée » de son ordinateur, refermant un mémo détaillé destiné à son conseil d'administration. Pour la cinquantième fois en cinq minutes, il parcourut du regard les courbes du jeune homme qui se dessinaient sous la couverture. Le soulèvement discret et régulier du tissu sur sa poitrine lui indiquait qu'il dormait toujours profondément.  
Il aurait pu deviner à la seconde près le moment où Louis avait fini par céder au sommeil, environ cinq heures plus tôt. C'est dire s'il était conscient de sa présence. Et s'il avait rencontré quelques difficultés à se concentrer, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il se déshabille.  
C'était lui qui s'était assis en face de Louis et l'avait admiré, hypnotisé, alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements un par un, en sentant sa bouche devenir sèche comme du plâtre et les battements frénétiques de son cœur commencer à pulser le long de son sexe.  
Chaque fois qu'il repensait au visage baissé du jeune homme, à ses joues roses, à ses jambes à faire pleurer un homme tellement elles étaient pleines et souples... et, pire que tout, à la toison couleur châtain juste au dessus de son sexe, son sexe — dès qu'il repensait à tout cela, le sang affluait violemment à travers son membre. Et comme il y pensait constamment, ça faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il dominait une imposante érection.  
Ça allait être un calvaire de ne pas le toucher avant ce soir, mais il s'était promis de rendre cette expérience aussi insolite que possible. Une torture pire encore serait de le toucher sans le prendre. Il ôta ses lunettes et se releva.  
Une délicieuse torture. Et il avait l'habitude de souffrir.  
Il s'installa confortablement dans son siège et considéra le jeune homme. Il reposait sur le côté, face à lui, le visage paisible. Sa bouche était d'une nuance légèrement plus sombre que son habituel rose brillant. Harry sentit son sexe se dresser contre le tissu élastique de son boxer. Y avait-il une chance que Louis soit excité pendant son sommeil ?  
Il souleva la couverture au niveau de l'épaule de Louis et la fit délicatement glisser le long de son corps, jusqu'aux genoux, prenant le temps de contempler la splendeur de ses formes tentatrices révélées centimètre par centimètre.  
Il sourit en voyant que Louis arborait déjà une demi érection. Quel genre de rêves érotiques pouvait bien hanter le sommeil d'une créature plus si innocente que Louis ? Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur le gland. Luisait-il vraiment ? C'était sûrement un effet de son imagination après des heures de désir inassouvi.  
Il étendit la main sur la chair douce du ventre de Louis. Il lui avait confié avoir longtemps été sans formes et plutôt maigre jusqu'à la fin de son adolescence ; il n'en restait aucune trace. Les abdos de Louis étaient durs et joliment dessinaient. La surface de son épiderme était lisse et parfaite. Louis bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, et son visage se crispa l'espace d'un instant, puis retomba dans un repos tranquille. Harry aplatit sa paume contre la peau tiède et satinée, et infiltra les doigts dans la toison soyeuse, avant de les glisser sur le gland humide.  
Il émit un grognement de satisfaction. Il ne s'était pas fait des idées ; ses doigts étaient bien recouverts par les fluides sexuels du jeune homme. Il bougea un peu la main et caressa du bout des doigts la longueur, tirant doucement Louis du sommeil. Harry sentait déjà son propre sexe pulser de désir.  
Quand Louis ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra directement son regard. Ils s'observèrent durant quelques secondes tandis qu'Harry continuait ses vas et viens. Il vit ses joues et sa bouche se colorer de rouge.  
   
— C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je sois disponible ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix encore engourdie par le sommeil.  
— Peut-être. Je n'arrête pas de penser à votre sexe. Et je prévois également de passer autant de temps que possible enfoui à l'intérieur de vous.  
  
Il accentua la pression sur l'érection maintenant dure de Louis. Ce dernier hoqueta, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Harry le contempla avec fascination.  _Seigneur Dieu._ Il n'était pas certain de survivre à tant de beauté... à cet homme splendide et fascinant qui représentait une source de délices infinis.  
  
— Mettez-vous sur le dos, ordonna-t-il sans cesser de le caresser.  
  
Il garda les yeux fixés sur son visage, étudiant les subtiles réactions du jeune homme à ses caresses, apprenant à le connaître. Quand il se mit sur le dos en suivant ses instructions, il ne le lâcha pas.  
  
— Maintenant, écartez les jambes. Je veux vous regarder, dit-il d'un ton bourru.  
  
Louis écarta ses longues cuisses. Le regard vrillé entre les jambes du jeune homme, Harry tendit la main vers le panneau de contrôle du siège pour abaisser le repose-pieds et le dossier. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, le torse entre ses jambes ouvertes. Puis il retira enfin sa main et contempla son membre, comme ensorcelé.  
  
— Je demande d'habitude aux personnes que je fréquente de se raser intégralement, fit-il. Ça augmente la sensibilité. Ça rend totalement disponible pour moi.  
—Vous voulez que je le fasse aussi ? demanda-t-il.  
Il releva la tête vers son visage. Ses yeux sombres et veloutés brillaient de désir.  
  
— Je ne veux pas que vous changiez la moindre chose. Vous avez la plus jolie bite que j'aie jamais vue. Je me montre souvent exigeant, mais j'aurais tort de gâcher cette perfection.  
   
Il vit sa gorge se contracter tandis qu'il avalait sa salive. Il tendit la main et utilisa ses doigts pour écarter les fesses de Louis, exposant le petit trou sombre et serré. Il sentit son membre se dresser, comme si son sexe savait pertinemment l'endroit où il aurait voulu se trouver à ce moment précis. Harry mourait d'envie d'y plonger sa langue, de goûter ses fluides. Il crevait de désir de sucer et de lécher Louis.  
Or s'il le goûtait, il faudrait qu'il le prenne, ici et maintenant. C'était une certitude.  
Il se releva avec difficulté et s'assit à côté de lui sur une chaise basse. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa délicatement la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme tout en continuant à caresser son sexe.  
— Est-ce que c'est agréable ? demanda-t-il en scrutant son visage empourpré.  
— Oui, murmura Louis avec une ferveur qui convainquit Harry tout autant que la rougeur de ses lèvres et de ses joues, ainsi que son souffle heurté.  
Il accrut la pression sur le gland, décrivant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient du bout des doigts sur le bout rougit . Louis hoqueta, et Harry sourit. Louis était si humide qu'Harry pouvait entendre le léger bruit de succion produit par son geste.  
  
— Vous êtes si réceptif, Louis... Je ne peux pas attendre, il faut que je vous fasse jouir.  
  
Il accentua encore sa caresse, frottant énergiquement toute la longueur.  
  
— Oh... Harry, gémit Louis en grimaçant, arquant le bassin vers le haut pour accentuer la pression de sa main.  
— Tout va bien, mon chéri, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avant d'y déposer un long baiser. Je vais te donner ce que je me refuse encore.  
  
Enfermé dans une prison brûlante de désir, Harry le vit pousser un cri avant d'être saisi de tremblements, le corps ravagé par les vagues de la jouissance . La main de l'homme d'affaire pleine du fluide de Louis. Le parfum sublime de sa sueur envahit les narines de Harry tandis qu'il succombait à l'orgasme. Incapable de se maîtriser, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, étouffant presque avec colère les gémissements de Louis, étanchant la soif qu'il avait de l'étudiant.  
   
Quand les tremblements du plaisir abandonnèrent enfin le corps du jeune homme, il arracha ses lèvres aux siennes et enfouit la tête dans le creux de son épaule, presque aussi haletant que Louis. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à apaiser son érection triomphante simplement en se repaissant de son parfum enivrant.  
Il se redressa et se releva avec réticence avant de retourner à son siège.  
  
— Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Paris, murmura-t-il en tapotant sur son clavier.  
  
La main qu'il avait utilisé pour faire jouir Louis luisait encore. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour repousser cette vision excitante mais elle refusa de disparaître, pareille à un voile brûlant sous ses paupières closes.  
  
— Vous avez tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de vous changer, reprit-il.  
—  Me changer ?  
  
Il hocha la tête en jetant un regard furtif au corps nu du jeune homme encore enflammé par l'orgasme.  _Seigneur..._  Il était magnifique : des yeux clairs, la peau bronzé et douce, les courbes voluptueuses. Il résista à l'envie presque impérieuse de se jeter sur son corps et d'empaler son sexe en lui comme un animal sauvage.  
  
—  Oui. Je vous emmène dîner, lâcha-t-il enfin.  
— Vous m'avez acheté des vêtements ? demanda-t-il ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
  
Il sourit sombrement et réussit à concentrer de nouveau son attention sur l'écran, ce qui lui coûta un effort monumental.  
  
— Je vous ai dit que je vous fournirais tout ce dont vous auriez besoin, Louis.

  
♦ ♦ ♦ 

Peut-être commençait-il à devenir blasé, car il ne s'étonna même pas en découvrant la grande et luxueuse chambre à coucher. Peut-être parce qu'il avait appris à mieux connaître Harry et savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait se satisfaire que de la perfection. Il ouvrit la porte de la penderie qu'il lui avait indiquée et aperçut un smoking noir accroché sur un cintre.  
   
—  Eleanor m'a dit que tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile se trouvait soit dans le tiroir supérieur de la commode, soit dans le compartiment du haut, lui avait affirmé Harry. Elle a dit aussi que la température prévue à Paris ce soir était de dix-huit degrés environ, avait-il ajouté en jetant un coup d’œil sur l'écran de son téléphone, lisant visiblement un message de son efficace assistante.  
  
À l'intérieur du meuble en bois d'acajou, Louis trouva un boxeur noir.  
Il se sentit gêné à l'idée que Eleanor s'était occupée de tout cela. Peut-être s'acquittait-elle régulièrement de ce genre de tâche pour Harry ?  
Deux boîtes étaient posées sur la commode— l'une en carton, et l'autre en cuir. Il ouvrit d'abord la boîte à chaussures et sa bouche forma un  _oooh_ d’étonnement lorsqu'il découvrit une paire de mocassins en daim noir. Louis était loin d'être un fanatique de chaussures — ses baskets de jogging représentaient l'accessoire le plus onéreux de sa garde-robe —, mais il voulait avoir l'air présentable au bras de Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom de la marque. Ces chaussures coûtaient probablement plus cher que ce qu'il aurait versé pour trois mois de loyer.  
Avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, il ouvrit la deuxième boîte. Une montre en or luisaient sur un écrin de velours noir — une autre pièce aussi cher qui lui coûterait probablement une année de salaire s'il avait du se l'offrir lui-même. À elle seuls, cette montre incarnait l'élégance et la luxure la plus pure.  
Tout cela était-il censé représenter une sorte de rétribution pour ses services sexuels ? Cette idée le mit soudain mal à l'aise.  
Il posa la boîte en cuir sur le côté, se rendit dans la salle de bains, et laissa tomber la couverture qu'il avait enroulée autour de son corps. Une douche chaude lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à chasser ce sentiment d'irréalité qui hantait son esprit. Il fixa une serviette en turban sur sa tête pour garder ses cheveux propres et ouvrit le robinet.  
Il regagna la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, la peau encore humide de la crème hydratante qu'il avait trouvée près du lavabo.  
Il n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire des vêtements et du bijou luxueux que Harry avait mis à sa disposition.  
  
— Nous atterrirons dans moins d'une heure. Les conditions de vol sont parfaites, grésilla une voix.  
  
Louis sursauta légèrement avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du pilote qui s'adressait à eux via un haut-parleur. Il imagina Harry dans le compartiment adjacent, relevant un instant les yeux au son de la voix du pilote avant de se replonger dans son travail.  
Il attendait de lui qu'il porte les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés. Harry serait irrité s'il refusait. Louis n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à lui. Pas ce soir. Et après tout, n'avait-il pas accepté de se lancer dans cette folle aventure ?  
N'avait-il pas vendu son âme au Diable rien que pour satisfaire le désir déraisonnable qu'il avait de lui ?  
Il chassa ces pensées mélodramatiques et revint vers la penderie pour étaler les vêtements.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de la chambre d'un air gauche, presque certain qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de deux minutes dans ses mocassins avant de perdre ses pieds. Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'œil en biais quand il s'approcha, puis un deuxième regard plus prolongé. L'expression de son visage demeura impassible tandis qu'il le détaillait de pied en cap.  
  
— Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire avec mes cheveux, fit-il stupidement. J'aurai pu essayer de les brosser un peu mais...  
— Non, dit-il en se relevant.  
   
Harry faisait toujours une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui. Il tendit la main vers lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux mal peigné. Louis avait au moins pris soin de le faire le matin avant de partir pour qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens.  
Il lui adressa un sourire hésitant. En retour, il parcourut de son regard vert son torse, ses hanches et son ventre, le faisant rougir d'embarras.  
Le jeune homme avait ressenti un mélange de frayeur et d'excitation en voyant que le smoking dessinait sa silhouette à la perfection. La chemise blanche soulignait la musculature de ses épaules et la veste droite retombait à la perfection et le pantalon à galon ajusté aux hanches épousant la forme des fesses. L'ensemble dégageait une élégance sexy—  _du moins, c'aurait été le cas sur un_   _autre homme_ _,_ se dit-il en scrutant avec anxiété le visage de Harry.  
Lui plaisait-il ? Il était incapable de le savoir devant son expression fermée.  
  
— Je ne vais pas garder tout ça, dit Louis calmement. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi.  
— Je vous ai dit que je pouvais vous offrir deux choses.  
— Oui... le plaisir et l'expérience.  
— J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à vous voir. Et en ce qui vous concerne, ces vêtements font partie de l'expérience, Louis. (Il le scruta une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds avant de détacher la main de ses cheveux.) Pourquoi n'en profitez-vous pas simplement ? Dieu sait que c'est mon intention, ajouta-t-il d'une voix bourrue avant de se détourner de lui pour se diriger vers la chambre.  
  
La porte se referma derrière lui dans un cliquètement.  
  


♦ ♦ ♦

   
Une heure et demie plus tard, Louis était au Palais-Royal, assis à une table privée du restaurant historique  _Le Grand Véfour._  
Il était si bouleversé par le cadre luxueux, par la nourriture raffinée, par l'appréhension de ce qui se passerait plus tard dans la nuit... et par le regard calme et implacable que Harry posait sur lui, qu'il avait le plus grand mal à avaler ce qu'on lui servait - sans même parler de savourer les mets exquis comme il l'aurait dû.  
Tout se réduisait à un jeu de séduction à peine voilé.  
   
— Vous n'avez presque rien mangé, fit Harry quand le serveur vint débarrasser les entrées.  
— Je suis désolé, répondit Louis sincèrement.  
  
Il se maudit intérieurement en pensant à tout le travail et l'argent gaspillés pour le sublime bœuf bourguignon, accompagné de pommes de terre sautées aux truffes noires, qui allait finir à la poubelle. Le serveur posa une question à Harry en français, et ce dernier répondit dans la même langue. Une chose était certaine : Louis avait à peine pu détacher le regard de l'homme d'affaires depuis qu'il était apparu quelques heures plus tôt sur le seuil de la chambre de l'avion, vêtu d'un smoking assorti d'un nœud papillon noir et d'une chemise blanche immaculée. Quand il l'avait escortée jusqu'à leur table dans la salle privée du restaurant, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.  
  
— Vous êtes tendu ? demanda-t-il posément après le départ du serveur.  
  
Louis hocha la tête et réprima un frisson en contemplant les longs doigts calleux de Harry caresser négligemment la base de sa coupe de Champagne.  
  
— Ça vous soulagerait de savoir que je le suis aussi ?  
  
Le jeune homme écarquilla grands les yeux et le dévisagea. Ses iris vertes brillaient comme des braises incandescentes sous ses paupières à demi closes.  
  
— Oui, lâcha-t-il abruptement. Vous l'êtes  _vraiment ?_  
  
Harry hocha pensivement la tête.  
  
— J'ai sans doute de bonnes raisons de l'être.  
— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
— Parce que je suis si excité à l'idée de vous prendre qu'il y a un risque que je perde le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne perds jamais le contrôle, Louis. Mais ce soir, cela pourrait arriver.  
   
Un frisson d'angoisse et d'excitation parcourut l'étudiant quand il comprit le sombre avertissement qui perçait dans sa voix. Pourquoi l'idée qu'il pourrait céder sans retenue à la passion le troublait-il jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur ? Louis releva la tête avec surprise quand le serveur revint pour déposer un magnifique dessert devant lui, et une lasse de café en argent devant Harry.  
   
—  _Est-ce qu'il y aura autre chose, monsieur ?_  
—  _Non, merci._  
—  _Très bien. Je vous souhaite bon appétit._  
— Je n'ai pas commandé ça, dit Louis en scrutant son dessert d'un œil dubitatif.  
— Je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai fait pour vous. Mangez-en un peu. Vous allez avoir besoin d'énergie. (Louis lui jeta un timide regard à travers ses cils baissés et vit qu'il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.) C'est la spécialité de la maison, le  _palet aux noisettes._ _c_ Même si vous étiez déjà gavé comme une oie, vous en redemanderiez. Faites-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il doucement.  
  
Louis saisit sa fourchette. Un soupir d'extase s'échappa de ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard lorsque le mélange de pâte brisée, de mousse au chocolat, de noisettes et de crème glacée au caramel explosa sur ses papilles. Harry lui sourit, et il lui rendit avec espièglerie la pareille en donnant un autre coup de fourchette enthousiaste.  
  
— Vous parlez très bien le français, fit Louis avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée.  
— Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai la nationalité française, en plus de la britannique. C'est presque autant ma langue maternelle que l'anglais. Ma mère était anglaise, mais les gens parlaient français là où j'ai grandi.  
  
Louis cessa un instant de mâcher en se souvenant de ce que Mme Cowell lui avait dit au sujet des grands-parents de Harry, qui avaient retrouvé leur fille dans le nord de la France, et découvert du même coup leur petit-fils. Il brûlait d'envie de l'interroger sur son passé.  
  
— Vous ne parlez jamais de vos parents, dit-il prudemment en prenant une autre bouchée.  
— Vous ne parlez pas non plus des vôtres. Vous n'êtes pas proche d'eux ?  
— Pas vraiment, répondit-il en fronçant intérieurement les sourcils devant ce brusque changement de sujet. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à me dire qu'ils m'en voulaient parce que j'étais trop maigrichon. Mais maintenant que je suis en forme, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne m'apprécient tout simplement pas. Un point c'est tout.  
— Je suis désolé.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, jouant avec sa fourchette.  
  
— Ça ne se passe pas si mal. On ne se dispute pas, il n'y a rien de mélodramatique. C'est juste... douloureux d'être avec eux.  
— Douloureux ? fit-il en levant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.  
— Pas vraiment  _douloureux,_ je suppose. Juste... bizarre.  
— Ils ne sont pas fiers d'avoir un fils aussi talentueux que vous ?  
  
Louis ferma un instant les yeux, savourant les parfums exquis qui se mêlaient sur sa langue.  
— Mes tableaux les ennuient. Mon père encore plus que ma mère, ajouta-t-il après avoir profité de la moindre note de saveur sur son palais.  
  
Il se lécha le pouce, capturant une goutte égarée de mousse au chocolat sur l'extrémité de sa langue.  _Seigneur._ C'était à se damner.  
Il releva la tête quand Harry froissa sa serviette sur la table.  
  
— C'est bon. Il est temps d'y aller, fit-il en repoussant sa chaise en arrière.  
— Hein ? Lança Louis, déstabilisé par son ton abrupt.  
  
Harry s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à tirer sa chaise.  
  
— Excusez-moi, reprit-il sombrement en lui prenant la main. Faites-moi juste penser, la prochaine fois que j'essaie de me dominer, de ne pas vous faire servir de chocolat fondu.  
  
À ces mots, une onde d'excitation parcourut le jeune homme, promesse d'un plaisir bien plus grand que même le plus délectable des  _palets aux noisettes._  
  


♦ ♦ ♦

  
   
— Où logeons-nous ? S'enquit Louis quelques minutes plus tard tandis que la limousine descendait la rue obscure et presque déserte du Faubourg Saint-Honoré.  
   
Alors qu'il s'était assis à côté d'il et lui avait tenu la main durant le trajet de l'aéroport au restaurant, Harry s'était cette fois-là installé sur la banquette d'en face. Ses manières étaient distantes, et il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air sombre.  
  
— À l'hôtel George V. Mais nous n'y allons pas tout de suite.  
— Alors où...  
  
La voiture ralentit, et Harry désigna un bâtiment d'un signe de tête. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent quand il reconnut l'architecture caractéristique d'un énorme immeuble Second Empire.  
  
— Le  _musée Saint-Germain_? fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Il connaissait bien ce musée d'antiquités grecques et romaines depuis son bref séjour étudiant à Paris.  
Il occupait l'un des derniers palaces privés de la ville.  
  
— Oui.  
  
Le rire de Louis se figea sur ses lèvres.  
  
— Vous êtes sérieux ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Harry, il est minuit passé. Le musée est fermé.  
  
Paul arrêta la limousine. Quelques instants plus tard, il frappa poliment à la portière et leur ouvrit. Harry quitta le véhicule et prit la main de Louis, qui sortit dans la rue bordée d'arbres. Il le dévisagea d'un œil perplexe, et il sourit.  
  
— Ne vous en faites pas. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. J'ai tout aussi hâte que vous de rentrer à l'hôtel. Encore plus, sans doute.  
  
Harry le mena jusqu'à une porte surmontée d'une grande arche de pierre. À la surprise de Louis, un homme élégant aux cheveux poivre et sel se présenta immédiatement quand Harry frappa sur l'épais battant de bois.  
  
— Monsieur Styles, l'accueillit-il avec un mélange de chaleur et de respect.  
  
Ils entrèrent, et l'homme referma la porte derrière eux avant de tapoter sur un digicode. Louis entendit une serrure se déverrouiller quelque part.  
Une lumière verte se mit à clignoter, sans doute émise par le système d'alarme électronique.  
— Alain, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour cette faveur, fit Harry chaleureusement quand leur hôte se retourna vers eux.  
  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main dans le vestibule faiblement éclairé, pavé de marbre blanc, Louis balaya la pièce d'un regard perplexe. Ce n'était  _pas_ l'entrée de la visite publique.  
  
— Vous plaisantez. C'est un plaisir pour moi, répondit l'homme à voix basse, comme s'il participait à quelque mission nocturne clandestine.  
— Comment se porte votre famille ? M. Garrond va bien, je présume ?  
— Très bien, même si nous nous sentons en ce moment comme des chats bousculés dans leurs habitudes. Notre appartement est en rénovation et, à notre âge, il nous est difficile de nous passer de routine. Comment va lord Stratham ?  
— Grand-mère dit qu'il est insupportable depuis son opération du genou, mais je pense que son obstination est un atout, dans ce cas de figure. Il se remet très vite.  
  
Alain répondit avec un petit rire :  
— Transmettez-leur mes amitiés la prochaine fois que vous les verrez.  
— Je n'y manquerai pas, mais vous risquez de les revoir avant moi. Grand-mère a prévu d'assister à l'inauguration de l'exposition Polygnotus la semaine prochaine.  
— Heureuse nouvelle, en ce cas, répondit Alain d'un ton qui parut sincère à Louis.  
  
L'homme regarda le jeune homme avec un intérêt poli, et Louis perçut l'intelligence et la curiosité qui brillaient dans ses yeux.  
  
— Louis Tomlinson, fit Harry, je suis heureux de vous présenter Alain Laurent. C'est le directeur du musée Saint-Germain.  
— Enchanté et bienvenue, monsieur Tomlinson, répondit Alain en lui tendant la main. M. Styles m'a dit que vous étiez une artiste de talent.  
   
À l'idée que Harry avait fait son éloge en son absence, Louis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
   
— Merci. Mon travail est insignifiant par rapport aux œuvres que vous côtoyez chaque jour en travaillant ici. J'adorais venir au musée Saint-Germain quand j'étais étudiant à Paris.  
— Un lieu d'inspiration, tout autant que d'art et d'histoire, non ? répondit son interlocuteur en souriant. J'espère que l'œuvre que s'apprête à vous montrer Harry sera pour vous porteuse d'une inspiration toute particulière. Nous sommes assez fiers de l'exposer ici, au Saint-Germain, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux. Mais je vais vous laisser en juger par vous-même. J'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires ; soyez sûrs que vous ne serez pas dérangés. J'ai désactivé le système de surveillance électronique de la salle Fontainebleau pour vous permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je serai dans mon bureau, dans l'aile ouest, si vous avez besoin de moi.  
— Ce ne sera pas le cas, fit Harry. Permettez-moi de vous remercier une fois encore d'avoir accédé à cette requête que je sais très inhabituelle.  
— Je suis certain que vous ne m'auriez pas fait cette demande sans une excellente raison, rétorqua Alain Laurent d'une voix douce.  
— Je vous préviendrai dès la fin de notre visite. Ce ne sera pas long.  
  
Laurent esquissa un léger salut plein de naturel et d'élégance, avant de prendre congé.  
  
— Harry, que faisons-nous ici ? Murmura Louis alors que l'homme d'affaires l'entraînait à travers un corridor ombreux et voûté dans la direction inverse de celle que Laurent avait prise.  
  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Dans ses mocassins serrés, le jeune homme avait du mal à suivre ses longues enjambées. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de l'énorme et vénérable bâtiment, traversant parfois des salles que Louis connaissait. Il s'agissait plus d'une enfilade de pièces que d'une galerie— l'intérieur de l'hôtel particulier avait été totalement préservé, et on avait l'impression de remonter clans le temps et de visiter un palais du dix-septième siècle magnifiquement meublé, abritant des trésors de l'Antiquité grecque et romaine.  
  
— Vous voulez que je peigne quelque chose d'autre pour vous en m'inspirant de ce qui se trouve ici ? Tenta-t-il.  
— Non, répondit-il abruptement sans le regarder.  
  
Il marchait toujours d'un pas aussi pressé, et le claquement sec des talons de Louis se répercutait contre le haut plafond et les arches de marbre lisse.  
  
— Pourquoi allons-nous si vite ?  
— Parce que je me suis promis de vous offrir cette expérience, mais que je meurs également d'envie de vous ramener avec moi à l'hôtel.  
  
Il avait parlé d'un ton si factuel que Louis resta bouche bée durant un moment, traversant sans rien dire les salles sombres et silencieuses. Les statues spectrales devant lesquelles ils passaient généraient en lui un sentiment croissant d'irréalité. Il avait eu cette impression presque toute la journée, or cette absurde promenade le long des salles désertes du musée achevait à présent de le désorienter. Harry avança à travers une pièce étroite qui semblait familière à Louis, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.  
Si brusquement que le jeune homme faillit basculer en avant, et que des cheveux lui retombèrent sur le visage. Il suivit le regard de Harry et écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Il resta stupéfié durant quelques instants.  
— L'Aphrodite d'Argos, souffla-t-il.  
— Oui. Le gouvernement italien nous la prête pour six mois.  
—  _Nous ?_ Murmura-t-il en contemplant l'inestimable statue d'Aphrodite.  
  
La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les lucarnes du plafond, baignant la pièce et la statue de leur douce luminescence. La vision de la poitrine aux courbes gracieuses et du visage sublime sculptés dans le marbre blanc était littéralement à couper le souffle.  
  
— Le palais Saint-Germain appartient à la famille de ma grand-mère. James Styles en est le protecteur. Cette collection représente une de ses nombreuses contributions publiques— une offrande à ceux qui partagent son amour des antiquités. Je siège au conseil d'administration du musée, comme ma grand-mère.  
  
Louis le dévisagea, et la lueur d'admiration et de respect qui brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il contemplait la statue le surprit. Une surprise  _agréable —_  il se montrait d'habitude si stoïque ! Il y avait davantage en Harry Styles qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.  
  
— Vous vénérez cette œuvre..., chuchota-t-il en se remémorant la réplique de taille réduite qui se trouvait dans sa résidence à Chicago.  
— Je l'achèterais si je le pouvais, admit-il avec un sourire que Louis trouva un peu triste. Mais nul ne peut posséder Aphrodite, n'est-ce pas ? C'est du moins ce qu'on m'a dit.  
  
Louis avala sa salive. Un étrange étourdissement l'envahit devant cet homme si énigmatique.  
— Pourquoi êtes-vous si attaché à cette œuvre précise ?  
  
Il baissa les yeux sur lui La lumière de la lune faisait ressortir ses traits virils, aussi fascinants que ceux de la déesse grecque.  
  
— En dehors de sa beauté intrinsèque ? Peut-être a cause de ce qu'elle représente.  
  
Louis fronça les sourcils et contempla à nouveau la statue.  
  
— Elle fait ses ablutions, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et son regard s'attarda sur le visage du jeune homme.  
  
— Elle accomplit le rituel de purification. Chaque jour, Aphrodite se baigne et renaît des eaux. Un beau mythe, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Louis en le scrutant, ensorcelée par son visage sombre et ses pupilles où se reflétait la lumière de la lune.  
  
Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Ses doigts étaient chauds, mais Louis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.  
  
— Que nous pouvons toujours nous laver de nos péchés. Je ne cesse de transiger avec les miens, Louis, dit-il calmement.  
— Harry..., commença-t-il d'une voix emplie de compassion.  
  
Pourquoi était-il si convaincu d'être damné ?  
  
— Peu importe, l'interrompit-il.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui, entoura sa taille de ses mains, et l'attira à lui. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.  
Son bassin était presque à la même hauteur que celui de Harry ; il pouvait sentir ses testicules fermes pressés contre les siennes et son membre durci collé contre sa cuisse gauche. Comment pouvait-il avoir déjà une telle érection alors qu'il l'avait à peine touchée ? Était-ce l'œuvre d'Aphrodite ? Se demanda-t-il dans un élan fantasmatique.  
Harry lui souleva le menton, exposant son visage aux rayons lunaires. Le cœur du jeune homme commença à battre à un rythme effréné. Il colla son bassin contre le sien, et l'ampleur de son érection coupa le souffle de Louis. Il sentit ses doigts descendre le long de ses hanches. Penché au-dessus de lui, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, comme s'il voulait aspirer son souffle.  
  
— Seigneur, je vous veux..., murmura-t-il d'un ton presque furieux, avant de capturer sa bouche et d'y plonger la langue.  
Subjugué par le contact soudain du corps de Harry contre le sien, Louis eut l'impression de prendre feu. Sa force brute, le goût de ses lèvres le submergèrent totalement. Il vacilla, et Harry le serra plus fort contre lui. Les courbes du corps du jeune homme épousaient les contours de ses muscles durs et de son impressionnante érection. Louis n'avait jamais été confronté à tant de désir masculin. Ce brasier couvait-il en lui depuis des heures ? Des jours ?  
Il gémit contre sa bouche, sans défense contre son ardeur. Les mains de Harry se déplacèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, puis déboutonna sa chemise. Quand il rompit leur baiser avec rudesse quelques instants plus tard, Louis était presque ivre de désir. L'homme d'affaire recula. Les pans de la chemise du jeune homme béaient, exposant sa chair blanche aux rayons de la lune. Harry repoussa le tissu en arrière, dévoilant son corps presque nu, et le contempla avec passion. Louis sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air quand il perçut la lueur d'adoration et de convoitise mêlées qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ses narines frémissaient.  
  
— Je veux que vous vous souveniez de ce moment durant tout le reste de votre vie, dit-il abruptement.  
— Je m'en souviendrai, répondit-il docilement.  
  
 _Qui pourrait_ oublier  _une expérience aussi intense ?_ Songea-t-il. Et pourtant, la signification implicite de ces mots le tétanisait.  
  
— Asseyez-vous là, fit-il en lui prenant les hanches.  
   
Louis ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son incompréhension, mais Harry le guida jusqu'au piédestal qui soutenait la statue d'Aphrodite. Il lui retira son pantalon jusqu'au genou et il l'assit sur le rebord de marbre. Louis ressentit la froideur de la pierre à travers le mince tissu du boxer. Harry posa les mains sur ses genoux et lui écarta les jambes. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.  
   
— Harry ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix effrayée.  
  
Louis crut sentir ses mains trembler quand il fit descendre son boxer le long de ses cuisses, et son pénis se contracta dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver.  
  
— J'ai cru que je pouvais attendre. Je me suis trompé, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, empreinte d'une nuance de regret. (Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux en caressant ses cuisses et ses hanches, et Louis perçut la chaleur de sa propre chair se communiquer au marbre froid.) Si je ne goûte pas à votre sexe, je crois que je n'y survivrai pas. Et si je vous goûte, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. Je vais devoir vous prendre, ici et maintenant.  
— Mon Dieu..., murmura Louis d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Une chaleur familière afflua dans sa estomac. La tête sombre de Harry se pencha entre ses cuisses, et alors qu'il caresse la longueur de Louis avec sa main, pour poser le plat de sa langue sur la tête rouge de son érection. Puis Louis écarquilla les yeux en sentant la chaleur des lèvres d'Harry qui l'aspiraient finalement.  
Il agrippa les cheveux noirs et épais de Harry et laissa échapper un long gémissement, rejetant la tête en arrière. À travers les brumes hébétées de la volupté, il aperçut Aphrodite qui veillait sur son initiation avec une tranquille et suprême satisfaction.  
 


	7. Chapitre 7

  
Louis eut l'impression de fondre sur le piédestal de marbre, perdant toute conscience de lui-même, abandonné totalement à cette sensation quasi électrique, le glissement sensuel de la bouche de Harry sur son sexe. Il crispa les doigts dans ses cheveux, savourant leur texture. Comment les autres êtres humains faisaient-ils pour vivre, manger, travailler et dormir alors que ce plaisir divin était à leur portée ?  
C'était peut-être  _Harry_ la réponse à cette question. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un amant aussi talentueux et charismatique à sa disposition. La bouche et la langue de Harry étaient sans aucun doute les plus habiles du monde...  
Harry le fit se plier entre ses bras, et Louis bascula le dos plus loin sur le piédestal, appuyé sur les coudes, inclinant le bassin pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il fut récompensé par un grognement sourd de son amant satisfait, qui le fit vibrer de plaisir. Harry lui écarta davantage les jambes et enfouit totalement sa bouche autour de son sexe. L'écho du cri de Louis se répercuta contre la voûte de pierre quand il toucha le fond de sa gorge.  
— Harry !  
Harry lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche et sa langue, d'abord lentement et langoureusement, puis de plus en plus passionnément, au rythme des mouvements instinctifs du jeune homme. Avec un gémissement, Harry étendit ses larges mains autour de ses hanches, enfonça les doigts dans la chair de ses fesses et l'immobilisa à sa merci. Louis hoqueta quand il glissa sa bouche sur toute la longueur en utilisant sa gorge pour faire pression sur son gland. Il oscilla la tête entre ses cuisses, le stimulant avec une précision diabolique. Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent.  
Il releva la tête vers la déesse du sexe et de l'amour, cloué sur place, tandis qu'un orgasme le secouait violemment.  
Harry lui souleva le bassin et continua sucer son sexe de sa bouche conquérante, arrachant jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de plaisir au corps tremblant du jeune homme. Harry avait toujours su qu'il serait délicieux, rien qu'au parfum de sa bouche et de sa peau, mais il n'avait pas été préparé à goûter un tel nectar.  
Il était ivre de Louis, et il en voulait plus.  
Son membre rigide n'avait que faire de ces réflexions. Il attira Louis à lui, déposant un baiser humide sur le havre sensuel de ses abdos, puis se redressa en grimaçant de plaisir. Le goût sublime de sa peau avait temporairement apaisé son désir, mais ce répit fut de courte durée. À contempler le corps du jeune homme à demi nu étalé sur le piédestal, éclairé par les rayons lunaires qui faisaient scintiller ses yeux sombres et luire son sexe, il se déchaîna de plus belle.  
Il le souleva, appréciant la façon dont Louis se lovait contre lui. Il pouvait se montrer parfois si rétif et soudain si docile... En le voyant reposer la tête sur son épaule avec tant de confiance, une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Qui ne fit qu'attiser son envie de le posséder.  
Il le porta jusqu'à un fauteuil rembourré de velours qui trônait à quelques pas du piédestal d'Aphrodite — une sorte de méridienne fabriquée pour un roi, si sa mémoire était juste. Or, au lieu d'y étendre le jeune homme, il le reposa au sol, sur ses pieds, et lui retira complètement sa chemise qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une autre chaise. Ensuite, il ôta sa propre veste. Louis le regarda avec perplexité quand il l'allongea précautionneusement sur les coussins du fauteuil.

— Louis XIV s'est jadis étendu sur ce siège. Grand-mère m'étranglerait si nous venions à... déborder dessus.  
   
Le petit sourire de Harry s'élargit en entendant le rire cristallin de Louis. Il lui prit le menton et souleva son visage pour lui arracher un baiser vorace, avide de son rire. Son érection se durcit davantage encore quand il lui lécha timidement les lèvres, découvrant la saveur de ses propres fluides sexuels.  
   
— Oui... Pourquoi ne goûterais-tu pas à un tel délice ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en se détachant de lui avec regret pour chercher un préservatif et la petite fiole de lubrifiant.

La tempête qui rugissait en lui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à lui-même, et ne pourrait bientôt plus se fier à rien s'il ne le pénétrait pas dans la seconde.

— Étends-toi sur le siège, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui parut excessivement rauque à ses propres oreilles,

Louis s'allongea sur la veste de Harry. Ses jambes et son ventre étaient d'une blancheur d'albâtre sous la lumière de la lune, par contraste avec le tissu noir du vêtement. Le fauteuil, sans accoudoirs, était long et profond, avec un dossier recourbé. Le corps du jeune homme reposait sur la partie plate, sa nuque était renversée contre le dossier, ses pieds dépassaient légèrement au-delà du rebord.  
Louis était si parfait que le regarder était presque douloureux. Les dents serrées, Harry déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, puis fit glisser son boxer, révélant son membre triomphant. Il prit ensuite son temps pour enfiler le préservatif et suspendit son geste lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme, fixés sur son sexe.  
Louis avait peur de lui.

—  Tout va bien se passer. Je vais aller lentement, le rassura-t-il en déroulant le mince fourreau de latex le long de son membre.  
— Laissez-moi vous toucher, chuchota-t-il.

Il se figea, le poing serré autour de la base de son pénis, qui pulsait dans sa paume. La douceur inattendue de sa requête le déstabilisa. Il imagina Louis en train de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, l'exquise volupté que lui procurerait le contact de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue...  
—  Non, répondit-il avec une rudesse involontaire. (Il fut envahi par un sentiment de regret devant son expression déçue.) Je dois te pénétrer, maintenant. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai attendu si longtemps... Trop longtemps, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.  
   
Louis se contenta de hocher la tête, ses grands yeux sombres vrillés sur son visage. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, enleva ses chaussettes et repoussa son pantalon du pied. Sa chemise lui semblait un fardeau. Il la déboutonna, incapable de détacher son regard des cuisses écartées de Louis et de son sexe à demi dur.  
Il était trop excité pour retirer complètement ses vêtements. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, les genoux appuyés contre le rebord du fauteuil, les mains juste au-dessus des épaules du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il aurait dû placer ses genoux entre ses cuisses ouvertes, mais quelque chose le poussa finalement à les placer de part et d'autre des jambes de Louis, serrant ses cuisses entre les siennes.  
Si beau... et totalement à sa merci.

—  Recules toi et accroches tes mains au dossier, lui intima-t-il.

Une expression de confusion se peignit sur le visage le Louis, mais il s'exécuta sans protester, avec une docilité telle qu'il sentit son érection pulser violemment entre ses cuisses, à la fois lourde et brûlante. Lorsque le jeune homme eut les bras étendus au-dessus de la tête, agrippé au rebord du dossier de la méridienne, il lâcha un grognement de satisfaction.

—  J'aurais aimé t'attacher, mais comme je ne peux pas le faire ici, tu dois garder tes bras dans cette position. Tu m'as compris ?  
—  Je préférerais pouvoir vous toucher, fit Louis.

Sa bouche rose sombre en mouvement fit s'emballer le cœur de Harry.

—  Je préférerais moi aussi que tu puisses le faire, répondit-il sombrement en soulevant son sexe entre ses doigts. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que tu les gardereras au-dessus de la tête quoi qu'il t'en coûte.  
   
Louis avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, allongé ainsi, cramponné désespérément au rebord de bois du dossier, les yeux emplis par l'incarnation même de la beauté virile et brute qui lui faisait face. Il mourait d'envie de poser les mains sur son corps, or il ne pouvait que le regarder avec fascination tandis qu'il se touchait. Tenant son membre rigide, il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer. Louis sentit tout ses muscles se contracter, en proie à l'excitation et à la crainte. Il avait l'air si épais, si puissant, si gonflé de désir...  
À la dernière seconde, Harry sembla se raviser et relâcha son pénis, qui resta suspendu à l'oblique entre leurs deux corps. Il tendit la main vers la peau du jeune homme. Un nouvel afflux de sang afflua vers le sexe de Louis quand il sentit la chaleur de ses paumes sur ses cuisses. Puis Harry caressa finalement son trou de deux doigts lubrifiés sur son trou, il introduisit alors un de ses doigts épais, puis un deuxième. Lorsque Louis fut assez détendu autour de ses trois doigts l'érection d'Harry oscilla d'anticipation. 

— Louis..., souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il retirait ses doigts.

Louis patienta, le souffle coupé, consumé par l'envie qu'il pose les mains plus bas sur son corps, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, Harry souleva à nouveau son pénis entre ses doigts, releva l'un des genoux du jeune homme pour l'ouvrir encore davantage à lui, et pressa le sommet de sa verge contre son entrée. Il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un cri. Il laissa échapper un grognement — d'excitation ou de frustration, impossible à dire — et fléchit les hanches pour commencer à faire glisser son gland au creux du ventre du jeune homme.

— Ah ! Bon sang, Louis, tu vas me mettre au supplice...

Le PDG sembla remarquer la malaise du jeune homme, Louis était si serré qu'Harry entreprit de le détendre. Il attrapa dans sa paume le sexe de Louis qui n'était désormais plus en érection et fit des vas-et-vient lents.

— Tu dois respirer Louis. Et te détendre, je ne te ferai aucun mal.  
— Ça fait mal.  
— Je vais te faire sentir tellement bien Louis. Mais tu dois te relaxer. At-il insisté, en l'embrassant violemment.

Et malgré la douleur encore persistante Louis prenait tellement de plaisir au sort qu'il lui procurait que son souffle se heurtait à l'homme qui était au dessus de lui et que son corps se transformait peu à peu en un hardant brasier. Harry poussait lentement dans le trou sombre et serré.

— Tu vas bien? Chuchota-il dans son oreille.  
   
Louis lui répondit par un gémissement. Harry lui laissant le temps de s'adapter. Harry ne pouvait plus résister, il sortit puis fit claquer ses hanches à nouveau. Louis tomba sur ses coudes et enterra sa tête dans ses bras.  
   
Les seuls sons se plaignaient, grognant, et le bruit des gifles de la peau sur la peau.  
Louis entrevit son visage crispé, plongé dans l'ombre, au milieu duquel luisaient ses dents blanches pendant qu'il grimaçait. Désirant plus que tout le satisfaire, lui donner du plaisir, il avança les hanches vers l'avant pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il laissa échapper un gémissement aigu, traversé par un élancement de douleur, et entendit à peine le rugissement de Harry, lui claqua une main sur sa hanche en guise d'avertissement.

— Ne bougez pas, Louis. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Nous achever tous les deux ?  
—  Non, je voulais j...  
— Peu importe (Il se rendit compte que la respiration de son partenaire s'était faite haletante.) Ça va mieux, maintenant ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment entre deux souffles rauques.

Il comprit qu'il parlait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Comment savait-il qu'il avait eu si mal ? Il prit alors conscience que son sexe était toujours à demi enfoncé en lui. Ses muscles internes se contractaient et pulsaient autour de la chair vibrante. C'était encore un peu inconfortable, mais le plus fort de la douleur était passé.  
Harry en lui. Fusionné à lui.  
   
— Ça ne me fait pas mal, chuchota-t-il avec un respect mêlé de crainte.  
   
Il vit la pomme d'Adam de son amant saillir alors qu'il déglutissait. Il ôta la main de son genou et tendit les doigts entre ses cuisses.

—  Oooh, gémit-il quand il commença à masser son sexe du bout des doigts.

Il semblait connaître exactement la pression nécessaire pour le faire se tordre de plaisir. La sensation omniprésente de son membre épais en lui ajoutait une dimension supplémentaire à l'excitation qu'il lui procurait.

— Arrêtes de gigoter, lâcha-t-il d'une voix où perçait un mélange d'exaspération, de tendresse et de désir exacerbé.

Ses caresses le mettaient dans un état d'incandescence presque insupportable. Il poussa le bassin en avant avec un grognement qui sembla lui déchirer la gorge et s'enfonça presque complètement en lui. Il restait tout juste assez d'espace à sa main glissée entre eux. La douleur diffuse que ressentait toujours Louis se dilua dans une sensation de plaisir intense tandis qu'il continuait à le caresser.

—   _Harry_  ! Gémit-il.

Celui-ci avança encore les hanches, accentuant encore plus fermement ses vas-et-viens sur son sexe, puis donna un coup de reins... une fois... deux fois. Louis gémit sous l'extase, et un énorme vague de plaisir vint secouer son corps, les muscles de son trou serrés autour d'Harry. Cette fois, même au travers des vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient, il savait que les grognements de Harry exprimaient eux aussi le plaisir. Louis brûlait de plaisir quand il ôta la main de son sexe pour enserrer sa taille. Il se retira légèrement avec un son rauque, avant de replonger profondément en lui.

—  Aaah, Dieu du ciel, votre  _trou_... c'est meilleur encore que je ne l'imaginais, rugit-il tout en donnant un nouveau coup de reins. La seule chose capable de surpasser ça, ce sera de vous baiser sans capote.

Louis frémissait par le plaisir qui ravageait son corps. Harry le fit trembler davantage encore quand il le pilonna, se faisant de plus en plus conquérant, heurtant à intervalles réguliers son bas-ventre contre le sien.  
Il s'interrompit quelques instants plus tard, enfoncé totalement en lui, et colla ses testicules contre son entrée, touchant presque les testicules de Louis. Louis laissa échapper un cri d'excitation.  
   
—  Je ne veux pas te faire mal, mais tu me rends fou, Louis, souffla-t-il.  
— Vous ne me faites pas mal.  
— Vraiment ?

Il secoua la tête.  
Le jeune homme sentit alors le corps de son amant se détendre. Il recommença à lui faire l'amour, imprimant un mouvement de piston, fluide et rythmé, avec ses hanches. Louis étouffa un cri, qui demeura coincé dans sa gorge. Il savait que Harry se retenait depuis les jours, à présent, cependant, il le prenait tout entier et sans retenue... et pas seulement, mais avec une habileté qui l'émerveillait. Ses gestes étaient à la fois subtils et spontanés, contrôlés et sauvages. C'était comme s'il injectait patiemment du plaisir en lui, pressant sa chair contre la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il se mit à bouger les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, laissant échapper de petits glapissements chaque fois que leurs deux corps s'entrechoquaient dans un claquement moite.

—  Dieu..., grogna Harry d'une voix à la fois misérable et extatique.

Il bougea contre le siège et l'empala avec une telle force que la tête de Louis heurta le coussin de velours noir. À travers les brumes du plaisir, il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait écarté les jambes des deux côtés du siège, et que ses pieds reposaient maintenant sur le sol. Il le souleva en même temps que le fauteuil et donna un nouveau coup de reins, la mâchoire serrée.

— Harry, laissez-moi, lâchez le siège ! L'implora-t-il alors qu'il plongeait en lui encore et encore.

Louis sentit les prémices d'un nouvel orgasme sur le point de déferler en lui, et probablement en lui aussi. Il avait tellement envie de le toucher...

—  Non, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix crispée.

Il décolla les pieds du sol et retomba sur Louis, lâchant un gémissement au moment où leurs corps entraient en collision. Le fauteuil eut un craquement bizarre mais, heureusement, l'inestimable pièce de mobilier ne s'effondra pas sous leur poids en un tas de planches. La tête du jeune homme heurta la surface matelassée du siège ; son sexe rebondissait à chaque puissant coup de boutoir de Harry, et cette sensation ne faisait qu'attiser son ardeur. Il tendit la main vers son sexe pour le branler encore, puis inclina les hanches de manière à faire ballotter ses testicules contre la chair rose, faisant tourner son membre en un mouvement subtil à l'intérieur de son trou.  
   
—  Pas avant que tu aies joui à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix.  
La pression qu'il avait fait monter en lui était insupportable. Le jeune homme lâcha un cri en sentant le septième ciel s'approcher à nouveau. Harry grogna férocement sous l'emprise du plaisir et accéléra encore le rythme de ses mouvements, laissant la sauvagerie qu'il avait maintenue si longtemps sous contrôle s'exprimer entièrement.  
Louis geignit de protestation quand il se retira brusquement de lui et écarta les genoux pour l'enjamber à califourchon. Harry avait le souffle de plus en plus heurté. Louis leva les yeux vers lui, sentant avec désespoir l'orgasme s'éloigner, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. À travers la pénombre, il le vit prendre son érection en main et commencer à se masturber.

— Harry ?

Harry gémit comme s'il était à l'agonie et commença à éjaculer. Louis eut l'impression qu'une intense frustration assaillait sa poitrine en le voyant se répandre hors de lui. Il baissa lentement les bras, envahi par une sensation de vide, de vulnérabilité... et pourtant excité par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Harry baissa la tête et s'effondra au-dessus de lui, les muscles bandés, aspirant l'air par grandes goulées. Il le trouvait déjà magnifique quand il rugissait au-dessus de lui, possédant son corps et son esprit, mais il l'était davantage encore agenouillé ainsi, tremblant et épuisé par la passion.  
Il tendit les bras vers lui et entoura doucement son cou de ses bras, caressant les muscles puissants de ses épaules. Au contact de sa chair, un frisson la traversa.

—  Pourquoi...  
—  Je suis désolé, haleta-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui était arrivé avec mon ancien partenaire...  
—  Tout va bien, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Une vague d'incompréhension envahit Louis. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il voyait bien qu'Harry éprouvait une angoisse terrible. Il saisit délicatement les pans de sa chemise ouverte et les rabattit d'une main sur son torse, posant l'autre main sur son dos pour l'attirer doucement à lui.

—  Viens, insista-t-il en percevant sa résistance.

Il hésita un moment mais finit par céder. La masse solide et puissante de son corps pressé contre le sien sembla relever, pour Louis, d'un petit miracle.

— Je désirais tellement ce moment. Je n'ai pas eu... il n'y a eu personne d'autre depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça ne  me ressemble pas. Je sentais que ça montait en moi, et  j'avais peur... Le préservatif n'était pas suffisant. C'est idiot, marmonna-t-il, haletant.

Malgré sa confusion encore intacte Louis lui embrassa l'épaule et caressa son large dos ruisselant de sueur. Une inexplicable sensation de gratitude emplit sa poitrine à l'idée que, depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait mis de côté ses pratiques sexuelles habituelles.  
Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cette abstinence ?  
 _Non. Sûrement pas_.  
Tout cela l'effrayait un peu. La personnalité de Harry était pleine de mystère, comme son choix délibéré de solitude.  
Il continua à le caresser tandis qu'il revenait à lui, sans détacher les yeux du visage énigmatique de leur gardienne, et se demanda confusément si la déesse était là pour les bénir ou pour les maudire.

♦ ♦ ♦

   
Harry demeura perdu dans ses pensées durant le trajet en voiture vers l'hôtel. Assis à côté de lui sur le siège arrière de la limousine, Louis gardait la tête posée sur son épaule et lui caressait les cheveux. Au début, le jeune homme se demanda avec angoisse s'il regrettait son moment de vulnérabilité au musée — son presque aveu—, mais il finit par se détendre, bercé par son silence. Louis contempla à travers ses paupières mi-closes les lumières de Paris qui défilaient derrière les fenêtres, se remémorant chaque détail de ce qui était arrivé dans la salle du musée Saint-Germain.  
   
Il entendit Harry prendre sa respiration puis murmurer.  
   
— Je te dois une explication Louis.  
— Vous ne me devez rien.  
— Je suis resté plusieurs mois avec mon ancien compagnon. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il m'avait caché sa séropositivité, il a prit le risque de me contaminer plutôt que de me révéler la vérité. Alors te comprends Louis, même si ça ne  me ressemble pas. Je sentais que ça montait en moi, et  j'avais peur... Le préservatif n'était pas suffisant. C'est idiot, marmonna-t-il, haletant.  
— Ce n'est pas idiot, bien sur que non. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur.  
— Malgré son mensonge, je suis resté avec lui, évidement. Mais Ian ne supportait pas que quelqu'un connaisse son secret et je voulais qu'il suive un traitement, il a refusé et est parti.

  
♦ ♦ ♦

_L'hôtel George V se situait non loin des Champs-Élysées. Le terme «luxueux » est encore bien en deçà de la vérité,_  songea Louis en suivant Harry dans l'ascenseur doré.  
Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte devant lui, il eut le souffle coupé en découvrant le salon rempli de mobilier ancien et de splendides draperies, avec une cheminée en marbre et des tableaux originaux des dix-septième et dix-huitième siècles.

— C'est par là, fit-il en l'invitant à entrer dans une chambre à coucher digne d'un roi.  
— Oh, c'est magnifique..., murmura-t-il alors qu'il effleurait la soie damassée du couvre-lit et qu'il contemplait la pièce décorée avec un goût exquis.  
Tout en le dévorant du regard, Harry l'aida à ôter sa veste, qu'il accrocha à un portemanteau.  
—  L'hôtel est proche de l'endroit où se tiendra ma réunion demain matin. Je vais devoir me lever tôt, et je serai probablement parti quand tu te réveilleras. Je te conseille d'aller admirer la vue de la terrasse quand le jour sera levé ; ça te plaira sûrement.  Je te ferai monter un petit déjeuner, et tu pourras t'y installer pour manger, si tu veux. Tu as l'air très fatigué.

Louis fronça les sourcils devant ce soudain changement de sujet.

  
—  Oui, sans doute. La journée a été longue. Je ne peux pas croire que ce matin encore, j'étais au  _High_ _J_ _inks_. Tout ça me semble un peu... irréel.  
  
En vérité, il avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne que celle qui avait ouvert la porte à Harry quand il avait sonné à la colocation... ou même que celle qui était entrée au musée Saint-Germain quelques heures plus tôt. Comme si son initiation sexuelle l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, transformée.  
Louis lui jeta un regard nerveux, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui.  
   
—  Tu pourrais peut-être te préparer à te mettre au lit ? fit-il d'un ton bourru en lui indiquant la porte de la salle de bains. Paul nous a livré nos affaires pendant que nous étions au restaurant. Ton sac est là.  
—  Tu ne veux pas y aller en premier ?  
  
Il secoua la tête et commença à défaire ses boutons de manchette.  
  
—  Je vais utiliser celle de l'autre suite.  
— Il y a une autre suite ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
— Paul y dort la plupart du temps.  
— Mais pas cette fois ?  
  
Il releva les yeux vers lui.  
  
—  Non. Pas cette fois. Je te voulais tout à moi.  
  
Louis sentit les battements de son cœur marteler ses tempes en pénétrant dans la salle de bains. Il ôta précautionneusement son costume, ses chaussures et sa montre, sans cesser de penser aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés.  
Dans le miroir, il vit pourquoi Harry lui avait trouvé l'air fatigué. Son visage était pâle contrairement à ses lèvres rougies et enflées par la passion, et ses yeux semblaient inhabituellement grands, soulignés de cernes sombres. Il avait prévu de prendre une douche mais il se sentit soudain trop épuisé.  
Il se nettoya le visage, se brossa les dents et contempla avec perplexité son sac de nylon posé sur un tabouret recouvert d'un coussinet brodé. Il n'avait pas sa place dans un tel endroit.  
Comme lui, sans aucun doute.  
Après une soirée comme celle qu'il venait de vivre, il se sentit complètement ridicule en enfilant un boxer et un tee-shirt large qu'il avait emportés en guise de pyjama. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se peigna les cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Harry était tranquillement assis sur le luxueux sofa, en train de tapoter sur son téléphone portable. Il se figea et l'observa avec un mélange l'admiration et de désir. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de pyjama noir qui lui retombait assez bas sur les hanches. Les courbes de son torse, sa taille droite et ses larges épaules étaient sublimes. Il n'avait pas un gramme de graisse, et il accordait tant d'importance à sa discipline personnelle que Louis n'imaginait même pas à quels exercices quotidiens il pouvait s'astreindre. Ses courts cheveux noirs, sa nuque et ses tempes semblaient légèrement humides.  
Louis n'avait jamais vu un aussi bel homme de sa vie. Et il était certain de ne jamais lui trouver d'égal.  
Harry releva les yeux et vit qu'il était planté là, sur le seuil de la chambre, tétanisé par son regard impitoyable. Il détourna la tête et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
  
—  Pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas au lit ? fit-il en continuant à taper son message.  
  
Louis commença à ôter les coussins décoratifs et releva les draps scandaleusement luxueux.  
  
—  Enlève tes vêtements, lui lança-t-il depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce quand il fit mine de se glisser dessous.  
  
Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son téléphone. Il commença à ôter son pyjama, et sa respiration s'accéléra.  
Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas comme il l'avait fait dans l'avion quand il s'était déshabillé devant lui, en suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec des yeux brillants de désir ?  
Il se mit au lit et tira les draps et la couverture à lui. Harry resta à l'autre bout de la chambre, toujours occupé sur son téléphone. Les paupières de Louis devinrent de plus en plus lourdes ; le lit était doux et chaud. Il sombra dans le sommeil.  
Il y eut un petit cliquètement, et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Harry avait éteint les lumières. Il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer près de lui tandis qu'il se glissait à son tour sous les draps. Il l'attira à lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et colla le ventre contre son dos. Il pouvait sentir qu'il portait toujours son pantalon de pyjama, et aussi... qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre sous le mince tissu.  
Il se réveilla alors tout à fait.  
  
—  Pourquoi portes-tu un pyjama alors que je suis nu ? S'enquit-il dans l'obscurité.  
   
Il lui caressa doucement le dos, projetant des ondes de plaisir à travers son corps.  
  
— Je serai souvent habillé quand tu seras nu.  
— Ça n'est pas très logique, fit-il en retenant son souffle lorsqu'il effleura d'une main la courbe de ses fesses.  
  
Il sentit le membre de Harry se dresser contre ses fesses. En réponse, le sien commença à pulser.  
  
— Il me plaît de pouvoir te toucher de la façon que je veux, au moment que je veux.  
— Pendant que tu restes habillé et que tu gardes le contrôle absolu de toi-même ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
— Pendant que je reste habillé et que je garde le contrôle absolu de moi-même, répéta-t-il en guise de confirmation.  
— Mais...  
— Il n'y a pas de « mais », rétorqua-t-il en lui caressant les fesses, un sourire dans la voix. (Louis sentit son sexe se dresser contre ses fesses, et il soupira, retirant sa main.) Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, jeune homme, le gronda-t-il en le serrant davantage contre lui.  Je suis déjà dangereusement proche de la ligne rouge quand je suis avec toi. Tu viens d'ailleurs d'en avoir une parfaite démonstration.  
— C'était extraordinaire, chuchota-t-il d'une voix émerveillée.  
  
Il resta immobile pendant un moment, puis tendit la main vers ses cuisses. Louis hoqueta de surprise quand il attrapa doucement avec ses doigts son sexe, d'un geste à la fois tendre et ouvertement possessif.  
  
—  Je t'ai possédé comme j'aurais pu le faire avec le plus inexpérimenté des hommes et tu étais... vierge, murmura-t-il avec une nuance de rage dans la voix.  
  
Ces mots si crus firent monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme.  _Possédé_  était bien le terme. Il avait été complètement à sa merci, étendu sur la méridienne, et il avait aimé chaque instant de cette prise de possession magistrale.

— Je ne suis plus puceau, dit-il en tremblant. On pourra le refaire, et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter autant, cette fois.  
   
Le membre durci de Harry vint une nouvelle fois buter contre les fesses de Louis. Pendant quelques secondes, il perçut sa tension intérieure... son indécision.  
Il retira lentement la main de son entrejambe.  
  
—  Non. Demain viendra bien assez tôt. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux t'apprendre. Tu mérites au moins une bonne nuit de récupération.  
— Quelles choses ?  
— Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Maintenant, dors, la journée de demain sera chargée.  
Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de chose qu'il aurait fallu lui dire pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Et pourtant, au bout d'une minute, il finit par se détendre contre le corps de Harry, réconforté par sa chaude et dure présence.

  
♦ ♦ ♦

  
Quand il se réveilla, émergeant de rêves sombres et sensuels, Harry sentit le corps nu de Louis collé contre lui. Une érection monstrueuse déformait son pyjama, à quelques centimètres de ses fesses, et sa main droite enserrait sa hanche.  
 _Dieu du ciel_.  
Il se redressa en grimaçant pour regarder l'heure, gardant sa main sur la hanche de Louis et maintenant son postérieur splendide en contact avec son membre dressé. Louis perçut son mouvement et se cambra dans son sommeil, stimulant tant son érection qu'il dut serrer les dents.  
Il ramassa son téléphone et désactiva le réveil automatique qui menaçait de sonner à la seconde suivante. Il aurait dû se lever pour se préparer à son rendez-vous, mais il reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet et abaissa son pantalon de pyjama, libérant son membre rigide du tissu. Il attira encore davantage à lui le corps de Louis, fléchissant les genoux pour pouvoir enfouir son sexe plus profondément au creux du doux sillon entre ses fesses.  _Dieu, que c'est bon !_  Songea-t-il en enfonçant encore davantage son sexe épais, pris entre les deux globes de chair. L'excitation qui avait monté en lui toute la nuit au contact du corps nu du jeune homme - qui montait en lui, en réalité, depuis l'instant même où il avait joui au musée Saint-Germain - rendait son sexe dur comme la pierre. Il maintint fermement les hanches de Louis, arqua le bassin, et lâcha un grognement de plaisir quand il s'enfonça une fois encore entre ses fesses fermes et satinées.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il frémissait contre lui. Il l'entendit hoqueter et prononcer doucement son nom, mais il était si captivé par les délicieuses sensations de ce réveil sensuel inattendu qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose que continuer à donner des coups de reins, grogner et prendre son plaisir. Son membre était énorme et raide, merveilleusement sensible tandis qu'il effectuait des allers-retours dans le sillon chaud et douillet. Louis voulut tendre le bras en arrière pour le toucher, or Harry lui attrapa le poignet et le replaça près de son ventre, l'immobilisant pendant qu'il continuait à le pénétrer.  
Depuis quand le simple contact avec le postérieur d'un homme pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état de frénésie sexuelle ?  
  
— Laisse-moi faire, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque en poursuivant son mouvement de va-et-vient. Ça ne prendra plus beaucoup de temps.  
  
Effectivement, l'orgasme arriva quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il serra les dents et se regarda éjaculer sur le bas du dos et la courbe supérieure des fesses de Louis.  _Dieu du ciel, cet_   _homme_   _me fait un effet fou,_  songea-t-il en se répandant par saccades et en se demandant si ce plaisir dévastateur finirait jamais. Puis il s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court. Louis geignit quand il s'écarta de lui pour attraper un mouchoir.  
Louis tourna la tête vers lui, et il le dévisagea avec surprise. Il avait les joues d'un rose intense, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Il jeta le mouchoir au pied du lit et s'allongea contre lui.  
  
—  Ça t'a excitée ? fit-il en l'embrassant doucement. De me laisser utiliser ainsi ton corps pour mon plaisir ?  
—  Oui, chuchota-t-il.  
— Alors il faut que tu jouisses aussi.  
  
Harry glissa sa main vers le sexe de Louis et découvrit son gland délicieusement humide. Le jeune homme hoqueta et détourna la tête, pressant sa joue contre l'oreiller. Il sourit en commençant des vas-et-viens lâche sur la longueur.  
   
—  Je veux pouvoir jouir partout sur toi, Louis, murmura-t-il allongé contre lui, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Tu aimerais ça, aussi ?  
—  Oh... oui, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il le branlait plus fermement.  
  
Il le scrutait tout en le caressant, fasciné par le délicat battement de ses paupières et le rose qui assombrissait ses joues. Ses lèvres entrouvertes l'ensorcelaient.  
  
—  Plus tard, je t'attacherai..., chuchota-t-il. Et je t'apprendrai à me donner du plaisir par d'autres moyens encore. Tu aimeras ça ?  
—  Oui, répondit-il.  
  
La vision de ses lèvres tremblantes mettait Harry au supplice, et il commença à branler le pénis avec plus de force. Louis se cambra contre lui, et Harry lui donna ce dont il avait besoin, le caressant en un mouvement frénétique du poignet.  
  
—  Je  _veux_  te donner du plaisir, Harry, reprit le jeune homme dans un souffle.  
— Tu m'en donnes, grogna-t-il en l'embrassant avec rudesse, malmenant sa bouche exquise. Et tu m'en donneras.  
  
Louis cria, fut pris de violents tremblements et éjacula dans la main d'Harry. Le PDG le berça pendant que l'orgasme le ravageait et pensa avec excitation à ce qu'il lui ferait plus tard quand il le retrouverait dans la suite, docile, prêt à se soumettre à ses moindres désirs... à sa volonté.  
Louis commença à s'apaiser, et Harry lui embrassa la nuque, goûtant la saveur sucrée de sa peau. Un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Louis.  
  
—  J'aimerai que tu fasses un teste Louis, que tu te fasses dépister, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il le sentit se raidir contre lui et contempla le mouvement de sa nuque avec ravissement.  
  
—  Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais vierge.  
— Oui bien sur, mais ça me rassurerait. J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous.  
— D'accord. Mais je suis en pleine forme, vraiment. (Louis s'étendit contre lui, sur le dos, et le contempla de ses yeux doux et clairs.) Je le ferrai le plus tôt possible. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, Harry.  
— Merci, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, tout en se disant qu'il était bien loin d'imaginer à quel point cela avait de l'importance pour lui.

  
♦ ♦ ♦  
 

Tandis que Harry se préparait pour sa réunion, Louis se prélassa au lit, comblé par ses baisers et la plénitude de l'orgasme qu'il lui avait procuré. Quand il rouvrit paresseusement les yeux après avoir somnolé un moment, il découvrit Harry debout à côté du lit, les yeux posés sur lui. Il était superbe dans son costume noir assorti d'une chemise amidonnée et d'une cravate vert clair ; l'odeur piquante de son après-rasage envahit les narines du jeune homme.  
  
— Veux-tu que je te commande un petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse qui sembla à Louis comme une caresse au milieu du silence ouaté de la chambre. Tu veux manger sur la terrasse ? Le temps est magnifique.  
— Je vais le commander. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en occuper, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et s'écarta comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il eut pourtant une hésitation et se pencha brusquement sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
C'était indéniable ; les baisers de Harry étaient les plus... sexuels qu'il ait jamais connus. Non qu'il ait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, mais tout de même... Comment un simple baiser à la sauvette pouvait-il lui rappeler ce que c'était que d'être à la merci de ses lèvres habiles et exigeantes ?  
Il le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants plus tard, si grand et si imposant dans son costume sombre, et il ressentit un étrange mélange de joie et de regret. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, il prit une douche, se lava les cheveux, se rasa et sortit sur la terrasse ensoleillée pour les laisser sécher à l'air libre, contemplant le merveilleux panorama sur Paris et la célèbre fontaine Art déco des Trois Grâces.  
Il appela le room-service et dégusta son petit déjeuner à l'extérieur, comme Harry le lui avait suggéré. Au milieu de tout ce luxe, l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire la frappa une fois encore.  
Puis il contacta Zayn. Il essaya surtout de le convaincre qu'il était en sécurité et heureux d'être à Paris avec Harry. Or son ami semblait tout sauf emballé par sa petite aventure. En fait, ses inquiétudes soulignaient certaines choses, qu'il était facile pour lui de mettre de côté quand Harry était auprès de lui quand il lui faisait l'amour et qu'il oubliait tout sauf le désir qu'il avait de lui.  
Il se souvint que Harry l'avait payé intégralement pour son tableau, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne refuserait jamais de le finir. Il se remémora en détail la façon dont le PDG avait fait fermer le bar pour lui dire qu'il voulait le posséder sexuellement, de manière à lui faire perdre ses repères habituels. Il repensa aussi à la façon dont il l'avait convaincu un peu plus tôt de commencer à faire un dépistage le plus tôt possible  
Quand on y songeait... comment avait-il pu le laisser prendre une décision médicale pour lui? Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était arrivé, juste après que Harry l'eut embrassée, caressée et fait hurler de plaisir, Harry ne lui avez pas vraiment le choix.  
Une sensation d'oppression envahit sa poitrine.  
    _Non. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça._  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Heureusement, il avait l'excuse du prix de la communication longue distance pour écourter sa discussion avec Zayn. Vers la fin de leur conversation, il commençait à craindre qu'il perçoive l'anxiété qui couvait dans sa voix.  
Dans un état fébrile, il enfila ensuite ses vêtements de jogging et se rendit compte que Harry ne lui avait pas donné la clé de la suite. Il appela la réception, soulagé de trouver une employée qui parlait l'anglais. La femme l'informa que son nom était enregistré en tant qu'invité, et qu'il pouvait passer prendre une clé magnétique à l'accueil si il présentait ses papiers.  
Louis sortit courir dans les rues de Paris, parcourant d'abord celles parallèles, peu fréquentées, avant de revenir le long des grandes avenues touristiques — et commerçantes—, traversant les Champs-Élysées et dépassant l'Arc de Triomphe.  
Quand il fit demi-tour vers l'hôtel, il avait réussi à évacuer une bonne partie de son anxiété et de ses inquiétudes. Courir le calmait toujours.  
Sa bonne humeur ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte de la suite pour découvrir Harry en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage devant la cheminée de marbre, son téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Il s'interrompit et le dévisagea.  
  
—  Ça ne fait rien, fit-il, les lèvres serrées, tout en le détaillant de pied en cap. Il vient de rentrer.  
  
Il coupa la conversation et reposa le téléphone sur la cheminée.  
  
—  Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Louis se raidit devant son ton accusateur. Harry s'avança vers lui, les yeux brillants comme des braises.  
  
— Je suis allé faire un jogging, répondit-il en baissant ostensiblement les yeux sur son pantalon, son tee-shirt et ses chaussures de course comme pour dire : « Eh ! Ça se voit, non ? »  
— Je me suis inquiété. Tu n'as même pas laissé de mot.  
  
Il en resta bouche bée.  
  
—  Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais avant moi, s'exclama-t-il, ébahi par sa colère subite. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'emporter comme ça ?  
  
Les muscles du visage de Harry se crispèrent.  
  
— C'est moi qui t'ai amenée à Paris. Je suis responsable de toi. Je préférerais que tu ne disparaisses pas comme ça, fit-il sèchement en se détournant de lui.  
— Je suis adulte et responsable. Et je m'en suis très bien sorti sans toi depuis vingt-trois ans, merci.  
— Tu es ici avec moi, reprit-il en faisant brusquement volte-face.  
—  Harry, c'est ridicule !  
   
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit si irrationnel. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière sa colère ? Était il à ce point maniaque, à ce point obsédé par ses projets qu'il ne pouvait admettre le moindre écart, comme son jogging matinal ?  
  
—  Tu ne peux quand même pas m'en vouloir d'être allé courir, reprit-il.  
  
Louis vit un muscle de sa joue tressaillir. Derrière la lueur de colère qui perçait dans ses yeux, il distingua un puits sombre d'inquiétude et d'impuissance. Bon sang... Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui.  
Pourquoi ? Malgré l'irritation qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Harry s'approcha de lui, et il résista à l'en de reculer tant il était impressionnant.  
  
—  Je suis en colère parce que tu es sorti sans laisser un mot pour me dire où tu allais. Si tu étais rentré plus tôt, les choses se seraient passées différemment, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je préfère que tu n'ailles pas courir les rues d'une ville étrangère tout seul. Nous ne sommes pas Chicago. Tu parles à peine le français !  
—  J'ai vécu à Paris plusieurs mois !  
—  Je n'aime pas quand une personne dont je suis responsable disparaît sans explication, répliqua-t-il sans desserrer les dents.  
  
Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, et il se rappela soudain qu'il portait un tee-shirt moulant et un pantalon qui tomber bas sur ses hanches. Il frissonna lorsque le regard de Harry s'attarda sur ses abdos.  
  
—  Va prendre une douche, fit-il en se détournant vers la cheminée.  
—  Pourquoi ?  
  
Il posa un bras sur le manteau de la cheminée et le toisa.  
  
—  Parce que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Louis, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce.  
  
Il avala péniblement sa salive.

 

—  Tu vas me... punir?

—  Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand j'ai découvert la chambre vide. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois là à m'attendre. La réponse à ta question est oui. Je vais te punir, et je te baiserai ensuite pour mon plaisir égoïste. Et si, après ça, tu n'as pas retenu la leçon, je te punirai à nouveau. Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour que tu comprennes que je n'apprécie pas ta conduite impulsive.  
  
Le sang de Louis bouillonna de plaisir, alors même que la colère montait en lui. Une vague de chaleur inonda son entrejambe.  
  
—  Très bien, tu peux me punir, mais pas parce que j'ai été faire du jogging. C'est complètement idiot.  
—  Pense ce que tu veux. Mais tu vas entrer dans la salle de bains, prendre une douche et enfiler un boxer. Tu m'attendras dans la chambre, ajouta-t-il en se détournant à nouveau pour reprendre son téléphone.  
  
Il composa un numéro et prononça quelques phrases courtoises en français avant de formuler plusieurs demandes. Il venait de le congédier.  
Il resta planté là un instant, brûlant d'envie de dire à Harry d'aller se faire foutre, lui et sa maudite douche, son maudit boxer et sa putain de voix irrésistible.  
Une autre part de lui-même se sentait coupable d'avoir fait naître sans le vouloir cette angoisse dans ses yeux.  
Une autre encore était excitée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Louis n'avait jamais cessé de repenser à la nuit où il avait utilisé sur lui la tapette avant de lui administrer la fessée, en regrettant que les choses aient été interrompues aussi brutalement.  
Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où Harry était capable d'aller. Il avait envie de lui donner du plaisir.  
Mais à quel prix ? S'interrogea-t-il avec anxiété en pénétrant dans la chambre à coucher, résignée à se plier à sa volonté. Pourquoi était-il si indéchiffrable ?  
Pourquoi le rendait-il si indéchiffrable... même à ses propres yeux ?  
 


	8. Chapitre 8

  
Après avoir pris sa douche, Louis s'assit nerveusement sur le sofa moelleux dans le coin salon de la chambre, de nouveau en colère. Comment osait-il le faire poireauter ainsi ? Prenait-il un plaisir pervers à le manipuler comme une marionnette ?  
Harry tirait les ficelles de bien des façons. Louis mourait à la fois d'envie de retourner à la salle de bains pour s'y enfermer à double tour et de se caresser pour apaiser les pulsations de son sexe. L'attente était insupportable mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, elle renforçait également son excitation. L'impatience, le désir... et la crainte mêlés de ce que Harry avait l'intention de lui faire.  
Il sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Harry, qui pénétra dans la pièce. Il lui jeta un bref regard avant de se diriger vers le portemanteau pour accrocher sa veste. Il ouvrit une armoire ancienne en bois de cerisier et se pencha pour chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Louis se raidit, essayant de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais le battant de l'armoire lui bloquait la vue. Quand il se redressa, Louis détourna la tête ; il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il suivait chacun de ses mouvements.  
Louis eut un choc quand il revint vers le canapé quelques instants plus tard et déposa une cravache noire sur la table basse. Il contempla avec des yeux écarquillés la claquette de cuir souple à l'extrémité de la longue et mince canne, et son cœur se mit à battre très fort.  
  
— N'aie pas peur, le rassura Harry doucement.  
  
Louis le regarda.  
  
— Ça a l'air de faire mal.  
— Je t'ai déjà punie. Est-ce que ça faisait mal ?  
—  Un peu, admit-il en baissant les yeux sur la main de Harry, qui tenait ce qu'il identifia comme une paire de menottes en cuir noir.  
  
 _Oh non._  
  
—  Eh bien, ce ne serait pas vraiment une punition si ça ne faisait pas un peu mal, non ? (Louis contempla son séduisant visage, fasciné, hypnotisé par le son de sa voix.) Mets-toi debout et enlève ton boxer.  
  
Louis soutint son regard tout en se relevant, puisant force et courage dans le message muet que lui adressaient les yeux de son amant. Il laissa tomber son boxer sur le sofa. Harry posa son regard sur son corps; ses narines frémissaient légèrement. Louis fut parcouru d'un frisson.  
  
—  Veux-tu que j'allume la cheminée ?  
—  Non, répondit-il, bouleversé par son comportement : il était à la fois particulièrement poli et avait l'intention de le punir.  
  
Harry s'avança vers la cheminée.  
  
—  Reste dos à moi, ordonna-t-il quand Louis fit mine de se retourner vers lui.  
  
Louis brûlait d'envie de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais, malgré l'excitation et la peur qui le submergeaient, il parvint à se retenir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voie à quel point il était curieux ? Ou parce qu'il savait qu'Harry le prendrait mal ? Louis l'ignorait lui-même. Il sursauta quand il lui saisit les poignets.  
  
— Du calme, chéri, murmura-t-il. Tu sais bien que je ne t'ai jamais fait vraiment souffrir. Tu dois me faire confiance.  
  
Louis ne répondit rien, submergé par une foule d'émotions quand Harry referma doucement une des menottes autour de son poignet.  
— Maintenant, tu peux te retourner, dit-il.  
  
Il fit volte-face et sentit son ventre se tordre d'envie quand il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait tout proche de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lui dissimuler son état d'excitation. Puis il referma la deuxième menotte autour de son autre poignet. Quand Harry eut fini, Louis avait les mains liées juste devant son sexe.  
Harry recula.  
  
—  Maintenant, lève les bras et place-les derrière ta tête. (Il le regarda exécuter ses instructions.) Étire les coudes en arrière et cambre légèrement le dos. Je veux que tes muscles soient tendus.  
  
Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait et étira les coudes en arrière. Il remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. Dans cette position, il se sentait extrêmement vulnérable et exposé.  
  
— Ça va amplifier la sensation, expliqua-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la table basse.  
— La sensation de douleur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait à la fois d'angoisse et de désir.  
  
Allait-il prendre cette effrayante cravache ?  
Il revint vers lui, mais Louis ne vit pas la cravache. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il aperçut le petit pot de crème qui lui était déjà familier. Harry dévissa le couvercle et plongea l'index à l'Intérieur.  
  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me craignes.  
  
Louis retint son souffle et frémit quand Harry introduisit les doigts entre ses fesses. Il commença à le masser avec le stimulant qui le ferait très vite trembler d'ivresse... et de désir.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier et vit qu'Harry le scrutait intensément.  
  
— Je tiens à souligner qu'il s'agit quand même d'une punition, énonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
— Et je tiens à souligner, souffla-t-il en essayant de ne pas tressaillir, que même si je t'ai donné l'autorisation de me punir, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à faire ce qui me plaît sans te demander ta putain de permission.  
  
La main de Harry délaissa son trou, et il se détourna, Louis étouffa un cri de frustration. Quand il revint vers lui, il tenait la cravache. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du terrible instrument enserré par la main large et virile de son amant. Ça avait l'air de faire bien plus mal que la tapette ou les claques...  
  
— Écarte les cuisses... Si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-il doucement d'une voix teintée d'ironie.  
  
Louis battit des paupières et releva vers lui un regard incrédule. Une vague de chaleur afflua dans son entrejambe quand il perçut la lueur d'amusement et d'excitation qui brillait au fond de ses yeux... et la nuance de défi dans sa voix.  
Si Louis acceptait de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, ce serait parce qu' _il_  le voulait. La phrase qu'il lui avait rétorquée était destinée à lui en donner la preuve. Louis ragea soudain en se rendant compte qu'il avait habilement fait en sorte d'obtenir son consentement tout en lui révélant à lui-même son propre désir.  
Louis accentua sa position, sans quitter Harry des yeux.  
  
— Ta colère fait saillir tes courbes autant que ta posture. Bizarrement, ça ne me déplaît pas, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin comme s'il se moquait silencieusement, pas seulement de Louis mais de lui-même, aussi.  
Il leva la cravache, et l'irritation de Louis fut balayé par un sentiment de peur et d'agitation. Allait-il viser les fesses, comme il l'avait fait avec la tapette ? Louis contracta les muscles abdominaux lorsqu'il lui tapota doucement le ventre avec la claquette de cuir. Une chaleur érotique envahit son sexe tandis qu'il faisait courir doucement le cuir contre sa hanche.  
Il leva la main.  
Snap. Snap. Snap.  
Il hoqueta en sentant l'aiguillon du cuir claquer contre sa peau. La sensation se transforma rapidement en impression de brûlure.  
  
— C'est trop fort ? S'enquit Harry en scrutant son visage, puis son torse. (Il fit passer la claquette le long de ses côtes. Il lâcha un gémissement quand Harry appuya le cuir contre son téton.) Non. Tes jolies tétons me disent que tout va bien.  
  
Il écarta de nouveau la cravache et tapota sa poitrine, ses tétons dressés. Ses gestes étaient rapides, fermes, précis.  
Louis sentit quelque chose brûler en lui. L'intensité de sa propre réaction le choqua presque autant que ce que Harry venait de lui faire subir. Il ferma obstinément les yeux, submergé par la honte. Quel sorte de pervers était-il, pour prendre du plaisir à une telle chose ?  
— Louis ?  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix.  
  
— Ça va ?  
— Oui, répondit-il en tremblant.  
  
Le stimulant semblait accomplir son office avec encore plus d'efficacité que la fois précédente, faisant saillir la petite pointe de chair.  
  
— Tu aimes ça ? Demanda Harry d'une voix rude.  
— Je...  _déteste_ , murmura-t-il sous l'emprise à la fois de la honte et de l'excitation. Et...  _j'aime_. C'est si bon...  
— Grand Dieu...  
  
Les yeux de Harry flamboyaient, mais Louis avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas de colère. Il frappa de nouveau, touchant son ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais son gémissement vibra dans sa gorge.  
  
— Pour ce que tu viens de dire, je vais te mettre les fesses à vif, espèce de petit...  
  
Il ne sut jamais quel sorte de « petit » il était, parce qu'il frappa son bas ventre encore et encore, toujours délicatement, mais assez fort quand même pour causer une brûlure qui obligea le jeune homme à serrer les dents et à fermer les yeux. Sans y penser, il arqua son corps en avant.  
  
— C'est bien. Offre-toi à moi, l'entendit-il marmonner tandis qu'il continuait à tapoter sa chair. Maintenant... dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? fit-il en caressant sensuellement ses deux tétons avec la cravache.  
  
Le jeune homme fermait toujours obstinément les yeux, or la sensation était exquise. Entre ses jambes son sexe pulsait.  
  
— Louis ? Insista-t-il sèchement.  
  
 _Oh non_. Il n'allait quand même pas l'obliger à le  _dire_. Il fit glisser la claquette de cuir contre un téton en imprimant un mouvement de torsion qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Il hoqueta.  
  
— Ça me plairait que tu...  
  
Harry tordit de nouveau la claquette contre son ventre et il trembla.  
  
— Dis-le simplement. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir dit-il d'une voix à la fois ferme et douce.  
  
Louis serra la mâchoire, partagé entre l'envie de dire la vérité et de la cacher. Il massa délicatement son mamelon avec le cuir.  
  
— Ça me plairait que tu me frappes... entre les cuisses.  
  
Il ouvrit timidement les yeux quand il écarta la cravache de son corps sans prononcer un mot.  
  
— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, incapable de déchiffrer son expression.  
  
Harry secoua lentement la tête, et il comprit qu'il était abasourdi. Ses narines frémirent, et il eut soudain l'air féroce. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.  
  
— Je... Oh, Harry, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Harry... ?  
  
Il était effrayé par sa réaction et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.  
  
— Ne t'excuse jamais d'être aussi magnifique.  
  
Harry s'avança vers lui, lui saisit le menton et s'empara de sa bouche, la ravageant, la fouillant de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Le goût de ce baiser forcé commençait tout juste à monter à la tête du jeune homme quand il s'arracha brusquement à lui.  
  
— Tu me tentes au-delà de toute raison...  
  
Louis demeura haletant. Harry avait prononcé ces mots comme une accusation, mais il commençait à comprendre que, dans ces circonstances, cela signifiait clairement qu'il le satisfaisait.  
À cette pensée, une chaleur nouvelle envahit son ventre.  
  
— Mais tu ne réussiras pas à me faire fléchir, reprit-il d'un ton rauque.  
— Je n'essayais pas de te faire...  
— Je  _vais_  mener cette punition à son terme, souffla-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. (Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.) Maintenant, penche-toi en avant et présente-moi tes fesses. Tu n'es pas obligé d'écarter les cuisses puisque tes mains sont attachées. Je vais te mettre les fesses à vif pour avoir osé me causer autant d'inquiétude.  
  
Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix fit comprendre à Louis qu'il allait le punir plus durement que la première fois. Il baissa les bras, se pencha en avant et plaça ses mains liées entre ses genoux. Il commença immédiatement à frotter l'extrémité de la cravache contre son postérieur en une caresse glissante. Harry lui avait déjà demandé auparavant de cambrer légèrement le dos. Les muscles de ses fesses se contractèrent et ses tétons hypersensibles le picotèrent tandis qu'il arquait son corps en avant.  
Harry cessa un moment de le caresser. Louis lui jeta un regard anxieux.  
Le PDG marmonna un juron inaudible, et Louis le regarda avec une excitation croissante déboutonner son pantalon. Au lieu de le faire descendre sur ses cuisses, il le garda autour de ses hanches, ouvrant simplement sa braguette pour libérer sa puissante érection, laissa son membre durci à l'extérieur, soutenu par son boxer élastique et le tissu du pantalon qui le maintenaient à un angle horizontal.  
Louis contempla son sexe avec stupéfaction. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près ; il ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé l'approcher. Il le trouvait magnifique. Comment pouvait-il marcher tous les jours avec quelque chose d'aussi gros, d'aussi épais entre les jambes ? Bon, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas tout le temps aussi dur...  
Mais tout de même. Louis était fasciné par la splendeur de ce pénis. Fasciné, il contempla l'épais mat de chair à la surface duquel saillaient quelques veines. Le gland fuselé et appétissant lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, tout comme les testicules massifs et rasés.  
  
— J'aurais dû te bander les yeux, dit-il d'un ton sec. Regarde vers le sol, mon beau. (Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Il frotta la cravache contre ses fesses.) Tu es prêt ?  
— Oui, geignit-il.  
  
L'était-il vraiment ?  
Il tapota son postérieur avec la claquette, et il gémit. Peut-être commençait-il à différencier ses petits grognements d'excitation de ses gémissements de douleur, car il continua sans ralentir, faisant atterrir chaque fois l'extrémité de la cravache sur un endroit différent de sa peau. Une fois qu'il eut fini de frapper les deux globes de chair, il recommença à zéro. Les coups portés sur des endroits déjà touchés étaient nettement plus cuisants. Louis serra les dents ; la démangeaison intolérable de son pénis l'aidait à supporter la douleur légère sur sa chair. Comment la cravache pouvait-elle le stimuler ainsi ? Et pourquoi, au nom du Ciel, avait-il l'impression que même la plante de ses pieds le brûlait alors qu'il continuait à frapper ses fesses ?  
  
— Oooh..., gémit-il après un coup particulièrement douloureux.  
— Penche-toi complètement et place tes mains sur les pieds.  
  
Harry avait parlé d'un ton si implacable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui. Louis lâcha un gémissement tremblant en voyant qu'il avait empoigné son membre rigide d'une main et qu'il était en train de se caresser tout en continuant à le punir. Même alors, il remarqua qu'il l'observait.  
  
— Baisse la tête, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Il se pencha plus avant, étira les bras et fixa obstinément ses mains posées sur le sommet de ses pieds. Le grognement sourd que venait d'émettre Harry était-il signe de plaisir ?  
Ses pensées volèrent soudainement en éclats quand il employa ses larges mains pour lui écarter les fesses, exposant son trou à l'air frais de la pièce.  
Louis lâcha un cri quand il abattit la cravache sur ses testicules. Il accentua la pression de ses mains, écartant davantage ses fesses.  
 _Pop_.  
Les genoux du jeune homme partirent en avant sous l'impact du cuir. Il comprit soudain l'intérêt de la cravache en tant que jouet sexuel : c'était un instrument précis, rapide et redoutable — en tout cas entre les mains de son amant. Puis il attrapa dans sa poigne l'érection de Louis, il fit quatre mouvements de vas-et-vient et lui attrapa aussitôt l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant tandis que l'orgasme le balayait comme un tsunami. Il gémit encore, perdant toute conscience de lui-même pendant quelques secondes, englouti dans l'abîme de la jouissance. Comme à distance, il sentit que Harry le tenait contre lui et le maintenait par les hanches alors que des tremblements le secouaient. Sa main droite s'agiter sur son sexe, le faisant hurler de plaisir dans une extase interminable.  
Le guidant de ses mains, Harry le fit avancer sur un ou deux mètres. Les spasmes du jeune homme s'atténuèrent.  
  
— Allonge-toi sur le ventre et pose tes avant-bras sur le dossier du siège, fit-il d'une voix sévère.  
  
Dans un état de semi-hébétude, il s'allongea comme Harry le lui avait indiqué sur le large et moelleux sofa Louis XV. Il sentit Harry se déplacer derrière lui, le tissu de son pantalon effleurer ses chevilles, puis l'extrémité de son érection contre ses fesses. Une nouvelle onde d'excitation naquit à travers son corps déjà comblé.  
Harry savait déjà qu'il allait le mettre à rude épreuve, mais il ne s'était quand même pas attendu à ce qu'il le fasse avec tant de précision... et de cruauté. Il chercha fébrilement un préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe.  
« Ça me plairait que tu me frappes... entre les cuisses. » Il avait presque fait un arrêt cardiaque quand Louis avait dit ça. Il essayait de le forcer à le supplier de punir son torse et ses abdos splendides, ce que le jeune homme appréciait clairement autant que lui. Et puis il avait ouvert ses lèvres et il avait dit ça. Alors même qu'il le punissait pour son caractère impulsif. De qui croyait-il se moquer ?  
Il plaça une main sur le flanc du jeune homme pour l'immobiliser et empoigna son membre dressé d'une main.  
  
— Je vais te baiser. Brutalement, fit-il en contemplant le contraste érotique entre les fesses rougies de Louis et la peau pâle de ses cuisses. Je n'attendrai pas que tu jouisse. Tu m'as provoqué, et tu dois en accepter les conséquences.  
  
D'une main, il lui écarta les fesses et exposa son trou, avant d'introduire l'extrémité de son sexe. La chaleur traversait la paroi de latex du préservatif. Il agrippa les hanches de Louis pour le maintenir en place pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui jusqu'à la garde, mais il eut quand même un sursaut. Les mains du jeune homme s'agitaient dans le vide à la recherche d'un support auquel s'accrocher. La bouche déformée par une grimace de douleur, Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que Louis eût empoigné le rebord en bois du siège.  
Il commença à le besogner, se retirant partiellement avant de plonger à nouveau en lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux chairs entrent en collision avec un claquement moite et que Louis pousse un petit cri. L'univers se réduisit à la vision du corps nu et soumis de Louis, à la sensation de friction presque insupportable de son fourreau étroit autour de son membre dur, l'engloutissant, l'épuisant... le torturant.  
À travers les brumes du désir, il se rendit compte que ses puissants coups de reins à l'intérieur du corps doux et chaud du jeune homme faisaient glisser peu à peu le siège sur le tapis persan. Ce n'était pas la faute de Louis - il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui -, mais il poussa quand même un grognement animal.  
  
— Ne bouge pas, fit-il sèchement en resserrant encore davantage l'étau de ses paumes autour du corps de Louis pour l'asservir à son membre furieux.  
  
Son bas-ventre et son pubis heurtaient en rythme les fesses brûlantes de Louis, et il était bien trop excité pour se soucier de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou pas. Bon sang, c'était si bon... Il le pilonna encore une fois vigoureusement, et son sexe s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Un rugissement de plaisir déchira la gorge de Harry tandis que l'orgasme le ravageait de part en part.  
Louis demeura immobile, la joue pressée contre le velours du siège, bouche bée, émerveillé devant les sensations qu'il venait de découvrir. Toute cette énergie explosant, se répercutant en lui... Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie du moment où Harry avait succombé au plaisir, profondément enfoui en lui. Le grognement qu'il avait poussé à ce moment avait semblé le dévaster... C'était comme s'il lui avait arraché quelque chose de vital à l'instant où il s'était répandu en lui.  
  
— Louis..., murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser.  
  
Le ventre collé contre son dos, Harry le guida vers le divan. Ils trébuchèrent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent, sans briser le contact de leurs deux corps sur la courte distance qui les séparait du sofa. Harry s'effondra sur les coussins, emportant le jeune homme avec lui. Il s'étendit sur le flanc gauche, le torse collé contre son dos ; il sentit les boutons de sa chemise, sa cravate toujours en place et son sexe raide, encore énorme, pressé le long de son dos.  
Ils demeurèrent tous deux haletants et pantelants pondant une bonne minute. Louis était bouleversé par la caresse de son souffle chaud contre sa nuque et son épaule.  
  
— Harry ? L'interrogea-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris sa respiration, pendant qu'il lui caressait langoureusement la taille et les hanches.  
— Oui, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.  
— Tu es vraiment fâché contre moi ?  
— Non. Plus du tout.  
— Mais tu l'étais, avant ? Insista-t-il.  
— Oui.  
  
Louis tordit le cou pour l'observer. Une expression épanouie se dessina sur le visage de son amant. Sa main faisait des allers et retours le long de son flanc nu.  
— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?  
  
La main de Harry s'immobilisa et sa bouche se fit dure.  
  
— Je t'en prie, dis-le-moi..., murmura-t-il.  
— Ma mère disparaissait parfois sans donner d'explications quand j'étais enfant.  
— Disparaissait ? Répéta-t-il lentement. Pourquoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle allait ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
— Dieu seul le sait. Je la retrouvais à différents endroits... Trébuchant sur une route de campagne, essayant de nourrir avec des feuilles un chiot apeuré, se baignant nue dans une rivière glacée...  
  
Louis scruta le visage impassible de Harry, et un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.  
  
— Elle souffrait d'une maladie mentale ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant ce que Mme Cowell lui avait dit.  
— Elle était schizophrène, acquiesça-t-il en ôtant la main de sa hanche pour se recoiffer sommairement. Sous forme aiguë. Mais elle pouvait parfois aussi se montrer paranoïaque.  
— Et elle était... Est-ce qu'elle était comme ça tout le temps ? Interrogea le jeune homme en forçant le nœud qui lui bloquait la gorge.  
Le regard vert d'Harry erra sur son visage. Louis essaya de dissimuler son inquiétude, devinant qu'il prendrait ça pour de la pitié.  
  
— Non. Pas tout le temps. Parfois, c'était la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus aimante des mères au monde.  
— Harry..., fit-il d'une voix douce alors qu'il commençait à se redresser.  
  
Louis sentit qu'il s'éloignait de lui et se maudit d'avoir provoqué cette réaction chez lui.  
  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en ramenant ses longues jambes au sol sans le regarder. Ça t'aidera peut-être à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu disparaisses dans la nature comme ça.  
— La prochaine fois, je te laisserai un mot ou un message, mais je continuerai à faire ce que j'ai envie, répondit-il en l'observant avec nervosité.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de passer son temps à l'attendre juste pour l'aider à calmer son anxiété.  
Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et il perçut son irritation. Allait-il lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de lui obéir s'il ne voulait pas que leur arrangement prenne fin ?  
  
— Je préférerais que tu te contentes de m'attendre si une situation semblable se reproduit.  
— Je sais. Je t'ai bien entendu, fit-il doucement. (Louis se rassit et posa la bouche sur la mâchoire serrée de Harry.) Et je m'en souviendrai avant de prendre mes propres décisions.  
  
Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, comme pour rassembler ses esprits. Cesserait-il un jour de l'agacer ?  
  
— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche avant qu'on sorte faire un tour ? reprit-il d'un ton brusque en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans doute pour aller se laver lui-même dans l'autre suite.  
  
Une vague de soulagement envahit Louis lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas le remettre à l'instant dans un avion pour Chicago parce qu'il refusait d'exécuter ses quatre volontés. Ce n'était pas loin d'être une petite victoire.  
  
— Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de me convaincre que... que c'est à prendre ou à laisser ?  
  
Louis ne parvint pas à dissimuler un petit sourire en coin. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et il vit un éclair traverser ses yeux verts, évoquant l'approche d'un orage dans le lointain. Son sourire s'évanouit.  
Apprendrait-il un jour à tenir sa langue ?  
  
— La journée n'est pas encore finie, Louis.  
  
Sa voix ressemblait à une caresse sourde et menaçante. Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce.


	9. Chapitre 9

Quand il regagna le salon de la suite après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, Louis trouva Harry assis à son bureau, son portable ouvert, son téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

 

— J'ai étudié attentivement son CV. Il a surtout de l'expérience dans la spéculation boursière et les investissements Internet à risques. Il n'a pas la fibre de la gestion, l'entendit-il dire. (Il leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda entrer dans la pièce. Il reprit sans la quitter du regard) Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, c'est que vous pouvez embaucher le directeur financier que vous voulez parmi un groupe de candidats acceptables, Declan. Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas communiqué cette sélection de postulants, ne commencez pas les entretiens. En particulier avec un franc-tireur comme celui-ci. (Il fit une autre pause.) Il pourrait peut-être convenir pour n'importe qu'elle autre société, mais pas pour la mienne, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de mettre sèchement un terme à la conversation.

 

— Je suis désolé, dit-il à Louis en se relevant et en ôtant ses lunettes. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à finaliser le recrutement pour une de mes start-up.  
— Qu'elle sorte de start-up ? demanda le jeune homme, intéressé.

 

Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son travail,

— Un concept de jeu social en ligne que je fais tester en Europe.  
— Et tu as du mal à trouver des dirigeants ?

 

Il se rassit et soupira. Il avait l'air particulièrement détendu - une expression choisie par Louis pour décrire Harry quand il portait autre chose que son costume habituel. Cette fois, il était vêtu d'un léger pull bleu cobalt à col en V sur une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir qui rendait ses hanches et ses longues jambes divinement sexy.

 

— Oui, entre autres, admit-il en tapotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Mais ça se passe souvent comme ça, en fait. Malheureusement, le marché orienté vers les ados sur lequel je me positionne semble foisonner de jeunes loups opportunistes qui aiment dépenser mon argent simplement parce qu'il est là.  
— Et alors que tu te montres très novateur en matière de concepts et de marketing, tu envisages la gestion comme un vieux conservateur austère ?

 

Harry le dévisagea, rabaissa l'écran de son portable et s'avança vers il.

 

— Tu t'y connais en commerce ?  
— Pas le moins du monde. Je suis un désastre financier ambulant. Demande à Zayn. J'arrive à peine à gérer mon loyer. Je déduisais juste ton style en affaires de ce que je sais de ta personnalité.

 

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et fronça les sourcils d'un air amusé.

 

— Ma personnalité ?  
— Tu sais bien, bredouilla Louis, les joues en feu. Ce que tu m'as dit sur ton obsession du contrôle.

Il sourit et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

 

— Je n'ai pas peur de dépenser de l'argent —en grande quantité. Je veux juste être sûr que c'est pour d'excellentes raisons. Tu es vraiment très beau, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

— Merci, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux avec embarras sur sa chemise en jeans à manches longues toute simple qu'il portait enfoncé dans un jean - il avait simplement oublié de coiffer ses cheveux. Je... je n'ai pas apporté beaucoup de vêtements, reprit-il. Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire cet après-midi.  
— Ah ! En parlant de ça...

Harry détacha la main de sa joue et vérifia sa montre. Comme s'il lui avait suffi de se concentrer sur l'heure, Louis entendit qu'on frappait à l'entrée de la suite. Harry se dirigea vers le seuil et ouvrit la porte. Une femme séduisante d'environ trente ans, vêtue d'une robe brun chocolat et juchée sur des talons d'une hauteur impressionnante pénétra dans la suite. Louis resta planté là bêtement tandis que Harry échangeait des formules de politesse en français avec l'inconnue. D'un geste de la main, il invita le jeune homme à se joindre à la conversation.

 

— Louis, je te présente Lou Teasdale. C'est mon assistante en shopping. Elle parle le français et l'italien, mais pas l'anglais.

Louis échangea les présentations dans son français rudimentaire. Il lança à Harry un regard interrogateur en voyant la femme sortir un mètre à mesurer et un instrument en bois mystérieux de son grand sac à main. Lou s'approcha de Louis en souriant.

 

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Louis en voyant la femme déposer son sac et l'instrument en bois puis dérouler le mètre.

 

Louis, abasourdi, écarquilla des yeux incrédules quand Lou enroula d'un geste preste le mètre autour de ses hanches.

 

— Lou Teasdale a un talent incroyable pour deviner la taille des gens pour le prêt-à-porter, et même leur pointure. C'est elle qui t'a commandé le smoking que tu portais hier soir, et je dois dire qu'elle a fait du bon travail. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait mieux de noter tes mensurations précises pour des vêtements plus haute couture, dit Harry d'un ton désinvolte depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, estomaqué, quand la femme enroula d'un geste habituel le mètre autour de son torse. Harry était en train de ranger des dossiers dans sa mallette, or il s'interrompit en voyant son expression.

 

— Harry, dis-lui d'arrêter ça, marmonna Louis entre ses dents, comme si il risquait moins d'offenser Lou en parlant à voix basse— oubliant que cette dernière ne parlait pas l'anglais.  
— Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il. Je veux juste réassurer que ta nouvelle garde-robe t'ira parfaitement.

Lou reprit le mystérieux instrument en bois, que le jeune homme identifia enfin comme un mesureur de pointure. Louis passa devant elle, les traits crispés, et s'approcha de Harry.

 

— Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas de nouveaux vêtements, siffla-t-il en jetant un regard en biais à Lou qui affichait un air perplexe.  
— Il se pourrait que je t'invite à m'accompagner dans des endroits qui requièrent un code vestimentaire plus strict, dit-il en refermant sa mallette d'un geste sec.  
— Je regrette, mais je crains de ne pouvoir t'accompagner si tu ne juges pas mon apparence convenable.

Harry le toisa, les narines frémissantes, percevant clairement sa colère. Lou posa une question en français depuis le côté opposé de la pièce. Les yeux de Harry flamboyaient, mais Louis soutint son regard avec détermination. Il passa devant lui et adressa quelques phrases en français à Lou.  
La femme hocha la tête, sourit chaleureusement à Harry, ramassa son sac et prit congé.

 

— Ça t'ennuierait de me dire qu'elle mouche t'a piquée ? demanda-t-il une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière son assistante.

 

Son ton était froid, ses yeux luisaient de colère.

— Je suis désolé. C'était très généreux de ta part, mais je devine quelle sorte de vêtements Lou achèterait ou ferait confectionner pour moi. Je suis étudiant, Harry. Je ne peux pas m'offrir ce genre de choses.  
— Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je te les achète.  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas à vendre.  
— Et je t'ai déjà dit que cela faisait partie des choses que je pouvais t'offrir, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
— Eh bien, « cela » ne m'intéresse pas.  
— J'avais été clair sur les conditions de notre arrangement. Et tu les as acceptées. Je peux tolérer ton entêtement à petites doses, mais là, tu es allé trop loin, fit-il en s'avançant vers lui, visiblement exaspéré par son entêtement.  
— Non. C'est toi qui es allé trop loin. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à entendre des figures autoritaires me dire que mon apparence n'était pas convenable et que je devais la corriger. Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour te donner la permission de faire comme eux ? Je suis ce que je suis, Harry. Et si tu ne veux pas me fréquenter dans ces conditions, j'en suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry se figea. Louis aurait tant voulu qu'il ne le regarde pas avec ces yeux si perçants et si perspicaces ! Pour une raison mystérieuse, penser qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit différent lui déchirait le cœur. Il savait que c'était un sentiment irrationnel — il n'avait pas voulu le changer lui, juste ses vêtements — mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être bouleversé. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère.

— Tant pis, fit-il au bout d'un moment. (Il fixait obstinément la fenêtre de la terrasse ensoleillée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.) Nous pourrons peut-être en rediscuter plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre de ça avec toi maintenant. C'est une belle journée. Je veux en profiter avec toi.

Louis lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. Allait-il vraiment lui pardonner d'avoir refusé sa générosité ? Il baissa les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu prévoyais de faire ?

Harry se rapprocha de lui.

— Eh bien, j'avais prévu un peu de shopping avant de déjeuner, mais maintenant que je connais ton opinion sur le sujet, je vais réviser mes projets.

Louis grimaça. Il savait que le jeune PDG détestait l'imprévu.

— Que dirais-tu d'un petit tour au musée d'Art moderne avant le déjeuner ?

Il scruta son visage impassible, mais fut incapable de deviner son humeur.

— Oui. Ce serait formidable.

Harry hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il passa devant lui et s'arrêta quand il prononça soudain son nom, comme s'il avait hésité lui dire quelque chose et qu'il se décidait enfin. Il tourna les yeux vers lui. -

—Je veux que tu saches que je suis loin de réprouver ton apparence. Que tu portes des smoking ou tes tee-shirts informes, je te trouve toujours extrêmement séduisant. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Il en resta bouche bée.

— Je... Si. Vraiment. Je voulais juste dire...  
— Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais tu es magnifique. Je veux que tu en aies la certitude, Louis.  
— J'ai surtout l'impression que tu veux en avoir la certitude. Pour... pour aussi longtemps que ça te conviendra.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche.

— Non, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. (Il respira lentement, comme s'il regrettait son accès d'humeur.) Je reconnais que tu as probablement de bonnes raisons de penser ça, compte tenu de ce que tu sais de moi... de ce que je sais de moi, même. Mais je me suis aperçu que je désirais vraiment que tu te voies telle que tu es... que tu connaisses ton pouvoir.

Il le dévisagea, le souffle court, troublé par ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas quand il lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la suite.

♦ ♦ ♦

Louis devait se répéter constamment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un arrangement purement sexuel avec Harry. Car en réalité, il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi romantique de sa vie. À sa demande, Harry donna congé à Paul, et ils marchèrent tous les deux dans les rues de Paris. Le jeune homme éprouvait une euphorie démesurée et ridicule à sentir la main de Harry enserrée autour de la sienne, et jetait régulièrement de petits regards de côté pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment au côté de l'homme le plus séduisant et fascinant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

— Je meurs de faim, dit-il franchement après leur brève et agréable visite du musée d'Art moderne, durant laquelle Harry n'avait cessé de l'émerveiller par la profondeur de ses goûts artistiques.

Il s'était montré un compagnon idéal —soucieux des salles qu'il désirait voir, intéressé par ses commentaires, révélant plus que jamais son esprit aiguisé et son sens de l'humour.

— On pourrait peut-être manger là ? demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt un petit bistrot avec terrasse dans la Rue Goethe.  
— Eleanor nous a réservé une table privée au Cinq, fit Harry en parlant du restaurant luxueux de l'hôtel George V.  
— Eleanor Calder..., répéta Louis d'un ton rêveur en observant un couple installé en terrasse—la femme attrapait dans une assiette des amuse-gueules en riant à une plaisanterie de son compagnon. Elle est très efficace pour l'organisation, n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est la meilleure. C'est pour ça que je l'ai embauchée, répondit-il d'une voix crispée en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Il fut surpris de le voir s'arrêter quelques instants plus tard devant l'entrée du bistrot avant de lui faire signe d'entrer, l'air amusé.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, tout excité.  
— Bien sûr. Même moi, je suis parfois capable de spontanéité. En très faible quantité, cela va de soi, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'humour.  
— C'est la journée des miracles, décidément, le taquina-t-il.

Il cligna les yeux d'un air légèrement surpris quand il s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche avant qu'ils prennent place à une table en terrasse.

—Tu veux boire quelque chose en plus de ton eau gazeuse ? S'enquit Harry poliment quand le serveur s'approcha de leur table.

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, juste de l'eau, merci.

Harry commanda les boissons, et le serveur s'éloigna. Il lui adressa un sourire, heureux, admirant comme le vert de ses yeux paraissait électrique même à l'ombre des arbres qui les surplombaient.

— Tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne t'étais jamais vraiment épanoui avant d'entrer à l'université. Mais comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais eu une relation durable avec un homme depuis ces années-là ?

Il évita son regard. Son expérience des hommes ou son manque d'expérience —n'était pas vraiment le genre de sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder avec un homme aussi sophistiqué que Harry.

— C'est juste que ça n'a jamais vraiment collé avec personne, j'imagine. (Il leva prudemment les yeux et vit qu'il continuait à le dévisager. Il lâcha un soupir ; il n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.) Les filles ne m'intéressaient pas, pas du tout et... la plupart des garçons à la fac ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment, sentimentalement parlant, en tout cas. Je les aime bien comme amis, en général. C'est tellement facile de s'asseoir sur un canapé de jouer aux jeux vidéos et buvant des bières avec eux. Louis pris une pause et sembla réfléchir. Mais quand il s'agit de parler vraiment des hommes... de leur...  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant ses mots.

— Des détails salaces ?  
— Oui, c'est ça, admit-il avant de rester silencieux un moment pendant que le serveur déposait leurs boissons.

Ils passèrent commande. Une fois que le serveur fut parti, Harry le regarda à nouveau comme s'il attendait qu'il parle.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise..., fit-il en rougissant. Je m'entends bien avec les hommes pour faire la fête, pour traîner, pour m'amuser, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été... séduit. Et puis c'était assez dur de trouver des garçons susceptibles d'être eux mêmes intéressés aux garçons et alors même quand ça arriver je n'étais pas intéressé. (Il parlait à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.) Par aucun d'entre eux. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Trop ennuyeux. J'en avais assez qu'ils me demandent sans cesse ce que je voulais faire pendant nos rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il dans un élan de franchise. Je veux dire... pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de décider ? (Il hésita en remarquant le petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Harry.) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Tu es un soumis sexuel naturel, Louis. Une des plus naturel que j'aie jamais vues. Tu es aussi extraordinairement brillant, talentueux, indépendant... plein de vie. C'est une combinaison unique. Tes frustrations amoureuses sont probablement dues au fait que les hommes ne faisaient pas vibrer la bonne corde en toi, si je puis dire. Il n'existe probablement qu'une poignée d'hommes sur la planète à qui tu peux accepter de te soumettre. (Il souleva son verre et le toisa tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau.) Apparemment, je suis l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui fait de moi un homme extrêmement chanceux.

Louis eut un petit toussotement et le dévisagea. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait employé le mot « soumis », la première nuit où il l'avait puni à la résidence. Il n'avait pas aimé ce que sous-entendait ce mot, et avait évité de trop y repenser depuis.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il pour couper court à la conversation.

Cette fois, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait dit, à se souvenir du dégoût qu'il éprouvait quand un homme se forçait à boire pour trouver le courage de lui faire des avances sexuelles, quand il se comportait avec indécision ou immaturité... l'opposé exact de Harry.  
Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, et il eut l'impression de voir les pièces du puzzle s'assembler dans son cerveau.

— On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il en fixant obstinément les passants sur le trottoir opposé.  
— Bien sûr, accepta Harry.

Louis le soupçonna d'avoir cédé si vite parce qu'il avait déjà obtenu les réponses qu'il désirait.

— Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête trois jeunes qui passaient dans la rue à scooter. J'ai toujours voulu en louer un quand j'étudiais à Paris. Ça a l'air vraiment chouette.  
— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il détourna les veux, priant pour que le serveur arrive avec leurs entrées.

— Louis ? Insista-t-il en se penchant un peu en avant.  
— Je... euh... Je n... (Il ferma un instant les yeux.) Je n'ai pas mon permis de conduire.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il essaya de dissimuler sa honte, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi ça le gênait tant d'aborder ce sujet avec Harry. Un grand nombre de ses amis ne conduisaient pas. Beaucoup de gens à Chicago n'avaient pas leur permis. Stan, par exemple, ne possédait pas de voiture.

— Quand j'étais au lycée, je n'en avais pas vraiment l'utilité, et mes parents ne m'y encourageaient pas. Je n'ai pas pris de cours de conduite, ajouta-t-il rapidement en espérant qu'il ne percerait pas à jour les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui masquer la vérité.

La vérité, c'était qu'il était au maximum de son mal-être à seize ans. Et puis son corps s'était transformé comme s'ils avaient représenté davantage un symptôme psychologique que physique.  
Mais les sweet sixteen comme l'affirmait le dicton américain, avaient été d'abominables seize ans pour Louis. Il s'était retrouvé à suivre les cours de conduite avec trois autres garçons de sa classe, trois garçons qui —par une horrible malchance — le harcelaient régulièrement. Les cours de gym représentaient déjà une torture quotidienne pour lui, et il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de passer encore plus d'heures dans un lieu confiné avec trois garçons hilares qui ricanaient en douce à chacune de ses maladresses ainsi qu'un jeune professeur de gym qui partageait vaguement leur mépris.  
Ses parents avaient deviné en partie la vérité, et n'avaient pas insisté pour qu'il se rende aux cours.  
L'idée les humiliait presque autant que lui.

— Quand je suis venu m'installer à Chicago, je n'avais absolument aucune raison de passer mon permis. Je n'avais pas l'argent pour me payer une voiture, ni le parking, l'assurance et l'essence. C'est resté au point mort, expliqua-t-il à Harry.  
— Comment faisais-tu pour te déplacer ?  
— Le métro, le vélo... à pied, fit-il en souriant.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air contrarié.

— Ce n'est pas acceptable.

Le sourire de Louis s'évanouit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, vexé.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré en constatant que Louis était en train de prendre la mouche.

— Juste qu'un homme comme toi devrait posséder les bases nécessaires pour contrôler sa vie.  
— Et tu penses que conduire est une de ces bases ?  
— Oui, répondit-il d'un ton si factuel que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Avoir son permis de conduire est une étape du développement personnel, comme faire son premier pas... ou apprendre à dominer ses impulsions, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

L'arrivée du serveur apportant leurs entrées interrompit provisoirement leur discussion pour le moins tendue.

— Les formules des dictons ne sont pas le fait du hasard, tu sais, dit-il pensivement au bout d'un moment en fixant la salade de Louis. Quand on parle d'être aux commandes de sa vie, de piloter son existence, d'avoir le volant bien en main...

Louis le contempla en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son obsession du contrôle. Il lui adressa un sourire de connivence.

— Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas t'apprendre à conduire ? fit-il.  
— Harry..., protesta-t-il.

Il éprouvait à la fois un sentiment de frustration et de vulnérabilité.

— Je ne te propose pas ça pour te diriger. En fait, j'aimerais que tu aies davantage de contrôle sur ta vie, l'interrompit-il en découpant son filet de poulet d'un geste précis.

Comme il ne répondait rien, Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

— Allez, Louis..., l'encouragea-t-il. Un peu de spontanéité !  
— Haha, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. (Il eut l'impression de fondre quand il lui rendit son sourire avec une lueur sexy et diabolique dans les yeux.) On croirait presque que tu veux m'apprendre à conduire ici, à Paris, dès qu'on aura fini de déjeuner.  
— C'est parce que c'est précisément mon intention, dit-il en saisissant son téléphone.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Ils s'attardèrent un moment au bistrot, bavardant, sirotant leur café, et attendant que Paul arrive avec la voiture que Harry avait demandée.

— Le voilà, fit-il en désignant du regard une berline BMW noire et rutilante, avec des vitres teintées.

Louis l'avait entendu demander à Paul au téléphone d'amener une voiture à boîte automatique à l'adresse du café. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il était là. C'était étrange de songer aux choses qu'on pouvait obtenir instantanément quand l'argent n'était pas un problème.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait parlé de cette histoire de permis. Il sourit à Paul, qui tendait les clés à Harry.

— On ne peut pas vous déposer ? demanda-t-il au chauffeur qui s'écartait sur le trottoir.  
— Je vais rentrer à pied à l'hôtel. Ce n'est pas loin, le rassura Paul d'un ton chaleureux avant de les saluer et de tourner les talons.

Harry ouvrit la porte du côté passager au jeune homme. Il se sentit soulagé qu'il ne tente pas de lui apprendre à conduire dans la circulation intense des avenues parisiennes. Pourtant, il restait convaincu qu'un désastre allait se produire.

— C'est une très belle voiture, dit-il en prenant place à l'intérieur et en regardant Harry reculer le siège du conducteur pour l'adapter à ses longues jambes, tu n'aurais pas pu louer une vieille guimbarde ? Et si je cassais celle-là ?  
— Tu ne vas pas la casser, répondit-il en commençant à conduire dans les rues étroites. (Les nuages avaient envahi le ciel, masquant le soleil superbe dont ils avaient eu la chance de bénéficier en cette matinée d'automne.) Tu as d'excellents réflexes et de bons yeux. J'ai remarqué ça lors de notre petite séance d'escrime.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et le surprit en train de le contempler. Il battit des paupières et détourna les yeux. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait conduire — après cette nuit mémorable où il l'avait entraînée hors du salon de tatouage. Il était incapable de détacher le regard de ses larges mains posées sur le volant de cuir avec légèreté et assurance, comme celle d'un amant. Bizarrement, cela lui fit penser à la façon dont il avait tenu la cravache ; un frisson le parcourut.

— L'air conditionné ne te gêne pas ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.  
— Non, ça va. Où allons-nous ?  
— On retourne au musée Saint-Germain, murmura-t-il. C'est fermé le lundi. Il y a un grand parking à l'arrière, où tu pourras t'entraîner.

Louis s'imagina aussitôt en train de foncer dans le mur du magnifique palace, sans trop savoir si le fait qu'il appartienne au grand-père de Harry représentait une circonstance atténuante ou aggravante. En tout cas, ce serait bien la pire façon de révéler son existence au vieux comte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était assis au volant de la berline, et Harry avait pris le siège passager. C'était très étrange d'être à la place du conducteur, et d'avoir Harry à son côté.

— Je crois que je t'ai expliqué toutes les bases, fit-il après lui avoir décrit toutes les pédales et les mécanismes de contrôle. Garde le pied sur le frein et démarre.  
— Déjà ? Gémit-il nerveusement.  
— L'objectif est de faire bouger la voiture, Louis. Tu ne peux pas faire ça en restant garé.

Il fit ce qu'il lui demandait, le pied vissé sur la pédale de frein.

— Maintenant, relève le pied. C'est ça. (La voiture avança de quelques centimètres sur le parking vide.) A présent, tu vas commencer à appuyer sur l'accélérateur... doucement, Louis, ajouta-t-il tandis que la voiture se ruait en avant.

Louis appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, et ils furent tous les deux projetés en avant, retenus par leurs ceintures de sécurité. Bon sang...

Il jeta un regard nerveux à Harry.

— Comme tu peux le constater, fit-il d'une voix ironique, les pédales sont très sensibles. Continue à expérimenter. C'est la seule façon d'apprendre.

 

Louis serra les dents et, cette fois, effleura très doucement l'accélérateur. Comme la voiture commençait à répondre à sa pression subtile, un frisson d'excitation le parcourut.

— Très bien. Maintenant, tourne vers la gauche et décris un cercle.

Il donna de nouveau trop de gaz.

— Freine.

Une fois de plus, ils furent projetés en avant.

— Quand je dis « freine », ça veut dire « appuie légèrement sur le frein pour décélérer». Si je veux que tu stoppes, je te dirai stop. Tu dois apprendre à ralentir, ou tu perdras le contrôle. Essaie encore une fois, dit-il gentiment.

Il se montra si patient avec lui durant la demi-heure qui suivit qu'il en fut étonné. Il avait l'impression d'être une vraie calamité au volant. Ses arrêts brusques et ses accélérations soudaines finirent quand même par s'améliorer sous la tutelle bienveillante de Harry. À mesure qu'il avait l'impression de gagner du contrôle sur le véhicule, un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahissait.

— Maintenant, va te garer sur l'emplacement là-bas, fit-il en désignant un point du parking. (La pluie commença à tomber, et de grosses gouttes s'écrasèrent sur le pare-brise tandis qu'il effectuait un tour propre et net sur le macadam, laissant échapper un cri de triomphe.) Très bien, le complimenta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. On continuera une fois de retour à Chicago. Je vais demander à Eleanor de m'envoyer un manuel de code par mail pour que tu puisses réviser dans l'avion demain. D'ici à quelques semaines, tu seras prêt à passer l'examen.

Louis était si excité qu'il ne releva pas les plans méticuleux qu'il faisait pour régenter sa vie. Il lâcha le volant et regarda devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apprendre à conduire était l'expérience la plus libératrice qu'il ait jamais connu. A moins que son enthousiasme ne soit lié au fait que Harry était son instructeur ?

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur, reprit-il tandis que la pluie s'intensifiait. Éteins tes phares et arrête les essuie-glaces. Il commence à pleuvoir sérieusement. Voilà, ajouta-t-il en désignant les boutons de contrôle. Bien. On va juste essayer une dernière chose avant que la tempête nous tombe dessus. Je veux que tu fasses reculer la voiture tout en la dirigeant vers la gauche. Oui, comme ça, fit-il tandis qu'il enclenchait la marche arrière. Pense à regarder dans les rétroviseurs. Non... non, dans l'autre sens, Louis !

Il paniqua, incapable de décider dans quel sens tourner le volant pour virer vers la gauche en marche arrière. Voulant freiner, il donna en fait un grand coup d'accélérateur tout en dirigeant le volant dans la mauvaise direction. Comme le véhicule faisait une brusque embardée, il appuya à fond sur la pédale de frein, avec pour résultat de faire décrire à la berline un tête-à-queue complet sur le macadam trempé du parking.  
Une onde d'adrénaline afflua dans les veines de le jeune homme devant cette accélération inattendue... cette perte de contrôle.  
Il poussa un cri de joie.  
La voiture s'immobilisa en grondant, et le corps de Louis fut projeté en avant quand la ceinture de sécurité se bloqua. Il ressentit une étrange sensation de complicité avec la berline— comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature vivante qui venait de se rebeller. Il éclata de rire.

— Louis, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton sec.

Il cessa de rire et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il avait l'air sonné, et un peu contrarié.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry.  
— Gare la voiture.

Était-il en colère contre lui ? Il avait horreur du désordre et il détestait quand il perdait le contrôle...

Il suivit prestement ses instructions avec une légère sensation d'ivresse, sans savoir si cette réaction était due à l'embardée du véhicule ou à la lueur qui était apparue dans les prunelles d'Harry.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, marmonna-t-il en coupant le contact pour éviter de causer une nouvelle catastrophe.  
— Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Ses lèvres serrées formaient une mince ligne. Louis eut le souffle coupé quand il s'approcha de lui. Harry enfouit les doigts dans ses cheveux et tourna le visage du jeune homme vers lui. La seule chose dont il se souvint ensuite, c'est qu'il se pencha et s'empara de sa bouche. Le flot d'adrénaline qui avait envahi ses veines quand il avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture n'était rien à côté de l'excitation que faisait naître en lui ce baiser inattendu. Il se fondit dans sa chaleur, dans le goût de ses lèvres, dans la sensation de sa langue conquérante enveloppant la sienne et submergeant ses sens. Il joua avec sa bouche de manière si habile qu'il sentit une chaleur bien connut s'infiltrer en lui. Harry releva la tête un moment plus tard, le laissant haletant.

— Tu es si parfait, fit-il d'une voix rauque.  
— Je... je... Quoi ? demanda-t-il encore tout étourdi par son baiser.

Il sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue.

— Va sur la banquette arrière, et enlève ton jean et ton boxer. Il faut que je te goûte. Maintenant.

Il le fixa, bouche bée, avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux par la fenêtre de la voiture.

— Le parking est désert. Et même si un des employés du musée passait, les vitres sont teintées. Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai demandé, ajouta-t-il doucement. Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Il déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité, le souffle court, et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur. Une pluie drue tombait à présent, et il referma vivement la porte avant de monter en vitesse à l'arrière. Il se sentait à la fois troublé et extrêmement excité en se glissant sur les confortables sièges de l'habitacle, Harry était toujours assis à l'avant, la tête baissée. Il se demanda s'il était en train de taper quelque chose sur son téléphone portable, et en fut bientôt convaincu. Lentement, il commença à défaire sa ceinture et à déboutonner son jean.  
Quand il l'eut ôté, ainsi que son boxer, il se rassit avec l'impression d'être complètement fou. Harry ne bougea pas. Le sexe de Louis frôlait le siège, et il se tortilla nerveusement, perturbé par la sensation agréable de son gland gonflé contre le cuir frais et lisse. Que faisait donc Harry ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait retiré son jean, lorsqu'il défit brusquement sa ceinture de sécurité.  
Il cessa pratiquement de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans l'habitacle sombre, quelques instants plus tard. Il claqua la portière derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il était à son côté, l'intérieur de la voiture semblait soudain plus petit, plus intime. Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le lointain. La pluie martelait toujours le toit de la berline.  
Il le regarda et passa la main dans ses cheveux constellés de gouttes de pluie.

— Tu sais ce que je veux, dit-il calmement. Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Sa voix grave résonna dans le silence pesant. Le sexe du jeune homme se contracta et pulsa d'excitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au plaisir divin et subtil qu'il lui avait prodigué avec sa bouche la nuit précédente. Il fit de son mieux pour trouver la position la plus pratique pour lui. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne lui dit pas comment faire. Il se contenta de le regarder caler son dos contre la portière et écarter les cuisses aussi largement qu'il le pouvait, compte tenu de l'espace confiné qui les environnait. Le cœur de Louis battait à une cadence frénétique. Harry resta immobile, le regard scellé sur sa virilité.  
Soudain, il se pencha en avant et la vision de sa tête sombre plongée entre ses cuisses était si exaltante que Louis laissa échapper un gémissement avant même qu'il le touche.  
Il frémit quand il colla sa bouche ouverte contre son gland. C'était chaud, humide et insupportablement enivrant. Il appliqua une subtile pression sur ses testicules, avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour le prendre dans sa bouche.  
Puis il se déplaça un peu, enfouissant encore davantage son visage sur le sexe de Louis, stimulant son gland avec plus de force que la fois précédente, le massant, l'aguichant, le pressant si rudement qu'il lâcha un cri et se cambra brusquement.  
Il le maintint immobile dans l'étau de ses mains, le forçant à subir le déferlement de plaisir qui le submergeait. Louis s'agrippa à son cou avec l'impression de brûler et de fondre contre lui. Harry le dévora avidement, presque avec colère, comme si le sexe de Louis l'avait offensé d'une manière ou d'une autre... Comme s'il voulait montrer qui était le maître.  
C'est lui, songea le jeune homme à travers les brumes de l'ivresse. Sa tête heurta la vitre de la voiture avec un bruit sourd, mais il ne sentit rien. Comment la douleur aurait-il pu exister au milieu de l'extase ?  
C'était pure folie de l'avoir pris comme amant. Quand il se serait lassé de lui, aucun autre homme ne pourrait plus jamais le satisfaire. Sa vie sentimentale serait fichue.  
Il utilisa la pulpe de ses doigts pour masser ses testicules, puis leva la tête et se mit à caresser son sexe à un rythme de plus en plus frénétique jusqu'à ce que Louis hurle son nom. La vision de sa bouche avide autour son sexe était totalement indécente... insupportablement excitante. Il crispa les doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et poussa un gémissement aigu.  
L'orgasme déferla enfin en lui, et il resta accroché à son cou tel un noyé agrippé à son sauveteur. Harry continua à le déguster comme s'il réclamait quelque chose qui lui était dû, tandis qu'une vague de tremblements le secouait, le maintenant au paroxysme de la jouissance durant ce qui sembla à Louis durer une éternité. Chaque fois qu'il s'effondrait, inerte, persuadé qu'il avait tiré de lui la moindre étincelle de plaisir, Harry bougeait encore la tête ou la langue et le faisait frémir à nouveau.  
Après lui avoir arraché un dernier frisson, il releva enfin la tête. Les muscles du jeune homme se contractèrent quand il vit le visage de son amant luisant de ses fluides sexuels. Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il le contemplait calmement.

— Je veux pouvoir aussi te faire ça, murmura-t-il.

Il était profondément sincère. C'était un cadeau extraordinaire qu'il avait le pouvoir d'offrir. Il voulait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

— Tu as déjà fait ça ? Utilisé ta bouche pour donner du plaisir à un homme ?

Il secoua la tête. Il lâcha une sorte de grognement, sans qu'il sache si c'était une manifestation de contentement ou d'irritation. Peut-être les deux.

— C'est ce que je pensais. Tu apprendras, mais ce n'est pas le genre de leçon qu'on doit recevoir à l'arrière d'une voiture, dit-il en se redressant.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et posa la main sur sa bouche. Puis il l'abaissa et contempla le jeune homme. Ses yeux, d'abord perdus dans le vague, s'étrécirent quand ils se posèrent sur le trou exposé de Louis. Il ferma de nouveau les paupières.

— Rhabille-toi, fit-il d'un ton sévère en tendant les doigts vers la poignée de la portière. Je te ramène à l'hôtel, et tu tiendras ta promesse.

À ces mots, un sentiment de fébrilité s'empara une nouvelle fois de Louis. Il rassembla ses vêtements à tâtons.


	10. Chapitre 10

10  
Harry resta silencieux durant le trajet de retour sous la pluie, et Louis était trop anxieux pour chercher un sujet de conversation. C'était comme si quelque chose d'important venait de se produire à l'arrière de la voiture, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Une sorte de tension épaisse s'était installée entre eux. Louis aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un effet de l'orage, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la météo.  
C'était Harry la source du phénomène.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et s'engouffrèrent sous le porche d'entrée, un jeune groom salua Harry par son nom. Ce dernier lui donna les instructions nécessaires en anglais pour qu'il ramène la voiture à l'agence de location et lui tendit les clés avec une liasse de billets.

 

— Merci, monsieur Styles, répondit le jeune homme avec un fort accent français. Vous ne pas inquiéter. La voiture sera rapportée à très rapidement. Je m'en occuper.  
— « Ne vous inquiétez pas. La voiture sera très vite rendue », le corrigea Harry d'un air distrait en prenant la main de Louis.  
— Oui, comme vous dites. Ne vous inquiétez pas. La voiture sera très vite rendue, répéta le jeune garçon à voix haute, puis plusieurs fois à voix basse.  
— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Gene, fit Harry avec un petit sourire. (La conversation avec le groom semblait avoir éclairé un peu son humeur. Il remarqua les sourcils froncés et l'expression perplexe de Louis pendant qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur.) J'ai dit à Gene que je l'embaucherais comme commis à l'essai s'il apprenait l'anglais. Il a une tante et un oncle à Chicago, et l'Amérique est un rêve pour lui.  
Louis sourit en sortant de l'ascenseur.

 

— Fais attention, Harry, lâcha-t-il d'un ton badin.

 

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris en activant la clé magnétique de la chambre.

 

— Tu dévoiles ton côté sensible, expliqua-t-il.  
— Tu crois ? répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Je pense que c'est juste du pragmatisme. J'ai simplement pu constater que Gene est un travailleur acharné. Il essaie toujours d'en faire plus quand les autres se reposent.  
— Et bien sûr, tu veux à ton service ceux qui essaient le plus de te plaire.  
— Oui, dit-il en ignorant la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. (Il l'entraîna dans la chambre à coucher et se posta face à lui.) Tu as un problème avec ça, Louis ?  
— Avec quoi ? fit-il d'un air perplexe.  
— Avec le fait de participer à un arrangement conçu essentiellement pour mon plaisir.  
— Je le fais pour mon plaisir à moi, rétorqua-t-il en relevant le menton.

 

Harry le regarda d'un air amusé.

 

— Oui, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts calleux, le faisant frissonner. Et c'est ça qui te rend si spécial. Tu prends du plaisir à me plaire.

 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans ce qu'il venait de dire le ramenait au sujet tabou de la domination et de la soumission.  
Il lui lâcha la main en souriant.

— Je préférerais que tu ne te poses pas autant de questions, Louis. Il n'y a aucune honte à être ce que tu es. En fait, je trouve cela exquis. Tu n'as pas vraiment compris pourquoi je voulais t'avoir à n'importe quel prix, n'est-ce pas ? Tu possèdes une qualité que seul un homme comme moi peut voir... (Il hésita en voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur son visage et lâcha un profond soupir.) Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de temps pour accepter, en réalité. De temps, et de pratique.

 

Louis battit des paupières en voyant la lueur qui brillait dans ses iris.

 

— S'il te plaît, va te changer et mettre un pantalon en flanelle. Coiffe toi. Ensuite, tu iras t'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Je reviens dans un petit moment. Nous aurons besoin de quelques accessoires pour cette leçon très importante.

 

« Tu n'as pas vraiment compris pourquoi je voulais t'avoir à n'importe quel prix, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Les mots de Harry continuèrent à résonner dans la tête du jeune homme tandis qu'il suivait ses instructions, se brossant les dents en plus. Assis au coin du lit, dans l'attente, il sentit l'anxiété le gagner.

 

Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il désirait plus que tout satisfaire Harry sexuellement, lui donner le même genre de plaisir qu'il lui donnait à lui, mais il devait admettre que c'était la réalité. Louis n'avait pas le droit de le blâmer pour ses préférences sexuelles alors qu'il les partageait au plus profond de lui-même.  
Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit quand Harry pénétra dans la chambre, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon noir, le torse et les pieds nus, un petit sac plastique à la main. Louis l'observa, le souffle coupé, fasciné par la vision de sa semi-nudité. Lui permettrait-il un jour de toucher et de caresser tous ces muscles fins et saillants, toute cette peau lisse ? Il avait de petits mamelons pointus presque toujours durcis, pour autant qu'il eut pu le constater.  
Il déposa le sac sur une des chaises au pied du lit et en sortit un objet doté de lanières noires, que Louis fut incapable d'identifier, en même temps qu'autre chose qu'il connaissait déjà : les menottes en cuir. Harry s'avança vers lui, un objet dans chaque main.

— Pourquoi faut-il que je porte des menottes pour ça ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

 

Il s'était dit qu'il aurait enfin l'occasion de le toucher.

 

— Parce que je te le dis, fit-il doucement. Maintenant, relève-toi et enlève ton pantalon.

Il se mit debout et délaça son vêtement. L'air sur sa peau nue lui parut un peu frais.

— Il fait un peu froid, mais je pense que ce que j'ai prévu de faire va très vite te réchauffer. Tourne-toi. (Une fois encore, Louis dut résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait.) Joins les poignets derrière le dos. (Louis sentit son sexe pulser quand il fixa les menottes autour.) Maintenant, retourne-toi vers moi.  
Un léger hoquet échappa au jeune homme quand il aperçut le petit pot de crème blanche. La sensation cuisante afflua jusqu'à son sexe. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce produit, au point que sa seule vision faisait immédiatement réagir son corps. Harry fit une pause et sembla remarquer sa réaction en le voyant contempler le pot.

— Je connais un docteur en médecine chinoise à Chicago. C'est lui qui m'a recommandé ce stimulant, mais je ne l'avais jamais utilisé sur personne avant toi. J'ai la nette impression que tu l'approuves, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Le PDG s'approcha de lui, et il retint sa respiration, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Il massa son trou avec la crème et Louis dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. C'était peut-être juste d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais il avait l'impression d'être déjà en feu.  
Il abaissa la main, et Louis le vit, inquiet, ramasser l'objet avec les lanières noires qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt. Un câble noir y était attaché, relié à une petite télécommande.

 

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu effrayée.  
— Ça, c'est un instrument conçu pour ton pur bonheur, chéri. N'aie pas peur, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. C'est un vibromasseur télécommandé. (Il commença à ajuster les lanières autour de ses hanches, et Louis le contempla avec un mélange de fascination et d'excitation coller une sorte de manche transparent et rigide contre son trou. Il déposa la télécommande sur le bord du lit.) Je n'aime pas te mettre dans une situation d'inconfort, mais comme tu n'as aucune expérience, ta première leçon risque d'être... un peu éprouvante. Je veux que tu ressentes du plaisir pendant que tu apprends à m'en donner. Le vibromasseur te rendra peut-être les choses plus faciles.  
— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il tandis qu'il resserrait les lanières du sex-toy.

Il recula, examinant son œuvre. Son corps tremblait déjà de plaisir sous la pression légère alors que Harry n'avait même pas encore actionné la télécommande.  
Il le contempla sans rien dire pendant un moment. Il sentit ses tétons se dresser quand le regard de Harry s'attarda dessus.

 

— Il se trouve que je suis très exigeant en matière de fellation.  
— Oh..., souffla-t-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

 

Il avait prononcé cette phrase presque sur un ton d'excuse.

— Je n'ai jamais appris à quelqu'un à faire ça. Je suppose que ça ne va pas vraiment te rassurer, mais j'attends énormément de toi.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Un sentiment de confusion l'envahissait de plus en plus. Parlaient-ils bien de la même chose ? Il avait parlé de fellation, comme il s'y attendait, mais malgré tout...

 

— C'est un vrai casse-tête. Je ne peux pas changer ma nature exigeante ; je doute même que j'y parviendrais si j'essayais de toutes mes forces, quel que soit le désir que j'éprouve pour toi.

Louis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Parfois, Harry pouvait dire les choses les plus gentilles du monde sans même s'apercevoir de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur lui.

 

— D'un autre côté, je sais que la façon dont quelqu'un découvre le sexe oral a un impact majeur sur le plaisir qu'il y ressentira sur le long terme ; je dois donc me montrer très prudent.  
— Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Louis n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir cette conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux aspects techniques auparavant, mais le membre de Harry était... énorme. Il croisa son regard et vit qu'Harry le dévisageait.

— Je suis en train de t'effrayer, soupira-t-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. Je fantasme en t'imaginant me prendre dans ta bouche depuis l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. J'aurai souvent envie de ça, Louis, et je préférerais que nous y trouvions un plaisir mutuel.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. La crème commençait à faire effet.

 

— D'accord.

 

Il lui caressa la joue.

 

— Agenouille-toi, dit-il simplement.

 

Il l'aida à se mettre à genoux en le tenant par les épaules, car ses poignets étaient liés derrière son dos. Louis releva les yeux et avala sa salive. Son visage était directement en face de l'entrejambe de Harry. Il le regarda, ensorcelé, déboutonner son pantalon et descendre la fermeture éclair, dévoilant un boxer blanc immaculé. Il le fit glisser et libéra l'extrémité de son érection. Puis, il abaissa son pantalon mais ne l'enleva pas, le maintenant au-dessous de ses testicules rasés.  
Le jeune homme se retrouva tout d'un coup face à son membre nu. Il était déjà dur— pas d'une rigidité comme il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir, mais clairement dressé. Louis le trouvait magnifique. il s'humecta nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en fixant le gland fuselé. L'endroit le plus large avait le diamètre d'une petite prune. Ce pénis avait-il déjà vraiment été à l'intérieur de son corps ? Comment était-il possible qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche ?

— Tu dois même rester habillé pour ça ? demanda-t-il en le regardant, interdit.

Un frisson le parcourut à le voir se tenir ainsi devant lui, si grand et si autoritaire, le sexe dressé hors du boxer. C'était une vision intimidante... et extrêmement érotique.

— Oui. Tu es prêt à commencer ?

Il souleva d'une main l'épaisse hampe et se caressa devant lui.

 

— Oui.

 

Il libéra complètement son membre hors du boxer, qui se retrouva dressé à l'horizontale. Les lèvres de Louis brûlaient de désir.

 

— Oh ! Sursauta-t-il.

Il venait de déclencher le vibromasseur, qui frémissait désormais énergiquement contre son corps. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, abasourdi par l'intense plaisir qu'il ressentait. Harry le dévisagea attentivement. Il sentit un flot de chaleur remonter dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres, ses joues. C'était diaboliquement bon. Il gronda de satisfaction et se redressa devant lui, prenant son sexe en main.

 

— Je t'apprendrai un autre jour à utiliser à la fois les mains et tes lèvres. Aujourd'hui, tu dois t'habituer à me recevoir dans ta bouche.

 

Il se figea quand il fit un pas en avant et effleura ses lèvres avec la pointe de son érection. Il entrouvrit la bouche.

 

— Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Louis resta immobile tandis qu'il suivait la courbe de ses lèvres. Le bout de chair était lisse et doux contre sa lèvre frémissante.  
Son parfum pénétra ses narines... un parfum viril et épicé. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter et lâcha un doux gémissement. Le membre de Harry se durcit davantage, et la pression du gland se fit plus insistante contre sa bouche. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il effleura du bout de sa langue la succulente chair.

 

— Louis, l'avertit-il en interrompant son mouvement circulaire.

Louis le regarda anxieusement. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

— J'ai encore oublié ce fichu bandeau, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Écarte grand les lèvres.

 

Il ouvrit la bouche du mieux qu'il put. Harry y inséra le bout de son sexe.

 

— Utilise-les pour recouvrir tes dents, l'entendit-il dire à travers le battement sourd de son pouls qui martelait ses tempes. Fais-en un étau rigide. Plus tu pourras serrer, plus j'aurai de plaisir. (il l'entoura aussi fermement qu'il put en entendant cela. Harry grogna de plaisir.) Bien. Maintenant, enroule ta langue autour du gland.

Il fit ce qu'il lui dit, de plus en plus excité en voyant sa main faire des allers-retours le long du membre dur. Existait-il vision plus sensuelle que celle de Harry se caressant lui-même ?

— C'est ça. Apprends à connaître ma forme. Serre plus fort. (Louis suivit ses instructions à la lettre.) Oui. Voilà, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque lorsqu'il passa la langue au-dessous du gland épais et caressa la petite fente.

 

Louis fut récompensé par quelques gouttes de liquide salé. Son goût se répandit sur sa langue, singulier, addictif. Il pressa avec plus de force alors qu'Harry gronda doucement et s'enfonça de deux ou trois centimètres supplémentaires dans sa bouche. Il passa la main à l'arrière de la nuque de Louis, le maintenant fermement, puis recula légèrement et fléchit les hanches de manière à imprimer un très léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

— Maintenant, suce, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

 

Louis l'enserra entre ses lèvres gonflées et appliqua une ferme succion.

 

— Oh oui... , fit-il en haletant au-dessus de lui, tout en continuant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

 

Le vibromasseur et le manque d'attention à son sexe étaient un supplice.

Comme la veille, il sentit la chaleur se communiquer à son sexe et à la plante de ses pieds. Ses lèvres, elles aussi, lui paraissaient hypersensibles, étirées autour du membre épais de Harry. Elles commençaient à lui faire un peu mal à force d'appliquer une pression perverse autour de son pénis triomphant. Pourtant, il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus.  
Il plongea la tête vers l'avant, sentant son sexe glisser contre sa langue, emplir sa bouche. Harry grogna et lui agrippa les cheveux, l'immobilisant.

 

— Si tu recommences à te comporter de manière impulsive, on arrêtera.

Il rouvrit grands les yeux, et la voix dure de Harry l'atteignit malgré son intense excitation. Son membre viril pulsait à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le vibromasseur et son désir intense pour Harry menaçaient de le faire succomber. Il ne répondait plus de rien.  
Il scruta Harry avec désespoir, incapable de parler avec son sexe énorme et conquérant emplissant sa bouche. Le visage de son amant s'assombrit quand il vit son expression.

 

— Louis ?

Il commença à trembler sous le plaisir intense, le souffle s'échappant de ses poumons par petits hoquets, à moitié étouffés par le membre gonflé. Louis bouillonnait, il mourait d'envie de se toucher. Il vit les yeux de Harry s'agrandir de surprise et il ferma obstinément les siens, submergé par la honte à l'idée qu'il prenne tant de plaisir à avoir Harry dans sa bouche.  
Harry baissa les yeux sur lui sans comprendre son expression désespérée avant que Louis commence à trembler sous le choc d'un plaisir intense et évident. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme prendre autant de plaisir à le prendre dans sa bouche. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de donner du plaisir à un homme avant d'obtenir le sien.  
Imbécile qu'il était.  
Il lâcha un grognement en sentant ses lèvres douces et chaudes frémir autour de son érection. Incapable de s'arrêter, il enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Louis émit un petit jappement venu de l'intérieur de la gorge, qui se répercuta à travers son sexe, en même temps que les tressaillements délicat de l'extase. Il se retira de quelques centimètres pour le soulager un peu. Louis faillit déclencher son orgasme en continuant à le sucer tandis qu'il le regarda si fixement et qu'il faisait décrire à sa langue de petits cercles autour de son gland.  
Il voulut le réprimander mais se ravisa au dernier moment et s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa bouche. Quel idiot aurait protesté contre quelque chose d'aussi bon ?

Il laissa Louis contrôler ses mouvements pendant un moment, dans un état d'excitation extrême ; il plongeait et relevait alternativement la tête en un mouvement de va-et-vient énergique autour de son pénis.

— C'est bien..., murmura-t-il. Prends-moi du mieux que tu peux.

 

Un frisson le parcourut. L'enthousiasme évident du jeune homme suffisait plus que largement à compenser son inexpérience. Et il était doué. Il s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue. Sa succion était déjà exquise, mais il le poussa malgré tout à aller plus loin.

— Suce-moi plus fort, dit-il en se mettant à bouger les hanches au même rythme que lui.

 

Il lâcha un grondement rauque et féroce quand Louis surpassa ses attentes, et vit les joues rouges du jeune homme se creuser tandis qu'il resserrait autant qu'il le pouvait la bouche autour de son membre gonflé.  
C'en était trop. Il le tira doucement en arrière par les cheveux. Louis entrouvrit langoureusement les paupières ; la vision de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de ses yeux brillants de désir mit Harry au comble de l'excitation.

 

— Tu dois me prendre plus profondément, fit-il d'une voix douce. Respire par le nez. Si ça te paraît inconfortable au bout d'un moment, dis-toi que je ne laisserai pas ça durer trop longtemps. Tu as compris ?

 

Il hocha la tête, et il serra les dents en voyant la confiance qui se lisait dans ses yeux de velours. Il soutint son regard en s'enfonçant davantage en lui, et sentit l'anneau étroit de la gorge envelopper l'extrémité de son sexe. Un frémissement de plaisir le traversa.  
Louis plissa les paupières et hoqueta mais réussit à se contrôler pour ne pas le repousser. Harry grogna et se retira.

 

— C'est ça. Respire par le nez, répéta-t-il tout en s'enfonçant à nouveau en lui.

 

Cette fois, il grimaça quand son membre raide se logea au fond de sa gorge.

 

— Je suis désolé, dit-il en se retirant.  
II se maudit intérieurement en voyant deux larmes couler sur les joues du jeune homme.  
— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Louis agrandit les yeux pour le rassurer et hocha la tête, faisant rebondir son sexe érigé. Il grimaça de nouveau ; une vague de plaisir déferlait à travers lui en contemplant l'ardeur de Louis, sa générosité. Dieu soit loué, il était la bonté personnifiée. Il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il savait qu'il en était incapable.  
Il souleva la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains et le regarda fixement tout en besognant en cadence ses lèvres serrées, essuyant d'un revers du pouce les traces de larmes sur ses joues. La lueur d'excitation n'avait fait que s'intensifier dans les deux orbes sombres de ses yeux, mais il y vit quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui semblait l'absoudre de ses péchés.

 

— Tu n'imagines même pas le plaisir que tu me donnes, confia-t-il.

 

Il le maintint immobile et s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa gorge. Il perdit conscience de lui-même pendant un moment ; tout l'univers se réduisit au plaisir que lui offrait la douce bouche de Louis, qui comblait ses désirs les plus dépravés et les plus honteux. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant trembler au moment où il plongeait le plus profondément en lui, et commença à se retirer pour le soulager. Mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne le rejetait pas.

 

— Bébé..., souffla-t-il, submergé par l'émotion et émerveillé de voir que Louis était au bord de l'extase.

 

Il se répandit dans sa gorge avec un rugissement de plaisir brutal qui le déchira en deux, et eut quand même le réflexe de se retirer, finissant finalement contre son palais. Il contempla Louis, le visage crispé, sans pouvoir détacher le regard de ses joues enflammées. Une expression de vulnérabilité totale brillait dans les iris bleus foncées du jeune homme succombait à son tour à l'extase.  
Sa gorge douce se contracta pendant qu'il avalait.  
Il continua à jouir et à éjaculer, incapable de retenir les vagues impitoyables de plaisir qui déferlaient sur lui alors même que Louis semblait avoir des difficultés à le contenir. Ce soupçon fut confirmé quand il gémit et desserra momentanément la mâchoire autour de son membre. Un peu de semence se répandit à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Il lâcha un hoquet rauque et plissa les paupières, secoué par une nouvelle onde de jouissance, l'image de Louis gravée au fer rouge dans son cerveau. Comment un homme aussi innocent pouvait-il le rendre si vulnérable, le faire vibrer de tout son corps, le chambouler de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente aussi nu, aussi fragile, aussi exposé qu'il avait voulu que Louis le soit ? Cette pensée soudaine lui fit entrouvrir les paupières. Sa frange folle et soyeuse retombait devant ses yeux qui étaient pareils à des phares obscurs. Il le contempla comme s'il était né aveugle et qu'il voyait pour la première fois.  
Il se retira lentement de sa bouche, produisant un bruit humide de succion quand son membre se détacha de ses lèvres. La cruelle et brusque séparation d'avec sa chaleur lui fit fermer les paupières.  
Aucun d'eux ne parla quand il l'aida à se relever et lui ôta les menottes. Louis gémit doucement lorsqu'il éteignit le vibromasseur.

 

— Je l'ai sans doute réglé un peu trop fort, fit-il d'une voix qui sonna faux à ses propres oreilles.

 

Peut-être parce qu'il mentait. Le sex-toy n'était pas à ce point efficace. Louis avait joui parce qu'il l'avait conquit, parce qu'il avait utilisé sa bouche pour prendre son plaisir, parce que Louis était si réactif... mille fois plus que ce qu'il avait jamais osé l'espérer.

 

— Harry ?

Il ne put retenir un rictus en entendant le son rauque de sa voix.

 

— Oui ? répondit-il en évitant son regard et en commençant à ranger méthodiquement les accessoires dans le sac qu'il avait apporté.

 

— Est-ce que... est-ce que ça allait ?  
— C'était fantastique. Tu as de nouveau dépassé mes attentes.  
— Oh... C'est juste que... Tu as l'air, un peu... malheureux.  
— Ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua-t-il doucement en rajustant la ceinture de son pantalon. (Il le regarda en ignorant délibérément son extraordinaire beauté et l'expression troublé dans ses yeux bleus.) Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche, pendant que j'utilise l'autre salle de bains ? Après, je nous commanderai à dîner.  
— D'accord.

 

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme l'attrista profondément. Malgré tout, il s'éloigna résolument vers la porte - avant de se raviser brusquement et de se retourner vers lui. Louis n'avait pas bougé. Harry lui écarta les bras.

 

— Viens par ici, dit-il doucement.

Louis se précipita vers lui. Il l'étreignit avec ferveur, respirant le parfum de sa peau. Le contact du muscle de son bas ventre ferme pressé contre le sien était délicieusement érotique. Il avait envie de lui dire combien ça avait été merveilleux - combien il était merveilleux - mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre trop vite. Il n'aimait pas la sensation de vulnérabilité qu'il avait éprouvée à la fin... Fragilisé par le besoin qu'il avait de lui.  
Il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de convoiter ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec une retenue calculée. Conscient qu'il lui causait sans doute de la peine. Le soupir qu'il laissa échapper lui donna envie de le prendre sur le lit et de passer la nuit entière, le visage enfoui dans sa chair soyeuse... La simple évocation de cette vision le mit à la torture.  
Au lieu d'y céder, il baisa une dernière fois ses lèvres et rompit leur étreinte. Il devait se prouver à lui même qu'il était toujours capable de se détacher de lui.


	11. Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, Louis jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bains et détourna les yeux devant son reflet. Se voir lui-même les cheveux décoiffés lui remettait aussitôt en mémoire les événements de la veille au soir : le dîner avec Harry et le panorama incroyablement romantique, l'attitude distante de son amant et sa sollicitude feinte, la confusion, puis l'irritation qu'il avait fini par éprouver...  
... leur dernière discussion et le départ de Harry.  
Pourquoi se souciait-il tellement de l'homme aux yeux verts après la façon dont il s'était comporté ? Il avait été fou d'accepter cette aventure avec lui. Quand Harry s'était détourné de lui froidement après l'expérience particulièrement érotique qu'ils avaient connue la veille, il avait compris à quel point il s'était montré naïf.  
Particulièrement érotique pour Louis, en tout cas. Pour Harry, c'était visiblement de la routine.  
Ou simplement un exemple des services de qualité qu'il juge mériter.

A cette pensée, la colère l'envahit de nouveau.  
D'accord, il avait passé du temps avec lui après... ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il aurait appelé ça « faire l'amour », mais Harry aurait clairement été en désaccord. Une leçon sur l'art de la fellation ? Un épuisement mutuel ?  
Une humiliation telle qu'il avait à présent du mal à se regarder dans une glace ?  
S'il considérait la situation objectivement, il devait admettre qu'Harry avait non seulement passé du temps avec lui, mais qu'il l'avait même traité avec des égards dignes d'un prince. Ils avaient d'abord pris une douche séparément dans les deux salles de bains, et il était réapparu vêtu d'un pantalon gris - qui soulignait ses longues jambes et ses hanches étroites -, d'une légère chemise vert clair et d'une veste de sport.

— Tu es prêt ? Nous allons dîner au Cinq, avait-il dit en se tenant sur le seuil de la chambre à coucher.  
Il avait levé vers lui des yeux angoissés.  
— Je croyais que tu allais nous commander un repas dans la suite. Je ne peux pas aller au Cinq habillé comme ça ! S'était-il exclamé en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait lu et entendu au sujet du restaurant très sélect de l'hôtel George V.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il modifié ses plans ? L'atmosphère de la suite était-il soudain devenue trop intime à son goût ?

— Ça ne pose aucun problème, avait-il répondu avec brusquerie, la main tendue. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on soit servis sur une terrasse privée.  
— Harry, je ne peux pas ! Pas comme ça ! Avait-il protesté en se dérobant.  
— Tu viens avec moi, lui avait-il ordonné avec un regard amusé. Les autres clients ne nous verront pas. Et si un seul employé ose froncer les sourcils devant ton tee-shirt trop grand, il aura affaire à moi.

Cette phrase n'avait rien de rassurant, ni même de tendre, mais Louis percevait toujours chez Harry une anxiété diffuse - qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin de leur sensuel corps à corps.  
Dubitatif, il avait enfilé ses Toms et pris la main de Harry.  
Il l'avait ensuite suivi avec réticence dans l'ascenseur et dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, sans cesser de protester tout bas. N'allait-on pas le jeter dehors quand il se présenterait vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt informe ? Harry ne lui avait pas répondu une seule fois, se contentant de le traîner dans son sillage.  
Le maître d'hôtel du restaurant avait accueilli Harry comme un vieil ami. Louis était resté planté, stupide, derrière son amant, priant pour que le sol l'engloutisse, pendant que les deux hommes conversaient en français. Pourtant, le maître d'hôtel l'avait accueilli chaleureusement quand Harry l'avait présenté.  
Il était resté bouche bée quand le maître d'hôtel les avait conduits sur une terrasse privée éclairée aux chandelles, avec une vue époustouflante sur la tour Eiffel illuminée. Deux braseros réchauffaient l'air agréable et frais de ce début d'automne. La table était un régal pour les yeux, chargée de bougies, de cristal, de vaisselle dorée à l'or fin et ornée d'un bouquet enivrant d'hortensias blancs.  
Il avait regardé Harry, stupéfait, et s'était rendu compte que le maître d'hôtel était parti. Ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse. Harry l'avait invité à s'asseoir.

— C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ? Lui avait-il demandé les yeux dans les yeux.  
— Oui, avait-il répondu en l'aidant à s'installer.  
— Tu aurais dû me laisser m'habiller pour dîner.  
— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'un homme devait faire oublier ses vêtements, Louis, avait-il dit en prenant place en face de lui. Quand un homme connaît son pouvoir, il peut bien se présenter en loques, les gens le verront toujours comme séduisant.

Il s'était raclé la gorge avec embarras.

— C'est le genre de chose qu'on enseigne au petit-fils d'un comte. Je ne vis pas dans le même monde que toi, Harry.

Ils avaient dégusté un repas somptueux, discuté de choses et d'autres, bu du vin rouge et savouré les plats de fine gastronomie. Deux serveurs étaient entièrement à leur disposition, et aucun n'avait eu l'air surpris devant l'accoutrement de Louis. Apparemment, être l'invité de Harry vous conférait un statut particulier. Quand il s'était mis à frissonner sous la brise, il s'était levé et avait ôté sa veste, insistant pour qu'il l'enfile.

Si une personne extérieure avait assisté à la scène, il aurait probablement cru à un dîner romantique idyllique. Mais plus le repas avançait, plus les incertitudes et l'angoisse de Louis allaient croissant. Harry était courtois et plein de sollicitude... un compagnon parfait. Au début, il avait cru que son malaise était dû à l'atmosphère guindée et à l'omniprésence des deux serveurs - mais avec le temps qui passait, il comprenait que ce n'était pas lié à cela.  
Il s'était clairement refermé comme une huître après la fin de leurs ébats sexuels. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout fait de travers, et était-il trop poli pour le lui avouer ?  
À moins qu'il ne commence déjà à se lasser de lui ?  
Les soupçons de Louis s'étaient confirmés à leur retour dans la suite. Il lui avait demandé si ça le dérangeait qu'il travaille un peu. Il avait répondu par un « Bien sûr que non », mais son inquiétude commençait déjà à se transformer en colère. Il était retourné dans la chambre et avait vérifié ses e-mails sur son téléphone.  
Au bout d'un moment, il avait pénétré dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter. Sans rien dire, il lui avait tendu un sachet en papier. Il contenait un petit livret sur les généralités du code de la route américain.

— On vient de me le livrer. J'avais demandé à ce qu'on est trouve un pour l'État de l'Illinois mais seul celui-ci était disponible.  
— Comme c'est gentil de ta part.

Le sarcasme tranquille de Louis l'avait fait ciller.

— Ça t'ennuie que je veuille que tu passes ton permis ?  
— Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais.

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Harry le soulagea. Il l'avait dévisagé.

— Tu as remarqué que j'étais un peu préoccupé ce soir ? Je suis désolé. J'avais du travail en retard. Je dois m'occuper d'une acquisition très importante, prévue de longue date, qui devrait se concrétiser la semaine prochaine.

Louis lui avait lancé un regard maussade. Il savait que le problème n'avait rien à voir avec son travail, et Harry en était certainement conscient lui aussi. Le problème, c'était le contraste entre l'expérience sexuelle extraordinairement intime qu'ils avaient vécue, et l'attitude soudain distante de Harry.

Il l'avait contemplé en silence pendant un moment. Un sentiment d'appréhension avait envahi Louis. Il ne se sentait plus du tout d'humeur sarcastique. Il éprouvait une envie brûlante de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer.

— Tu veux que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ?

Louis avait fermé les yeux un instant pour masquer sa déception.

— Je t'avais prévenue que j'étais un vrai goujat, avait-il rajouté d'une voix crispée.  
— Tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'étais pas un homme bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'as jamais exprimé le moindre remords...

La colère était à deux doigts de le faire fondre en larmes.

— Et je suppose que tu as pensé pouvoir faire de moi un homme meilleur. (Ses lèvres pleines avaient esquissé un rictus, comme s'il buvait une potion amère.) Tiens-le-toi pour dit, Louis, et épargne-toi ces efforts. Je suis ce que je suis, et je n'ai jamais prétendu autre chose devant toi.

Il l'avait regardé sortir de la pièce, muet de stupéfaction, de colère et de souffrance.  
C'était ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'il voulait le changer, juste parce qu'il ne comprenait pas son attitude distante depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ?  
À moins qu'il n'eût raison de lui faire ainsi la leçon ? Il lui avait offert cet incroyable dîner romantique devant le plus beau panorama de Paris - et il s'était montré irréprochable pendant le repas, le traitant avec tous les égards possibles.  
Il ne lui avait jamais offert son cœur. Il lui avait promis des expériences et du plaisir, et il avait plus que largement tenu parole.  
Toutes ces pensées n'avaient fait qu'accentuer la confusion du jeune homme, et l'angoisse commentait à lui nouer le ventre. Il avait essayé de lire un e-book sur son téléphone mais avait fini par renoncer, incapable de se concentrer, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil tourmenté.

♦ ♦ ♦

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Harry n'était visible nulle part. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir senti son corps dur et chaud pressé contre le sien à un moment de la nuit - ses bras autour de lui, sa bouche embrassant le creux de son épaule. Mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité.  
Il y avait un message posé sur la table de chevet.

 _Louis,_  
Je suis sorti pour un rendez-vous au restaurant La Galerie. N'hésite pas à commander un petit déjeuner à la réception. Nous devons décoller pour Chicago à 11 h 30. S'il te plaît, prépare tes affaires. Je passerai te prendre à la suite à 9 h.  
Harry

Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le mot. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être une vulgaire valise.  
À 9 h 10, il se tenait prêt dans le salon, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il ressentait une pointe de regret à l'idée de quitter la magnifique suite parisienne - où Harry lui avait tant appris sur ses propres désirs -, mais il avait également hâte de retrouver la banalité de sa vie quotidienne.  
Il regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Toujours pas de Harry.  
Bon sang.  
Complètement désemparé, il rédigea un court message lui indiquant qu'il quittait la suite et qu'il l'attendrait dans le hall de l'hôtel. Mieux valait patienter dans le luxueux vestibule, en regardant passer les clientes sophistiquées perchées sur leurs talons hauts.  
Arrivée en bas, il s'effondra dans un des fauteuils moelleux de l'hôtel et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son téléphone portable pour consulter ses SMS. Quelque chose attira son attention dans un angle de son champ de vision. Quand il se rendit compte que c'était la haute silhouette de Harry, qui rentrait à l'instant, il se rencogna immédiatement dans son siège, se cachant derrière les larges accoudoirs rembourrés. Il sortait juste de La Galerie - un des restaurants de l'hôtel -, un bras passé autour de la taille d'une élégante femme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait avoir environ la trentaine. Louis ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il fut frappée par l'apparence... intime de leur conversation. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait eu le réflexe de se cacher derrière les accoudoirs du fauteuil ?  
Harry fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de sport et en sortit une enveloppe, qu'il tendit à la femme. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Harry sur la joue. Le cœur de Louis se mit à battre à tout rompre quand il vit son amant poser les mains sur les épaules de la séduisante inconnue et l'embrasser sur les deux joues.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire que Louis trouva poignant, terriblement triste.

La femme hocha la tête, comme pour dire à Harry que tout se passerait bien, avant de se détourner et de traverser le hall pavé de marbre blanc jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel. Elle rangea dans sa mallette en cuir l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donnée. Harry resta immobile pendant un moment, suivant la femme des yeux. Son visage aux traits rudes et virils affichait une expression que Louis ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Il avait l'air un peu perdu.  
Louis se redressa sur son siège et fixa d'un œil vide le bouquet de fleurs extravagant qui ornait la table devant lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. C'était comme s'il avait surpris Harry dans un moment très personnel... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vu, toutefois il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une chose importante pour Harry, une chose qui le bouleversait.  
Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il voie.  
Il continua à l'épier. Quand il comprit qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer dans la bijouterie de l'hôtel, il se releva d'un bond et fonça vers les ascenseurs.  
Lorsqu'il ressortit de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, il se comporta comme s'il venait juste d'arriver dans le hall.

— Salut. Je me suis dit que j'allais descendre t'attendre ici, lui lança-t-il avec un engouement feint.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le voyant.

— Je pensais t'avoir demandé de rester dans la suite, fit-il avec une expression perplexe.

Même ainsi, il était toujours aussi séduisant. Cesserait-il un jour d'être captivé par sa sombre et mâle beauté, comme s'il recevait chaque fois une flèche en plein cœur ?

— Oui. J'ai bien vu ton message. Je t'ai aussi laissé un mot pour te dire que je venais ici.

Les lèvres pleines de Harry esquissèrent une grimace, mais Louis n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était une marque d'irritation ou d'amusement.

— Je te dois des excuses pour mon retard. J'avais un rendez-vous important avec une personne très proche de ma famille, qui se trouvait en ville pour assister à une conférence. Je monte juste récupérer mes affaires et je te rejoins ici.

Il hocha la tête, sans cesser de s'interroger sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse amie qui avait le pouvoir de percer la barrière émotionnelle qu'il s'était construit. Le bijou qu'il venait d'acheter lui était-il destiné ?  
Comme il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question, il se détourna pour retourner s'asseoir dans le hall. Il l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

— Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

Louis le regarda sans rien dire, interdit face au regret sincère qui perçait dans sa voix.

— Pour quel moment, précisément ?  
— Je crois que tu le sais, répondit-il d'un ton calme. J'étais à mille lieues d'ici, hier. J'ai peur que tu te sois senti abandonné.  
— Et ce n'était pas le cas ?  
— Non. Je suis toujours avec toi, Louis - quoi que vaille cette promesse, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa d'une manière à la fois tendre et passionné. Le jeune homme se faisait-il des illusions, ou ce baiser contenait-il quelque chose que Harry était incapable d'exprimer autrement ?  
Quelques instants plus tard, le cœur battant, il le regarda s'éloigner - encore émerveillé par ce baiser, et pleine d'une ardeur qui faisait se dresser malgré lui son sexe.

En dépit de ses récentes excuses, il sentit que Harry était toujours tendu pendant le trajet du retour jusqu'à l'aéroport.  
Louis était déchiré entre la compassion qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour lui - en repensant à son air perdu dans le hall de l'hôtel -, et un sentiment d'irritation devant sa capacité à l'ignorer comme s'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur.  
Après qu'ils eurent embarqué, il s'installa en face de lui dans le salon du jet privé.

— Quelle était l'acquisition importante dont tu me parlais, qui doit se conclure la semaine prochaine ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se penchait pour sortir son ordinateur portable de sa mallette.  
— Ça fait plus d'un an que je courtise le propriétaire particulièrement fuyant - et pour tout dire, ennuyeux à mourir - d'une certaine société. Nous avons enfin réussi à trouver un accord, dit-il en allumant l'ordinateur. Ce n'est pas tant son entreprise en tant que telle qui m'intéresse, que le brevet sur un de leurs logiciels. J'en ai absolument besoin pour le nouveau jeu en ligne que je développe en ce moment. (Il adressa au jeune homme un regard gêné par-dessus l'écran du portable.)  
— Ça t'ennuie si je travaille ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non, fit Louis avec sincérité.

Harry avait beau être vexant et irritant, Louis n'était pas non plus du genre à réclamer constamment son attention. Il se mit au travail dès que l'avion eut décollé - parcourant des dossiers, prenant des notes et passant de temps en temps de brefs coups de fil. Louis consulta son propre Smartphone et vit que Eleanor lui avait envoyé par e-mail un manuel du « Code de la route en Illinois ». Cela voulait-il dire que Harry avait demandé à Eleanor de lui envoyer hier soir ?  
Est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait pensé à lui... au moins un petit peu ? Et est-ce que ce n'était pas précisément le genre de rêverie qu'un supposé soumis était censé avoir - se demandant en permanence si son maître pensait ou non à lui, s'il avait réussi à lui plaire ou pas ?  
Révulsé par cette idée, Louis détourna résolument son attention de l'homme charismatique qui était assis en face de lui. Il envoya un chaleureux message de remerciement à Eleanor et interrogea Harry pour savoir s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa tablette électronique.

— Pourquoi ?  
— Pour lire quelque chose.  
— Le code de la route que j'ai demandé à Eleanor de t'envoyer ?  
— Non, répondit-il sans sourciller. Un roman de gare.

Il répondit à son regard froid par un petit sourire. Il lui tendit la tablette sans autre commentaire.  
Heureusement, Louis était capable de se concentrer presque autant que Harry sur une tâche quand il le décidait. Durant le vol, il mémorisa avec précision toutes les règles du manuel - étrangement déterminé à obtenir son permis de conduire, maintenant que Harry avait remis le sujet sur le tapis. Son expérience derrière le volant l'avait survolté. Au bout d'un moment, il en oublia à quel point il l'irritait. Sa présence silencieuse lui parut même agréable tandis qu'ils s'occupaient tous les deux de leurs propres affaires.  
Il fit une courte sieste dans la chambre à coucher. Quand il revint dans le salon, Harry avait fait apporter des rafraîchissements. Il sirota tranquillement son eau gazeuse tout en le regardant travailler. C'était véritablement une force de la nature. S'il avait pu vendre sa puissance de concentration, il serait devenu l'homme le plus riche du monde.  
Il fait déjà partie des hommes les plus riches du monde, songea-t-il avec ironie avant de se replonger dans son code.  
Quand le pilote annonça qu'ils amorçaient la descente vers l'Indiana, Harry releva la tête et cligna les yeux, comme s'il émergeait d'un long sommeil. Il referma l'ordinateur et passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, un peu ébouriffés. Louis songea qu'il aurait aimé le faire à sa place.

— Tu avances bien dans le manuel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par cette longue période de silence.  
— Très bien.

Il n'était pas surpris qu'il ait percé à jour son petit mensonge. Peu de choses lui échappaient  
— Tu as l'air très sûr de toi, reprit-il en portant la main à son verre d'eau fraîche.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas.

 

Harry tendit la main vers lui sans rien dire. Louis soutint son regard et lui rendit la tablette.  
Il commença à lui poser des questions sur le code. Louis donna chaque fois les bonnes réponses sans hésiter. Quand le pilote les informa qu'ils s'apprêtaient à atterrir, Harry éteignit la tablette et la rangea dans son étui. Son superbe visage était toujours indéchiffrable, mais Louis avait l'impression qu'il était satisfait.

— J'ai des réunions cet après-midi, et je dois passer toute la journée de demain au bureau, mais je vais demander à Paul de te donner des leçons de conduite. Encore quelques heures au volant, et tu seras prêt à passer le permis.  
Le jeune homme réprima son exaspération - Harry avait parlé comme s'il venait d'ajouter « permis de Louis » à sa liste mentale des tâches en attente.  
— Cet après-midi ? Quelle heure est-il à Chicago ?

 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa Rolex.

 

— À peu près la même heure que celle où nous avons quitté Paris : onze heures quarante.  
— Waouh ! C'est comme si on s'était télé transportés !

Il répondit par un sourire inattendu. L'avion commença à descendre en piqué, accentuant le nœud dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Quand Harry souriait, il semblait toujours plus accessible. Louis mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur la femme qu'il avait rencontrée avant leur départ, de lui demander pourquoi cette entrevue semblait tant l'affecter... de lui réclamer une clé pour résoudre enfin l'énigme de sa personnalité.  
Or Harry avait déjà tout autre chose en tête.

 

— Tu m'as dit une fois que tu te considérais comme un désastre financier ambulant. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire avec l'argent du tableau ?

 

Le jeune homme resserra les doigts sur l'accoudoir et sursauta quand le train d'atterrissage heurta la piste. Harry ne cilla même pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « faire » avec cet argent ? Je prévois de l'utiliser pour mes études, pour mon avenir.  
— Bien entendu, mais je doute que tu aies besoin de cent mille dollars dans l'immédiat, non ?

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

— Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas en investir la majeure partie ? Demanda Harry.  
— Non, répondit Louis abruptement.

 

Devant le ton inflexible qu'il avait employé, une expression incrédule apparut sur le visage de son amant. N'importe qui aurait sauté de joie à la perspective de voir Harry Styles - le magnat de la finance - s'occuper de son patrimoine.

 

— Tu ne peux pas laisser une telle somme sur un simple compte bancaire, reprit-il comme s'il énonçait la chose la plus évidente au monde. Ça n'aurait absolument aucun sens.  
— Ça a du sens pour moi ! Les personnes dans mon genre n'aiment pas investir leur argent, Harry.  
— Les personnes dans ton genre ? Tu veux dire les idiots ? Parce que c'est ce que tu seras, si tu laisses un montant aussi exorbitant dormir sur un compte-chèques.

 

Ses yeux verts flamboyaient. Louis se pencha en avant, prêt à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il se rencogna dans son siège et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.  
— Je l'investirai moi-même si tu m'apprends comment faire.

 

La lueur de méfiance dans le regard de Harry se transforma en amusement.

 

— Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner des leçons. (Il haussa les sourcils.) Pas en matière de finance, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

 

Le pouls de Louis s'affola. Seigneur, qu'il était beau ! L'avion s'immobilisa sur la piste, et il défit sa ceinture de sécurité.

 

— Tu as vraiment envie d'apprendre la finance ?  
— Bien sûr. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Sans répondre, il referma sa mallette, se releva, passa sa veste de sport et tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Il défit à son tour sa ceinture, et il l'attira tendrement à lui.

 

— Je verrai si je peux trouver un peu de temps malgré tes autres leçons, murmura-t-il avant de poser les lèvres sur celles de Louis.

 

Le contraste entre sa froideur passée et son ardeur présente fit naître en lui une vague de désir qui se répercuta à travers tout son corps.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Une heure et demie plus tard, il était de nouveau entouré par les gratte-ciel de Chicago, qui se dessinaient avec netteté sur le ciel bleu pâle. Le jeune homme ressentait une impression étrange. La ville était semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été, rien n'avait changé, et il se sentait pourtant différent. Quand Paul quitta l'autoroute pour s'engager sur North Avenue, il se prépara psychologiquement à retrouver son ancienne vie. C'était difficile de faire correspondre le nouveau Louis avec son passé. Paris l'avait changé.  
Harry l'avait changé.

 

Même si Harry le quittait le lendemain, regretterait-il d'avoir connu cette initiation sensuelle, cette ouverture à un monde nouveau ?  
— Est-ce que tu viendras peindre demain après tes cours ? Lui demanda Harry, assis en face de lui sur la banquette en cuir de la limousine.  
— Oui, fit-il en rassemblant ses affaires.

Paul venait de s'arrêter devant la maison qu'il partageait avec Zayn et les autres à Wicker Park. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Harry ; il prenait conscience qu'ils allaient tous les deux retourner à leurs vies respectives, et cette pensée l'emplissait de mélancolie. Paul frappa poliment à la portière, et l'homme d'affaires se pencha en avant pour répondre par quelques coups rapides. La porte demeura fermée.

— Si tu veux, nous pouvons dîner ensemble jeudi soir.  
— Très bien, répondit-il, à la fois enchanté et troublé par cette proposition.  
— Et vendredi et samedi, j'aimerais simplement te voir.

Louis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et éprouva un profond soulagement. Vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tomber dans les jours à venir.

 

— Samedi soir, je travaille au bar.  
— Dimanche, alors.

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

— J'ai demandé à Paul de t'emmener conduire cet après-midi, et aussi demain. Tu pourras convenir avec lui d'un rendez-vous pour demain. Aujourd'hui, il passera te prendre à seize heures. Tu as peut-être envie de te reposer avant.  
— Je ne pense pas, rétorqua-t-il avec ironie. Je vais aller courir un peu, et j'ai du travail à rendre.

Harry le contempla en silence, le visage plongé dans les ombres de l'habitacle. Il avala sa salive et serra son sac contre lui.

 

— Merci. Pour Paris, souffla-t-il.  
— Merci à toi, répondit Harry simplement.

 

Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'une démarche gauche.

 

— Louis...

 

Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui tendit une petite boîte en cuir. Il reconnut la marque du bijoutier de l'hôtel George V.  
Il était entré dans la bijouterie ce matin pour lui acheter un cadeau à lui - pas à la mystérieuse femme.  
— Je t'avais dit lors de notre arrivée à Paris que je te trouverais une montre, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé t'emmener faire les boutiques. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je ne suis pas habitué à choisir ce genre d'accessoire sans les conseils d'Eleanor.

 

Il ouvrit la boîte, le cœur battant, et resta bouche bée. Dans un écrin de velours noir reposaient une montre avec un bracelet en cuir noir. Le cadran d'ivoire et d'or rosé brillait devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas seulement somptueux, c'était aussi un cadeau raffiné et très personnel.  
Il fixa Harry avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

— J'ai parlé au bijoutier de la couleur de ta peau et il m'a assurait que cet montre était faire pour toi. (Comme il ne répondait rien, il plissa les paupières.) Louis ? Ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il faillit refuser ce présent qu'il soupçonnait avoir coûté une fortune, mais il perçut une nuance de doute dans la voix de Harry, d'habitude assurée. Cette fois...

 

— Tu plaisantes ? Harry, elle est magnifique, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en contemplant la montre.  
— Tu la porteras ? Jeudi soir au dîner ?

Il contempla son visage ombrageux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à lui dire non ? Ce n'était pas par désir de lui plaire. C'était autre chose... une envie de lui dire à quel point il aimait son cadeau, combien il le trouvait beau...  
Combien il l'émerveillait.

 

— Oui, répondit-il en se demandant si une si belle montre irait bien avec un jean.

 

Le sourire franc qu'Harry lui adressa aurait suffi à lui seul pour qu'il accepte. Il se força à détourner les yeux de son visage et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

 

— Et... Louis ?

 

Il se retourna vers lui, le souffle court.

— Juste pour que tu saches, dit-il avec un sourire semblait se moquer de lui-même. Si je n'étais pas obligé de m'occuper de cette maudite acquisition, je t'aurais déjà emmenée dans ma chambre à coucher, et nous serions en train de poursuivre tes leçons.

Les jours qui suivirent filèrent à toute vitesse. Entre ses cours, ses devoirs à la maison, la peinture chez Harry et ses leçons de conduite avec Paul, Louis n'eut pas une minute à lui. Les cours avec Paul s'avérèrent plus amusants que prévu. Le chauffeur était d'une compagnie très agréable. De plus, il possédait deux qualités essentielles pour rester assis sur le siège passager pendant que Louis conduisait une des luxueuses voitures de Harry : des nerfs à toute épreuve et le sens de l'humour.

Le mercredi matin, il se lança pour la première fois dans les rues de la ville. Après s'être arrêté devant le High Jinks et avoir coupé le moteur, il lança à Paul un regard plein d'espoir, auquel ce dernier répondit avec un grand sourire.

— Je pense que vous êtes prêt à passer l'examen dès que vous le déciderez.  
— Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?  
— Parfaitement. Nous trouverons un centre en banlieue. Ce sera nettement plus facile qu'ici, en pleine ville.  
— Je me sens coupable de vous avoir autant accaparé cette semaine, fit-il en rassemblant ses affaires.

 

Il travaillait ce soir-là au High Jinks, et Paul avait proposé qu'il s'y rende lui-même en voiture.

 

— Mon travail consiste à faire ce que Harry me demande, répondit-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Et il m'a chargé de faire en sorte que vous obteniez votre permis... et aussi de veiller coûte que coûte à votre sécurité durant les leçons.  
Il baissa la tête pour dissimuler son plaisir devant le sous-entendu de cette phrase.

 

— Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, hein ? S'enquit-il en songeant au nombre de fois où il avait failli les écrabouiller tous les deux contre un obstacle.  
Paul eut un petit rire.

— C'était un changement agréable dans ma routine quotidienne. En plus, Harry a quasiment élu domicile dans son bureau depuis notre retour de Paris, pour régler les derniers détails d'une opération financière. Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi.

 

Louis fut heureux de recueillir ces maigres informations. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Harry depuis qu'il l'avait déposé devant chez lui à leur retour à Chicago. Son absence ne faisait qu'exacerber l'excitation et l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de dîner avec lui - ou, tout simplement, de le voir- le lendemain soir.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Il passa la journée du jeudi à attendre désespérément un appel de sa part pour lui indiquer le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Malgré tout, il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le tableau tout au long de l'après-midi. Il comptait sur Mme Cowell pour informer Harry qu'il se trouvait à l'atelier. Lentement, à mesure qu'il s'immergeait dans sa toile, toute son anxiété reflua peu à peu - jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve finalement la concentration dont il avait besoin.  
Quand une crampe musculaire commença à se manifester dans son épaule, il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures. Il baissa le bras et contempla le résultat de son travail.

 

— C'est incroyable.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson au son de cette voix tranquille et familière, et se retourna brusquement. Il se tenait juste devant la porte fermée de l'atelier, vêtu d'un costume noir assorti d'une cravate gris pâle.  
Ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés, comme s'il venait de rentrer à pied du bureau sous la brise du lac Michigan. Louis se dirigea vers une table pour nettoyer ses pinceaux - il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler ses esprits après la surprise que Harry venait de lui faire.

— Ça commence à prendre forme. J'ai du mal à saisir exactement la lumière que je veux sur l'immeuble de Styles Enterprises. Et il faudra aussi que j'aille voir le hall d'accueil pour me rendre compte de la luminosité ambiante... voir à quoi le tableau ressemblera une fois qu'il sera accroché.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry s'approcher de lui comme un fauve élancé et puissant. Après avoir plongé ses pinceaux dans le dissolvant, il se retourna vers lui. Ses iris vertes l'hypnotisèrent instantanément.  
Comme chaque fois.

 

— Le tableau est extraordinaire. Mais c'est de toi que je parlais. C'est incroyable de te regarder travailler. C'est presque surprendre un dieu pendant qu'il crée une petite partie du monde, fit-il avec un sourire penaud - comme pour s'excuser d'avoir une pensée aussi saugrenue.  
— Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Le tableau ?

Harry était maintenant tout proche ; il pouvait sentir son parfum de savon anglais, la fragrance subtile de son après-rasage, et une trace infime de la brise du soir. Une vague de désir monta en lui.

— Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi. J'étais certain que tu ne pouvais peindre que quelque chose de brillant.  
— Je me demande comment tu peux bien le savoir, fit-il en détournant les yeux avec embarras.  
— Je le sais parce que tu es talentueux, répondit-il en le prenant par le menton.

 

Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa. Cette fois, pas de caresse sur ses lèvres, pas de jeu. Il plongea presque immédiatement la langue dans sa bouche comme s'il était assoiffé de lui.

Une vague de chaleur et de plaisir afflua vers l'entre jambe du jeune homme à mesure qu'il s'imprégnait de sa chaleur et de son odeur, à mesure qu'il se laissait conquérir par lui.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête un peu plus tard, Louis souleva lentement les paupières, encore ivre de son baiser.  
Quand Harry commença à déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa blouse de travail, Louis écarquilla grands les yeux.

 

— Mme Cowell...  
— J'ai verrouillé la porte derrière moi.

 

Une délicieuse chaleur envahit son sexe quand les doigts de Harry plongèrent dans la douce vallée de son pubis.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer autant ?  
— Harry..., commença-t-il, bouleversé par son propre désir, avant qu'il l'interrompe en penchant la tête pour aspirait son cou entre ses lèvres, puis il s'attaqua à un de ses tétons.

 

Louis lâcha un hoquet en sentant une vague de plaisir envahir le creux de ses cuisses et leva les mains pour s'agripper à ses cheveux. Il joua un peu avec son téton, l'agaçant avec sa langue, le faisant gémir. Puis il passa à l'autre, le massa tendrement, pinça doucement le mamelon entre ses doigts. Louis rejeta la tête en arrière, s'abandonna au désir conquérant de son amant.

 

— Tu es si beau..., murmura Harry. Je pourrais passer un jour entier à vénérer chaque parcelle de ton corps et, même alors, ça ne suffirait pas. En plus..., poursuivit-il d'une voix soudain plus dure, je perds chaque fois le contrôle quand je suis avec toi.  
— Ce n'est pas grave de perdre parfois le contrôle, Harry..., murmura-t-il.

 

Harry le transperça du regard tout en caressant son bas ventre doucement. Il commença à déboutonner le jean de Louis, sans détacher les yeux de ceux du jeune homme.

— Je veux te voir toi perdre le contrôle. Tout de suite.

 

Il ne fit pas descendre son jean, se contenta de défaire la boutonnière pour glisser ses doigts sous son caleçon.

 

— Oh..., gémit-il lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur son sexe et commença à titiller son gland.

 

Il lâcha un grognement de satisfaction.

 

— Tu es déjà dur... Tu as aimé ce que je viens de faire ? Chuchota-t-il en épiant ses réactions à ses caresses.  
— Oui..., murmura-t-il.  
— Pose les mains sur tes tétons. Presse-les. Ça me donnera du plaisir, ajouta-t-il quand il perçut son hésitation.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il fit ce qu'il dit sous le regard brûlant d'Harry. Il continuait à masser son sexe avec une habileté diabolique.  
De son autre main, il entoura le menton de Louis et caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Le contraste entre la douceur de ce geste et les manœuvres de ses doigts experts sur son sexe décupla inexplicablement l'excitation du jeune homme.

Harry baissa les yeux et le regarda jouer avec son propre corps, se caresser pour lui donner du plaisir... et, de plus en plus, en prendre.

 

— Oui, voilà... Pince les tétons, fit-il d'une voix de plus en plus rauque, accentuant la pression de ses doigts et ses mouvements sur la longueur.

 

Louis battit des paupières, submergé par une déferlante de désir. Harry plongea brusquement la tête et prit dans sa bouche un téton, puis l'autre, leur prodiguant une douce succion. C'était plus que Louis n'en pouvait supporter. Quand il sentit la morsure des dents de Harry sur l'un de ses mamelons gonflé par le plaisir, il succomba à l'orgasme. Un flot brutal et intense de jouissance le traversa de part en part.  
Quand il revint à lui, la main de Harry remuaient toujours entre ses cuisses ; il le dévorait des yeux. Lentement, il détacha la main de son sexe.

 

— Pardonne-moi. Je pensais que je pourrais attendre que nous ayons dîné, mais te regarder peindre est le plus puissant aphrodisiaque au monde.

 

Il baissa brièvement la tête et vit qu'il commençait à défaire son pantalon.


	12. Chapitre 12

Quand il libéra son sexe à l'air libre, Louis comprit pourquoi il avait dû écarter autant sa ceinture. Son érection était énorme et rigide. Il sentit son sexe pulser d'excitation. À l'instant où il déchiffra l'expression du visage ombrageux de son amant, Louis tomba immédiatement à genoux. Pas de menottes, cette fois. Pas de vibromasseur.  
Seulement le désir érigé de Harry... et le sien.  
Il enfouit les doigts dans sa chevelure quand il saisit son pénis d'une main.  
Le jeune homme était émerveillé par son poids, par sa chaleur, par sa vitalité sauvage. Il utilisa l'autre main pour lui caresser la cuisse - qui semblait elle aussi dure comme l'acier, recouverte de poils bruns bouclés. Il s'enivra de la sensation de virilité brute et musquée qu'il dégageait. Harry gronda de plaisir quand il effleura la couronne écarlate de son membre avec sa joue, puis avec ses lèvres. Ses testicules semblaient ronds et massifs sous les doigts de Louis.  
Ce dernier soupira de plaisir et le prit enfin dans sa bouche, écartant au maximum les lèvres pour s'adapter à la circonférence de son érection. Alors, l'univers entier s'évanouit. Seules existaient désormais les sensations qu'engendraient en lui la chair dure et vibrante qui s'enfonçait entre ses lèvres, le membre épais qui glissait dans son poing serré, le goût salé de sa chair sur sa langue... jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle d'envie de le goûter encore une fois.  
Il le prit profondément, pas parce qu'il le lui demandait mais parce qu'il le voulait. Il en ressentait l'envie impérieuse.  
A travers les brumes du désir, il se rendit compte qu'Harry murmurait son nom d'un ton désespéré, presque égaré.  
Ses lèvres et sa mâchoire commençaient à lui faire mal, et sa gorge était ravagée par ses coups de reins, mais il le suça encore plus fort, comme pour le soulager de sa souffrance... même si ce n'était que pour un bref et explosif instant.  
L'état de quasi-transe dans lequel il se trouvait se dissipa quand il enfonça son énorme érection encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se répandit enfin au fond de sa gorge, Louis, les yeux écarquillés, se sentit à la fois à sa merci et en sécurité - parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il se retira légèrement en poussant un râle guttural et continua à jouir sur sa langue, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure, faisant aller et venir les lèvres de Louis en une lente caresse sur son pénis. Il avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte le liquide suave et musqué, et sentit l'étau des doigts d'Harry dans ses cheveux se détendre.

— Relève-toi, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il laissa glisser avec réticence son membre hors de sa bouche – il aurait voulu continuer à le sucer, à le lécher, à jouer avec la chair moins dure mais toujours aussi épaisse, à se familiariser avec sa forme. Il l'aida à se relever et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avec une extraordinaire passion, mêlée de tendresse.

— Tu es si doux..., dit-il un peu plus tard en reprenant son souffle. Merci.  
— De rien, répondit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir réussi à combler ses besoins. Il se pencha sur son visage et lui caressa la bouche.

— Tu m'as encore fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même, Louis.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'atténua un peu quand il vit l'ombre qui obscurcissait son regard.

— Je ne vois pas où est le mal. C'est un problème pour toi ?

Il battit des paupières, et l'ombre se dissipa.

— Je ne pense pas. Mais nous avons un programme à respecter, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête pour couvrir de baisers sa joue et son oreille.

Il tressaillit et sentit le creux de ses cuisses se réchauffer à nouveau.

— Dieu que tu sens bon..., reprit-il dans un souffle, ses lèvres brûlantes collées contre le cou de Louis.  
— Harry ? Quel programme ? Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Il releva la tête, et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

— Nous avons une réservation pour dîner à vingt heures trente.  
— On peut se permettre d'arriver un peu en retard, non ? Chuchota-t-il en enfouissant les doigts dans les cheveux épais de Harry.

Harry le laissait si rarement le toucher... Il détestait l'idée de devoir arrêter juste à cause d'un programme à respecter.

— Malheureusement, non, fit-il avec regret tout en s'écartant de lui pour reboutonner son pantalon.

Il fit de même avec le sien. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de l'atelier.

— Nous dînons avec le propriétaire de la société que je veux acheter. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ce soir, Nick Grimshaw va cesser de jouer à ce stupide jeu du chat et de la souris avec moi, et signer enfin ce maudit contrat de vente. J'ai suffisamment assoupli mes conditions pour que même ce vieux rapiat ne puisse plus refuser, marmonna-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient la galerie principale de la résidence.  
— Oh..., s'étonna Louis tout en trottinant pour suivre les rapides enjambées de son amant.

Il était surpris qu'il le convie à un repas d'affaires aussi important, et il se demanda avec angoisse si c'était sage de sa part. Ses parents auraient sûrement jugé ce choix inconséquent.

— Où est-ce que tu as réservé pour le dîner ?  
— Au Sixteen, répondit-il en l'entraînant dans la chambre à coucher avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il cligna les yeux avec incrédulité.

— Harry... C'est un des restaurants les plus cotés de la ville ! s'exclama-t-il au bord de la panique. Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour un endroit de ce genre... et c'est dans une heure ! Tu as réservé une salle privée comme la dernière fois ?  
— Non.

Sans rien ajouter, il l'invita à le suivre dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il alluma la lumière, et Louis découvrit, émerveillé, une rangée d'étagères impeccables. Il s'agissait en fait d'un véritable dressing, plus grand que la chambre de Louis, et tout en longueur. Le parfum de l'après-rasage d'Harry flottait dans l'air, mélangé à une autre odeur agréable et épicée. Le jeune homme remarqua les cintres en bois de cèdre impeccablement alignés dans leur penderie, et une rangée de casiers à chaussures longue à n'en plus finir. Il prit conscience que la seconde senteur qu'il avait humée venait du bois des cintres.  
Harry désigna d'un geste l'une des penderies, et Louis regarda l'endroit qu'il lui montrait sans comprendre ce qu'il voyait.  
Pourquoi y avait-il des cintres d'une autre couleur dans cette rangée dans cette rangée ? Et des chaussures trop petites pour Harry ?  
Il sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge et se retourna vers Harry, estomaqué.

— Il est hors de question que je porte les vêtements d'une autre personne ! s'écria-t-il, touché au cœur qu'il ait même osé lui suggérer de mettre des vêtements ayant appartenu à l'un de ses anciens amants.

Il sembla un peu décontenancé par sa réaction.

— Ce ne sont pas les affaires d'un autre homme Louis. Ce sont les tiennes.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Lou les a fait livrer hier. C'est du prêt-à-porter, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, mais elle les a fait retoucher d'après tes mensurations.  
— Lou..., répéta lentement Louis comme s'il prononçait un mot d'une langue étrangère pour la première fois. Pourquoi Lou aurait-elle fait ça ?  
— Parce que je le lui ai demandé, évidemment. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes.  
— Harry, je t'ai dit très clairement que je ne voulais pas que tu m'offres de vêtements, annonça-t-il d'un ton indigné.  
— Et je t'ai dit qu'en certaines occasions, je t'inviterais à m'accompagner dans des endroits où l'on ne peut pas être en jean, Louis. Ce soir, il s'agit d'une de ces occasions. Je t'avais aussi demandé de porter ta nouvelle montre, ajouta-t-il si sèchement qu'il en resta bouche bée. Où est-elle ?  
— Que... dans mon sac, répondit-il d'un ton rageur. À l'atelier.

Il hocha la tête.

— Je vais aller te la chercher. Pendant ce temps, tu vas prendre une douche et te préparer. Tu trouveras des sous-vêtements là-dedans, fit-il en indiquant d'un mouvement du menton une petite commode en bois précieux.

Il était déjà sur le seuil. 

— Harry...

Il se retourna et le transperça du regard.

— Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à ce sujet. Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ce soir ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
— Je... oui, tu sais bien que je veux.  
— Alors prépare-toi et choisis l'un de ses costumes. Tu ne peux pas assister à un dîner d'affaires en jean.

Il le laissa planté là, bouillonnant de colère. Louis réfléchit à un moyen de contourner sa demande mais ne trouva rien. Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas accompagner Harry Styles dans l'un des plus prestigieux restaurants de Chicago habillé comme ça. Avec ses misérables frusques.  
C'était surtout la maladresse de son amant qui le mettait hors de lui, en réalité. Bizarrement, son attitude avait fait resurgir des souvenirs de son père de l'impatience et du vague dégoût dont il faisait preuve autrefois envers lui quand il devait se montrer en société. Il se sentait mortifié, blessé et cela ne fit qu'accroître son ressentiment envers Harry.  
« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Louis, si tu es incapable de dire une chose intelligente, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fermes pas la bouche ? Et pas en te gavant de nourriture comme tu le fais depuis le début de la soirée. »  
Il avait douze ans quand son père l'avait pris à part dans la cuisine et avait prononcé ces mots. Il se souvint du sentiment de honte et de révolte qui l'avait submergé alors - un cocktail d'émotions familier. Son père qui, obsédé par son corps chétif, semblait le foudroyer du regard chaque fois qu'il avalait la moindre bouché et refusait de faire du sport. Ça avait toujours été ainsi.  
Son père le voyait comme une tache honteuse à la surface du monde, et il s'était assuré de coller parfaitement à cette image. Son père l'avait toujours détesté, au début c'était son apparence puis bien plus tard son orientation sexuelle. Harry avait sciemment ignoré ses préférences en matière de vêtements et s'était entêté à suivre son propre programme. Louis avait cru qu'il le comprenait, qu'il ressentait même de l'empathie pour lui.  
Il ouvrit d'un geste brusque l'un des tiroirs de la commode et attrapa le premier costume qu'il trouva.  
Eh bien, si Harry voulait l'exposer comme une bête de foire, il n'allait pas être déçu du résultat.

Harry était en train de nouer sa cravate quand il sortit de la salle de bains cinquante minutes plus tard. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le reflet du miroir devant lequel il se tenait. Harry baissa lentement les yeux vers lui et sentit tous les muscles de son corps se crisper sous l'effet du désir.  
Le PDG se rendit compte, avec un mélange de regret et de possessivité, que ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées à cause du traitement qu'il leur avait fait subir un peu plus tôt. Un homme expérimenté saurait précisément à quoi s'en tenir en voyant cela, et l'idée de placer ainsi Louis dans une situation embarrassante face à Nick Grimshaw le mit subitement mal à l'aise. Il était incapable de détacher les yeux de Louis. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un costume de prêt-à-porter. On aurait cru qu'il avait été créé pour lui seul.  
Un pur concentré d'élégance sensuelle.

— Fermes tes autres boutons, s'il te plaît, fit-il en se forçant à détourner les yeux pour finir de nouer sa cravate.  
— Nous sommes déjà en retard, répondit Louis.

Il le contempla et une vague de suspicion envahit Harry, malgré le désir que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux faisait naître en lui. Louis faisait-il cela dans le but de lui faire payer le fait qu'il lui ait acheté des vêtements, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il fronça les sourcils et retourna dans le dressing. Nick Grimshaw était un vrai don juan. En vérité, cet homme lui était insupportable, et Harry ne pouvait imaginer pire torture que de satisfaire ses caprices uniquement pour pouvoir conclure la vente selon les termes qu'il souhaitait.  
Il avait demandé à Louis de l'accompagner à cette soirée cérémonieuse, destinée à sceller leur accord, parce qu'il craignait de laisser échapper des paroles dures ou grossières face au doucereux Grimshaw - et de ruiner ainsi toutes ses chances de parvenir à ses fins. Avec Louis à son côté, il serait moins focalisé sur le comportement suffisant de Grimshaw, qui était persuadé d'avoir mené les négociations à son avantage. Il lui serait plus facile de se contrôler si il était là. La fraîcheur du jeune homme tempérait son caractère.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais prévu d'emmener un dieu du sexe à un dîner où Nick Grimshaw était présent.  
Harry revint dans la chambre avec une veste de costume noire.

— Si tu tiens absolument à garder cette chemise, alors mets cette veste. Ça couvrira toute ces...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux fixés sur le corps ciselé du jeune homme. La façon dont la chemise moulait et soulignait ses pectoraux, cependant, représentait l'équivalent visuel d'une confiserie sexuelle.

— ... formes, acheva-t-il en ignorant de toutes ses forces la raideur soudaine de son sexe. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Lou. Je lui avais parlé d'« élégance sexy », pas de « provocation sexuelle à vous en décrocher la mâchoire ».  
— Je ne vois pas ta mâchoire se décrocher, répondit-il d'un ton badin en se tournant pour qu'il l'aide à enfiler la veste.

Comme il hésitait un instant, Louis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et surprit Harry en train de contempler ses fesses.

— Boutonnes le bouton du milieu seulement, marmonna-t-il ajustant le vêtement. (Il le prit par les épaules et le tourna face à lui, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.) Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, choisi cette chemise pour me faire passer un message, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quel genre de message ça pourrait être ? répondit-il avec un petit hochement de menton.  
— Un message de défiance.  
— Tu m'as demandé de choisir un costume, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
— Attention, Louis, fit-il d'une voix calme et inquiétante en caressant du pouce le menton du jeune homme.

Harry vit qu'il frissonnait et sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son entrejambe. Il allait vraiment finir par le rendre fou.

— Attention à quoi ?  
— Tu sais ce que je pense de l'impulsivité. Et tu connais les conséquences de ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il calmement avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner hors de la suite.

♦♦♦

Le Sixteen était situé dans la tour de l'Hôtel International Trump. La salle du restaurant était décorée dans un style moderne où dominaient les teintes boisées, surplombée par un énorme chandelier en cristal Swarovski. Ils s'installèrent à côté de l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait un magnifique panorama sur la ville - certains gratte-ciel semblaient si proches qu'on avait l'impression qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour les toucher.  
Louis se dit d'abord que le meilleur qualificatif pour décrire Nick Grimshaw était « raffiné », mais il changea rapidement d'avis pour «mielleux ». Il apprit que Harry et lui se connaissaient depuis les bancs de la fac et étaient de vieux rivaux - c'était du moins le point de vue de Nick.

— Vous étiez à l'université ensemble ? demanda-t-il lorsque Nick fit allusion au temps immémorial depuis lequel Harry et lui se connaissaient.  
— J'étais déjà en fin d'études quand Harry est arrivé, expliqua Nick. Et pourtant, tous les étudiants en sciences informatiques avaient du mal à sortir de son ombre. Harry et moi avons eu le même mentor. Le professeur Sharakoff me demandait de trier ses papiers, quand il proposait à Harry de coécrire un livre avec lui.  
— Tu exagères, Nick, intervint calmement Harry.  
— Je pensais être au-dessous de la vérité, répondit Grimshaw avec un petit sourire de façade.

Grimshaw était un homme au milieu de la trentaine, avec de courts cheveux chatain qui grisonnaient vers les tempes. Au premier abord, c'était un compagnon de table charmant. Cependant, Louis perçut immédiatement la tension latente qui crépitait entre Harry et lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, il comprit que même si Harry faisait assaut de courtoisie, il méprisait Grimshaw. Il le devinait à son attitude, à sa posture rigide et crispée.  
Grimshaw, quant à lui, transpirait la jalousie à l'égard d'Harry, une jalousie à la limite de l'hostilité. Ses sourires éclatants faisaient presque penser à des rictus, et il se demanda si cette jalousie n'était pas le véritable motif de ses réticences à accepter les conditions du contrat qu'Harry lui proposait.

— Tu veux de l'eau gazeuse ? demanda Harry à Louis quand le serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes.  
— Non. Je vais prendre du Champagne, je pense, fit-il en rendant à Nick son faux sourire de connivence.

Il était d'humeur audacieuse ce soir... presque euphorique. C'était peut-être de ce sentir sexy, ou le panorama étourdissant, ou la lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux de Nick lorsqu'il le regardait - ou la tranquille menace de Harry quand ils avaient quitté la chambre à coucher -, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait mutin et... excité.  
Était-ce le pouvoir dont Harry lui avait parlé ?

 

— Où as-tu trouvé ce charmant jeune homme, Harry ? S'aventura Grimshaw, les yeux rivés sur Louis, après qu'Harry eut commandé une bouteille de Champagne.

Ce dernier expliqua que Louis avait remporté le concours de peinture destiné à sélectionner l'artiste qui réaliserait le grand tableau de son hall d'accueil.

— Non seulement beau, mais talentueux, le complimenta Nick. (Il adressa à Harry un regard que Louis trouva prédateur.) Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as invité à se joindre à nous.

Louis détourna immédiatement les yeux vers Harry. Grimshaw était-il en train d'insinuer qu'Harry le considérait comme une plante décorative destinée à faciliter leurs négociations ? Il s'interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son amant à le convier à ce dîner. Une ombre passa furtivement sur le visage d'Harry.

— J'ai amené Louis parce que les préparatifs de notre contrat m'ont tenu si occupé que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir beaucoup ces derniers temps.  
— Et je ne t'en fais en rien le reproche, assura Grimshaw en gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme. (Le serveur déboucha le Champagne, et Louis revint à son humeur légère.) La présence d'un aussi beau garçon ne peut qu'être bénéfique à notre accord.

Louis rougit d'embarras.  
Avait-il vraiment senti Harry se raidir à côté de lui ? Il se dit qu'il s'était trompé quand Harry commença à discuter d'un ton aimable avec Grimshaw au sujet des derniers détails du contrat. Il comprit qu'un des obstacles majeurs à la conclusion de l'affaire était la volonté de Grimshaw d'être payé partiellement en parts dans la société d'Harry, alors que ce dernier insistait pour un simple versement financier. Il imaginait très bien pourquoi Harry refusait de céder à une tierce personne une forme de contrôle - même relativement faible - sur l'entreprise qu'il avait fondée. Apparemment, il avait finalement proposé à Grimshaw une somme tellement importante que ce dernier ne pouvait refuser.

— Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne pourrait décliner une telle offre, Harry, concéda finalement Nick en levant sa coupe pour porter un toast. Te voici donc l'heureux propriétaire d'une nouvelle société.

Le sourire d'Harry quand il se joignit au toast parut à Louis un peu forcé.

— Eleanor Calder a fait livrer ce matin à mon domicile tous les papiers nécessaires. Nous pourrons nous y rendre après le dîner pour prendre un dernier verre et nous occuper de cette paperasse.

La conversation reprit un tour plus mondain. Grimshaw interrogea Louis sur sa peinture et ses cours, et il répondit avec bien plus de ferveur qu'à son habitude, probablement sous l'effet du Champagne. Harry lui jeta un regard en coin quand le serveur vint remplir sa coupe pour la troisième fois, mais il ignora délibérément ce discret avertissement. Tout au contraire, il approuva chaleureusement Grimshaw quand il proposa de commander une autre bouteille.  
Alors qu'il dégustait sa délicieuse entrée de loup de mer, il fut pris d'une envie pressante et s'excusa pour se rendre aux toilettes. Harry se leva et tira sa chaise.

— Merci, murmura-t-il en croisant son regard. (Il fronça les sourcils quand il commença à ôter la veste.) J'ai un peu chaud, expliqua-t-il en respirant trop fort.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'aider à enlever la veste, mais il remarqua la tension qui l'habitait. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, à la fois excité et embarrassé par le nombre de regards qui se tournaient vers lui tandis qu'il traversait la salle. Il pria pour qu'Harry l'ait remarqué. L'intérêt que lui portaient certains hommes était encore plus enivrant que le Champagne.  
Est-ce que c'était le genre de chose qu'une personne attirante expérimentait tous les jours ? C'est incroyable, se dit-il tout en souriant à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui le dévorait des yeux. Ce dernier trébucha et dut se raccrocher au bras de sa compagne pour regagner son équilibre.  
Grimshaw eut l'air de trouver tout cela très amusant quand il retourna à la table.

— Je suppose que vous provoquez souvent ce type d'accident, Louis ? Murmura-t-il en le scrutant à travers sa coupe de Champagne.  
— Jamais, répondit-il ingénument. Sauf une fois - j'ai trébuché au milieu de l'avenue Michigan pendant un semi-marathon et je me suis foulé la cheville.

Grimshaw éclata de rire comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus spirituelle du monde. Il n'était pas si antipathique, en fin de compte. Harry se montrait trop intransigeant. Il sourit à Nick tout en jetant un regard en coin à Harry. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il remarqua la lueur inquiétante dans ses prunelles - cet éclat sombre qui lui faisait toujours penser à l'approche d'un orage.  
Le reste du dîner fila dans un tourbillon sensuel où se mêlaient la nourriture exquise, le scintillement des chandeliers, les regards appréciateurs et suggestifs de Grimshaw, la sensualité sombre et intense de Harry à côté de lui... un tourbillon de plus en plus puissant. Il rit davantage qu'il ne l'aurait dû, but plus que de raison, prit un plaisir déraisonnable à voir le regard appréciateur que Nick posait sur lui. Il éprouvait une joie délicieuse à sentir Harry présent à son côté pendant qu'ils bavardaient, et à savoir qu'il était tout aussi conscient de sa présence à lui. C'était extraordinairement excitant de se dire qu'il avait séduit un homme tel que lui - et qu'il disposait d'une sorte de pouvoir sur lui, rien que par la magie de sa sexualité.  
Quand il se pelotonna sur sa chaise à la fin du dîner pour siroter une tasse de café, il se rendit compte que sa chemise était remontée légèrement au niveau des boutons – révélant la petite bande de poils de son pubis. Il vit Harry suspendre son geste alors qu'il tendait la main vers sa propre tasse, et river les yeux sur son entrejambe.  
Abasourdi par sa propre audace, il caressa sa peau d'un geste lent, sensuel, évoquant irrésistiblement les va-et-vient de l'acte sexuel. Il risqua un coup d'œil innocent sur le visage d'Harry, et vit un brasier à peine contenu flamboyer dans ses yeux.  
Louis avala sa salive et fit redescendre la chemise. C'était comme si ce simple regard avait suffi à l'embraser tout entier.  
Harry demeura silencieux durant le trajet du retour dans la limousine. Louis fit de son mieux pour entretenir la conversation avec Nick, espérant que ce dernier ne prendrait pas ombrage du silence de son hôte. Harry ne lui avait-il pas demandé de venir à ce dîner pour charmer Grimshaw, afin de faciliter un peu leurs négociations ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, n'est-ce pas ? Nick semblait absolument ravi du dîner, et empressé de signer.  
Un peu trop empressé, même, lorsqu'il bouscula Paul devant la portière de la limousine pour aider Louis à s'extraire du véhicule. Sa main descendit jusqu'aux hanches du jeune homme avant de se retrouver sur ses reins par un mystérieux hasard. Louis sursauta et s'écarta immédiatement, révulsé par ce contact. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit une lueur glaciale briller dans les yeux d'Harry.  
Merde. Il l'a remarqué.  
Il resta muet dans l'ascenseur qui montait à l'appartement. L'ivresse due au Champagne était en train de se dissiper, et il prit brutalement conscience du comportement inconséquent qu'il avait eu durant la soirée.  
Harry se montrait d'une politesse de marbre. Il était peut-être furieux contre lui - c'était toujours difficile à dire, avec son expression perpétuellement stoïque. Grimshaw, quant à lui, continuait son bavardage inepte, et ne semblait pas remarquer l'humeur massacrante de Harry, ni les regrets tardifs et honteux du jeune homme.

— Je vais vous laisser parler affaires, annonça Louis quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Nick, j'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Grimshaw lui prit la main et la serra entre les siennes.

— Non, je vous en prie ! Restez avec nous pour la fin de soirée. J'insiste.  
— Je ne peux vraiment pas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton poli mais ferme. J'ai une journée chargée à la fac demain. Bonne nuit.

Il se détourna et prit la direction de la chambre à coucher. Il avait soudain hâte d'enlever ce costume.

— Mais non, enfin, vous ne pouvez p...  
— Attends-moi dans la chambre, je te prie, fit Harry avec son accent britannique sec et autoritaire, coupant court aux protestations de Grimshaw.

Une vague de rébellion gonfla dans la poitrine du jeune homme quand il croisa le regard de son amant. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi en présence d'un tiers ? Il redressa le menton d'un air de défi, mais se souvint alors à quel point il s'était comporté de manière stupide. Stupide et totalement inconsciente. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimshaw qui affichait une expression offensée. Était-ce à cause de Louis, ou simplement parce que Harry lui avait coupé la parole ? Il adressa un hochement de tête à Harry et tourna les talons. Il se sentait soudain fébrile.  
Il avait voulu lui faire payer sa maladresse. Mais peut-être était-il allé trop loin ?  
Harry lui reprocherait probablement son comportement provocant et frivole durant la soirée. Mais au fond, ne l'avait-il pas cherché ? Songea-t-il une fois arrivé dans la suite d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser régenter sa vie comme ça.  
Une fois dans la salle de bains, il commença à ôter sa montre, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison de défier son amant d'une si subtile façon. Il n'avait pas respecté son refus de se faire offrir des vêtements. Il l'avait de toute évidence invité au dîner pour qu'il charme Nick et le mette dans de bonnes dispositions pour signer leur contrat. Comment osait-il lui en faire ensuite le reproche ?  
Eh bien, il saurait maintenant qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas retenter l'expérience, se dit-il avec un mélange de rage et d'anxiété. 

Louis se figea en entendant un bruit de pas à l'extérieur de la suite. Il hésita à sortir de la salle de bains pour voir s'il s'agissait d'Harry.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il entendu la porte de la chambre claquer, puis le son d'une serrure qu'on verrouillait.  
Il jeta un regard de côté et aperçut son amant qui l'observait, planté sur le seuil de la pièce.

— Garde ton pantalon et ta chemise, fit-il d'une voix dure. (Il avait suspendu son geste, la main toujours près du premier bouton.) Viens par là.

La chemise d'Harry était déboutonnée, ses muscles crispés, son expression rigide. Le regard de Louis fut attiré par la boucle brillante de la ceinture de Harry, et la bosse éloquente au niveau de son entrejambe lui sauta aux yeux. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

— Nick est déjà parti ? demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bains, d'une voix plus timide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
— Oui. Et pour de bon.

Louis s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pour de bon » ? Ça signifie que maintenant qu'il t'a vendu sa société, tu n'auras plus à le voir ?  
— Non. Ça signifie que je lui ai dit de reprendre son foutu contrat et d'aller se torcher le cul avec.

Louis cligna les paupières et crut pendant quelques secondes ne pas avoir bien entendu. Avait-il vraiment pu prononcer une phrase aussi vulgaire avec son impeccable accent britannique ? il resta interdit en remarquant la lueur féroce qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

— Harry... Tu n'as quand même pas... Tu voulais absolument obtenir ce logiciel pour ta compagnie, tu avais tellement travaillé pour signer ce contrat... (Un nœud atroce se forma dans son estomac.) Oh non... Tu n'as quand même pas dit ça à Nick Grimshaw à cause de la façon dont je me suis comporté ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
— J'ai dit à Nick Grimshaw d'aller se faire foutre et je lui ai collé le visage contre l'ascenseur simplement parce que je ne peux plus supporter cet immonde salopard, siffla Harry entre ses dents tout en s'approchant de lui.

Louis releva la tête et vit la fureur qui couvait dans ses yeux. Il faillit reculer, mais Harry l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le poignet.

— Et aussi parce qu'il a eu l'outrecuidance de demander un ajout dans le contrat.  
— Quel ajout ?  
— Toi. (Il ignora le hoquet de surprise de Louis.) Il n'était pas totalement égoïste. Il a dit que je pouvais le regarder pendant qu'il scellerait notre contrat dans ton lit.

Une expression horrifiée se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Ce sont ses mots, Louis. Pas les miens.

Louis le regarda avec angoisse et incrédulité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Nick Grimshaw soit une telle ordure... et pourtant. Si il n'avait pas flirté avec lui aussi ouvertement, si il n'avait pas essayé de défier Harry, Nick n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle proposition. Harry aurait obtenu son contrat. Il sentit la honte l'envahir.  
Oh non. Il avait ruiné tous ses plans. Harry avait peut-être mérité une petite vengeance pour sa maladresse envers lui, mais il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses dégénèrent ainsi.

— Harry... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Tu ne penses quand même pas que je l'ai fait expr...

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, le maintint immobile et lui imposa le silence d'un regard autoritaire.

— Je sais que tu ne voulais pas saborder le contrat. Tu n'es pas à ce point rancunier. Qui plus est, tu es même trop naïf pour avoir eu conscience de ce que tu faisais. La proposition que Nick a osé me faire était juste l'étincelle qui a mis le feu aux poudres. À la seconde où ce trou-du-cul t'a touché, notre accord était caduc. Je l'ai juste fait monter à la résidence pour l'en informer. Avant que j'en aie eu le temps, il a eu l'audace de me faire cette demande abjecte et y a gagné un départ plus... abrupt que je ne l'avais prévu.  
— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.  
— C'est parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un homme comme Grimshaw. Tu as joué avec le feu. Tu as le corps et le visage d'un dieu, et l'âge mental d'un gamin de six ans à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet.

De la colère affleura sous la honte de Louis.

— Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'essayais juste de te prouver que je refuse que tu me traites en tant que telle, Harry !  
— Tu as raison, fit-il en resserrant la prise sur son poignet. (Il commença à entraîner le jeune homme vers l'autre extrémité de la suite.) Tu veux jouer à des jeux d'homme, tu veux griller des allumettes devant moi pour voir si je brûle ? Eh bien, j'espère que tu es prêt à en assumer les conséquences, Louis.  
Il tendit la main vers un tiroir et en sortit un jeu de clés d'un geste brusque.  
Louis sentit un mélange d'anxiété, de regret et d'excitation envahir sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. À quoi servaient ces clés ? Harry le traîna par le poignet et le fit pénétrer dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre qui devait faire environ six mètres sur quatre. L'un des murs était recouvert de tiroirs encastrés en bois de cerisier. Harry claqua la porte derrière eux, et Louis regarda autour lui. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'un miroir, et une sorte de mobile bizarre constitué de cordes, de sangles, et de lanières en nylon noir, était fixé au plafond. Il contempla l'installation, stupéfait, et sentit son pouls marteler ses tempes.

— Va te placer devant le canapé et enlève tes vêtements.

Il détacha les yeux de l'effrayant mobile et se rendit compte qu'un divan pelucheux faisait face au miroir. Un élégant chandelier pendait au plafond -bizarrement, il ne semblait pas inconvenant dans une telle pièce. C'est tellement typique de Harry d'associer le cristal et les jeux coquins. Il y avait aussi d'autres choses, comme deux crochets fixés au mur, un tabouret haut à la courbure bizarre, une barre horizontale contre l'une des parois et une banquette matelassée.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?  
— C'est ici que tu recevras tes châtiments les plus sévères, répondit-il avant de s'avancer vers l'un des tiroirs.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grands les yeux quand il remarqua plusieurs tapettes et accessoires avec des lanières de cuir. Sa bouche devint sèche lorsqu'Harry saisit le manche de la tapette de cuir noir qu'il connaissait si bien.  
Oh non.

— Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de saborder ton contrat..., souffla-t-il.  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que je le savais. Je ne te punis pas parce que Nick Grimshaw est un salopard vicieux. Je te punis parce que tu m'as tourmenté toute la soirée. Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de retirer tes vêtements ?

Harry se tourna vers lui avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, la tapette à la main. Comme Louis ne cillait pas, la lueur disparut.

— La porte n'est pas fermée à clé, Louis. Tu peux t'en aller si tu le veux. Mais si tu choisis de rester, tu feras ce que je te dirai.

Louis traversa la pièce et s'arrêta devant le divan, haletant. Alors qu'il ôtait son pantalon, il remarqua que son reflet dans le miroir était excessivement pâle. Il vit Harry ouvrir un autre tiroir pendant qu'il se débarrassait du tissu qui lui collait à la peau.  
Il hésita après avoir retiré le vêtement.  
— J'enlève ça aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en désignant son boxer.  
—Oui, répondit-il en sortant d'autres objets du tiroir et en s'approchant derrière lui.

Son corps faisait écran, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'Harry était en train de déposer sur la banquette en plus de la tapette.  
Il enleva ce qu'il lui avait demandé et aperçut juste une chose avant qu'il ne lui bloque totalement la vue en revenant vers lui : un objet qui ressemblait à un tube conique en caoutchouc noir, terminé par un anneau, du côté le plus large.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de son amant, et son sexe pulsa d'excitation quand il aperçut le petit pot de crème blanche. Harry remarqua sans doute son expression - ou peut-être le durcissement de son sexe- car un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche dure.

— Oui. Je suis d'une faiblesse coupable quand il s'agit de toi, Louis. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu éprouves seulement de la douleur, fit-il en dévissant le couvercle du pot. (Il plongea un doigt dedans et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.) Même maintenant - alors que tu mérites pourtant une sévère punition.

Louis avala péniblement sa salive.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, fit-il sincèrement - pas à cause de la tapette noire posée sur la table, ni de l'étrange plug noir qu'il avait aperçu.

Il fronça les sourcils et recula un peu.  
Il gémit quand Harry inséra un doigt dans son trou et commença à étaler la crème avec une précision experte qui le fit frémir.

— Je te gâte trop, dit-il en retirant sa main.  
— J'aurai du mal à croire ça dans quelques minutes, quand mes fesses seront en feu, marmonna-t-il.

Il releva les yeux vers son visage et lui adressa un sourire diabolique. Une onde de chaleur envahit l'entrecuisse du jeune homme.  
Harry retira sa veste et se tourna vers la table. Louis admira le jeu souple de ses muscles tandis que le PDG retroussait les manches de sa chemise, découvrant ses avant-bras puissants et sa montre en or. Un nœud commença à se former dans son estomac.  
Il était sérieux.  
Quand il se retourna vers lui, Louis essaya tout de suite de voir ce qu'il avait dans la main.

— Curieux ? Murmura-t-il.

Il hocha la tête.

— Comme j'ai l'intention de te mettre un bandeau dans un petit moment, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, reprit-il calmement en lui montrant la paire de menottes qui lui était déjà familière. Je vais t'attacher les poignets et te mettre sur mes genoux avant de te punir avec la tapette. Une fois que tes fesses seront joliment rouges et brûlantes... (Il leva le plug en caoutchouc noir qui ressemblait un peu à une matraque et un flacon de gel transparent) je lubrifierai ce plug anal et je te préparerai à me recevoir.  
Harry reposa le lubrifiant et le plug anal sur le divan. (Il désigna du regard les poignets du jeune homme.)

— Places les devant toi.

Il suivit ses instructions comme s'il était sur pilote automatique et joignit les poignets devant son bas-ventre..  
Harry se rapprocha de la table et revint avec un long foulard de soie - le bandeau. Il lui jeta un dernier regard quand il leva les mains pour l'ajuster sur ses yeux.  
Une fois qu'il eut bien fixé le foulard et que Louis fut complètement aveuglé, il le mena jusqu'au divan. Louis crut entendre son puissant corps tomber sur les coussins. Il le guida sur ses genoux. Entravé par ses poignets liés, il s'effondra misérablement sur ses cuisses.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.  
— Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu te souviens de la position que je t'ai apprise ? Murmura-t-il au-dessus de lui.

Il hocha la tête et fit glisser son bas ventre à l'extérieur de la cuisse puis étira ses mains entravées au-dessus de sa tête, ses fesses nues rebondissant. Son sexe se contracta quand il sentit le muscle dur de la cuisse d'Harry et son membre dressé contre son ventre, et perçut sa chaleur à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Il fit claquer sa main sur ses reins, et il sursauta sur ses genoux.

— Je vais apprécier chaque seconde. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille.  
Louis se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier quand il commença à frapper son postérieur et, occasionnellement, ses cuisses, en de rapides coups cuisants. Son sexe pulsa d'excitation. Il décida qu'il préférait la fessée à la tapette. Il aimait le contact de la peau d'Harry, la façon dont sa main se réchauffait en même temps que ses fesses, dont son membre se dressait contre ses flancs à chaque tape terme sur la courbe inférieure de ses fesses. Il ne vivait plus que dans l'attente du prochain coup.  
Il adorait les moments où il faisait une pause pour caresser sa croupe enflammée de sa large main, apaisant la brûlure. Louis gémit lorsqu'il s'empara brusquement d'une de ses fesses pour la pétrir sans ménagement en arquant le bassin - collant son érection contre le ventre du jeune homme.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tourmentes autant? Murmura-t-il d'un ton rude.  
— Je me pose la même question pour toi, marmonna Louis d'une voix à demi étouffée, le visage pressé contre les coussins du divan.

Louis le relâcha avec un grognement.

— Tu es comme une épine perpétuelle dans ma chair, fit-il sombrement.  
— Je suis désolé, souffla le jeune homme en regrettant le contact de sa main.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry trafiquait ? Il tordit le cou pour essayer de percevoir la moindre chose qui répondrait à sa question. Un cri étranglé jaillit de sa gorge quand il posa sa large main entre ses fesses pour les maintenir écartées. Il sentit une pression froide et dure contre son anus.

— Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement désolé, dit Harry derrière lui. (La pression s'accrut, et l'extrémité du plug s'introduisit dans son orifice étroit sans aucune préparation.) Je crois que tu aimes me tourmenter autant que j'aime te punir.  
— Harry..., geignit Louis quand il enfonça davantage le plug en lui, puis commença à imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient au cylindre de caoutchouc en le maintenant fermement. Le lubrifiant permettait au sex-toy de glisser librement malgré l'étroitesse du passage.  
— Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le visage toujours enfoui dans les coussins du canapé.

— Oui..., articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait - l'appréhension de se trouver à sa merci, l'excitation de sentir ses terminaisons nerveuses s'affoler, un plaisir inimaginable qui vibrait dans son ventre, la douleur cuisante...  
Harry le fit crier de surprise en enfonçant soudain le plug en lui.

— Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il en maintenant l'objet en place.

Louis secoua la tête contre le sofa, trop bouleversé pour parler. Le frottement involontaire de son sexe sur le tissu rugueux le faisait trembler. Comme si Harry avait senti cela, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et attrapa son sexe, puis caressa la petite pointe de chair. Louis frémit sur ses genoux. Puis recommença à faire aller et venir le plug dans son anus.  
Un gémissement jaillit de la gorge de Louis. Il était incapable de répondre. Harry accentua son geste tout en caressant son sexe. S'il continuait comme ça, il succomberait bientôt à l'orgasme.  
Malheureusement, ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Il retira sa main, et le sex-toy glissa hors des fesses du jeune homme. Louis laissa échapper un gémissement d'insatisfaction et sentit les doigts de son amant s'agiter autour de ses poignets. Harry défie les menottes et lui ôta le bandeau. Louis cligna les yeux, éblouis par la lumière du chandelier de cristal qui lui paraissait éclatante après les ténèbres du bandeau. Harry le prit par la main.

— Relève-toi. Je vais t'aider.

Louis apprécia son aide, encore désorienté par la lumière et l'interruption brutale du plaisir. Il se tint devant lui, frustré, excité et vacillant. Harry leva vers lui des yeux animés par une lueur de désir et d'excitation. Ses longues jambes légèrement écartées dévoilaient de façon flagrante l'intensité de son érection.

— Tu as aimé ça, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il en le dévisageant.  
— Non, murmura Louis, sachant très bien que ses joues roses et son sexe durcis le trahissaient.

Harry se contenta de sourire et se releva. Louis le regarda, incapable de dissimuler son désir languissant, tandis qu'il écartait doucement sa frange de son visage. Louis soupira en sentant sa main caresser son dos.

— Encore rebelle même face à la défaite ? Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Louis. Suis-moi, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Louis s'exécuta et s'arrêta brusquement quand il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir.  
Sa peau semblait extrêmement pâle - faisant ressortir la toison noire de son pubis. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses tétons arboraient une couleur rose sombre, et la pointe de son sexe était d'un rouge bordeaux.

Il se figea devant son image transfigurée par le désir.

— Tu vois ? Lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille en se collant derrière lui. (Il frémit en sentant son souffle chaud contre ses tempes.) Tu le vois, n'est-ce pas ? À quel point tu es beau...

Il passa la main sur son ventre en un geste possessif. Les lèvres de Louis s'ouvrirent, mais il ne parvint à articuler aucun mot.

— Dis-le, murmura-t-il, le souffle rauque. Que tu vois toi aussi ce que je vois quand je te regarde.  
— Je le vois, répondit-il d'une voix blanche, presque émerveillée, comme si Harry possédait un miroir magique.  
— Bien. Ce n'est pas le genre de pouvoir avec lequel on joue, n'est-ce pas ?

Louis mit du temps à comprendre que le petit sourire d'Harry n'était pas une marque de moquerie ou de suffisance. Non... Il triomphait à cause de ce qu'il percevait dans le miroir, parce qu'il l'avait admis. Pourquoi Harry se souciait-il du fait qu'il se trouve beau ou non ?  
Il le mena jusqu'à l'étrange installation qui pendait au plafond, mélange de sangles et de lanières intriquées. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre follement. Harry appuya sur la barre noire horizontale et fit bouger le mobile de façon à faire descendre une sorte de cercle de cuir rembourré à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol. Une seconde... Ces bandes de cuir pouvaient très bien servir à suspendre un corps dans l'air. Si celle circulaire servait de support à la tête, la sangle plus large au torse et la plus basse aux cuisses... les boucles plus étroites pouvaient être utilisées pour emprisonner les poignets et les chevilles.  
Cette personne serait totalement immobilisée, sans défense. Louis releva les yeux vers Harry, qui tenait toujours le harnais. La lueur du chandelier se reflétait dans ses prunelles vertes. L'expression d'incrédulité du jeune homme disparut à mesure que l'angoisse lui nouait la poitrine.  
Oh non.  
Il était déjà totalement sans défense avec Harry Styles... et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les liens physiques.  
Il tendit la main vers lui et lui fit signe d'approcher.  
Louis sentit son anus et son sexe se contracter ; une chaleur moite envahit le creux de son ventre.  
Il lui prit la main, l'attirant vers lui.

— Il est temps que tu apprennes que, chaque fois que tu joueras avec le feu, tu finiras à ma merci.

Harry le souleva doucement et fermement du sol, et fit glisser son corps, tourné vers le bas, à travers les boucles du harnais. Il ajusta les sangles rembourrées sous ses hanches, son torse et son front. Il laissa échapper un cri aigu en sentant l'installation fléchir sous son poids lorsqu'il le lâcha.

— Chhh, souffla-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Le mobile est fixé à une poutre d'acier à l'intérieur du plafond. Il n'y a absolument aucun risque. Détends-toi.

Il finit par expirer lentement et se rendit compte, une fois installé, qu'il se sentait effectivement en sécurité. Troublé, excité et un peu effrayé, mais certain que Harry veillait à ce qu'il ne puisse rien lui arriver de grave. Harry lui caressa les mollets, puis les chevilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais, puis il sentit son amant glisser d'abord l'un de ses pieds à travers une boucle de nylon, puis l'autre, et resserrer les lanières autour de ses chevilles. Il lui avait attaché les pieds un peu plus bas que le corps de sorte que ses jambes soient sous le niveau de ses hanches - un peu comme s'il se trouvait à genoux, mais suspendu dans l'air. Après avoir fixé ses chevilles, il passa devant lui et lui attacha les poignets de manière similaire, laissant ses bras retomber dans une position de prière au-dessous de sa poitrine.  
Devant ses gestes experts et précis, Louis comprit qu'il avait une grande expérience avec l'étrange installation.  
Louis n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du reflet de la puissante silhouette de son amant, ni de sa propre image, nu et suspendu dans l'air, vulnérable à tout ce que Harry déciderait de lui faire.  
Harry remarqua peut-être son expression anxieuse, car il passa ses longs doigts sur sa nuque et croisa son regard dans la glace.

— N'aie pas peur, dit-il.

Louis battit des paupières et discerna dans les yeux de son amant quelque chose qui lui donna du courage. De la passion. De la tendresse. Un désir visible de le posséder, mais pas d'une façon qu'il devait craindre ou détester. Louis hocha la tête, le souffle coupé.  
Harry s'avança vers la table. Quand il se retourna, il tenait la tapette. À la vue de l'instrument de punition, Louis ressentit un pincement d'excitation dans son entrejambe. Il se rendit compte à quel point son postérieur était vulnérable, suspendu ainsi à un mètre du sol. Il retint sa respiration quand Harry s'arrêta derrière lui et leva la tapette. Il sentit la caresse exquise de la fourrure sur sa chair encore brûlante.  
Harry agrippa les sangles qui retenaient ses hanches et les maintint en place. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit dans le miroir qu'il écartait la tapette à quelques centimètres de ses fesses et la faisait tournoyer dans l'air. Quand elle s'immobilisa dans sa main, la face de cuir était dirigée vers les reins de Louis.

— Je vais te donner dix coups, dit-il d'un ton bourru en posant le plat de la tapette contre ses fesses.

La peau du jeune homme s'échauffait déjà à cette sensation, au contact du cuir noir pressé contre la surface blanche de son postérieur.  
Il leva la tapette et frappa. Louis hoqueta sous l'impact, et son corps s'arqua légèrement en avant malgré l'étau des mains d'Harry autour de lui. Un cri de surprise jaillit de sa gorge quand le deuxième coup atterrit, embrasant ses nerfs. Harry garda la surface de cuir pressée contre sa chair.

— Je t'ai dit que tu étais en sécurité, et ce sera toujours le cas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras pas mal du tout. Il s'agit tout de même d'une punition.

Louis gémit quand le troisième coup toucha la courbe inférieure de ses fesses. Harry émit un grognement rauque et sourd, et il utilisa de nouveau le cuir pour le masser.

— J'adore faire rougir ton petit cul, marmonna-t-il en lâchant un autre coup.

Celui-là fut assez fort pour faire sursauter Louis d'une dizaine de centimètres, bien qu'Harry le retienne.

— Tu vas tenir le compte, Louis. Je perds ma concentration.

Louis fixa ses traits durs au moment où il disait cela, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Harry, perdre sa concentration ? Le PDG leva le bras, et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux dans l'attente du coup.  
Smack.

— Cinq, couina-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard du miroir : la façon dont la chemise d'Harry moulait son torse quand il levait le bras, ses yeux focalisés sur lui tandis qu'il faisait pleuvoir les coups, la force brute de ses bras qui le maintenaient en place durant sa punition.  
Il frappa encore plusieurs fois, avant de lâcher un juron à mi-voix. Il relâcha alors sa prise sur le harnais qui entourait les hanches du jeune homme. Libéré de son étreinte, le corps de Louis se balança d'avant en arrière. Il le remarqua à peine tant il était occupé à contempler son amant dans le miroir. Harry enroula d'un geste preste la dragonne de la tapette autour de son poignet et commença à défaire son pantalon. Il l'abaissa juste assez pour libérer son sexe sous l'élastique du boxer blanc et le caressa.

— Harry...

À la vue de sa puissante érection, un afflux de chaleur envahit le sexe du jeune homme. Harry ôta la dragonne de son poignet et serra à nouveau le manche.

— Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque d'excitation.  
— Je n'en peux plus..., lâcha-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

C'était plus de tension qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ; il avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu.  
Pourquoi cette position suspendue, de totale vulnérabilité, l'excitait-elle autant ?

— Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, dit-il sombrement en assurant de nouveau sa prise sur ses hanches.

Il leva une nouvelle fois la tapette.

— Huit ! Cria Louis.

Ses reins le brûlaient, et il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du membre dressé d'Harry, qui se balançait à l'horizontale quand le coup atterrissait, et venait heurter doucement la hanche du jeune homme.  
Quand le « dix » jaillit enfin de ses lèvres, la pointe de son sexe était trempé, il haletait désespérément, et ses fesses étaient comme deux braises. Harry caressa sa chair avec la surface de fourrure pour apaiser la douleur, et relâcha le harnais. Louis étouffa un gémissement quand il saisit l'une de ses fesses pour la pétrir avidement entre ses doigts.

— C'est si bon de baiser ton petit cul... Si chaud. Tu vas finir par me faire fondre.

Il crut discerner un sourire sur ses lèvres dures. Puis Harry interrompit sa caresse lascive et croisa les yeux de Louis dans le miroir.

— Mais mon intention est de te punir pour ton comportement.  
— Et... mettre ton sexe dans... sans tu sais... c'est une partie de ma punition ?  
— Je veux seulement te punir Louis, pas te faire souffrir. Ça fera seulement un peu mal.

Harry le lâcha et se détourna de lui pour s'approchait de la table. Il essaya de distinguer ce qu'il faisait dans le miroir - mais le dos d'Harry et son propre corps lui bloquaient la vue. Quand il se retourna, Il tenait un plug noir luisant. Il était sous le choc. Celui-ci était plus grand que le précédent. Entre ce sex-toy intimidant et l'érection triomphante d'Harry, Louis ne savait pas où poser le regard.  
Harry crocheta l'avant-bras droit dans les sangles du harnais, les maintenant fermement, puis il utilisa la tranche de sa main pour écarter les fesses du jeune homme et effleura son anus avec l'extrémité pointue du plug.

— Tends les mains et caresses-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix crispée.

Il plongea ses mains liées vers son sexe. À la seconde où il toucha son sexe, une vague de plaisir le traversa. Il était si dur.  
Ensuite... il y eut un bref élancement de douleur, qui disparut presque aussitôt.  
Il hoqueta et se rendit compte qu'Harry avait enfoncé le plug à l'intérieur de son anus. Il se caressa avec plus de vigueur. Son corps entier était en feu.  
Harry lui attrapa les poignets et tira ses mains en arrière. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation.  
Harry avait une expression amusée.  
Louis se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à son reflet. Il avait entièrement inséré le plug de caoutchouc à l'instant où il s'était abandonnée au plaisir. La base plate du sex-toy était collée contre son postérieur.  
Suspendu, sans défense dans l'air telle une boule de nerfs et de chair tremblante, Louis se figea en voyant ce qui se passait dans la glace. Harry était en train de se déshabiller. Il ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis retira sa chemise. Il eut le souffle coupé à la vision de sa taille mince, de ses abdominaux musclés et de son large torse. Son appréhension et son désir étaient si grands qu''il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu.  
Oui.  
Il fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses longues jambes.  
Il le vit enfin intégralement nu.  
Louis ferma les paupières un moment. Splendide, il était la virilité incarnée. Un cri jaillit de ses lèvres quand son corps se mit soudain à tourbillonner dans l'air. Il écarquilla grands les yeux en voyant les murs défiler autour de lui. Quand le tournoiement s'arrêta enfin, il releva le front au-dessus du harnais. Harry se tenait à quelques centimètres devant son visage. Louis leva les yeux vers lui.

— C'est tout l'intérêt de la suspension, fit-il devant son expression ahurie. Je peux te mettre dans la position que je veux, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il saisit son membre et le dirigea vers la bouche du jeune homme. Son intention était claire. Le sommet de son sexe glissa d'un coup dans sa bouche. Il enserra son gland, puis son pénis entier contre sa langue, en observant le visage de son amant par en dessous. Harry poussa un grognement sourd, le contemplant tout son soûl.  
Comment était-il possible qu'il se sente à la fois vulnérable et totalement maitre de lui-même ?  
Il fit décrire au corps du jeune homme un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il continua pendant un moment, possédant sa bouche, le contrôlant totalement, mais n'abusant jamais de son pouvoir, glissant seulement de quelques centimètres contre sa langue, d'avant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son membre écartèle totalement les lèvres serrées de Louis.

— C'est si bon..., murmura-t-il en reculant un peu, retirant son sexe de la bouche du jeune homme. Trop bon, en fait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix crispée. Prépare-toi, mon beau.

Brusquement, il le retourna dans la direction inverse. Il fit ensuite glisser vers le bas la bande de cuir qui soutenait ses hanches, de sorte qu'elle supporte à présent les cuisses du jeune homme.

— Oh ! Geignit-il quand Harry le souleva sans effort par la taille.

D'une main, il maintint doucement le plug enfoncé.

— Fais passer tes pieds de l'autre côté à travers la sangle du bas, de manière à te retrouver en position assise.

Il fit de son mieux pour exécuter ses instructions, guidé par les mains expertes d'Harry, et réussit finalement à adopter la position qu'il désirait. Une fois qu'il fut stabilisé et qu'Harry eut ajusté les sangles, celle frontale retomba, faute de tension. Le harnais médian soutenait à présent ses côtes, et il était assis dans celui inférieur, les genoux pliés, les mains liées devant son ventre. Après avoir vérifié toutes les attaches, Harry fit glisser le harnais inférieur plus loin, à mi-chemin de ses cuisses.  
Son excitation et sa parfaite maîtrise étourdissaient Louis. Il avait l'impression de participer à une sorte de version estampillée « triple X » d'un numéro du Cirque du Soleil.  
Harry fit glisser le plug noir lubrifié hors de son anus, arrachant au jeune homme un hoquet de surprise. Il déposa le sex-toy sur le sol. Pantelant, presque hypnotisé, il le regarda lubrifier son membre turgescent jusqu'à ce qu'il luise sous la lumière. Il passa derrière lui et attrapa les différentes lanières du dispositif, attirant le corps du jeune homme à lui.  
Il se retrouva dans une sorte de position assise suspendu, le dos tourné à Harry, les fesses totalement exposées, enserrées dans les sangles du harnais comme une offrande.  
Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il sentit le sommet épais et glissant du pénis dressé caresser ses fesses brûlantes, puis appuyer contre l'orifice de son anus.

— Harry..., lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
— C'est maintenant que tu vas t'embraser, dit-il en un rugissement sourd.

Harry relâcha sa prise sur les sangles et attrapa le rebord de la bande de cuir rembourrée qui soutenait les cuisses de Louis. Le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire, condamné à aller à la rencontre de son érection. Harry arqua le bassin et s'introduisit en lui d'une seule poussée. Il cria quand son membre s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres entre ses fesses ; la douleur vive habituelle le traversa de part en part. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, tendu comme un arc.  
Louis observa avec fascination le reflet de son amant dans le miroir. On aurait dit qu'il venait juste d'achever une tâche éreintante. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient bandés à l'extrême, leurs contours clairement dessinés, et la sueur faisait luire son abdomen et son torse haletant. Les muscles puissants de ses fesses et de ses cuisses étaient eux aussi tendus, comme s'il effectuait un numéro d'équilibriste. À cet instant, il offrait une vision extraordinaire : un ouragan sexuel sur le point de se déchaîner. La partie de son sexe qui n'était pas encore plongée en lui était d'une largeur intimidante. Il le sentait pulser dans son étroit orifice. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé la sensation de leurs deux chairs si proches, si fondues l'une à l'autre.

— Est-ce que ça va ? fit-il d'une voix haletante.  
— Oui.

Il se rendit compte que sa réponse était sincère. La douleur initiale avait disparu, remplacé par un plaisir fascinant et interdit. Ses joues et ses lèvres étaient empourprés. Son propre sexe pulsait.  
— Tant mieux, parce que ton petit cul est un véritable brasier, souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant davantage en lui. (Un cri rauque jaillit de la gorge de Louis. Il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin.) Oh, seigneur, c'est bon de te prendre sans préservatif...

Louis gémissait de plaisir sous cette nouvelle sensation érotique, et à la vision de Harry qui s'abandonnait enfin à l'ivresse. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, mais une jouissance intense et insupportable qui ne faisait que croître. Les terminaisons nerveuses de l'étroit canal de chair étaient si sensibles qu'il pouvait percevoir chaque nuance de son membre. Harry caressa le sexe tendu de Louis. Bouche bée, il contemplait son reflet dans le miroir tandis que le pénis de Harry s'enfonçait encore et encore, de plus en plus profondément dans son corps à chaque poussée.

Harry le maintint contre lui d'une main et accéléra ses mouvements sur sa longueur de l'autre et il lâcha un grondement sauvage. Louis était au bord de la folie. Il se mit a trembler alors que l'orgasme le submergeait et qu'il jouissait dans la main puissante d'Harry, d'autant plus intense qu'il avait été retenu si longtemps.  
À travers les brumes de la volupté, il entendit Harry pousser un juron étouffé. Il continua à le prendre pendant qu'il jouissait, asservissant ses reins avec une féroce avidité. Ses hanches cognaient en rythme contre la chair brûlante de Louis tandis qu'il manœuvrait la suspension - et le corps du jeune homme -, se délectant sans retenue.  
Louis n'aurait pas pu endurer ce supplice exquis beaucoup plus longtemps. Il était totalement à sa merci, secoué par l'orgasme, les muscles de son anus crispés autour du membre conquérant d'Harry.  
Il plongea en lui une dernière fois. Le grognement qu'il poussa alors avait quelque chose de désespéré, alors même qu'il avait le contrôle total de la situation. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Louis, l'attirant à lui en une étreinte ultime. Louis laissa échapper un cri en sentant le large pénis contre les parois de son orifice. Harry poussa un rugissement, pencha la tête, grimaçant, et pressa les lèvres contre le dos du jeune homme. Louis se mordit les lèvres et serra les paupières en le sentant exploser en lui, dans un dernier mouvement de va-et-vient. Louis sentit son souffle brûlant sur son dos, et une sensation étrange envahit sa gorge - engendrées par un sentiment nouveau.

Était-il tombé amoureux de cet homme ?  
Comment pouvait-il expliquer autrement la confiance totale et absolue qu'il avait en lui, son désir de se soumettre entièrement à sa volonté ?  
À quoi d'autre pouvait être due l'euphorie qu'il éprouvait en le contemplant dans le miroir, totalement abandonné au plaisir ?

Soit il était amoureux, soit il devenait fou.

Quelle que fût la réponse à cette question, Harry avait eu raison tout à l'heure. Il était complètement à sa merci.


	13. Chapitre 13

Harry le détacha, puis l'aida doucement à s'extraire du harnais. Le jeune PDG tremblait encore sous l'effet d'un mélange d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à identifier. Quand les pieds de Louis touchèrent le sol, il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, soupirant de plaisir au contact de sa peau nue et soyeuse pressée contre la sienne.  
Il lui souleva délicatement le menton et l'embrassa passionnément, en se demandant comment il pouvait ressentir à la fois un désir si puissant - presque douloureux - et une tendresse aussi profonde. S'était-il montré trop dur avec lui ? Louis était tellement doux, songea-t-il en caressant distraitement la courbe généreuse de ses fesses. Il avait adapté son comportement à celui de Louis. Au moment où il avait enserré son sexe entre ses fesses tout en tremblant sous les secousses de l'orgasme, quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne le voyait plus comme délicat.  
Louis représentait un mystère pour lui - un mystère fascinant, inquiétant et doux auquel il était incapable de résister.  
Il s'arracha à ses lèvres un peu plus tard et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.  
Il referma la porte derrière eux et mena le jeune homme dans la salle de bains. Sans dire un mot, il fit coulisser la porte de la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet. Quand la température fut assez chaude, il s'écarta un peu et fit signe à Louis de rentrer. Louis le suivit et referma la paroi derrière eux.  
Louis semblait lui aussi d'humeur maussade, comme s'il lui avait transmis son propre trouble, car il resta silencieux dans les minutes qui suivirent, pendant qu'il lavait méticuleusement son corps splendide. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur sa peau. Des volutes de vapeur s'enroulaient autour d'eux pendant qu'il le lavait, qu'il le vénérait. Une petite partie de lui avait encore envie de fuir, comme il l'avait fait à Paris, lorsque la gentillesse et la générosité de Louis l'avaient bouleversé.  
L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre avec lui avait entamé ses défenses, cependant. Il avait l'impression qu'il risquait de devenir fou s'il essayait de lui résister.  
Il se lava lui-même avec plus de hâte, quoique autant de méticulosité, et coupa le robinet. Après les avoir séchés tous deux avec une grande serviette, il prit de nouveau le jeune homme par la main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit. Il écarta les draps et se tourna vers lui et glissa ses doigts dans le cou de Louis.  
Les grands yeux clairs de Louis lui nouaient les tripes.

 

— Viens dans le lit, murmura-t-il.

Louis s'allongea sur le côté, face à lui. Harry s'étendit, son ventre effleurant le sien, et rabattit le drap et la couverture sur eux. Il caressa la courbe de abdos de Louis dans un silence de plus en plus lourd qui s'était abattu sur eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait se décider à parler, alors même qu'il sentait l'attention du jeune homme fixée sur lui.  
Au bout d'un moment, Louis tendit la main pour lui effleurer les lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément un refuge intérieur contre la marée de sentiments nouveaux qui l'assaillait.  
Il permettait rarement à quelqu'un de le toucher de manière si intime, or il laissa faire Louis. Ses doigts avides et irrésistibles le tourmentèrent pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il explorait son visage, son cou, ses épaules, son torse et son ventre. Lorsqu'il griffa doucement l'un de ses mamelons avec ses ongles, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il soutint son regard quand Louis entoura son sexe de sa main, un peu plus tard.  
Ses doigts étaient si délicats. Pourquoi eut-il l'impression qu'il pansait une blessure profonde au fond de lui quand il commença à bouger le bras pour caresser son pénis ?  
Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette douce torture, il tendit un bras en arrière pour trouver un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet - priant pour que le jour où Louis recevrait ses résultats, et qu'il puisse le prendre peau contre peau.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il était allongé sur lui ; leurs ventres se soulevaient en rythme, comme en tandem, et le membre dressé de Harry était profondément enfoncé dans son trou étroit et chaud. Quand Harry rouvrit ses paupières crispées, il découvrit Louis en train de le contempler.

— Est-ce que je me suis mal comporté envers toi, Louis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rude.

 

Louis ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, mais à l'expression sombre qui luisait dans ses prunelles, Harry sut qu'il comprenait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de la soirée, mais de tout le reste - son incapacité à résister au charme d'un homme aussi attirant, talentueux et sensible que lui, en sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait de ternir sa lumière avec ses ténèbres... peut-être même de le blesser de manière définitive.  
L'idée que Louis puisse un jour le rejeter était comme un coup de poignard.

— Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

 

Les muscles du visage de Harry tressautèrent au son de sa voix. Il recommença à bouger, à lui faire l'amour en de longs et profonds coups de reins et pressant sa main plus fermement sur le sexe de Louis. Il frémit finalement sous les ondes de l'orgasme.  
Non. Ça ne changeait rien.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui, quelles que fussent les conséquences pour Louis... ou pour lui-même.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

Après avoir fait l'amour, il serra Louis contre lui et ils parlèrent comme des amants - du moins, à la façon dont Louis imaginait que des amants parlaient, vu qu'il n'en avait lui-même aucune expérience. C'était quelque chose d'enivrant, de l'entendre évoquer son enfance au Belford Hall, le domaine de son grand-père dans le Sussex. Louis avait envie de lui poser des questions sur la période où il avait vécu avec sa mère dans le nord de la France - qui devait certainement être à l'opposé du luxe et des privilèges dont il avait bénéficié en tant que petit-fils d'un comte - mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le courage.  
Avec anxiété, il amena le sujet Nick Grimshaw.  
Harry se montra malgré tout catégorique : le comportement de Louis n'était pas la cause première de l'issue malheureuse de leurs négociations.

 

— C'était juste le bouquet final, dit-il. J'ai détesté devoir courtiser cet homme pour obtenir les droits sur ce logiciel. Je l'ai toujours méprisé, même quand je n'étais qu'un étudiant de dix-sept ans. Ça me révulsait d'être obligé de le flatter. J'ai tout fait pour éviter de le rencontrer en personne pendant des semaines. (Il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se souvenir.) En fait, j'étais censé dîner pour la première fois avec lui le soir où je t'ai rencontré, au cocktail chez Fusion. J'ai appelé Eleanor pour annuler.

Le cœur de Louis bondit dans sa poitrine.

 

— J'avais cru que ça t'ennuyait quand Eleanor s'est approchée de toi chez Fusion,que tu n'avais pas envie de gaspiller ton temps à me parler.

 

Il passa doucement sa main sur sa nuque alors que Louis relevait les yeux vers lui.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas. J'imaginais juste que tu avais plus intéressant à faire que de me rencontrer.

 

Il eut un petit rire qui réconforta Louis. Il lui pressa doucement la tête, et Louis se laissa aller avec soulagement contre lui.

 

— Je ne dis pas de choses que je ne pense pas, Louis. J'ai eu envie de te rencontrer à l'instant où j'ai vu ton book lors de ta candidature et où j'ai compris que c'était toi qui avais peint Le Chat, fit-il en raccourcissant le nom du tableau accroché dans sa bibliothèque... le tableau où il l'avait représenté sans le savoir.

 

Louis colla sa bouche contre sa peau et l'embrassa, touché au cœur par la petite parcelle de vérité qu'il venait de lui révéler. Il le sentit crisper les doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Mais comment vas-tu faire pour le logiciel dont tu as besoin pour ta start-up ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
— Je ferai ce par quoi j'aurais dû commencer, répondit-il d'un ton bourru en lui massant le cuir chevelu, faisant naître en lui des frissons de plaisir. Je créerai mon propre logiciel. Ça représente un certain effort, et ça prendra plus de temps que prévu, mais j'aurais dû y penser tout de suite au lieu de me coltiner ce salaud. Une affaire avec un homme comme Grimshaw ne peut pas être bonne. Je me suis menti à moi-même.

 

Plus tard, le jeune homme parla à Harry de l'époque où il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il était un artiste, alors qu'il participait à un camp de vacances basé sur le sport, à l'âge de huit ans.

 

— Je n'ai pas gagné de poids, ni de muscles dans ce camp, au grand désespoir de mes parents. Mais j'ai appris que j'excellais au dessin et à la peinture, murmura-t-il, toujours allongé contre le torse de Harry tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.  
— Tes parents avaient l'air obsédés par ton physique, commenta Harry.

 

Sa voix douce et grave faisait vibrer son cœur, et la sensation se communiquait à l'oreille de Louis. Harry llui caressa le bras, émerveillé par la dureté et la densité de ses muscles.

 

— Ils étaient surtout obsédés par le fait de me contrôler. Ma forme physique ne représentait qu'une des choses qu'ils pouvaient manipuler.

 

Louis crut sentir Harry se crisper sous sa joue.

— Ton corps est devenu un champ de bataille.  
— C'est ce que tous les psychologues me disaient.  
— Je peux très bien imaginer ce que ces mêmes psychologues diraient de ta relation avec moi.

 

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Les lampes étaient réglées au minimum dans la chambre à coucher, et Louis n'arrivait pas à distinguer son expression.

 

— Parce que tu aimes tant que ça contrôler les choses ?

 

Harry opina du chef.

 

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais presque rendu folle mon ex-femme.

Le cœur de Louis s'emballa tandis qu'il contemplait sa beauté mâle et rude. Il savait qu'il parlait très rarement de son passé.

 

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu te souciais tellement d'elle que tu t'inquiétais en permanence de son bien-être ?  
— Non.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse rapide et catégorique. Harry eut une légère grimace et détourna le regard.

— Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, ou rien de ce genre, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. J'avais vingt et un ans, j'étais toujours étudiant, seul le sexe m'intéressait vraiment, et notre relation était une stupide erreur. Quelque temps avant, j'avais eu une dispute avec mes grands-parents. Une grosse dispute. Je ne leur avais pas parlé depuis des mois. Je suppose que j'étais plus vulnérable alors face à une femme comme Elizabeth. Je l'avais rencontrée à une levée de fonds à l'université de Chicago - ma grand-mère était aussi venue y assister, dans l'espoir de se réconcilier avec moi. Elizabeth était une danseuse classique de talent et appartenait à une famille américaine aisée. Elle avait grandi dans l'idée que le statut social est un élément essentiel, et qu'il fallait courtiser des personnes comme ma grand-mère.  
— Et toi, dit doucement Louis.  
— C'est à ça qu'Elizabeth a pensé en premier - avant même que nous soyons mariés, avant même me connaître. Elle a compris plus tard l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Elle voulait un mariage de rêve avec un prince charmant, pas se retrouver coincée avec un bâtard diabolique, dit-il avec un sourire amer. Elizabeth était peut-être vierge, mais elle était loin d'être innocente dans l'art d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a décidé de me piéger dans ses filets, et j'ai été assez stupide pour la laisser faire.  
— Elle... elle a fait exprès de tomber enceinte ? Harry hocha la tête, et son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Louis.  
— Je sais que beaucoup d'hommes disent ça, mais dans mon cas, c'est la stricte vérité. Après qu'elle est tombée enceinte et que je l'ai épousée, j'ai découvert ses vieilles boîtes de pilules dans la salle de bains. Les plaquettes n'étaient qu'à moitié consommées. Quand je l'ai interrogée là-dessus, elle a reconnu qu'elle avait arrêté la pilule au début de notre relation. Elle prétendait que c'était parce qu'elle voulait un enfant de moi, mais je ne la croyais pas. Ou plus exactement, je crois qu'elle voulait effectivement tomber enceinte pour que je l'épouse, mais que, dans le fond, elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'être mère.  
Louis sentit son cœur se glacer à ces mots.  
— Est-ce que tu as peur que je t'utilise aussi?  
— Non.  
— Pourquoi en es-tu si certain ? S'enquit Louis, bien qu'il fût déjà soulagé par la rapidité et l'assurance de la réponse de Harry.  
— Parce que je sais mieux déchiffrer la personnalité de quelqu'un à trente ans qu'à vingt.  
— Merci, murmura-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé quand tu as interrogé Elizabeth ?  
— J'étais convaincu qu'elle essaierait de nuire au bébé maintenant que j'avais découvert ses manigances. La grossesse avait servi ses intérêts. Nous étions mariés. Elle était très belle, physiquement en tout cas, et sa vie était consacrée à la danse. Malgré son calcul intéressé, je crois qu'elle détestait l'idée de voir son corps déformé par la grossesse... qu'elle détestait les changements que la maternité apporterait à sa vie. Elle n'avait pas du tout un caractère maternel. Je pensais qu'elle allait faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette grossesse - ça ne m'aurait pas étonné d'elle, en tout cas. (Il regarda Louis droit dans les yeux.) Ce n'était pas de protéger Elizabeth qui m'obsédait tant. C'était de protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et, effectivement, je suis devenu maniaque du contrôle. Tu sais comment je peux être.  
— Mais tu m'as dit une fois qu'elle a essayé de te faire porter la responsabilité de la perte du bébé, se souvint-il.  
Il hocha la tête.  
— Elle a dit que c'était parce que je la harcelais tous les jours pour qu'elle prenne soin d'elle, parce que j'essayais de contrôler ses activités quotidiennes et son planning. Elle avait l'impression que je restreignais sa liberté, que je l'emprisonnais entre les murs de ma propre anxiété. Elle avait entièrement raison sur ce point. C'est ce que je fais quand je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un, et je m'inquiétais pour ce bébé.  
— Même si c'est vrai, ça ne me semble pas une raison suffisante pour provoquer une fausse couche. Ça arrive à une femme enceinte sur cinq, non ? C'était peut-être tout simplement naturel ? Pourquoi faudrait-il absolument que ce soit lié à ton comportement ? demanda Louis.

 

Il se sentait à la fois perplexe et irrité par cette Elizabeth. Ça avait l'air d'être une garce manipulatrice.

 

— On ne le saura sans doute jamais. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance.

 

Louis n'était pas d'accord ; ça en avait - et même beaucoup. Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry était si pessimiste, si cynique dans sa façon de voir ses relations avec autrui.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu épousée si tu n'étais pas réellement amoureux d'elle ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules, et Louis ne résista pas au désir de caresser ses bras. Il avait envie de le consoler, de ne pas détacher les mains de lui. Qui savait quand il le laisserait de nouveau le toucher de manière aussi intime ?

 

— Je ne permettrai jamais que l'un de mes enfants soit un bâtard.

 

Les mains de Louis se figèrent. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il faisait allusion à ses origines illégitimes devant lui. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était défini comme « bâtard » dès le soir de leur rencontre, au cocktail donné en son honneur.

— Ton père..., chuchota-t-il, fasciné par la lueur qui brillait dans les iris de son amant. (Était-ce un avertissement ? Un message implicite pour qu'il cesse de l'interroger à ce sujet ? Il décida de continuer malgré le risque potentiel.) Tu ne sais pas qui il était ?

 

Harry secoua la tête. À présent, Louis percevait nettement la tension dans ses muscles, mais il ne chercha pas à s'écarter de lui. Il prit le parti de pousser son avantage ; après tout, il n'avait pas essayé de le fuir comme il l'avait fait à Paris.

 

— Est-ce que tu as été tenté de savoir qui il était ? Est-ce que tu en as envie aujourd'hui ?  
— Seulement dans la mesure où obtenir cette information me permettrait de buter ce salopard.

 

Louis en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle agressivité.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry baissa un instant les paupières, et il se demanda s'il était allée trop loin. Harry allait-il finir par se défiler ?

 

— Qui que ce soit, il a abusé de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si c'était par un viol tel que la justice actuelle le définit, ou s'il a simplement séduit une femme malade et vulnérable, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je porte de toute évidence les gènes d'un putain de dégénéré.  
— Oh, Harry, murmura-t-il, le cœur débordant de compassion.

 

Son amant avait dû vivre un cauchemar quand il était petit. Un cauchemar qui n'avait pas cessé.

 

— Et tu ne l'as jamais revu ? reprit-il. Il n'est jamais revenu ?

Il secoua la tête, les paupières toujours closes.

— Et ta mère, elle n'a jamais...

 

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda le jeune homme fixement.

 

— Chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet quand j'étais enfant, son état d'anxiété s'aggravait. Elle retombait dans des comportements obsessionnels et compulsifs. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai évité le sujet de l'identité de mon père comme la peste. Mais au fond de moi, je me suis mis à le haïr. C'est lui qui a fait ça à ma mère, qui a aggravé sa maladie. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'en suis absolument sûr.  
— Mais elle était déjà malade... schizophrène...  
— Oui, sauf qu'il suffisait de mentionner mon père devant elle pour provoquer une nouvelle crise, une crise terrible.

Louis ne pouvait pas supporter la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage. Ça lui fendait le cœur. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

 

— Oh, Harry, je suis désolé...

 

Harry gronda un peu sous son étreinte puis lâcha un petit rire. Il recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

 

— Et tu penses que c'est en me serrant comme un boa constrictor que ça va arranger les choses ?  
— Non, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant le torse. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

 

Le jeune PDG l'étreignit à son tour et le fit basculer sur le dos, venant s'allonger sur son ventre.

— Non... Tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser comme il savait si bien le faire, lui faisant tout oublier l'espace d'un instant.

 

Même la souffrance qu'il percevait en lui.  
Louis savait qu'il se souviendrait de cette nuit passée dans le lit et les bras de son amant durant toute sa vie. Ça avait été une expérience sublime de le voir s'ouvrir à lui, même un tout petit peu. Par le passé, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait qu'une relation purement physique et que tout ce qui l'intéressait était leur complémentarité sexuelle.  
Or, cette nuit, il y avait eu davantage que du sexe entre eux. C'est du moins l'impression qu'avait eue Louis...

♦ ♦ ♦

Louis se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il cligna paresseusement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était seule dans le grand lit luxueux où il avait passé tant d'heures intensément érotiques avec Harry la veille.

 

— Harry ? Appela-t-il d'une voix encore embrumée par le sommeil.

 

Il sortit de la salle de bains, superbe, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche amidonnée, assortis d'une cravate en soie noire à rayures bleu clair et de la ceinture à boucle dorée qui attirait toujours le regard du jeune homme vers ses fines hanches. L'avait-il vraiment vu entièrement nu la veille, à travers son reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'il le possédait ?  
Ou tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Ses étreintes, la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour la nuit dernière...

— Bonjour, fit-il en s'approchant du lit tout en ajustant un bouton de manchette de ses doigts habiles.  
— Bonjour, lui répondit-il d'un air hébété.

 

Louis lui sourit, heureux de sentir la lumière du soleil sur sa peau et de pouvoir contempler son amant.

 

— Je crains de devoir quitter la ville pour un moment. Je ne sais pas avec certitude quand je reviendrai.

 

Le sourire bienheureux de Louis disparut. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Harry rebondissaient à l'intérieur de son crâne comme un écho de fusillade.

— J'ai parlé à Paul, et il va aussi te donner des leçons de moto. J'aimerais que tu puisses passer les deux permis, voiture et moto, en même temps. Eleanor va t'envoyer le manuel du permis deux-roues. Je te laisse ma tablette numérique pour que tu puisses l'étudier, fit-il en désignant du doigt la table basse.

Ses manières brusques ne firent qu'accentuer la confusion et le choc que ressentait Louis.

 

— Euh... Harry? Tu peux m'expliquer la partie «Je quitte la ville, et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai » ? L'interrogea-t-il en se redressant dans le lit, appuyée sur un coude.  
— J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone ce matin. (Évitait-il sciemment de croiser son regard ?) Je dois m'occuper d'une affaire urgente.  
— Harry, ne fais pas ça.

Il se figea brusquement en entendant la sécheresse de son ton, les doigts toujours posés sur la boutonnière de sa chemise. Ses yeux flamboyèrent.

— Ne fais pas quoi ?  
— Ne pars pas.

 

Le jeune homme n'avait pu empêcher ces mots de jaillir de sa bouche.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux pendant un long moment.

 

— Je sais que tu te sens probablement mal à l'aise à cause d'hier soir, mais ne t'enfuis pas, plaida-t-il, étonné par sa propre audace.

 

Avait-il secrètement redouté ce moment toute la nuit, alors qu'ils parlaient, faisaient l'amour et s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre ? Avait-il su dès le début qu'il le fuirait forcément après lui avoir dévoilé tant de choses aussi intimes ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en baissant les bras. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de partir, Louis. Tu comprends certainement que certaines affaires m'obligent à m'éloigner de temps en temps.  
— Oh, je comprends très bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Ta fuite d'aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec celle de la dernière fois.  
— Non. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir, fit-il d'un ton dur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Louis ?

 

Louis baissa les yeux vers les draps, refusant qu'il voie l'émotion qui voilait ses yeux. Il aurait voulu cracher de colère, de douleur.

— Oui, qu'est-ce qui peut bien me prendre ? fit-il avec amertume. Stupide et naïf petit Louis. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas que tout ceci n'est que du sexe, un arrangement avec toi ? Oh, et avec ta queue, bien sûr. N'oublions pas cette intervenante capitale dans la partie.  
— Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. Je dois partir. Ça n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.  
— Pourquoi ? C'est quoi, cette urgence ? Dis-moi.

 

Harry cligna les yeux, visiblement décontenancé par la brusquerie de sa demande. Il remarqua que les commissures de ses lèvres avaient pâli sous l'effet de la colère.

— Parce que je le dois. Il y a certaines choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut éviter, et il s'agit d'une de ces choses. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je pars. Et ça devrait être suffisant pour toi. En plus, ta réaction stupide ne me donne aucune envie de t'en dire davantage, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents tout en se détournant de lui.

Une vague de colère gonfla la poitrine de Louis. C'en était trop pour lui, de se voir ainsi congédié, en particulier après l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée la veille, alors qu'il avait cru qu'il s'ouvrirait enfin.

 

— Si tu pars maintenant, je ne t'attendrai pas. Ce sera fini entre nous.

 

Il fit brusquement volte-face, les narines frémissantes de colère.

 

— Tu me mets au défi, Louis ? Tu cherches à me pousser à bout ? Tu es vraiment revanchard à ce point ?  
— Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui fuis à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant, raide, sur le lit, tirant le drap sur son corps nu.  
— La seule chose qui s'est passée entre nous, c'est que tu te comportes comme un gamin capricieux alors qu'une affaire urgente exige ma présence.  
— Alors dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. Aie au moins cette courtoisie envers moi, Harry. À moins que tu considères que, vu les règles de cette putain de relation, et à cause de ma nature soi-disant soumise, je n'ai même pas le droit de te demander ça ?

 

Il prit la veste qu'il avait déposée sur une chaise. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua la valise à roulettes posée à côté de son attaché-case. Il s'apprêtait réellement à partir. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Harry enfila le vêtement en le fixant d'un regard glacial.

 

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton attitude puérile ne me donne aucune envie de te donner plus d'explications. (Il prit sa valise.) Je t'appellerai ce soir. Tu seras peut-être revenu à la raison d'ici là.  
— Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je n'aurai pas changé d'avis. Je peux te le garantir, fit-il d'un ton aussi digne et froid que possible.

 

Le visage de Harry devint blême. Le jeune homme eut soudain envie de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais son caractère têtu et sa fierté l'empêchaient de le faire.  
Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, et quitta la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui avec un bruit fracassant qui retentit horriblement dans les oreilles de Louis.  
Il ferma les yeux, submergé par une vague de désespoir.

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Trois jours plus tard, il était assis dans une salle de l'école de conduite de Deerfield, dans la banlieue de Chicago, en train d'étudier le manuel du code de la route pour deux-roues sur la tablette numérique de Harry. Oui, il envisageait toujours de continuer à le fréquenter pour une relation purement sexuelle, et non, Harry n'avait pas essayé de le recontacter depuis son départ le dimanche précédent, prenant sans doute au mot ce qu'il lui avait dit sous le coup de l'émotion. Louis essayait de se convaincre que cette issue le soulageait or, malheureusement, sa méthode d'auto-persuasion ne fonctionnait pas si bien que ça.  
Pourquoi une ombre était-elle apparue sur le visage de Harry quand il lui avait demandé de ne pas le rappeler ? Il n'avait vu cette expression chez lui qu'à une seule autre occasion, quand il avait paniqué en comprenant qu'il était puceau - on aurait dit que c'était lui qui se sentait abandonné, et pas l'inverse. Le jeune homme ne cessait de ruminer cette pensée, comme si une main invisible enserrait en permanence son cœur.  
Non, il n'allait pas perdre son temps à réfléchir à ça.  
Louis n'avait aucune chance de déchiffrer les méandres obscurs et complexes de l'âme de Harry.  
C'était même stupide d'essayer.

Louis se surprit lui-même en continuant à prendre ses leçons de conduite avec Paul, vu la façon dont Harry et lui s'étaient quittés. Mais, étrangement, l'idée d'obtenir son permis était presque devenue une obsession. Peut-être qu'une partie de lui-même croyait à ce que son amant lui avait dit. Qu'il s'agissait d'une étape essentielle dans le développement d'un adulte, qu'il avait repoussé à cause des traumatismes émotionnels de son enfance et son adolescence. L'envie dévorante qu'il avait de conduire correspondait peut-être à un désir de prendre pleinement le contrôle de sa vie pour la première fois. Les leçons se passaient bien. Et le tableau était bientôt terminé.  
Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait effectivement l'impression de commencer à contrôler quelque chose, et pas seulement de se débrouiller pour survivre au jour le jour. Il voulait être aux commandes de la vie de Louis Tomlinson, comme Harry le lui avait suggéré. Et si cette vie était destinée à être pitoyable, eh bien... il saurait au moins qui en était responsable.  
Il commençait à avoir mal aux yeux à force de lire sur la tablette. Il avait déjà passé l'examen du code de la route, mais il restait encore celui moto.

 

— Vous vous sentez prêt ? demanda Paul qui lisait le journal assis à côté de lui.

 

Le dossier du jeune homme était complet, et ils patientaient dans les locaux de l'école depuis presque deux heures pour que Louis puisse passer l'examen.

— Pour la partie écrite, oui, répondit-il. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû m'entraîner plus d'une journée sur la moto de Harry ?  
— Vous allez très bien vous en tirer, le rassura Paul. Vous êtes bien plus à l'aise sur un deux-roues que derrière le volant, et vous avez pourtant passé brillamment votre permis voiture.

 

Louis lui lança un regard ironique.

 

— J'ai failli échouer à l'examen de conduite. La première chose que j'ai faite après avoir démarré, c'est couper la route d'un autre conducteur.  
— Mais cela a été votre seule erreur, lui rappela aimablement le chauffeur.

 

Quelqu'un prononça son nom.

 

— Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, dit-il d'une voix angoissée à Paul, tout en se relevant.  
— La chance ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous êtes parfaitement capable d'y arriver, le rassura-t-il avec bien plus de confiance qu'il n'en éprouvait lui-même.

Il passa l'épreuve pratique sur la moto de Harry : un superbe engin rutilant de fabrication européenne.  
Paul lui avait révélé que Harry avait toujours été passionné de moto.

 

— Je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il aimait les réparer quand il était adolescent. Il a un talent incroyable pour ça. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec les maths, avec le cerveau qu'il a ; un vrai ordinateur ! En tout cas, il est capable de réparer un moteur presque aussi vite que moi, et j'ai quasiment deux fois son âge, avait dit le chauffeur avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Louis avait aussi appris de Paul que Harry possédait des parts dans une société française novatrice et de plus en plus populaire, qui fabriquait des motos et des scooters de luxe.  
La seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de poursuivre les leçons avec Paul était l'une des choses que Harry avait dites au sujet des scooters durant leur séjour à Paris : un tel véhicule resterait abordable pour son budget limité et conviendrait parfaitement à ses déplacements en ville, sans même parler de son besoin d'indépendance et de son désir de mieux contrôler sa vie. Son plan était d'en acheter un à bas prix une fois qu'il aurait son permis - et tant pis si c'était une façon de profiter de la générosité de Harry après qu'il l'eut abandonné.  
Il avait accepté les cent mille dollars qu'il avait gagnés en tant que lauréate du prix. Louis prendrait tout ce qu'il lui avait offert avant de le quitter, comme il l'avait quittée lui.  
C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il tentait de voir les choses. Cela le réconfortait de se dire qu'il se comportait aussi durement avec Harry qu'il l'avait été avec lui.  
Le salaud. Quitter Chicago juste après qu'il se fut mis à nu devant lui, après lui avoir fait croire qu'il se dévoilait lui-même enfin.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

— Alors ? demanda Paul qui patientait debout dans la salle d'attente quand il revint après l'épreuve pratique.

 

Il le dévisagea avec anxiété. Une expression sombre se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Vous pourrez repasser l'épreuve dès que vous aurez repris quelques heures de cours.

 

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Louis.

 

— Je vous faisais marcher. J'ai réussi. Et vraiment haut la main, cette fois.

 

Il le serra brièvement dans ses bras et le félicita. Il éclata de rire, à la fois heureux et soulagé. Il avait réussi ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
Paul le quitta pour aller ranger la moto de Harry dans le compartiment arrière de la limousine - Louis n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand son amant lui avait montré l'énorme espace disponible qu'offrait le véhicule une fois la table centrale repliée. Le jeune homme s'assit dans la salle d'attente ; quand on l'appellerait, il irait apposer sa photo sur son permis. Dans le Département des Véhicules Motorisés, mieux valait savoir patienter. Après quelques minutes d'inactivité, de plus en plus fébrile, il alluma la tablette de Harry, soulagé de pouvoir enfin lire autre chose pour passer le temps que les règles du code de la route. Il ouvrit le navigateur Internet, et plusieurs adresses de sites vinrent s'afficher automatiquement dans la fenêtre de recherche... de toute évidence, des sites que Harry visitait régulièrement. Avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité, il étudia l'historique de navigation. Quand Harry trouvait-il le temps de surfer sur Internet ? La plupart des domaines ne le surprenaient pas - des entreprises et des professionnels sur lesquels il se renseignait.  
L'un d'entre eux pourtant ne collait pas. Il cliqua sur le lien en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte pour s'assurer que Paul n'allait pas la surprendre en train de fouiner dans les affaires de Harry.  
Le Centre de Recherche et de Traitement Génétique - le laboratoire d'un institut hautement réputé, situé au sud-est de Londres, dans un superbe domaine arboré. Louis contempla la photo du bâtiment ultramoderne au milieu du paysage champêtre. Il lui fallut lire en détail d'autres pages du site pour comprendre que le laboratoire était connu pour ses avancées dans le domaine du traitement de la schizophrénie.  
Il pensa à la mère de Harry, et son cœur se fendit.  
Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait aux progrès de la médecine concernant cette maladie cruelle en souvenir d'Anne Styles ? Peut-être finançait-il personnellement une partie des recherches ?

— Paul ? Ça vous dit quelque chose, le Centre de Recherche et de Traitement Génétique ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent au chauffeur quand il vint se rasseoir à son côté, quelques minutes plus tard.  
— Pas du tout. Pourquoi ?  
— Vous ne saviez pas ? C'est une sorte de laboratoire et d'hôpital à la fois. Vous n'avez jamais entendu Harry le mentionner ?

 

Paul secoua négativement la tête.

 

— Jamais. Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?  
— Au sud-est de Londres.  
— C'est logique, alors, commenta Paul d'une voix distraite tout en feuilletant son journal. Si c'est l'une des sociétés britanniques que possède Harry, il ne m'en a sans doute jamais parlé.  
— Pourquoi donc ?  
— Il ne m'emmène jamais quand il part à Londres, Il dispose de sa propre voiture et de son propre appartement au centre-ville.  
— Oh, fit Louis d'un ton toujours léger, espérant être parvenu à dissimuler à Paul sa curiosité dévorante. Et il y a d'autres endroits où il conduit lui-même et ne vous emmène pas ?

 

Paul le dévisagea quelques instants.

— Non, pas vraiment, maintenant que j'y pense. Je l'accompagne partout sauf à Londres. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Harry est anglais après tout, non ? Cela semble logique qu'il n'ait pas besoin de chauffeur là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis avec vous aujourd'hui.

— Effectivement, opina le jeune homme.

Son pouls s'était mis à marteler ses tempes. Harry était à Londres. Harry ne lui en avait rien dit, bien sûr, et, soit Mme Cowell l'ignorait elle-même, soit Harry lui avait dit de tenir sa langue.  
Quelque chose sonnait bizarrement dans ce que lui avait dit Paul. Harry Styles était chez lui partout. Il pouvait conduire dans n'importe quelle ville, sans avoir besoin des services d'un chauffeur. C'était uniquement une question de confort. Il était le Chat qui marche tout seul, après tout. Pour lui, tous les endroits se ressemblaient. Il se souvenait très bien d'avoir cherché à capturer cet aspect de sa personnalité, des années plus tôt, quand il l'avait peint à son insu. C'était précisément ça qui lui avait évoqué la nouvelle de Rudyard Kipling. Il savait d'expérience que, où qu'il aille, Harry se montrait sûr de lui, l'aise, maître de son environnement... obstinément seul.  
Alors, pourquoi Londres serait-il différent ? Pourquoi laissait-il derrière lui Paul, le chauffeur en qui il avait toute confiance ?  
Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant son  
nom.

 

— Ça y est, fit-il en dissimulant à peine son enthousiasme.

 

Il se retint de toutes ses forces de presser encore Paul de questions sur Harry et Londres.

 

— C'est vous qui conduisez pour le retour, dit ce dernier.  
— Et comment que je vais conduire, répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

♦ ♦ ♦

L'après-midi suivant, il était assis sur une banquette dans le hall d'accueil de Styles Enterprises.  
L'endroit produisait une impression de modernité à la fois sobre, luxueuse et épurée - grâce au sol de marbre beige rosé, aux boiseries précieuses et aux murs brun clair. Le gardien qui occupait le bureau circulaire au centre du hall ne cessait de lui jeter des regards soupçonneux. Il était là depuis presque deux heures, à étudier la lumière sur le grand mur vierge où son tableau serait accroché, prenant de temps en temps des photos avec son téléphone portable.  
Il voulait être sûre de saisir correctement la luminosité de l'endroit où il trouverait sa demeure définitive.  
Le gardien décida finalement qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers lui. Louis se releva et rangea son téléphone dans une poche arrière.  
Il n'avait pas envie de devoir se justifier.

 

— Je m'en vais, assura-t-il a homme à la carrure impressionnante et au visage massif.

 

Le regard de ce dernier semblait davantage inquiet qu'agressif, cependant.

 

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider, monsieur ?  
— Non, répondit-il en s'écartant. (Lorsqu'il fit mine de le suivre, il soupira.) Je suis l'artiste chargée de peindre la toile qui sera accrochée ici, répondit-il en désignant du doigt le grand mur vide qui surplombait le bureau du gardien. J'observais les nuances de la lumière à l'intérieur du hall.  
Comme le gardien le scrutait d'un œil sceptique, il jeta un regard en biais et vit le panneau du restaurant Fusion.

 

— Euh... Excusez-moi. Je vais juste faire un tour chez Fusion pour aller dire bonjour à Niall.

Durant une seconde, il eut l'impression que la gardien allait la suivre alors qu'il obliquait vers le restaurant mais, quand il observa autour de lui après s'être approchée du bar luxueux, les portes de verre étaient toujours fermées, et le jeune homme n'était nulle part en vue. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Louis !

 

Il reconnut l'accent irlandais de Niall.

 

— Salut, Niall. Oh, Ellie ! Ça va ? Salua Louis, heureux de revoir la belle jeune femme qui avait essayé de la mettre à l'aise pendant le cocktail donné en son honneur.

 

Ellie et Niall se tenaient côte à côte. Il était quinze heures trente, un mardi après-midi, et le restaurant était désert à l'exception d'eux trois. Louis eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant Niall écarter subitement le bras de la taille de Ellie, et l'expression quelque peu coupable qui se lisait sur leurs visages.  
Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à dissimuler leur relation ?

— Ça va, fit Ellie en lui serrant la main. Le tableau avance bien ?  
— Aussi bien que possible. J'ai un peu de mal avec la lumière. Je suis venu m'asseoir dans le hall d'entrée pour étudier la luminosité qui baignera le tableau dans la journée, mais le gardien a plus ou moins fini par me faire quitter les lieux, dit-il avec un sourire penaud. Je me suis faufilé ici pour lui échapper.

 

Niall gloussa.

 

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le grand bar en noyer. De l'eau gazeuse avec du citron, c'est ça ?

 

— Oui, répondit le jeune homme, agréablement surpris que Niall se souvienne de ses goûts.

Ellie s'assit à côté de lui sur l'un des tabourets et lui posa d'autres questions au sujet du tableau. Louis remarqua que Niall n'avait pas demandé à Ellie ce qu'elle voulait boire et avait directement posé une bouteille de bière ambrée devant elle.

 

— Alors vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Louis quelques minutes plus tard tout en sirotant sa limonade.

 

Il regretta sa question en voyant les deux jeunes gens afficher une expression quelque peu ahurie.

 

— Je veux dire... Je pensais juste que ça avait l'air... Laissez tomber, bafouilla-t-il en avalant une autre gorgée avant de reposer son verre sur le comptoir. Ne faites pas attention à moi. Je n'arrête pas de dire des choses stupides.

 

Niall éclata de rire, et Ellie adressa à Louis un sourire hésitant.

 

— Ce n'est pas ça, reprit Niall. Oui, Ellie et moi, on sort ensemble. On essaie juste de déjouer les radars, c'est tout.  
— Les radars ? fit Louis, confuse.  
— Harry, pour résumer, poursuivit Niall sans cesser de sourire.  
— Harry ? Pourquoi essayez-vous de le lui cacher ?  
— Il n'apprécie pas trop les relations entre les employés de Styles Enterprises, en particulier entre un cadre et une non-cadre.  
— Je n'arrête pas de répéter à Niall que je suis aussi cadre, intervint Ellie en le foudroyant du regard - c'était visiblement un sujet très sensible au sein du couple. Je n'ai pas le sentiment que nous enfreignions des règles. Nous appartenons à deux filiales totalement différentes de l'entreprise. Ça ne poserait certainement aucun problème à Harry.  
— Et qu'est-ce que ça change, si ça lui en pose un ? Lâcha brusquement Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de lui faire des courbettes comme s'il était le roi, et nous ses sujets ? Vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie en suivant vos désirs, pas les caprices de Harry.

 

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Louis mit un moment à se rendre compte que Niall regardait derrière lui, et que Ellie était en train de se tourner lentement sur son tabouret, les traits figés.  
Louis ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

— Harry est derrière moi, hein ? Murmura-t-il à Niall.

 

Le regard contrit que lui lança le jeune chef lui tint lieu de réponse.  
Il se retourna à son tour sur son tabouret, saisie par une vague d'anxiété. L'homme d'affaires se tenait entre l'entrée du restaurant et la zone du comptoir où il s'était installé avec Ellie. En le voyant, Louis sentit ses défenses se fissurer. Il lui avait tant manqué qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il portait un costume noir impeccable qui soulignait à la perfection les lignes masculines de son corps élancé, l'une des chemises blanches amidonnées qu'il affectionnait, et une cravate argentée.  
Son visage était semblable à un buste de marbre : superbe, froid, impassible. Ses yeux flamboyaient néanmoins, tandis qu'il le dévisageait- il ne regardait que lui - depuis la pénombre de la salle à l'éclairage tamisé.

 

— Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? demanda Louis, la bouche sèche.  
— Je rentre à peine. Mme Cowell m'a dit que tu comptais venir voir le grand hall. Comme je ne te voyais pas, je me suis dirigé vers mon bureau et Pete - le gardien - m'a parlé d'un jeune homme qui était resté assis toute une partie de l'après-midi devant lui, en prenant de temps en temps des photos, et qui lui avait dit étudier la lumière. (Louis crut distinguer un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Harry quand il prononça ces mots.) J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait du mal à décider si tu étais une menace potentielle ou une apparition.  
— Oh... je vois, fit Louis.

Louis se sentit bizarrement troublé, comme s'il avait réussi à le toucher avec son compliment détourné. Il lança un regard gêné à Ellie. Venait-il de mettre le couple dans l'embarras ?

 

— Vous prenez une pause, mademoiselle Goulding ? demanda Harry avec une gentillesse bourrue.

 

Ellie descendit de son tabouret et lissa sa chemise en rougissant.

 

— Je prenais une pause, mais il est temps que je retourne au bureau.

 

Harry hocha la tête et regarda vers Niall.

 

— Oui. Il vaut toujours mieux être discret pour ce genre de chose, fit-il en regardant le jeune chef droit dans les yeux.

Niall opina silencieusement.  
Louis comprit que Harry venait juste de signifier au couple qu'il ne ferait rien pour contrarier leur relation, tant qu'ils ne la criaient pas sur tous les toits.

 

— Puis-je te parler un moment ? Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer, dit Harry à Louis.

 

Ellie se glissa derrière eux ; elle souhaitait clairement profiter de l'occasion pour s'éclipser.

 

— Je... D'accord, répondit Louis.

Louis se sentait quelque peu piégé par la situation, sans parler des yeux fascinants de Harry et du soulagement qu'il avait à le revoir. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il pouvait le chasser de son esprit et de son âme si facilement à cause de sa colère ? Qu'était la colère, face aux sentiments inexplicables et profonds qu'il ressentait pour Harry ?  
Il dit au revoir à Niall en lui lançant un regard d'excuse pour ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire rassurant.

 

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Louis à Harry après qu'ils eurent quitté Fusion pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'immeuble, en face des ascenseurs.

Il avait cru qu'il le conduirait à son bureau, mais il le précéda jusqu'au coin de la rue.

 

— On retourne à la résidence. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer là-bas.

Louis s'arrêta brusquement et le scruta. Une expression étrange traversa le visage stoïque de Harry, et il se demanda si Harry se souvenait de lui avoir dit quelque chose de très similaire quelques semaines plus tôt... la soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés ici même, au siège de Styles Enterprises  
.  
— Je ne veux pas rentrer à l'appartement avec toi, dit-il avec raideur.

 

Avait-il perçu que son timbre sonnait faux ? En tout cas, c'était le cas pour Louis. Une partie de lui avait très envie de rentrer à la résidence avec Harry. Pourquoi diable le trouvait-il si irrésistible ? L'homme aux yeux verts était comme une drogue à laquelle il s'était accoutumé, et même pire. Pire, parce que c'était son âme qui était impliquée. Pire, parce qu'une part de l'âme de Harry... était hantée aussi.

— J'espère pouvoir te faire changer d'avis sur ce que tu m'as dit juste avant que je parte, dit-il d'une voix calme en marchant devant lui.

 

Les nuages étaient venus masquer le soleil faiblissant, et les yeux de son amant semblaient particulièrement lumineux avec le ciel sombre et bas en arrière-plan. Ils se tenaient sur le trottoir, au milieu des passants, mais c'était comme si on avait refermé une bulle autour d'eux.

 

— Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un caprice comme tu me l'as reproché la semaine dernière, Harry. Tu m'as quittée sans me donner d'explication.  
— Je suis revenu. Je t'avais dit que je le ferais.  
— Et je t'avais dit que je ne serais plus disponible quand ça arriverait.

Quand il prononça ces mots, une lueur flamboya dans les iris de Harry. D'une certaine façon, il savait avant de parler qu'il détesterait cette phrase.  
« J'aime savoir que vous êtes disponible pour moi. »  
Louis éprouva une sorte de trouble. Il détourna les yeux en direction du fleuve.

 

— Le tableau avance bien.  
— Je sais. Je suis venu voir tes progrès quand je suis repassé chez moi en rentrant. C'est spectaculaire.  
— Merci, répondit-il en évitant toujours son regard.  
— Paul m'a dit que tu avais réussi tes deux épreuves de conduite. Il est très fier de toi.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était aussi un véritable motif de fierté pour lui - de profonde fierté.  
Il devait cela à Harry.

 

— Effectivement. Merci pour m'avoir encouragé à le faire. (Il contempla fixement ses chaussures.) Ton voyage à Londres s'est bien passé ?

 

Comme il ne répondait pas immédiatement, Louis releva les yeux vers lui.

 

— Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir dit où j'allais,  
— Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je l'ai deviné. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te rends toujours seul là-bas ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Paul m'a dit que tu ne l'emmenais jamais.

 

Il vit le visage de Harry s'assombrir.

— Ce n'est pas la faute de Paul, reprit-il. Il ne savait pas non plus où tu étais. Je lui ai juste posé des questions sur tes voyages, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne t'accompagnait jamais à Londres. J'en ai déduit que tu devais y être, vu qu'il était avec moi à Chicago.  
— Pourquoi t'es-tu montré si curieux ?

 

Il encaissa le coup. Pourquoi, en effet, si il proclamait que Harry ne l'intéressait plus ?

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer à la résidence ?

 

Le regard froid qu'Harry lui lança lui prouva qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il avait éludé sa question. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

 

— C'est une chose qui doit être vue, pas décrite.

 

Louis hésita quelques secondes.

Envisageait-il vraiment de lui pardonner son départ abrupt et sans explication du dimanche précédent ?  
Il soupira et lui emboîta le pas.  
Louis ne s'avouait pas vaincu, mais exactement comme lors de leur première nuit, il ne trouvait pas la force de lui résister. Peut-être à cause des jours interminables qu'il avait passés sans lui, ou parce que sa soudaine réapparition l'avait forcé à baisser la garde, ou tout simplement parce que le revoir l'emplissait d'une vague étourdissante de chaleur et de joie.  
Quelle qu'en fût la raison, Louis n'avait pas la force de lui résister cet après-midi-là.


	14. Chapitre 14

14

Quand Louis sortit de l'ascenseur, une impression d'étrangeté le saisit en apercevant le vestibule de la résidence. Il avait désormais l'habitude de ce lieu, mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis la première fois où il avait pénétré dans son monde... L'appréhension qu'il ressentit en entrant dans l'appartement feutré, liée à la présence d'Harry juste derrière lui, n'était que trop familière.

 

\- Par là, dit-il de sa voix grave et calme, semblable à une caresse sur sa nuque.

La fébrilité de Louis ne fit que croître pendant qu'il le suivait jusqu'à la bibliothèque - la pièce où Harry avait accroché le tableau Le Chat qui marche tout seul.  
Quand il lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la présence d'un autre homme qui lui présentait son profil, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Zayn ? s'exclama-t-il, éberlué de rencontrer son ami dans cet endroit inattendu.

Zayn lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit. Il reposa le tableau qu'il était en train de préparer et se tourna vers lui.  
Le regard de Louis faisait des allers-retours entre l'apparition surprenante de son ami et le tableau qu'il avait posé en équilibre sur une table contre le mur.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Où est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ?

Louis resta interdit en contemplant la toile représentant un panorama urbain de Chicago, où apparaissaient les immeubles Wrigley, Union and Carbide, et le Mather Tower. Il avait peint ce tableau quand il avait vingt ans et l'avait vendu pour deux cents dollars à une galerie en banlieue. Ça lui avait fendu le cœur de s'en séparer, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix à l'époque.  
Avant que Zayn n'ait le temps de répondre, ilse mit à tourner sur lui-même, toujours stupéfait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
Ses tableaux encerclaient toute la bibliothèque. Zayn les avait alignés sur les murs ; il y en avait une bonne quinzaine - tous vendus plusieurs années auparavant par le jeune homme. Ils se déployaient comme des pétales autour du Chat qui marche tout seul, trônant au milieu. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de ses œuvres rassemblées. Il avait dû s'en séparer une par une, avec l'impression d'arracher chaque fois une petite part de son âme. Au fond, il s'en était toujours un peu voulu de ne pas avoir su conserver près de lui les trésors les plus précieux, les plus sacrés de son art.  
Et maintenant, ils étaient tous là, devant lui. Il en tremblait d'émotion.

\- Lou, fit Zayn à voix basse.

Zayn s'approcha de lui, le visage sérieux.

— C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.  
\- C'est une commande, répondit le jeune homme.

Il suivit son regard entendu.  
Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Il le contemplait d'un regard intense qui renfermait une lueur d'inquiétude - et aussi quelque chose d'autre, de plus sombre... de la tristesse.  
Oh non. Il était capable de se défendre contre son arrogance. Contre sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler. Contre son autoritarisme.  
Mais pas contre cette expression anxieuse et un peu perdue qu'il lisait à présent sur son beau visage viril. C'était trop pour lui. Toutes ses émotions refoulées explosèrent d'un coup dans sa poitrine, comme un orage qui couvait depuis trop longtemps.  
Il se rua hors de la pièce.

\- Laissez-moi faire, ordonna Zayn à Harry quand ce dernier se tourna pour rattraper Louis.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer face à l'angoisse qui se lisait sur le visage de Louis. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il avait organisé toute sa vie pour éviter cette sensation déplaisante, terrible. Et pourtant, il lui fallut l'endurer quand il s'obligea à rester immobile, regardant Zayn se lancer à la poursuite de Louis.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

\- Bon sang, comment as-tu réussi à faire ça, Zayn ? demanda Louis à son ami quand ce dernier le rattrapa finalement dans l'atelier.

Il était heureux que ce fût lui et non Harry. Ce dernier avait brisé les dernières défenses qu'il possédait encore en commettant ce qu'il avait fait. Comment avait-il su que lui restituer ainsi ses œuvres du passé détruirait toutes les murailles qu'il avait bâties pour se protéger de lui ?  
Zayn haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la table où Louis entreposait ses fournitures de peinture. Il détacha une feuille d'essuie-tout et la lui tendit.

— Harry m'a donné carte blanche pour localiser et acheter un maximum de tes travaux passés. Quand on dispose de ce genre de ressources, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu pourrais le penser.  
— Quand on dispose d'autant d'argent, tu veux dire, répliqua Louis en s'essuyant la joue avec le Sopalin.

Zayn lui adressa un regard plein d'empathie.

— Je sais que ta relation avec Harry est terminée, comme tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière, mais c'était un projet que nous avions lancé depuis plus longtemps... avant ton voyage à Paris, en fait. Tu m'en veux ?  
— Pour avoir comploté avec Harry ? Renifla-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.  
— Je n'aurais pas accepté si ça n'avait pas représenté quelque chose d'aussi important pour toi. Tu sais que j'essaie de récupérer une partie de tes anciennes œuvres depuis un bon moment maintenant. C'est parce que je pense que tu es un artiste exceptionnelle que j'ai voulu faire ça, Lou. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'aider Harry à rassembler les pièces. Pas pour son argent. (L'attention de Zayn fut soudain captée par autre chose, et il s'avança vers le tableau.) Tu t'es surpassé, murmura-t-il. C'est la plus belle de toutes tes créations.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ? fit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Zayn hocha solennellement la tête, parcourant des yeux le grand tableau. Il croisa le regard bleu de Louis.

\- Je sais que tu as dit que ton... histoire avec lui était finie, Lou. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir que Harry Styles est complètement fou de toi. D'accord, j'ai émis des réserves sur ta relation avec lui par le passé. Mais ce qu'il vient de faire, ce n'était pas seulement grâce à l'argent. Tu ne me croirais pas si je te décrivais les efforts et l'obstination dont il a fait preuve pour retrouver tes toiles.

Il ne savait pas très bien au juste ce qu'il devait éprouver.

— Il l'a fait parce qu'il le pouvait, Zayn.  
— En quoi est-ce mal ? S'enquit le jeune homme d'un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui t'intimide autant chez Harry Styles ? Je vois bien que tu es non seulement attiré par lui, mais aussi déchiré. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-il avec cette fois une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Oh, Zayn..., chuchota-t-il misérablement.

Louis ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'aspect sexuel de sa relation avec Harry... du fait que son amant se définissait comme dominant, et le définissait, lui, comme un soumis.  
Il lui avoua tout en bredouillant, s'empêtrant dans des périphrases comiques en essayant de décrire à Zayn une version « soft » de leurs ébats et en s'apercevant que c'était presque impossible.

— Louis..., commença Zayn en le regardant d'un air vaguement gêné. Ce genre de pratiques sexuelles n'a rien de terrible en soi. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience dans...  
— Aucune... avant Harry.  
— Oui. Mais les gens font ce qu'ils veulent dans leur lit. Tant que c'est entre adultes consentants et que personne ne fait de mal à personne... (Il pâlit brusquement.) Harry ne te fait pas de mal, hein ?  
\- Non... non, ce n'est pas ça! s'exclama-t-il. Je veux dire... j'aime... j'aime la façon dont il me fait l'amour, dit-il en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec Zayn auparavant... avec personne, en fait.

 

— C'est juste qu'il n'arrête pas de vouloir tout contrôler, reprit-il. Regarde la façon dont il s'est arrangé avec toi pour faire tout ça dans mon dos ! Il savait que ça me donnerait envie de lui pardonner pour m'avoir quitté sans explication la semaine dernière, alors qu'on commençait à devenir proches.

Zayn soupira.

 

— Non, je te l'ai dit. Harry m'avait déjà demandé bien avant de retrouver tes tableaux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que vous alliez vous disputer et que ça te pousserait à lui pardonner. Écoute... j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à travailler avec lui, ces dernières semaines, pendant que je négociais le rachat de tes œuvres. Je sais qu'il est autoritaire, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un d'avisé. OK, il est têtu et il essaie toujours d'imposer sa façon de faire. Mais je pouvais difficilement le lui reprocher alors qu'il accomplissait clairement tout ça pour te faire plaisir.

 

Louis ne répondit pas et dévisagea son ami. Comme il avait envie de le croire !

— En fait, je ne connais qu'une seule autre personne aussi têtue que lui, reprit Zayn d'une voix taquine.

Louis éclata de rire. Il savait de qui son ami parlait.

— Si tu mettais les choses au clair avec lui pour définir, une fois pour toutes, qu'il ne peut se montrer dominant avec toi que dans le cadre de vos relations sexuelles, ça irait mieux ?  
— Mais il se dévoile tellement peu à moi... C'est comme s'il pouvait m'oublier juste en appuyant sur un interrupteur.

Zayn hocha pensivement la tête.

— Eh bien, c'est à toi de voir, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait la faculté de t'oublier si facilement. Il reste indéchiffrable la plupart du temps, ça, c'est indéniable, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pense pas à toi. Juste qu'il est très bon pour le cacher. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point il s'est investi pour retrouver tes toiles. Il n'a rien lâché. (Zayn jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.) Il va falloir que j'y aille. C'est moi qui fais la fermeture de la galerie ce soir.  
— Merci, Zayn, fit-il en l'étreignant chaleureusement. Pour avoir retrouvé mes tableaux, et pour m'avoir parlé de Harry.  
— De rien, répondit-il avec un regard empli d'affection. Je serai toujours là si tu as envie de parler.  
Louis hocha tête et le regarda sortir de la pièce, l'abandonnant à ses doutes et à ses espoirs.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Dix minutes plus tard, Louis frappa doucement à la porte des appartements privés d'Harry. Il entendit un « entrez » distant, et il pénétra dans la pièce. Harry était assis sur le divan dans le coin-salon, sa veste déboutonnée, ses longues jambes pliées devant lui, en train de consulter ses messages sur son téléphone portable. Il leva les yeux vers lui quand il s'approcha.

— Je suis juste retourné voir les tableaux, dit-il. Je suis désolé de m'être enfui comme ça.  
— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en posant le téléphone sur le divan.

Louis hocha la tête.

— J'étais... bouleversé.

Un silence pesant se prolongea entre eux tandis qu'Harry le dévisageait.

— J'ai pensé que ça te rendrait heureux. Les tableaux.

Les yeux d'Harry le brûlaient, et il fixait obstinément les motifs du tapis oriental. Bon sang... il avait cru s'être débarrassé une fois pour toutes de ces émotions gênantes.

 

— Ils me rendent heureux. Plus heureux que je ne puis le dire. (Il se força à le regarder dans les yeux.) Comment savais-tu que ça me toucherait autant ?  
— Je sais à quel point tu es fier de ton travail, répondit-il en se levant. J'imagine que ça a dû être très dur pour toi de te séparer de ces œuvres.  
— C'était comme d'abandonner une partie de moi chaque fois, dit-il en essayant de sourire. (Un tremblement nerveux agitait ses mains. Harry s'approcha de lui, et son regard le cloua sur place.) Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour te rembourser cette dette. Je veux dire... Je sais que les toiles t'appartiennent. Tu les as achetées. Mais le simple fait de pouvoir les revoir, c'est extraordinaire. C'est... presque trop, tu ne penses pas ?  
— Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait trop ? Tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour te remettre dans mon lit ?  
— Non, mais...  
— Je l'ai fait parce que tu as un talent exceptionnel. Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie ton art. Je ne jouerais pas les mécènes si tu n'étais pas aussi doué, Louis.

Louis expira lentement. Comment pouvait-il argumenter face à une générosité qui semblait aussi sincère ?

— Merci. Merci infiniment d'avoir pensé à moi, Harry.  
— Je pense plus à toi que tu ne le crois.

Il avala péniblement sa salive, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Zayn un peu plus tôt... « Il est très bon pour le cacher. »

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir bouleversé la semaine dernière. Je devais réellement m'occuper d'une affaire urgente. Je n'essayais pas de t'éviter, s'excusa-t-il. Mes sentiments te concernant sont toujours les mêmes. J'aimerais que tu reconsidères ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, Louis.

En entendant la façon dont il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

— Si... si on reprend notre relation là où on l'a laissée, Harry... est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu essaieras seulement de me contrôler... de me dominer... au lit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix oppressée.

Prononcer ces mots avait été plus dur pour lui qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Comme il ne répondait pas aussitôt, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le visage de Harry était toujours impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

— Tu veux dire dans le cadre de nos relations sexuelles ? Parce que je ne peux pas te garantir que je n'aurais jamais envie de toi hors d'une chambre à coucher. Comme tu le sais depuis Paris, le désir peut surgir n'importe où.  
— Oh... eh bien, oui. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Je reconnais que j'aime quand tu me... domines sexuellement, mais je ne veux pas que tu essaies de contrôler ma vie.  
— Tu penses à la façon dont j'ai essayé de contrôler Elizabeth ?  
— Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais plus confiance à moi.

Louis sentit qu'il réfléchissait, et éprouva le besoin de mieux s'expliquer.

— Je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour m'avoir encouragé à prendre davantage le contrôle de ma vie, fit-il - il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il était insensible aux choses positives qu'il lui avait apportées durant leur courte relation. J'ai apprécié que tu fasses cela. Mais je veux être le seul aux commandes de ma vie, Harry. En dehors du sexe, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
Les lèvres serrées de son amant ne formaient qu'une mince ligne.

— Je ne peux pas te garantir que je ne chercherai jamais à contrarier ta nature.  
— Mais tu essaieras ?

Il le scruta longuement et soupira.

— Oui. J'essaierai.

Le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine. Il s'élança dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force. Quand il leva les yeux vers Harry quelques instants plus tard, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses prunelles. Il avait dû comprendre l'élan de joie qui l'avait submergé en entendant ses mots. « J'essaierai. »

— J'ai une idée, dit-il. Laisse-moi t'emmener faire un tour en moto.  
— Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry avec regret en lui caressant la joue.  
— Mais Paul dit que je suis un très bon conducteur – meilleur qu'en voiture.

Harry sourit largement, et il crut qu'il allait fondre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je dois retourner au bureau. J'ai énormément de travail.  
— Oh..., lâcha-t-il, déçu. Il s'en remit très vite, cependant. Il comprenait qu'Harry avait de lourdes responsabilités.  
— Mais puisque tu en parles, je t'ai ramené une surprise de Londres, dit-il avec un petit sourire sur sa bouche si ferme.  
— Hein ?

Il détacha les mains du corps du jeune homme et s'avança vers un tiroir. Quand il revint, il portait un casque de moto noir d'une main - une paire de gants de cuir fourrés dans l'ouverture - et dans l'autre main, un cintre où était suspendu un blouson de cuir noir.

— Oh, mon Dieu, je l'adore ! Laissa-t-il échapper en tendant la main vers le vêtement.

Il descendait jusqu'aux hanches, avec une fermeture éclair en diagonale et des boutons. Louis savait qu'il lui irait à la perfection. Il caressa doucement le cuir d'un geste appréciateur.

— Je peux l'essayer ? demanda-t-il à Harry d'une voix vibrante d'excitation.  
— Pas de protestation pour le cadeau ? fit-il d'un ton ironique alors que Louis ôtait hâtivement le blouson du cintre.

Louis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— J'aurais dû protester... C'est juste que... on dirait qu'ils ont été conçus pour moi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au casque.  
— C'est parce que c'est effectivement le cas, murmura-t-il.

Louis lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule tout en se ruant vers la salle de bains pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Comment faisait-il pour toujours trouver le cadeau parfait ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Il entendit le téléphone de Harry sonner dans la pièce d'à côté alors qu'il était en train de remonter la fermeture éclair. Le blouson lui allait réellement à la perfection – il avait l'air d'un bad-boy.  
Il revint dans la chambre à coucher. Harry s'était rassis sur le divan et discutait au téléphone.  
II haussa les sourcils d'admiration quand il défila devant lui avec la veste ; ses yeux verts le détaillaient des pieds à la tête.

— Étudions la possibilité d'émettre des obligations, était-il en train de dire à son interlocuteur.

Louis s'avança vers lui en se sentant ridiculement heureux de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux. Avait-il fait une erreur en reniant sa promesse de ne plus s'investir sentimentalement avec lui ?  
Mais Harry avait promis qu'il essaierait d'être moins autoritaire. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Il savait que les gens ne pouvaient pas changer du jour au lendemain et, dans le cas de Harry, son désir de contrôler tout ce qui l'entourait remontait au plus profond de son enfance, quand il avait été forcé de veiller sur sa mère au lieu d'être protégé par elle.  
C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas protesté devant son cadeau. S'il faisait des efforts pour assouplir son comportement, il devait en faire également. Bien sûr, le blouson et le casque représentaient des cadeaux faciles à accepter, reconnut-il intérieurement en caressant d'une main les lignes fluides du vêtement. Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de son amant quand il effleura le cuir.  
Quelque chose s'éveilla en lui au même moment, comme si son sang coulait plus vite. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Harry.  
Harry le contempla fixement, les narines légèrement frémissantes. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué - et combien il avait eu peur, sans se l'avouer, de ne plus jamais pouvoir le toucher.

 

— Il faut voir les intérêts des obligations et les frais de dossier. On comparera avec les taux bancaires, dit Harry au téléphone.

Un étrange mélange d'audace, de gratitude et de désir envahit la poitrine de Louis. Il lui avait offert un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable en retrouvant ses tableaux. Il lui avait rendu son passé.  
Louis voulait lui donner quelque chose en retour.  
L'expression de Harry changea quand il s'approcha pour lui écarter délicatement les jambes. Il ouvrit grands les yeux lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant lui mais il essaya de lui attraper le poignet quand il tendit la main vers la boucle en argent de sa ceinture. Louis le regarda dans les yeux, l'implorant silencieusement, et il relâcha son étreinte.  
Louis déboucla sa ceinture et déboutonna sa braguette de ses doigts agiles.

 

— L'émission d'obligation nous donnerait plus de flexibilité pour de futures acquisitions qu'un simple emprunt bancaire, était en train de dire Harry au téléphone.

Les doigts de Louis caressèrent ses testicules recouverts par le boxer tandis qu'il essayait de faire descendre son pantalon.  
Harry se racla la gorge pour dissimuler un grognement. Louis lui lança un regard reconnaissant quand il souleva légèrement les hanches de manière à lui permettre de faire descendre le pantalon et le boxer sur ses cuisses.  
Puis il prit son membre en main, l'étudiant avec fascination. Il était toujours aussi doux. Une vague de tendresse et de désir le submergea à cette vision, à cette sensation... à l'odeur mâle de son sexe qui emplissait ses narines. En quelques secondes, il le vit se raidir, s'épaissir et s'allonger.  
Extraordinaire.  
Louis ferma les yeux et le prit dans sa bouche ; il voulait le sentir durcir encore entre ses lèvres. Oh, que c'est bon, songea-t-il à travers le brouillard de désir qui l'enveloppait.  
Comme il l'avait introduit dans sa bouche avant que l'érection soit totale, il pouvait l'aspirer plus profondément. Il commença à osciller la tête d'avant en arrière entre ses genoux, de plus en plus vite. Son sexe se tendit, ce qui étira ses lèvres serrées. Louis frissonna quand il passa la main dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Comme à distance, il l'entendit dire :

— Euh... tu disais, Michael ? Oui, c'est ça, juste une évaluation des deux options possibles.

Il emplissait totalement la bouche de Louis, à présent, et il arrivait tout juste à le contenir. Harry le tenait par les cheveux, dans le cou, et l'aidait doucement à trouver le bon rythme. Il se mit à utiliser sa main en plus de sa bouche, caressant de bas en haut la base de l'épais membre quand il glissait hors de sa bouche.  
Il eut un hoquet et toussota.

— Hem... oui. Michael, fais-moi une faveur, et récupère-moi juste l'estimation chiffrée des scénarios pour des obligations à dix ans et à vingt. Je prendrai une décision dès que j'aurai vu les chiffres. Oui, c'est tout pour le moment, merci.

Louis prit vaguement conscience qu'il laissait tomber le téléphone sur les coussins du divan. Il leva les yeux vers lui alors que son membre turgescent dépassait à moitié de sa bouche.

— Ne me regarde pas avec cet air innocent, murmura-t-il en utilisant sa prise sur ses cheveux pour contrôler ses mouvements. Tu savais exactement ce que tu faisais, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il avec fermeté tout en l'encourageant à accélérer (il hocha la tête et émit un gargarisme sourd de confirmation). Il siffla entre ses dents : Tu fais tout pour me torturer, Louis.

Louis le suça avec enthousiasme et secoua légèrement la tête. Il hoqueta.

 

— N'essaie pas de nier l'évidence, reprit-il d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus rauque.

Louis gémit fiévreusement. Lui donner ainsi du plaisir le plongeait dans un état de quasi-transe.  
Il le prit profondément dans sa gorge. Harry éructa de plaisir et affermit sa poigne dans sa chevelure, exigeant qu'il le suce plus vite et plus fort.  
Louis le masturba avec son poing, avide de le satisfaire, de le voir succomber, de goûter sa semence. Il s'empala totalement en lui et il le reçut dans sa gorge à nouveau, luttant pour respirer par le nez. Les hanches de Harry s'arquèrent brusquement, et il gronda, de plus en plus fort, en commençant à jouir. Louis le sentit vibrer contre son palais et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il commençait à se répandre dans sa gorge.  
Il se retira partiellement après une seconde ou deux pour se vider complètement sur la langue et les lèvres du jeune homme.  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry relâcha sa prise et commença à lui masser le cuir chevelu. Son corps puissant s'effondra sur les coussins du divan, et son sexe glissa hors de la bouche de Louis avec un bruit de succion.

 

— Tu mérites une bonne fessée pour ça, dit-il en le contemplant entre ses paupières mi-closes tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

Louis vit un petit sourire apparaître sur sa bouche et le lui rendit. Il n'avait pas franchement l'air furieux - plutôt celui d'un homme repu et satisfait.

— Est-ce que tu vas m'en donner une ? demanda-t-il, parcouru par un frisson d'excitation.  
— Bien entendu. Tu vas avoir droit à une séance de tapette. Je ne peux pas te laisser me distraire pendant que je travaille, Louis.

Ses gestes démentaient ses mots : il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main, et la joue de l'autre, d'une manière très tendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait plutôt apprécié d'être distrait dans sa tâche.

— Va dans la salle de bains et déshabilles-toi.

Louis se leva et suivit ses instructions, sentant son pouls battre à ses tempes. Quand il revint dans la suite quelques minutes plus tard, il se figea en le voyant. Harry l'attendait, torse nu.

— Suis-moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

 

Harry le mena jusqu'à la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Il le dévisagea attentivement quelques instants plus tard, pendant qu'il appliquait la crème sur son anus et de lubrifiant sur son sexe.

 

— Tu as compromis mes capacités à réfléchir au moment où je devais prendre une décision professionnelle. Je vais te donner une bonne vingtaine de coups. Tu mériterais encore plus pour ce que tu as fait.

Les joues de Louis devinrent brûlantes de désir et de crainte. Un demi-sourire fendit les lèvres fermes de son amant.

— Assieds-toi sur le chaise, face au mur, ordonna-t-il.

Louis fit ce qu'il lui disait, s'asseyant sur le rebord du siège pour éviter le croissant manquant à l'arrière.

— Recule de manière à ce que tes fesses dépassent du bord. Penche-toi en avant et pose tes mains sur la barre. Oui, comme ça.

Le jeune homme commença à comprendre ce qui allait se passer en se penchant en avant, faisant peser le poids de la partie haute de son corps sur la barre, tandis que son postérieur retombait de l'autre côté, à travers le trou de de la chaise. Le lubrifiant commençait à chauffer sa semi-érection, et il pouvait voir dans le miroir Harry se déplacer derrière lui, la grande tapette de cuir noir dans la main.  
Oh non... Ses fesses étaient terriblement exposées et vulnérables... et parfaitement positionnées pour recevoir les coups.  
Smack.  
Un gémissement jaillit de sa gorge sous le bref aiguillon et la brûlure cuisante.

— Chhh..., murmura Harry en caressant sa chair avec la fourrure. C'est trop pour toi ?  
Ça va aller, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il releva le bras et donna un autre coup, puis un autre. Cette fois, il utilisa directement sa main pour apaiser ses fesses, caressant et massant doucement la chair brûlante sous ses paumes.

— Tu n'as pas de chance d'avoir un aussi beau cul, marmonna-t-il tout en le caressant.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Peut-être que s'il l'était moins, je n'aurais pas à le punir autant.

Louis gémit quand il frappa à nouveau, atteignant la courbe inférieure de son postérieur. Il vit le sexe d'Harry se dresser sous le tissu de son pantalon. Il souffla fort et empoigna son membre à travers le tissu.

— Je croyais que tu me punissais parce que je t'ai distrait pendant ton travail, dit-il en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés se caresser d'une main tout en levant à nouveau la tapette.  
— Aïe ! Gémit-il une seconde plus tard quand il toucha une deuxième fois la même zone sensible.

Il aimait vraiment le frapper à cet endroit-là - la courbe inférieure de son postérieur. Malgré la douleur cuisante, il sentit son sexe pulser d'excitation.

— Toutes mes excuses..., marmonna-t-il en le frappant cette fois plus haut. Tu es effectivement puni parce que tu m'as distrait. Je voulais juste dire que... un cul aussi splendide est fait pour être puni régulièrement, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Louis réprima un nouveau cri quand il le frappa à nouveau. Il pouvait voir dans le miroir que ses fesses commençaient à prendre une jolie couleur rose du côté droit.  
Il ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir quand il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre avec le boxer au-dessous de son membre turgescent.

— Harry..., gémit-il en voyant son érection.  
— Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda Harry en abattant une nouvelle fois la tapette, faisant sortir tout l'air des poumons du jeune homme.

Il se caressa et frappa encore. Louis n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de sa main en train de monter et descendre sur son sexe rigide. Il mima les gestes d'Harry sur sa propre érection.

— Je n'avais pas prévu de te prendre, juste de te punir. Mais ton joli cul m'a fait changer d'avis.  
— Oooh, fit-il en recevant un nouveau coup.

Son postérieur commençait à le brûler sérieusement. Il serra les dents en voyant Harry élever une nouvelle fois son bras.

— Encore combien ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
— Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as à nouveau déconcentré, répondit-il d'une voix sombre en frappant encore.

Louis vit qu'il caressait son membre de plus en plus vite, le visage grimaçant. Il lui donna un nouveau coup, faisant trembler sa chair. Il poussa un juron étouffé et jeta la tapette sur le divan, à la surprise de Louis.

 

— Ma punition est terminée ? demanda-t-il, décontenancé par cette interruption soudaine.  
— Non, fit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la commode pour prendre un préservatif. Ça ne fait que commencer.

 

Louis le regarda avec une excitation croissante retirer ses vêtements. Il s'approcha derrière lui et déroula le préservatif sur son érection.

 

— Relève-toi, dit-il.

Ses fesses le brûlaient. Il résista à l'envie de les masser pour apaiser la chaleur.

 

— Tiens-toi à la barre et penche-toi en avant, dit-il en le caressant doucement.

Louis s'exécuta. Presque aussitôt qu'il eut immobilisé l'avant de son corps en s'accrochant à la barre, Harry écarta ses fesses et le pénétra.

 

— Si sérré... Si docile, lâcha-t-il en contemplant son postérieur.  
— Ahhh, gémit Louis, les yeux écarquillés.  
— Je t'avais prévenu, murmura-t-il en assurant sa prise sur ses hanches et en commençant à le pilonner. Tu m'as provoqué, Louis. Tu dois en accepter les conséquences. Je vais te prendre pour mon seul plaisir.

Durant les quelques minutes suivantes, alors qu'il le besognait, Louis eut l'impression qu'il faisait trembler l'univers entier par ses coups de reins. Il le contempla dans le miroir, bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui encore et encore ; chaque muscle de son magnifique corps était bandé, et son membre était semblable à un piston bien huilé qui allait et venait dans son fourreau humide à un rythme infernal.  
Harry avait dit qu'il ne se soucierait pas de son plaisir à lui mais, en le voyant ainsi prendre le sien, avec la tension délicieuse qui s'intensifiait dans son corps, à l'effet de la crème stimulante... il ne pouvait pas résister. Louis avait continuer à se toucher lui-même. La pression de sa main et les mouvements de Harry le transportaient. Il succomba à l'orgasme, secoué de tremblements et gémissant sans aucune retenue. Il poussa un juron et lui claqua les fesses avant de les empoigner fermement, les collant contre lui pendant qu'il jouissait à son tour.  
Ils demeurèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant un laps de temps qui sembla à Louis durer plusieurs minutes. En tout cas, il lui caressa le dos et les hanches tendrement pendant ce qui sembla à Louis être une délicieuse éternité, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations s'apaisent.  
Enfin, il se retira avec un grognement rauque. Il l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras.  
La bouche de Harry se referma sur la sienne. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aussi complètement à son baiser qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire avec toi ? Chuchota-t-il doucement à quelques centimètres de sa bouche un peu plus tard.

Louis passa la langue sur ses lèvres, savourant le goût de la salive de son amant, et leva des yeux ensommeillés vers lui.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Une lueur étincela dans les iris vertes d'Harry, et Louis se demanda s'il avait totalement apaisé la flamme qui se consumait en lui. Il secoua la tête, comme pour éclaircir ce point, et lui prit la main. Ils quittèrent la petite pièce confinée, et il referma la porte à clé derrière lui.  
— Rhabille-toi et attends-moi, dit-il.

Louis le regarda avec un mélange de perplexité et d'admiration devant son corps divinement sexy et ses fesses nues - un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Quand il revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Louis était déjà habillé. Il le regarda, agréablement surpris.  
Harry portait un jeans impeccablement ajusté qui descendait bas sur ses hanches et l'un des tee-shirts blancs qu'il mettait parfois à l'escrime, une veste en cuir sur le bras. Le souffle coupé, Louis admira son corps souple et musclé. Il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.  
— J'ai changé d'avis.  
— Sur quoi ?  
— Sur le fait de retourner au bureau. Allons faire un tour à moto. Je veux te voir en action.

Louis demeura un instant bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était en train de prendre une décision sous l'impulsion du moment... de manière spontanée ? Harry ?  
Louis mit sa veste en cuir, en proie à une folle excitation, et alla chercher ses nouveaux accessoires.

— Tu viens de t'engager pour une sacrée balade, dit-il avant de s'avancer vers le seuil.  
— Ça, je le sais déjà, lui répondit Harry d'un ton ironique derrière son épaule, le faisant sourire encore plus.

Comment cette journée qui avait commencé de façon si morne et ordinaire pouvait-elle se finir aussi formidablement ? Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur avec Harry.  
Harry était sexy comme un dieu avec son jean et son blouson, le casque posé au creux de son bras. Il remarqua la façon dont Louis le regardait et sourit de manière un peu diabolique. L'ascenseur descendit jusqu'au garage, et les portes s'ouvrirent, interrompant la contemplation de Louis.  
Il se dirigea vers le parking, familier aux lieux depuis ses leçons avec Paul. Toute une zone était réservée pour les véhicules de son amant. Paul avait une sorte de bureau non loin, rempli d'outils et de pièces détachées.  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard quand Harry enfourcha sa moto noire d'un mouvement fluide.

— Eh bien ? Monte, dit-il d'une voix douce en le voyant fixer la moto qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne.

Elle était un peu plus petite que celle de Harry, mais magnifique à sa propre façon, avec une carrosserie noire brillante ornée de rayures rouges stylisées.

— D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Demanda Louis, estomaqué.

Il haussa les épaules et posa ses pieds bottés à terre, enserrant le deux-roues entre ses cuisses puissantes,  
Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi naturel sur une moto de voyou que vêtu de ses costumes sur mesure dans un environnement luxueux ? La vision de ses mains recouvertes de cuir noir fit inexplicablement frissonner Louis.

— Elle est à toi.  
— Non ! Je veux dire... Il s'interrompit, regrettant sa réponse impulsive.

Louis fixa Harry d'un regard implorant. L'après-midi s'était si bien passé... Les tableaux, la mise au point avec Harry pour qu'il n'essaie pas de contrôler sa vie, la veste et le blouson qu'il lui avait offerts, le plaisir que Louis lui avait donné en retour, la façon dont il l'avait pris... et dont il avait aimé ça. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en protestant, mais une moto... C'était vraiment beaucoup trop, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de lui offrir.  
Avant qu'il ait le temps de formuler ses objections, Harry le prit de court.

— D'accord. Elle est à moi. J'ai plusieurs motos. Je te la prête pour la durée de ton existence, dit-il. Tu peux accepter ça, Louis ?

Il sourit et enfourcha la moto. Une vague d'exaltation enfla dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'installait.  
Oh oui. Ça, il pouvait l'accepter.  
Paul lui avait dit que Louis avait un don inné pour la moto quand il l'avait consulté pour savoir quel type de deux-roues lui acheter. Il était heureux de constater à quel point son chauffeur avait vu juste. Voir le jeune homme foncer dans les rues de la ville, prendre des virages serrés et zigzaguer entre les obstacles du parcours était un véritable plaisir.  
Quand il se rendit compte que le sentiment qui l'envahissait en l'observant était de la fierté, il se moqua de lui-même en son for intérieur. En quoi était-il important qu'il l'ait initiée à une passion qu'il appréciait tant ? Ce qui comptait, c'était le plaisir que Louis y prenait... qu'il ait découvert une autre facette de son extraordinaire palette de talents.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil latéral et vit qu'il se trouvait à son côté ; ils venaient juste de rentrer à Chicago, sur l'avenue qui bordait le lac, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il leva le pouce à son intention, et il imagina précisément le sourire que le jeune homme faisait sous le casque. Quelque chose, dans la conduite à moto, soulignait sa force physique naturelle, la fraîcheur de son énergie vitale... et ses fesses moulées par le jeans qui lui donnaient envie de le ramener illico presto à la résidence chaque fois qu'il les contemplait, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps.  
D'un geste, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter sur un parking, non loin du parc Millennium. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient à pied sur Monroe Street, entre le parc et l'Institut des arts. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés, et la nuit s'annonçait froide et dégagée.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? Lui demanda Louis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il l'écarta et prit le jeune homme par la main.

— Je me suis dit que j'allais t'emmener dîner.  
— Génial.

Son enthousiasme donnait à sa voix un adorable côté essoufflé. Harry dut faire un effort pour détacher les yeux de sa magnifique silhouette balayée par le vent.

— Tu es un pilote fantastique, fit Louis. Tu as l'air tellement à l'aise sur une moto. Tu as commencé à quel âge ?  
— Onze ans, je crois, répondit-il en plissant les paupières pour essayer de se remémorer l'événement.  
— Si jeune ?

Il opina.

— Quand je suis retourné en Angleterre après la France, j'ai eu du mal à m'acclimater. C'était un monde entièrement nouveau, un mode de vie complètement différent. Ma mère n'était plus là, dit-il avec un pli amer sur les lèvres. Ça a été très dur pour moi. J'avais un cousin nettement plus âgé, que j'ai toujours surnommé « oncle ». Oncle Gérard a découvert un jour que j'adorais la mécanique. Quand j'ai trouvé une vieille moto en panne dans le garage de son domaine - qui se trouvait tout près de celui de mon grand-père - je l'ai supplié de me laisser la réparer. C'est de là que date ma passion pour ces engins. Mon grand-père s'est mis à s'y intéresser aussi, et ça a créé un lien entre nous trois.  
— Et tu as commencé à sortir de ta coquille ? demanda Louis en le dévisageant tandis qu'ils marchaient.  
Oui. Un peu.

Des notes de musique résonnaient dans l'air pur et mordant alors qu'ils atteignaient l'avenue Michigan. Harry remarqua un attroupement sur un trottoir.

— Oh ! Les Arctic Monkeys jouent ce soir au parc Millennium. Stan et Liam sont quelque part dans la foule, l'informa Louis.  
— Les Arctic Monkeys ?

Harry le fixa d'un air incrédule.

— Le groupe de rock ? Les Arctic Monkeys ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se sentit un peu stupide, bien qu'il prît soin de ne pas le montrer. D'après l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage juvénile de Louis, il était définitivement censé savoir qui étaient ces Arctic Monkeys. Il se concentra sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme et oublia très vite son embarras.

— Comment tu peux ne pas connaître ça ? Tu es presque une idole pour les jeunes, mais c'est comme si... (Louis secoua la tête et se mit à rire, un rire qui semblait à la fois triste et incrédule.) C'est comme si tu étais sorti du ventre de ta mère en costume trois-pièces avec ta mallette à la main.

Il accusa le coup. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait aimé avoir une vraie enfance - et une adolescence. Passer des après-midi d'été qui s'étiraient à l'infini, sans se soucier du reste du monde ; se rebeller contre des parents qu'on ne pouvait soi-disant pas supporter alors qu'on les aimait plus que tout et qu'on savait être toujours là pour nous... faire le mur pour se rendre à un concert de rock dans un parc avec un garçon splendide comme Louis.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en le voyant sortir son téléphone portable d'une poche de son blouson.  
— J'appelle Eleanor. Tu as envie d'aller à ce concert, et elle pourra nous procurer des places assises de dernière minute.  
— Harry, les places assises sont vendues depuis des lustres. Fais-moi confiance - avec Stan, on a essayé de se procurer des entrées.  
— On va en trouver, rétorqua-t-il en composant le numéro de Eleanor.

Il s'interrompit quand Louis posa la main sur son avant-bras. Le soleil couchant et les reflets dans ses cheveux conféraient une teinte rosée à ses joues et à ses lèvres. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une nuance de défi.

— Allons juste nous asseoir sur la pelouse.  
— La pelouse, répéta-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.  
— Oui ! On ne voit pas grand-chose, mais on entend très bien. Et tout le monde a le droit d'y aller, ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant en direction du parc.  
— C'est justement le problème, non ?  
— Oh, arrête d'être si anglais !

Une repartie cinglante lui vint à l'esprit - une réaction épidermique. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle sur un tel ton. Il vit l'excitation qui pétillait dans ses yeux et ravala finalement sa réplique. Il pourrait bien s'habituer à être taquiné et subtilement réprimandé - à condition que ce soit par lui.

— Je te gâte vraiment trop, répondit-il finalement en marchant avec lui vers la foule grouillante de jeunes devant eux. Je ne ferais pas ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand Louis se retourna vers lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Son parfum et son goût le submergèrent. Le doux gémissement qu'il laissa échapper quand il approfondit le baiser était aussi délicieux que le contact de son corps. La beauté de son visage le frappa lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, les paupières mi-closes.

C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies jamais dite, souffla-t-il.

Peut-être parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.  
La pointe de regret qu'il éprouva quand ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse une minute plus tard le surprit.  
Il aurait dû dire ces mots à voix haute.  
Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir renoncer à ce point à ses défenses, cependant - et admettre cette vérité lui fut plus pénible que jamais.

♦ ♦ ♦

— La. Meilleure. Journée. De. Ma. Vie ! s'exclama-t-il en insistant sur tous les mots quand ils revinrent dans la suite de Harry quelques heures plus tard. D'abord mes tableaux - merci encore pour ça, Harry, je suis encore sous le choc. Ensuite la balade à moto - cette bécane est géniale - et puis les Arctic Monkeys dans le parc !  
— On ne distinguait quasiment rien pendant le concert. On aurait dit qu'ils hurlaient à la mort ou au meurtre, murmura Harry alors que Louis tendait les mains vers lui dans l'attente.

Il se tourna pour qu'il puisse l'aider à retirer son blouson. Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Louis remarqua le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et sut qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent à l'expérience qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

— C'est juste parce que tu ne connais pas les chansons, dit-il en refusant de se laisser aller à la mauvaise humeur.  
— C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce bruit ? fit-il d'un ton ironique en déposant son blouson sur le dos d'une chaise.

Louis se retourna vers lui.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de passer un si mauvais moment que ça.

Harry vit son petit air de défi et secoua la tête. Louis éclata de rire. Il faisait allusion au fait qu'ils avaient passé la majeure partie du concert dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de plus en plus excités et fébriles, jusqu'à ce que Harry déclare qu'il était temps qu'ils partent s'ils ne voulaient pas être arrêtés pour outrage à la pudeur.  
Il lui avait fait une surprise à leur arrivée dans le parc, après qu'ils eurent trouvé l'une des rares parcelles de gazon encore disponibles.

— Attends-moi une seconde, avait-il dit. Ne t'assieds pas tout de suite.

Louis l'avait observé, curieux et étonné, alors qu'il s'approchait d'un groupe de jeunes gens particulièrement bien équipés qui pique-niquaient à quelques pas d'eux.  
Il leur avait parlé et avait désigné quelques objets. De l'argent avait changé de mains. Un moment plus tard, Harry était revenu vers lui. Derrière lui, les jeunes de la petite bande arboraient une expression à la fois éberlué et enchanté. Visiblement, il leur avait offert davantage qu'une petite somme pour son butin - deux couvertures, deux bouteilles d'eau fraîche et une assiette recouverte de papier alu qui renfermait quatre pièces de délicieux poulet frit, découvrit-il un peu plus tard.

— J'ai bien l'impression que tu as aimé ton premier concert de rock, le taquina-t-il.

Ce n'était que la pure vérité. Il avait apprécié de passer la soirée allongé à côté de lui sous l'une des couvertures ; la foule bruyante autour d'eux lui avait semblé à des lieues de leur petit univers intime et privé.

— J'ai aimé être contre toi, répondit-il simplement, le faisant rougir de plaisir. (Harry baissa les yeux sur lui.) Tu peux peut-être te préparer pour aller au lit ?

Le son de sa voix grave le fit frissonner, ainsi que la lueur de désir qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Louis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

— Et... Louis ?

Louis se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement comme il restait silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes.

— Pour moi aussi, dit-il finalement.

Le jeune homme en fut plus perplexe encore.

— La meilleure journée de toute ma vie.

Louis resta planté là alors qu'il disparaissait dans le dressing. L'incrédulité et un sentiment plus profond devant cet accès de franchise faisaient battre son cœur. Il détestait l'appréhension qui se mélangeait à l'émerveillement que les paroles de Harry avaient fait naître en lui.  
Combien de temps pouvait durer une expérience aussi extraordinaire avec un homme si réticent à se livrer... sachant qu'il risquait son cœur face à l'énigme de Harry Styles ?

♦ ♦ ♦

Les semaines suivantes défilèrent à toute vitesse, baignées dans la lueur des sentiments de plus en plus profonds qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. Il s'habituait peu à peu à ses humeurs, comprenant que lorsqu'Harry semblait distant, il était en réalité occupé à gérer une somme considérable d'informations, élaborant les stratégies de ses diverses sociétés à de multiples niveaux, prenant des décisions à sa manière, concise et rapide. Il continua à lui donner des leçons dans la chambre à coucher, et Louis se montra un élève doué. Harry était toujours aussi exigeant avec lui - peut-être encore plus -, mais, à mesure qu'il était plus à l'aise avec l'idée de soumission sexuelle, il lui faisait aussi davantage confiance. Leurs rapports physiques se modifièrent subtilement, s'adoucirent d'une certaine manière, devenant de véritables échanges réciproques de pouvoir, d'abandon et de plaisir.

Louis soupçonnait que cet enrichissement était dû à leur degré d'intimité croissant, et se demandait si Harry pensait la même chose que lui.

Il lui donna aussi d'autres leçons, l'initiant à l'escrime, que Louis découvrit avec un vif plaisir. Ils passèrent plusieurs dimanches à travailler sur les notions de base de l'investissement financier, Harry le mettant au défi d'élaborer lui-même un plan de placement pour son argent. Louis lui présenta deux options successives. La première fois, les remarques et objections courtoises de Harry et ses légers froncements de sourcils le renvoyèrent à son ouvrage.

La deuxième fois, Louis sut en voyant son petit sourire fier qu'il avait finalement réussi à apprendre les rudiments nécessaires pour gérer son argent. Ainsi, Harry lui donna non seulement des leçons d'amour et de passion, mais lui apprit également quelques principes de base pour maîtriser sa vie.  
Louis ne fut pas le seul à apprendre quelque chose, cependant. Avec l'aide du jeune homme, Harry apprit à se montrer plus spontané, à profiter du moment présent... à vivre comme un homme de trente ans, au lieu d'un cinquantenaire blasé et fatigué.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne parvint jamais réellement à lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et que Louis était lui-même trop effrayé pour lui révéler qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. N'était-ce pas précisément l'opposé de la façon dont il avait défini leur relation au départ ? Ne le prendrait-il pas pour un idiot qui confondait le désir et l'obsession avec quelque chose de plus profond ?  
Cette pensée le hantait.

Il le repoussait en permanence quand il était avec lui, désireux de ne pas gâcher les moments qu'ils avaient, craignant de miner le présent en ressassant des angoisses concernant le futur. Il se sentait un peu comme un funambule, luttant en permanence pour garder l'équilibre sur la corde raide de leur histoire passionnée, redoutant de trop s'attacher à lui... ou qu'Harry le fuie du jour au lendemain.  
Un soir froid de la fin d'automne, c'est ce qui arriva.  
Louis travaillait dans l'atelier de l'appartement, essayant de finaliser les derniers détails du tableau. Il releva le pinceau de la toile, retenant son souffle, et contempla la minuscule silhouette sombre qu'il venait de peindre - un homme vêtu d'un imperméable gris, marchant le long du fleuve, tête baissée contre le vent froid du lac Michigan.

Harry remarquerait-il qu'il l'avait de nouveau représenté dans l'un de ses tableaux ? Ça avait du sens pour lui, d'une certaine façon, se dit-il en essuyant son pinceau. Il était désormais inextricablement lié à presque chaque élément de sa vie.  
Alors qu'il observait son œuvre, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Terminé.

Traditionnellement, chaque fois que ce mot s'imprimait dans son cerveau avec cette impression définitive, il ne posait plus jamais le pinceau sur la toile d'un tableau. Tout excité, il se rua hors de l'atelier et partit à la recherche de Harry. C'était un dimanche, et il avait choisi de rester travailler dans la bibliothèque de la résidence.

Il était sur le point de bifurquer à l'angle du corridor central quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et les bribes d'une conversation à voix basse - un homme et une femme.

—... raison de plus pour agir rapidement, Julia, disait l'homme d'affaires.  
— J'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y a aucune garantie, Harry. L'amélioration que nous constatons en ce moment n'est peut-être que transitoire, même si nous sommes raisonnablement optimistes à l'Institut..., fit-elle avec un accent britannique marqué.

À mesure qu'elle et Harry se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée, Louis ne parvint plus à distinguer leurs voix. Il aperçut toutefois le visage de la femme. C'était l'élégante inconnue avec laquelle il avait petit-déjeuné à Paris, celle qu'il avait désignée comme une proche de sa famille. Le cœur de Louis se serra une nouvelle fois quand il perçut la lourde tension qui régnait entre eux, similaire à celle qu'il avait déjà constaté dans le hall de l'hôtel parisien. Comme la fois précédente, il battit en retraite et retourna furtivement à l'atelier.  
Il ne savait pas au juste comment il le savait, mais il était certain que Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le voie... qu'il lui pose des questions... qu'il essaie de le réconforter.  
Même si c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde en cet instant précis.  
Louis passa plus de temps que nécessaire à l'atelier, remettant minutieusement de l'ordre dans son espace de travail, pour laisser Harry se remettre tout seul et en douceur. Enfin, il décida de partir à sa recherche, mais ne le trouva pas.  
Il tomba sur Mme Cowell dans la cuisine, qui nettoyait les plans de travail.

— Je cherchais Harry, dit le jeune homme. J'ai terminé le tableau.  
— Oh ! C'est formidable ! (L'excitation qui se lisait sur le visage de la gouvernante s'effaça rapidement.) Mais je crains que Harry se soit absenté. Il a dû quitter Chicago pour un moment. Une affaire urgente.

Louis eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. 

— Mais... je ne comprends pas. Il était juste là. Je l'ai vu avec cette femme...  
— Le Dr Eptstein ? Vous l'avez vu arriver ? S'enquit la vieille dame d'un air surpris.

Dr Julia Epstein. Bien. Il connaissait enfin son nom.

— Je les ai vus partir. C'était quoi cette urgence ? Est-ce que Harry va bien ?  
— Oh oui, très bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.  
— Où est-il parti ? demanda Louis d'une voix tremblante.

Profondément blessé, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry était parti une nouvelle fois sans le prévenir, sans même prendre la peine de passer à l'atelier et de lui dire au revoir.  
Mme Cowell évita son regard et recommença à frotter les carreaux de la cuisine.

— Je n'en suis pas très sûre...  
— Vous l'ignorez vraiment, où vous me dites ça parce que Harry vous l'a demandé ?

La gouvernante lui jeta un regard interdit, que Louis soutint sans ciller.

— Je l'ignore réellement, Louis. Je suis désolée. Il existe une petite partie de la vie de Harry qu'il garde farouchement pour lui, même vis-à-vis de moi, alors que je connais la moindre de ses petites habitudes.  
Louis passa affectueusement la main sur le bras de la vieille femme.

— Je comprends.

Elle était sincère. Si la vieille dame elle-même ignorait où Harry était parti, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.  
Il s'était envolé pour Londres - l'endroit qui représentait la partie secrète de sa vie, où Paul ne l'avait jamais accompagné, pas plus que Mme Cowell... et encore moins Louis. Le Dr Epstein, en revanche... elle savait très certainement ce que Harry allait faire là-bas.  
Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore la voix crispée de son amant, son expression perdue au milieu du hall de l'hôtel.  
La femme était médecin ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Harry avait des problèmes de santé ? Non, ça n'était pas ça. Bien sûr, Louis ne pouvait pas en juger en se basant sur son apparence, mais il lui avait fourni les résultats complets de son dernier check-up pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas de maladie sexuellement transmissible.

— Vous connaissez bien le Dr Epstein ? Tenta Louis.  
— Non. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une ou deux fois, très brièvement, quand Julia Epstein est venue ici à la résidence. Je pense qu'elle exerce quelque part à Londres, mais je n'ai jamais su quelle était sa spécialité, maintenant que j'y pense... Louis ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Interrogea la gouvernante d'un air inquiet - et Louis se demanda quelle expression elle avait bien pu lire sur son visage.  
— Oui. Ça va. (Il serra le poignet de la vieille dame pour la rassurer avant de s'écarter et de se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine. Combien pouvait bien coûter un billet d'avion Chicago-Londres ?) Mais je crois que je vais devoir m'absenter pour quelques jours, moi aussi.


	15. Chapitre 15

Zayn lui proposa de l'accompagner à Londres, mais Louis refusa poliment. Quand il lui expliqua les raisons de son voyage, il se montra délibérément vague et imprécis, disant qu'il avait appris par Mme Cowell que Harry devait gérer une crise familiale, et qu'il avait décidé de le suivre pour lui offrir son soutien.  
La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Zayn se rende compte qu'il entreprenait ce projet fou sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se rendrait après avoir atterri à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que quelles que fussent les raisons de la présence de Harry à Londres, c'était quelque chose qui l'angoissait, et qu'il avait choisi de préserver ses proches de cette douleur.  
Si, par miracle, il réussissait à le localiser, Harry serait furieux contre lui. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il souffrait tout seul, loin de lui. Louis était de plus en plus convaincu que ces visites « urgentes » en Angleterre étaient liées aux démons qui le hantaient.  
Par ailleurs, si ce qu'il faisait là-bas était destiné à détruire à petit feu leur relation dans le futur, n'était-il pas préférable qu'il découvre de quoi il en retournait maintenant plutôt que de retarder l'inévitable ?

  
Harry avait essayé de l'appeler durant le vol de O'Hart" à Heathtrow, constata-t-il après l'atterrissage de son avion. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Cependant, quand il tenta de le rappeler, il tomba sur son répondeur.  
Découragé, il s'attarda à l'aéroport, alla faire du change et récupérer ses bagages, espérant qu'une sorte de miracle adviendrait pour lui révéler l'adresse de l'appartement de Harry, ou l'endroit où il se trouvait à ce moment.  
Comme rien de tel ne se produisait, et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à le joindre, il prit un taxi et indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse du seul endroit qu'il savait avoir un lien avec les séjours de Harry à Londres.

 

— L'Institut de Recherche et de Traitement Génétiques, annonça-t-il.

 

Il se souvint que le Dr Epstein avait mentionné « l'Institut ».  
Était-il possible qu'il s'agisse de l'hôpital et centre de recherche médicale dont il avait consulté le site sur la tablette numérique de Harry ? De toute façon, quel autre indice avait-il ?  
Quarante minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant les portes vitrées au design ultramoderne du laboratoire, qui était construit au milieu d'un magnifique parc. Louis aperçut plusieurs silhouettes en train de déambuler sur la pelouse, toujours par deux. Chaque fois, l'une des deux personnes était vêtue d'un uniforme blanc. Des infirmières ou des aides-soignants escortant des patients ?  
Il fut pris d'un terrible doute et resta assis à l'arrière du taxi. Bon sang, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Quelle folie l'avait poussée à sauter dans un avion et à se rendre dans un hôpital aux confins de Londres, où il ne connaissait personne et n'avait aucune raison valable à présenter pour justifier sa présence ?  
Le chauffeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

 

— Est-ce que vous pourriez m'attendre ici ? Lui demanda-t-il nerveusement tout en lui tendant son règlement.  
— Je peux attendre dix minutes maximum, répondit-il sèchement.  
— Merci, répondit-il.

 

Si ce voyage se révélait être une impasse, il le saurait très vite.

Il écarquilla les yeux en pénétrant dans le hall d'accueil un instant plus tard.  
Il n'était pas exactement semblable à celui de Styles Entreprises à Chicago, mais il y ressemblait fortement - les boiseries sombres et élégantes, le marbre rose-beige et le mobilier de couleur neutre.

 

— Puis-je vous aider ? fit une femme assise derrière un bureau circulaire quand il s'approcha.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, Louis demeura planté là sans rien dire. Puis, une idée se fit jour dans son esprit, et il répondit sans y avoir réellement réfléchi :

 

— Oui. J'aimerais voir le Dr Epstein, s'il vous plaît. Son cœur enfla dans sa poitrine durant une fraction de secondes qui lui parut extraordinairement longue, pendant que la femme le regardait avec une expression neutre.

 

— Certainement. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

 

Louis soupira de soulagement, mais l'angoisse le reprit aussitôt.

 

— Louis Tomlinson. Je suis un ami d'Harry Styles. La femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux.  
— Très bien, monsieur Tomlinson, dit-elle en décrochant le téléphone.

 

Louis patienta, sur des charbons ardents, pendant que la réceptionniste parlait à plusieurs personnes successives, la dernière étant le Dr Epstein lui-même. Que pouvait penser Julia Epstein, informée qu'un étranger qui affirmait être un ami d'Harry Styles venait de se présenter à l'Institut et demandait à la voir ? Malheureusement, Louis ne put deviner grand-chose à partir de la moitié de conversation qu'il entendit. La réceptionniste reposa le combiné.

 

— Le Dr Epstein va venir vous chercher dans le hall. Puis-je vous offrir un rafraîchissement en attendant ?  
— Non, merci, répondit Louis.

Il ne pensait pas être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit ; son estomac était trop noué. Il désigna les confortables fauteuils situés juste derrière lui.

 

— Je vais juste l'attendre là.

 

La réceptionniste opina du chef d'un air cordial et retourna à son travail.  
Cinq - longues et pénibles -minutes plus tard, le Dr Epstein fit son apparition dans le hall. Louis se releva de son siège aussi vite que s'il était monté sur ressorts quand il reconnut la femme qu'il avait aperçu chez Harry.  
Elle portait une blouse de laboratoire blanc, au-dessus d'une élégante jupe couleur vert d'eau. Une autre femme l'accompagnait, sans blouse médicale mais vêtue avec une élégance et un goût extrêmes. Louis eut l'impression que, bien que cette dernière fût plus âgée - autour de soixante-dix ans, peut-être -, elle irradiait la santé.

 

— Louis Tomlinson ? L'interpella le médecin tout en s'approchant.

  
Elle tendit la main, et Louis la saisit.

 

— Oui ; je suis désolé de débarquer sans prévenir comme ça, mais...  
— Tous les amis de Harry sont les bienvenus. (Le timbre de sa voix était chaud, mais Louis se demanda si c'était de la curiosité ou de la perplexité qu'il lisait sur son visage.) Je crois comprendre que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré la grand-mère de Harry ? Permettez-moi de vous présenter la comtesse de Stratham, Helen Styles.

 

Sous le choc, Louis regarda l'élégante vieille dame. L'espace d'un atroce instant, il se demanda s'il était censé s'incliner ou faire quelque chose de ce genre. Il existait certainement une étiquette qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il craignait d'être catalogué d'emblée comme un Américain grossier.  
Dieu merci, la comtesse se rendit compte de sa gêne avant qu'il se mette à bafouiller comme un idiot.

 

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Helen, dit-elle chaleureusement en lui tendant la main à son tour.

 

Ses yeux lui rappelèrent immédiatement ceux de Harry - un vert - acéré et perçant.

 

— Je suppose que je suis venu au bon endroit, marmonna Louis en serrant la douce main d'Helen.  
— Vous n'en étiez pas sûre ? S'enquit la vieille dame.  
— Non, pas entièrement. Je... je cherchais Harry.  
— Bien sûr, répondit Helen sans paraître surprise, ce qui fit monter d'un cran l'angoisse et la confusion de Louis. Il a déjà mentionné votre nom devant moi, mais je n'avais pas compris que vous deviez venir à Londres. Harry est parti faire un tour, et je suis venue vous saluer à sa place.  
— Alors Harry est bien ici ? demanda Louis d'une voix tremblante.

 

Helen et le Dr Epstein échangèrent un regard.

 

— Vous ne le saviez pas ? fit la comtesse.

 

Louis secoua négativement la tête avec l'impression de sombrer sous les eaux.

 

— Mais vous étiez certainement au courant que ma fille se trouvait ici, en tout cas ?  
— Votre... fille ?

La tête du jeune homme commençait à lui tourner. Le hall d'accueil baigné par la lumière lui sembla soudain trop brillant, projetant un halo surréaliste autour de chaque contour. Mme Cowell ne lui avait-elle pas dit que les grands-parents de Harry n'avaient qu'une fille unique ?

— Oui, ma fille, Anne. La mère de Harry. Harry est parti l'emmener faire une promenade. Grâce au travail acharné de Julia et de l'Institut, ajouta la vieille dame en adressant un regard chaleureux au médecin. Anne traverse une période de lucidité extraordinaire. James, Harry et moi n'en revenons pas.

Les deux femmes dévisagèrent Louis. Helen tendit la main et lui toucha l'épaule.

— Vous êtes terriblement pâle, mon cher. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous permettions à ce jeune homme de s'asseoir plus confortablement ; n'est-ce pas, docteur ?  
— Absolument. Nous allons monter dans mon bureau. J'ai du jus d'orange en réserve ; votre taux de sucre est peut-être un peu bas ? Voulez-vous que je vous fasse apporter quelque chose à manger ?  
Non... non, ça va aller. La mère de Harry est toujours en vie ? Croassa Louis, le cerveau obnubilé par cette nouvelle information.

 

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Helen.

— Oui. Aujourd'hui, elle l'est.

  
— Mais Mme Cowell... m'a dit que la mère de Harry était morte il y a des années.

 

La comtesse soupira.

 

— Oui, c'est ce que croit Simone. (Louis mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Simone était le prénom de la gouvernante.) Quand Anne est rentrée en Angleterre, James et moi avons décidé qu'il serait peut-être... mieux ou du moins... plus facile... (Helen hésita ; son visage exprimait une tristesse infinie alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les mots justes pour décrire une décision prise une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, au milieu d'une période de stress et d'angoisse.) Qu'il valait mieux que ceux qui avaient connu et aimé Anne gardent le souvenir de ce qu'elle était autrefois, et qu'ils ne voient pas comment cette maudite maladie l'avait ravagée, l'avait privée de son identité... de son âme. Peut-être avons-nous eu tort. Ou peut-être pas. Harry n'a jamais approuvé le choix que nous avons fait.  
— Harry... Il n'avait que dix ans quand Anne est retournée en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Louis.  
— À peu près, répondit Helen. Mais nous ne lui avons pas révélé que sa mère était vivante et soignée dans un institut de l'East Sussex avant qu'il ait vingt ans - un âge où il serait capable de comprendre que nous avions pris cette décision dans le but de le protéger. Harry était persuadé, comme tout le monde, que sa mère était morte.

 

Le silence bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Louis.

 

— Harry a dû être furieux quand il l'a découvert, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.  
— Oh oui, répondit la comtesse d'un ton amer sans paraître se formaliser de l'expression brutale du jeune homme. Ce fut une période difficile pour Harry, James et moi-même. Harry cessa de nous parler pendant quasiment un an, alors qu'il étudiait aux États-Unis. Mais nous avons fini par nous réconcilier, et nos rapports se sont apaisés. (Elle désigna d'un geste ample le hall d'accueil.) Ensuite, Harry a financé la construction de l'Institut, et nous avons travaillé ensemble pour le développer. Cet endroit nous a permis de pacifier notre relation avec notre petit-fils, aussi bien qu'avec Anne, dit-elle en adressant un regard reconnaissant au Dr Epstein, même si ses yeux demeuraient tristes.

 

La vieille dame finit par se rasséréner et serra davantage sa main autour du bras de Louis, l'invitant à marcher à son côté.

 

— Je vois bien que vous êtes choqué par cette nouvelle. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que ce soit Harry qui vous en parle, compte tenu des circonstances... inhabituelles.  
— Harry et Anne vont arriver au grand salon après leur promenade, annonça le Dr Epstein à Helen.  
— Nous les y rejoindrons, alors, fit la comtesse à Louis d'un ton décidé, en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. — James est déjà là. Je vais pouvoir vous présenter au grand-père de Harry.

 

Trop sonné pour protester, Louis suivit le mouvement, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que la mère de Harry était toujours en vie, et qu'elle était traitée dans cet hôpital. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de revoir son amant.  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et Julia Epstein les quitta à un étage inférieur. Elle leur dit au revoir en sortant de la cabine, les informant qu'elle devait retourner à son laboratoire.

 

— C'est une scientifique brillante, confia Helen à Louis alors qu'il traversaient un couloir qui les mena jusqu'à une pièce lumineuse aux nombreuses fenêtres. Maintenant qu'on a décodé le génome humain, le Dr Epstein et ses collègues exploitent ces connaissances pour rechercher de meilleurs traitements contre la schizophrénie. Harry a financé tout son travail. Ça va vraiment être une révolution. L'un des traitements mis au point par le docteur a reçu récemment l'aval de l'Agence européenne des médicaments, et elle nous l'a recommandé pour Anne. Jusqu'à présent, les résultats semblaient mitigés, mais cette semaine, son état s'est amélioré de façon spectaculaire. Harry est fou de joie. Il arrivait souvent à Anne de ne reconnaître ni son fils, ni son père, ni moi, tant sa psychose était sévère, mais maintenant... le changement est incroyable. Elle a été autorisée à sortir de l'établissement, une chose qui n'avait jamais été possible depuis les six années qu'elle est internée ici.  
— C'est merveilleux, dit Louis en parcourant du regard la pièce que le médecin avait désignée comme étant le « grand salon ».

 

De vastes fenêtres offraient une vue charmante sur le parc et le petit bois. Des patients, des soignants et des visiteurs étaient éparpillés dans la confortable pièce, certains jouant à des jeux de plateau, d'autres bavardant simplement et profitant de la vue. Louis supposa que les patients qu'il voyait ici faisaient partie des plus chanceux, ceux dont les symptômes étaient temporairement sous contrôle. Ils semblaient tout à fait autonomes et vaquaient d'eux-mêmes à leurs activités, sans soignants pour les accompagner.  
Un vieil homme d'aspect robuste se leva à l'approche des deux femmes. Sa silhouette haute et digne rappela Harry à Louis.

 

— Louis Tomlinson, j'aimerais vous présenter mon mari, James.  
— Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main. Harry nous a parlé de vous hier - ce qui nous a marqués, car, à notre grand regret, il mentionne très rarement un compagnon devant nous. (Une lueur brillait dans les yeux du vieil homme.) Nous étions en train de discuter avec le Dr Epstein quand elle a eu la nouvelle de votre arrivée. Nous n'avions pas compris que vous deviez venir en Angleterre.  
— C'est parce que je me suis décidé sur un coup de tête.  
— Harry ne sait pas que vous êtes là ? demanda James d'un air perplexe tout en restant poli.  
— Non, répondit Louis.

 

Peut-être le vieil homme remarqua-t-il son trouble, car il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres.

 

— Eh bien, il l'apprendra très vite. Je le vois en train de s'approcher avec Anne. Oh, mon Dieu...

 

Louis sentit les doigts du vieil homme se resserrer un instant autour de son épaule. Il suivit son regard à travers la fenêtre et se figea lui-même en découvrant la scène. Harry marchait à côté d'une femme à l'allure fragile, vêtue d'une robe bleue qui flottait sur son corps trop frêle. Pendant que James parlait, la femme s'était brusquement tournée vers Harry et l'avait frappé d'un coup de poing à l'abdomen. Elle avait trébuché et failli tomber, mais Harry l'avait rattrapée à bras-le-corps. Cependant, ses efforts pour tenter de calmer sa mère se révélèrent vains, et Anne se débattit de toutes ses forces comme si elle craignait pour sa vie entre les mains de son fils.

 

— Appelez le Dr Epstein, ordonna sèchement James à l'un des aides-soignants qui avait également remarqué ce qui se passait.

 

Accompagné de trois autres infirmiers, il se rua vers la porte qui conduisait au parc pour porter assistance à Harry.

 

— Oh non. Pas encore, se lamenta Helen d'une voix étranglée en observant la scène avec Louis.

 

Anne battait désespérément des bras et des jambes pour se libérer de l'étreinte de son fils. Elle le gifla avec force à la mâchoire. Louis crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il vit l'expression affligée de Harry. Combien de fois son amant avait-il vu sa mère se comporter ainsi ? Combien de fois sa mère douce et aimante avait-elle disparu pour laisser place à cette harpie violente et effrayante ? On entendait à présent un cri perçant résonner à travers le parc - le bruit de la peur d'Anne Styles, et de sa folie renaissante.

 

— Attendez, fit Helen d'un ton autoritaire en empoignant Louis par le coude alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer vers Harry, incapable de rester sans rien faire devant la détresse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils l'ont maîtrisée.

 

Ils demeurèrent côte à côte, impuissants, observant les trois infirmiers immobiliser la psychotique en plein délire avant de la soulever et de la porter vers la clinique. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Helen et Louis dans le grand salon, se dirigeant rapidement vers le hall, le jeune homme distingua pour la première fois le visage d'Anne - sa bouche déformée par une grimace, son front dégoulinant de sueur, ses yeux bleus écarquillés et exorbités, qui semblaient focalisés sur une vision de cauchemar qu'elle seule pouvait voir.  
Non, songea Louis. Ce n'était pas Anne Styles. Pas réellement.  
Une infirmière traversa le couloir en courant, suivie par le Dr Epstein. Les infirmiers déposèrent précautionneusement la femme gémissante sur le sol, et l'infirmière lui fit une injection.  
Helen se mit à pleurer en silence quand ils emportèrent sa fille loin d'elle.  
Louis passa un bras autour des épaules de la vieille dame, sans trouver quoi dire, lui-même sous le choc.

 

— Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant marcher vers eux accompagné par son grand-père.

 

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si pâle. Tous les muscles de son visage étaient crispés.  
Le regard qu'il lui jeta fut glacial.

 

— Comment as-tu osé venir ici ? fit- il en s'avançant vers lui, bougeant à peine les lèvres tant sa mâchoire était serrée.

 

Louis crut défaillir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état... si désespéré, si furieux, si vulnérable. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi répondre. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour être venu sans avoir été invité, pour l'avoir vu dans ce qui resterait peut-être l'un des moments les plus misérables de sa vie.

 

— Harry...

 

Mais il l'interrompit en se dirigeant à grands pas dans la direction où sa mère avait été emmenée. James adressa à son épouse un regard triste avant de suivre son petit-fils.  
Helen prit Louis par la main et le mena vers une chaise. Elle s'assit à son côté ; toute l'énergie que Louis avait remarqué en elle lors de leur rencontre semblait l'avoir abandonnée.

 

— Ne soyez pas en colère contre Harry, dit-elle d'une voix atone. Avec Anne, ils ont partagé un merveilleux moment ce matin, et maintenant... tout est gâché à nouveau. Il est bouleversé, c'est une évidence.  
— Je peux comprendre pourquoi, répondit Louis. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de...

 

La comtesse lui tapota distraitement le bras.

 

— C'est une maladie terrible. Brutale. Ça a été dur pour nous tous, mais c'est encore plus rude pour Harry. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a été obligé de prendre soin d'Anne. Après s'être installé chez nous, quand il a commencé à s'ouvrir un peu, il m'a dit qu'il devait la surveiller en permanence, de peur que les voisins ne se rendent compte de la gravité de son état - il craignait d'être envoyé à l'orphelinat si sa mère était internée de force.  
Il vivait dans la crainte quotidienne qu'elle se fasse du mal ou qu'on les sépare. Il n'a presque jamais pu aller à l'école comme les autres enfants, parce qu'il lui fallait prendre soin d'Anne. Le village où ma fille a échoué - nous n'avons jamais su comment - était très isolé et un peu arriéré. Je suis certaine que les services de protection de l'enfance auraient été alertés sur la faible assiduité scolaire de Harry s'il s'était trouvé dans un endroit moins reculé. Mais il a réussi à garder secrète la maladie de sa mère. Il a découvert l'endroit où elle cachait ses réserves d'argent et a géré frugalement leurs dépenses, gagnant de l'argent en rendant de menus services dans le village et, plus tard, quand les gens se sont rendu compte qu'il avait le génie de l'électronique et de la mécanique en effectuant de petits travaux de réparation. Il faisait toutes les courses, le ménage et la cuisine pour eux deux, gardant aussi propre que possible leur petite maisonnette et sécurisant au maximum les lieux pour éviter que sa mère se blesse lors d'un accès de violence psychotique... comme celui auquel vous venez d'assister. (Helen se tut un instant et poussa un profond soupir.) Tout cela, alors que, lorsque nous avons fini par les retrouver tous les deux, Harry n'avait même pas atteint son dixième anniversaire.  
Louis frémit d'émotion. Pas étonnant que Harry soit si obsédé par le contrôle. Oh, Dieu, quel pauvre petit garçon... Et comme il avait dû se sentir seul ! Cela avait dû être terrible pour lui de connaître l'amour de sa mère durant ses périodes de lucidité, pour le perdre brutalement quand la maladie reprenait le dessus... comme elle venait de le faire.

  
Brusquement, Louis se souvint d'une expression qui transparaissait parfois sur le visage de son amant et lui crevait le cœur, celle d'un homme qui avait non seulement connu l'abandon et la solitude, mais qui savait aussi avec certitude qu'il serait rejeté à nouveau.

 

— Je suis tellement désolé, Helen, fit-il en ayant conscience de l'inadéquation - de la dérisoire petitesse - de ses paroles.

 

Le Dr Epstein nous avait mis en garde contre tout optimisme excessif. Mais c'est si dur de ne pas espérer, et Anne faisait de tels progrès... Nous l'avons vue, trop brièvement, nous avons pu lui parler - à elle, notre Anne. Notre douce et très chère Anne. (Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir.) Eh bien, il y a d'autres traitements en cours d'expérimentation. Peut-être bien qu'un jour...

 

Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, cependant, en entendant le timbre morne de sa voix et en voyant son expression figée, que la vieille dame n'était pas loin de renoncer à tout espoir de voir sa fille aller mieux.  
Il se demanda combien de fois les Styles avaient cru voir l'état de leur fille s'améliorer pour voir leurs espoirs réduits en miettes encore et encore quand la folie reprenait le dessus.  
Le jeune homme se releva en tremblant plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Harry refit irruption dans le grand salon.

 

— Elle dort, dit-il à sa grand-mère en évitant consciencieusement Louis du regard. Julia a suspendu le traitement. Maman va reprendre ses anciens médicaments. Au moins, ils parvenaient à la stabiliser.  
— Si par « stabiliser » tu veux dire « abrutir », je suppose que tu as raison, répondit Anne.

 

Harry fit une grimace en entendant ces mots.

 

— C'est le seul choix que nous ayons. Au moins, elle n'essayait pas de s'automutiler. (Il regarda Louis. Il se recroquevilla intérieurement sous son regard glacial.) Nous partons, lui dit-il. J'ai appelé mon pilote, et il tient l'avion prêt à décoller pour Chicago.  
— D'accord, répondit Louis.

 

Une fois qu'ils seraient dans l'avion, il pourrait au moins essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi il était venu à Londres.  
Il s'excuserait de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui faire comprendre...  
Mais chaque fois qu'il repensait à l'état de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité dans lequel il l'avait vu... il frémissait et se disait qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

 

Il lui adressa à peine la parole durant le trajet vers l'aéroport, conduisant en regardant droit devant lui, les articulations blanches à force de serrer le volant. Quand il essaya de briser le silence en bafouillant des excuses, Harry le coupa sèchement.

 

— Comment savais-tu où j'étais ?  
— Je t'avais vu deux fois avec le Dr Epstein... une fois à Paris, et la deuxième fois à la résidence. Je l'ai entendu mentionner un « Institut », et Mme Cowell m'a dit qu'elle était médecin.

 

Il lui jeta un regard furieux.

 

— Ce n'est pas une explication, Louis. Il se recroquevilla sur le siège passager.  
— J'ai... j'ai vu que tu allais régulièrement sur le site de l'Institut de Recherche et de Traitement Génétique quand tu m'as prêté ta tablette pour que je révise le code de la route.

 

En voyant son regard offensé, il se fit encore plus petit.

 

— Tu as consulté mon historique de navigation ?  
— Oui, admit-il d'une voix misérable. Je suis désolé. J'étais curieux... Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais disparu si brusquement. Paul m'a dit ensuite que tu ne l'emmenais jamais à Londres, et j'ai commencé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.  
— Eh bien, je ne peux en tout cas pas te reprocher d'être un idiot, lâcha-t-il en crispant encore davantage les doigts sur le volant. Tu dois être fier de tes talents de détective.  
— Non. Je me sens minable. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry.

 

Il ne répondit rien, mais il vit qu'il serrait les dents, et que sa peau semblait particulièrement pâle, par contraste avec ses cheveux sombres. Il renonça à toute tentative de communiquer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient embarqué à bord de l'avion.

La voix du pilote grésilla dans le haut-parleur, annonçant qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de décoller.

 

— Assieds-toi et boucle ta ceinture, fit-il d'un ton brusque en désignant d'un hochement du menton le fauteuil où il s'installait d'habitude. Mais une fois qu'on aura décollé, je te veux dans la chambre à coucher.

 

Il demeura interdit. Quelque chose dans le timbre de sa voix lui disait exactement quelles étaient ses intentions. Il attacha sa ceinture en tremblant.

 

— Harry, ça ne va pas t'aider à te sentir mieux d'essayer de me contrôler parce que tu te sens tellement...

 

Louis laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il vit ses yeux flamboyer d'une colère à peine contenue.

 

— Tu te trompes. Je vais prendre un pied fantastique à te faire chauffer le cul au rouge et à te baiser sans ménagement. Je vais te prendre à nu et jouir si profondément en toi que tu sentiras mon sperme s'écouler pendant des jours.

 

Il tressaillit, non à cause de ses mots crus - en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver excitant ce langage grossier -, mais parce qu'il était en train de lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire réellement mal pour avoir eu l'audace de le surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse.

 

— Tu as voulu voir à quoi ressemblait ma vie privée, soit. Sache seulement que tu n'aimeras pas forcément ce que tu peux y découvrir.  
— Rien de ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ne détériore pas l'image que j'ai de toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton enflammé. S'il faut absolument que ça fasse une différence, c'est que je te comprends cent fois mieux maintenant... et que je t'aime mille fois plus.

 

L'expression de Harry se figea, et son visage devint plus pâle encore. Louis sentit les battements de son pouls lui marteler les tempes au milieu du silence qui s'ensuivit. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il remarqua à peine que l'avion avait quitté le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de laisser échapper la vérité qu'il avait tant essayé de lui cacher.  
Le silence sembla durer une éternité, rendu pire encore par la chute de pression qui suivit le décollage, et provoqua des bourdonnements dans les oreilles de Louis.

 

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin, dit-il finalement en desserrant à peine les dents. Je t'ai dit dès le début que cette relation était uniquement sexuelle.  
— Oui, mais j'ai pensé... ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu l'impression que les choses avaient évolué, fit-il la gorge serrée.

 

Il eut l'impression que son cœur se fissurait quand il le vit secouer lentement la tête, sans lz quitter un instant du regard. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

 

— Je veux te posséder, Louis. Te dominer. Voir ce caractère obstiné en toi abdiquer devant le plaisir... devant moi. C'est ça que je t'ai proposé. Tu as absolument voulu voir à quoi ressemblait mon monde, et tu peux arrêter maintenant de te complaire dans tes rêves de collégien. C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt la porte de la chambre. Maintenant, rentre dans cette pièce, enlève tous tes vêtements, et attends-moi.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile et le regarda, encore sous le choc de la blessure que ses mots lui avaient infligée. Il était sur le point de refuser quand il songea à la douleur aiguë et intense qu'il avait aperçu sur son visage quand sa mère l'avait frappé.  
Les blessures de Harry étaient tellement plus profondes que les siennes. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait, d'avoir l'impression de retrouver le contrôle après avoir traversé une expérience si terrible ? Est-ce que le sexe ne servait pas à ça ? À exorciser les douleurs en utilisant les puissantes sensations physiques à l'œuvre pour reprendre pied au milieu du chaos ?  
Oui. Il pouvait aider Harry de cette façon. Il comprenait que sa colère était lié au sentiment de vulnérabilité, de faiblesse, qu'il éprouvait à présent devant lui.  
Il détacha lentement sa ceinture.

 

— Très bien. Mais je fais ça seulement parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je ne suis pas un petit gamin naïf. Je pense que tu m'aimes en retour, et que tu es juste trop fier, trop têtu - et trop blessé par ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ce matin - pour le reconnaître.

 

Une vague de souffrance passa fugitivement sur les traits rudes du visage de son amant avant de disparaître aussitôt. Harry demeura silencieux quand il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.


	16. Chapitre 16

Harry pénétra dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard. Un puissant désir l'envahit instantanément quand il distingua le jeune homme assis nu à l'extrémité du lit. Ses tétons étaient dressés et ses muscles bandaient à vous en mettre l'eau à la bouche - pas d'excitation, soupçonnait-il, mais à cause du froid à en juger au sexe de Louis qui reposait sur sa cuisse, flaccide. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas de peignoir dans la salle de bains. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire attendre nu par cette température. Malgré tout, quelque chose dans son corps pâle l'excita et le troubla douloureusement.

 

\- Lève-toi, fit-il sèchement, refusant de se laisser adoucir par l'exquise vision qu'il offrait.

 

Rencontrerait-il un jour un compagnon aussi beau que Louis ?  
Serait-il un jour touché par une autre personne, comme il l'avait été par Louis ? Un millier d'émotions s'était mis à bouillir en lui lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots incendiaires.  
 _... « et que je t'aime mille fois plus. »_  
C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il était déjà dévasté par les nouvelles que James lui avait confiées juste après que les infirmiers eurent emmené sa mère rugissante, alors que Louis se trouvait dans le grand salon... dévasté que le jeune homme ait assisté à tout cela.  
Il éprouvait un besoin irrépressible de le punir, non seulement parce qu'il avait vu sa mère dans un état de terrible vulnérabilité, mais aussi parce qu'il l'avait vu **lui**. Harry avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à préserver Anne des regards emplis de pitié et d'horreur. Étrangement, savoir que Louis avait été témoin de la folie de sa mère dans toute sa gravité était beaucoup plus douloureux que quand il s'agissait d'étrangers.  
Il s'approcha du secrétaire et déverrouilla un tiroir. Quand il vit le jeune homme écarquiller les yeux devant l'objet qu'il tenait, un éclair de désir le traversa.

 

\- Oui. Je garde quelques accessoires en réserve dans l'avion, et pas de ceux que tu connais déjà. On va commencer par ta punition, et on passera ensuite à d'autres moyens de te faire crier.

 

Les joues de Louis virèrent au pourpre, mais Harry ignorait si c'était causé par l'excitation ou la colère. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait vraiment l'entendre crier, songea-t-il en prenant la sangle en élastique noir. Il voulait voir Louis se tordre de remords et de plaisir ; il voulait qu'il le supplie avec ses lèvres roses qui hantaient ses rêves... il voulait qu'il lui dise encore qu'il l'aimait.  
Cette pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il déplaça le banc rembourré qui se trouvait au pied du lit vers le centre de la pièce.

 

— Mets tes pieds là-dedans, dit-il à Louis en s'approchant avec le harnais noir. (Si près de lui, il pouvait sentir le parfum de son shampooing.) Appuie-toi sur mes épaules pour te tenir debout.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Il essaya d'ignorer la douceur de son corps contre sa chemise.

 

— C'est une sangle qui va enserrer tes jambes pendant que je te punirai, et restreindre tes mouvements. Ça sera peut-être un peu inconfortable, mais ça me donnera beaucoup de plaisir.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment, répondit Louis en grimaçant alors qu'il resserrait la large bande noire et la faisait remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à la courbe inférieure de ses fesses. L'accessoire collait étroitement les cuisses du jeune homme l'une contre l'autre et faisait rebondir son postérieur, exposant la chair pulpeuse aux paumes de Harry et à la tapette. Il tendit la main et pétrit l'un des globes de chair entre ses doigts. Son sexe se dressa.  
\- Tu comprends maintenant ? dit-il en écartant la main avec réticence.

L'élastique noir était conçu sur le même principe qu'un bustier, en faisant ressortir pleinement la croupe de Louis, tout en lui attachant les jambes.

 

— Harry ! S'exclama-t-il quand il le souleva dans les airs pour le porter vers le banc.  
\- Il faut que je te porte, puisque tes jambes sont attachées, fit-il en le déposant à genoux sur le banc. Reste comme ça pour le moment. Ne bouge pas.

 

Quand il s'approcha à nouveau de Louis, il tenait une paire de menottes. Contrairement à celles en cuir doux qu'il utilisait habituellement sur lui pour ne pas abîmer sa peau sensible, celles-ci étaient en métal.

 

— Joins les mains dans le dos, dit-il. (Il fronça les sourcils après avoir fixé les menottes à ses poignets.) Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de te libérer de ces liens, Louis. Tu pourrais te blesser.  
\- La faute à qui... l'entendit-il souffler. D'à... d'accord, ajouta-il promptement malgré tout.

 

Il croisa son regard, semblable à un puits sombre et velouté. Une puissante vague d'émotions le submergea - du désir, de la concupiscence brute, de la colère - lorsqu'il reconnut la lueur qui brillait dans ses iris.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec tant de confiance ? fit-il d'une voix dure.  
\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.  
\- C'est stupide. (Il le guida en le prenant par le coude.) Reste à genoux. Penche-toi en avant. Appuie le front sur le coussin et garde cette position jusqu'à la fin de ta punition. Et ne me regarde pas, où je te châtierai plus durement.

 

Les yeux de Louis avaient une sorte de pouvoir magique sur lui. S'il les regardait assez longtemps, il finissait toujours par avoir l'impression qu'ils brillaient comme un phare inébranlable et éternel.

Il alla chercher la tapette. Il savait pourquoi Louis avait ouvert grands les yeux quand il l'avait vue. Elle était en bois vernis, longue et étroite - seulement dix centimètres de large. C'était un instrument de punition corporelle bien plus sérieux que la tapette en cuir noir qu'il utilisait ordinairement sur lui.  
Il était déterminé à lui faire payer sa décision impulsive de le suivre à Londres. A le châtier pour avoir déclenché une telle tempête d'émotions en lui.  
Il réprima un grognement en contemplant la vision qu'il offrait. La sangle élastique faisait ressortir son postérieur sculptural de manière extrêmement excitante. Il caressa une fesse, puis l'autre, soulevant la chair au maximum au-dessus de la sangle pour pouvoir profiter de chaque parcelle de peau blanche et délicate.  
Louis sursauta quand il frappa avec la tapette sur la courbe inférieure de ses fesses, et il sentit qu'il avait retenu un cri. Cette réserve lui plaisait.  
Comme tout en lui lui plaisait...  
Tout sauf son caractère impulsif, tout sauf son entêtement et sa naïveté à se croire amoureux de lui.  
Tout chez Louis. En particulier sa spontanéité et sa sagesse innocente qui doivent être chéries, pas blessées.  
Il lui donna deux coups rapides, en écartant ces pensées troublantes de son esprit. Son sexe se durcit encore contre le tissu du boxer. Oui, c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. La luxure lui permettrait d'oublier les sentiments dérangeants qu'il éprouvait.  
C'était à ça que servait le sexe.  
Louis ne parvint pas à se retenir de crier cette fois, et il interrompit la punition pour apaiser la peau brûlante et satinée d'une caresse de ses doigts.

 

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies suivi à Londres, dit-il d'une voix qui vibrait de colère.  
\- Je serais allé plus loin pour te retrouver.

 

Il se figea, et son visage se crispa quand il perçut le tremblement dans la voix de Louis.

 

\- Est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant en contemplant la nuque du jeune homme.  
\- Non.  
\- Est-ce que je te fais trop mal ?  
\- Non, murmura Louis d'un ton presque dur.

 

Il serra le manche de la tapette et frappa à deux reprises.

 

\- C'est la première fois que je te punis sans utiliser la crème stimulante. La douleur surpasse peut-être le plaisir, fit-il en abattant une nouvelle fois la tapette.

 

Il grogna d'extase devant la vision érotique de la chair blanche frémissant sous les coups, et empoigna en grimaçant son membre dressé à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

 

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

 

Harry reconnut cependant que c'était trop pour Louis, qu'il acceptait seulement ce châtiment parce qu'il attendait trop de lui.  
Il n'arriverait jamais réellement à contrôler Louis, parce qu'il le tourmentait chaque fois qu'il essayait.  
Il cessa cependant d'abattre la tapette après trois coups supplémentaires. Le postérieur du jeune homme était rouge et brûlant sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever du banc et le remettre debout, il haletait doucement, ses joues étaient teintées de rose et ses yeux rouges. Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour faire redescendre l'élastique noir le long de ses cuisses et de ses chevilles.  
Il détacha les menottes et les lui rattachait de nouveau dans le dos.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée quand il s'empara d'un fouet en cuir noir.

 

Il était constitué d'une lanière souple, conçue davantage pour aviver et aiguillonner la chair que pour flageller et causer de la douleur. Il comprit la nuance de peur qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce fouet-là sur lui.

 

\- Ta punition n'est pas finie. Regarde ce fouet. (Il le souleva devant lui de manière à ce qu'il puisse examiner la mince lanière d'environ trente centimètres de long attachée à un manche de cuir.) Ne prends pas cette expression si craintive... c'est moins effrayant que ça n'en a l'air. Dans ma main, c'est un instrument tout à fait sûr. Ça va juste te piquer agréablement et éveiller tes nerfs.

 

Les yeux de Louis s'agrandirent quand il leva la main, mais il ne protesta pas lorsqu'il abattit la lanière de cuir sur son ventre.

 

\- Voilà. Est-ce que c'est trop pour toi ? fit-il d'un ton bourru, en caressant doucement la peau qu'il venait de fouetter.

 

Comme il ne répondait rien, il le dévisagea. Il semblait un peu perdu, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il secoua la tête sans dire un mot.  
Il réprima un sourire et abattit le fouet sur son téton droit, puis sur le gauche, contemplant avec fascination la chair blanche se colorer d'un léger rose et les tétons se durcir, lui donnant l'eau à la bouche.

 

\- Est-ce que ça brûle ? demanda-t-il un moment plus tard en lui caressant la peau chaude, après avoir reposé le fouet.  
\- Oui, souffla-t-il.  
\- Tant mieux. Tu l'as mérité, murmura-t-il. (Il pinça doucement ses deux tétons, et il frémit de plaisir.) Si je n'avais pas autant de scrupules avec toi, je t'aurais fait endurer bien pire pour ce que tu as osé me faire.  
\- Pour me punir d'être tombé amoureux de toi ? Il interrompit son lent massage et plongea les yeux dans les siens. Le jeune homme haletait de plus en plus, et sa cage thoracique se soulevait entre les paumes de Harry au rythme de sa respiration.  
\- Non. Pour avoir fouiné dans mes affaires et t'être mêlé de ma vie.

Pour avoir vu ma mère au moment où elle était le plus vulnérable... pour avoir vu ma douleur.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, Harry.  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu le sois, répondit-il d'une voix de nouveau furieuse.

 

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, plonger son sexe en lui, et se perdre dans l'abîme miséricordieux du plaisir. Quand il relâcha enfin sa bouche, le souffle de Louis était chaud et doux contre ses lèvres.

 

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis, murmura-t-il.

 

Il ferma les yeux, comme pour empêcher la tempête d'émotions qui rugissait en lui de se manifester. Il se sentait de plus en plus désespéré.

 

\- Nous verrons, fit-il en passant derrière lui pour lui ôter les menottes.

 

Son regard s'attarda sur les fesses toujours rougies du jeune homme. Il l'avait frappé plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, songea-t-il avec une pointe de regret. Pourtant il ne s'était pas plaint, alors qu'il lui en avait donné la possibilité.

 

\- Tourne-toi et agenouille-toi au pied du lit. Appuie-toi sur le rebord pour te tenir.

 

Il suivit ses instructions sans aucune hésitation, arquant le dos et croisant les bras sur le lit. Il ne regarda pas de côté quand il s'approcha derrière lui, mais Harry sentit la curiosité et l'appréhension monter en lui.  
Gentil et confiant Louis.

 

\- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-il. Cette fois, c'est au plaisir que je vais te soumettre, pas à la douleur.

 

Il mit en marche le petit vibromasseur et le régla à une faible intensité. Son sexe se dressa avec force quand il vit à quel point son petit orifice était serré.  
Il introduisit le sex-toy profondément dans le trou du jeune homme. Louis hoqueta et sursauta brusquement alors qu'Harry le stimulait énergiquement.

 

\- Oh!  
\- C'est agréable ? demanda-t-il en tirant l'objet de son trou avant de plonger aussitôt deux de ses doigts lubrifiés. Les muscles se resserrèrent instantanément autour de lui comme une petite bouche avide. Seigneur, il voulait le prendre tout de suite... mais il attendrait. Il obtiendrait d'abord la soumission de Louis... il le supplierait.  
Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin aussi impérieux ? Cela demeurait un mystère pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas étouffer ce désir.  
Il réinséra le vibromasseur, puis caressa le sexe du jeune homme, savourant les gémissements, les hoquets et les petits grognement du jeune homme. Quand la respiration de Louis devint chaotique, il désactiva le masseur et se concentra sur l'entrée de son trou avec ses doigts de nouveau.

 

\- Oooh, s'il te plaît..., gémit-il au bout d'un moment.  
\- Tu es trop sensible. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses tout de suite.  
\- Je t'en prie, Harry..., insista-t-il d'une voix égarée en s'agrippant au rebord du lit et en commençant à bouger les hanches pour accompagner les va-et-vient de la main d'Harry sur son sexe.

 

Il abattit une claque cuisante sur ses fesses. Louis cessa ses mouvements frénétiques du bassin.

 

\- Dis-moi, qui commande ici ? fit-il calmement.  
\- Toi, chuchota Louis après un instant d'hésitation.  
\- Alors tiens-toi tranquille, ordonna-t-il avant de recommencer à faire aller et venir sa main.

 

Au bout d'un moment, Louis lâcha un gémissement rauque et désespéré. Harry réinséra ses doigts dans Louis.

 

\- Oooh, gémit-il dans son oreille. Oh, Harry... laisse-moi bouger.  
\- Reste tranquille, ordonna-t-il en plongeant les doigts profondément en lui.

 

Harry plissa les paupières en regardant ses doigts entrer et sortir de son étroitesse. Les gémissements d'excitation du jeune homme emplissaient ses oreilles. Il le tourmenta, le maintenant juste sur le fil de la jouissance, savourant son pouvoir sur lui.

 

\- Je t'en supplie..., implora-t-il.

 

Il cessa de faire bouger ses doigts et sa main en entendant la voix brisée de Louis. Il avait à la fois envie de lui refuser l'accès au plaisir, et de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait... et même davantage.  
Ce conflit intérieur le déchirait. Il retira le vibromasseur et le jeta sur le lit.

 

\- Relève-toi, dit-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 

Quand il se retourna vers lui, Harry vit que ses joues avaient encore rosi. Son front et sa lèvre supérieure luisaient de sueur. Il était beau à en couper le souffle. Il posa de son pouce l'extrémité humide du sexe de Louis. Il suffoqua, mais Harry ne bougea pas la main.

 

\- Si tu veux jouir, montre-le-moi, dit-il.

 

Louis leva vers lui des yeux brillants d'excitation, mais il perçut sa confusion.

 

\- Tu peux jouir contre ma main, mais tu dois me prouver que tu le veux. Je ne bougerai pas.

 

Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et il céda presque. Presque.

 

\- Allez, l'encouragea-t-il.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, comme pour se protéger de son regard, et commença à s'enfonçait dans le poings d'Harry. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Harry le contempla, captivé, en maintenant son bras immobile, mais sans le caresser, laissant le jeune homme faire tout le travail.

 

\- C'est ça. Montre-moi que tu n'as pas honte. Montre-moi que tu peux te soumettre au désir, murmura-t-il.

 

Il poussa son sexe plus franchement dans la main d'Harry, se frottant dans sa chaleur... cherchant désespérément le plaisir. Il laissa échapper un cri aigu de frustration, et Harry se laissa presque fléchir.  
Non.

 

\- Ouvre les yeux, Louis. Regarde-moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 

Il entrouvrit lentement les paupières tout en continuant ses mouvements. Il vit son désespoir, sa détresse, sa peur que son désir surpasse sa fierté.

 

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, chuchota-t-il. Tu es plus beau pour moi que tu ne l'as jamais été.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, l'esprit embrumé par le désir, il tourna le jeune homme vers lui et lui demanda d'une voix rauque de se pencher à nouveau sur le rebord du lit. Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en plongeant enfin son membre durci dans la chaleur douce du fourreau du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il pénétrait un homme pour la première fois - non, c'était même infiniment meilleur, comme un monde qui s'ouvrait devant lui, une expérience entièrement nouvelle d'une intensité effrayante.  
Il se perdit en lui, et tout devint noir autour de lui à mesure que le plaisir le submergeait, étouffant son champ de conscience. Il lui donna de sauvages coups de reins, le souffle brûlant, les muscles crispés, le sexe presque douloureux... l'âme dévastée.

 

\- Louis, gronda-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage, bien que sa colère l'eût quitté.

 

Il empoigna des deux mains son torse et l'obligea à se redresser de manière à ce qu'il se tienne debout devant lui, légèrement penchée en avant.  
Il continua à s'enfoncer en lui, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure sous ses paumes, les tremblements de plaisir qui secouaient sa chair, les contractions musculaires de son trou autour de son érection conquérante.  
Sans même y penser, il repoussa le corps du jeune homme en avant et l'agrippa par les hanches, accélérant le rythme et la force de ses coups de boutoir et grimaçant de plaisir. Il se cabra derrière lui, les muscles tellement crispés qu'il le souleva légèrement au-dessus du sol.  
L'orgasme le foudroya littéralement. Il poussa un grondement d'agonie bienheureuse en se répandant au plus profond de Louis. Un désir violent et primitif s'empara de lui, même au milieu de la tourmente - le désir d'imprimer sa marque en lui, de le posséder totalement... de le faire sien.  
Il retira brusquement son pénis luisant et gonflé de ce délicieux paradis et éjacula par à-coups sur le dos et les fesses du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que sa peau fût recouverte du liquide blanc.  
Durant une minute entière après la fin de cet ouragan de jouissance, il resta debout, immobile, la main crispée sur son sexe, essayant de reprendre son souffle, les yeux fixés sur le corps nu de Louis dégoulinant de sa semence. Il songea à la dureté de la punition qu'il lui avait infligée, à la sauvagerie dont il avait fait preuve en lui faisant l'amour.  
Une vague de regret déferla en lui.  
Il fléchit son bras et recommença a caresser Louis, il accentua la pression de sa main sur son sexe, lui accordant ce qu'il désirait désespérément, et méritait. Il ferma un instant les yeux en sentant son liquide tiède recouvrir sa main et glissait sur son poignet tandis qu'il jouissait.  
Il l'aida à se relever, et alla chercher un mouchoir à la salle de bains. Il essuya doucement la peau de Louis et ôta sa chemise pour lui couvrir les épaules. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser si exposé au froid.  
Il lui fallut un immense effort pour soutenir son regard bleu, tandis qu'il reboutonnait la chemise sur son torse, couvrant la peau douce qu'il avait tellement envie de caresser encore... de vénérer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il s'était comporté de manière dure, égoïste, et il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais.  
Il avait voulu démontrer à Louis qu'il était stupide de se croire amoureux de lui, mais à présent qu'il avait réussi, il ne ressentait qu'un profond regret.  
Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les deux puits sombres qui le scrutaient, il se détourna et quitta la pièce.


	17. Epilogue

Dix jours plus tard, Zayn se tenait devant le placard de Louis, vêtu d'un smoking. Il faisait glisser les cintres sur la tringle pendant que Louis le regardait d'un air absent, assis sur son lit.

 

\- Et celle-là ? demanda Zayn en sortant une chemise du placard.

 

Il cligna les yeux en reconnaissant la chemise vintage qu'il avait fait le choix stupide de porter au cocktail chez Fusion quelques mois plus tôt - la soirée où il avait rencontré Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa vie avait changé de façon aussi radicale en un aussi court laps de temps. Qu'il était tombé aussi profondément amoureux, et qu'Harry avait gâché cet amour. Mais finalement, quand on regardait les choses dans leur ensemble, il y avait une sorte de logique.  
Zayn remarqua son manque d'enthousiasme évident pour la chemise et le costume dans son ensemble. Il le souleva et le détailla.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il est très bien.  
— Je ne viens pas, Zayn, dit-il d'une voix rauque à force de ne plus servir.  
— Si, tu viens, rétorqua Zayn en lui adressant un regard inhabituellement noir. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé dans ta chambre pendant toutes les vacances d'automne.  
— Et pourquoi pas ? C'est mes vacances, répondit-il d'un ton morne en tripotant les pompons d'un coussin décoratif. J'ai fini tout ce que j'étais censé faire. Je n'ai pas le droit de traîner dans ma chambre, si j'en ai envie ?  
— Ah... la vérité éclate enfin. Louis Tomlinson est du genre à se morfondre dans sa chambre et à refuser de s'alimenter après une rupture, exactement comme les personnes qu'il méprisait avant.  
\- Harry et moi, on n'a pas rompu. C'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis une semaine et demi.

 

Il repensa à la façon dont Harry l'avait regardé avant de quitter la chambre à coucher de l'avion - son expression de regret, de confusion... de désespoir. Louis avait cru qu'Harry pouvait lui offrir davantage que du sexe, mais il s'était trompé. Et toute relation n'impliquait-elle pas deux personnes ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, qu'il croie dur comme fer à leur amour, si lui en doutait ?

 

— En plus, continua-t-il, pour qu'il y ait eu rupture, il faudrait d'abord qu'on ait été ensemble, et ce n'est pas le cas. Pas au sens qu'on donne à ce mot.  
— Est-ce que tu as essayé de le contacter ? fit Zayn en allant suspendre le costume dans la salle de bains.  
— Non. Je peux encore sentir sa colère. C'est comme s'il irradiait dans tout Chicago.  
— Ce n'est pas de la colère, marmonna son ami.  
— Hein ?  
— C'est ton imagination, Lou. Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas ?  
— Parce que. Ça ne changerait rien. Zayn soupira.  
— Vous êtes tous les deux des têtes de mule. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter éternellement.  
— Je ne l'évite pas.  
\- Oh, je vois. Tu as complètement abandonné, alors.

 

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Louis sentit de la colère se mêler à son désespoir. Il jeta un regard irrité à Zayn, qui lui sourit, en lui tendant la main.

 

\- Allez. Stan et Liam nous attendent. En plus, on a une surprise pour toi.

 

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, mais se leva du lit.

 

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me console. Et même si j'en avais envie, à quoi ça rime de me traîner à une stupide soirée pour célibataires guindés - avec en prime costume-cravate exigé pour les hommes ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien de correct à me mettre. Et que je déteste ce genre de soirées. Il me semblait que toi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
— J'ai changé d'avis. C'est pour une bonne cause, dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.  
— Quoi, sauver mon petit cœur brisé ?  
\- Pour commencer, juste te faire sortir de cette maison, répondit Zayn sans paraître se formaliser du ton sarcastique du jeune homme.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

La soirée pour célibataires avait lieu dans un nouveau club branché du quartier North Wabash, dans le centre-ville. Stan et Liam étaient au meilleur de leur forme dans la voiture, survoltés et beaux à tomber par terre dans leurs smokings tout neufs. Louis, de son côté, mourait déjà d'envie de rentrer, avant même qu'ils soient arrivés. Des souvenirs merveilleux et terribles s'étaient mis à défiler dans sa tête quand il avait enfilé son costume ; tous les détails de la soirée où il l'avait porté pour la dernière fois lui étaient revenus en mémoire d'un seul coup.  
« On doit savoir faire oublier ses vêtements, Louis. Pas l'inverse. C'est la première leçon que je vous enseignerai. »  
Le souvenir de la voix douce et grave de Harry le fit frissonner. Il lui manquait... C'était comme un gouffre béant dans sa poitrine, un gouffre qu'il n'arriverait jamais à combler.  
Zayn avait du mal à trouver une place de parking proche de leur destination, et ils tournaient en rond depuis un moment. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture quand ils traversèrent le fleuve Chicago, et vit la tour de Styles Enterprises qui se dressait à quelques blocs de là.  
Était-il vraiment le naïf jeune homme présent au cocktail en son honneur donné quelques semaines plus tôt ? Si fragile, si peu sûr de lui-même... si plein de crainte que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque ? Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait pénétré dans la résidence de Harry, plus émerveillé par la présence à côté de lui de cet homme séduisant et énigmatique que par la splendeur de cet appartement, ses œuvres d'art et... sa vue étourdissante ?  
 _« Ils sont vivants... les gratte-ciel... certains plus que d'autres. Je veux dire, ils ont l'air vivants. C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Ils ont chacun une âme. La nuit, en particulier... Je peux le sentir. »_

— Je sais que vous en êtes capable. C'est pour ça que je vous ai choisie.  
— Pas à cause des lignes parfaitement droites de ma composition et de la précision de mes reproductions ?  
— Non. À cause de cela. »

 

Louis sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Harry avait si bien su lire en lui, même au tout début, voyant des choses qu'il ne voyait pas. Il avait chéri ces choses en lui, l'avait encouragé à les cultiver, jusqu'à ce que...  
Non. La réponse était non. Il n'était plus cette personne.  
Zayn gara la voiture dans un parking payant sur Wacker Drive, au sud du fleuve, assez loin de leur destination finale. Louis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand le vent du fleuve pénétra son épais manteau de laine alors qu'ils traversaient le pont. Zayn le remarqua et lui entoura les épaules. Liam l'imita aussitôt et se plaça de l'autre côté, faisant barrage de son corps contre le vent. Stan les rejoignit très vite, au grand amusement de Louis, crochetant son bras avec celui de Liam pour obstruer au maximum la bise glaciale venue du lac. Ils le serraient de si près en l'escortant sur le trottoir que Louis finit par trébucher après qu'ils eurent passé le pont.

 

— Les mecs, je ne vois plus rien !  
— Mais tu es au chaud, non ? fit Liam d'une voix enjouée.  
\- Oui, mais...

 

Soudain, Liam et Stan le poussèrent vers une porte tournante qui bordait le trottoir. Louis ouvrit grands les yeux quand il comprit où ses amis le conduisaient. Il résista, mais Zayn poussait derrière lui, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de pénétrer dans le hall de Styles Enterprises.  
Il regarda autour de lui, éberlué de se retrouver sur le territoire de Harry de manière si inattendue... si brutalement.  
Plusieurs douzaines d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui devant cette arrivée peu discrète. Il vit le visage familier et souriant d'Eleanor, celui de Niall, d'Ellie... et - il tressaillit – Helen et James Styles un peu plus loin. Quant à cet homme élégant aux cheveux poivre et sel qui leva vers lui sa coupe de Champagne au milieu du silence général, n'était-ce pas M. Garrond, le conservateur du musée Saint-Germain que Harry lui avait présenté à Paris ? Non. C'était impossible.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore d'incrédulité quand il vit ses parents qui se tenaient mal à l'aise à côté d'une plante verte. Son père avait la mâchoire serrée, mais sa mère faisait de son mieux pour afficher un grand sourire.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde ? Murmura-t-il à Zayn quand il s'avança à côté de lui.

 

Une vague de panique envahit sa poitrine à la vue de cette scène surréaliste. Zayn lui sera chaleureusement le bras.

 

\- C'est une surprise. Regarde, Louis. Tout ça est pour toi. Félicitations.

 

Il fixa l'endroit qu'il désignait du doigt, le pan de mur autrefois vide qui dominait le hall d'accueil. Son tableau avait été encadré et accroché. Il était stupéfiant... parfait...  
Comme il restait bouche bée devant le grand mur central, Liam lui détourna gentiment le menton, pour lui montrer ce qui se trouvait d'autre dans la pièce. Tous ses tableaux étaient présentés dans le hall, encadrés et exposés sur des chevalets. Les gens déambulaient autour en costumes de soirée, sirotant leur Champagne, et semblaient admirer son travail. Un petit quatuor à cordes jouait le concerto brandebourgeois n° 2 de Bach.  
Il adressa un regard éberlué à Zayn. Ce dernier eut un sourire rassurant.

 

\- Harry a organisé ça, dit-il tranquillement. Des collectionneurs, des critiques d'art renommés, des propriétaires de galerie et des conservateurs de musée parmi les plus influents de la planète sont là ce soir. Ce cocktail est en ton honneur, Louis... une chance pour le monde de découvrir la grandeur de ton talent.

 

Il était horriblement mal à l'aise. Oh, Seigneur. Tous ces gens regardent vraiment mon travail ?  
Mais aucun visage ne semblait moqueur, ni même perplexe, en tout cas, se dit-il en regardant alentour.

 

— Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que Harry avait prévu tout ça avant Londres ?  
— Non. Il m'a contacté un jour ou deux après ton retour, et m'a demandé de l'aider à mettre en place cette exposition. J'ai fait encadrer tous les tableaux. On a même réussi à en retrouver quatre autres à ajouter à la collection. Harry était impatient que tu les voies.

 

Une intuition soudaine frappa Louis, et il parcourut la foule des yeux.  
Harry se tenait à côté de ses grands-parents. Il avait l'air sombre, impérial, et extraordinairement séduisant, en smoking noir et nœud papillon. Il le fixait d'un regard intense... flamboyant. Seule Louis, qui le connaissait à présent si bien, pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'angoisse sur ses traits, là où d'autres n'auraient vu que froideur et impassibilité.  
Il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, et serra les bras autour de sa poitrine.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Souffla-t-il.  
— Je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de te dire qu'il est désolé, répondit Zayn. Certains hommes envoient des fleurs, Harry...  
\- Envoie le monde, murmura Louis entre ses lèvres engourdies.

 

Harry s'avança vers lui, et Louis marcha dans sa direction, se déplaçant comme un mort vivant vers l'homme dont il ne pouvait détacher les yeux, et dont il désirait la présence plus que tout au monde.

 

— Bonsoir, fit Harry d'une voix calme quand ils se retrouvèrent.  
— Salut. C'est plutôt une surprise, réussit-il à dire.

 

Louis avait l'impression que son cœur qui battait à tout rompre envahissait sa poitrine, comprimant ses poumons. Il prit conscience que des dizaines d'yeux étaient sans doute fixés sur eux, mais il ne voyait plus que ceux de Harry - et l'espoir fou qu'il y lisait.

 

—Est-ce que la façon dont je l'ai accroché te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

 

Il comprit qu'il parlait du tableau.

 

\- Oui. C'est parfait.

 

Comme chaque fois qu'il souriait, Louis sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Harry tendit la main. Reconnaissant ce geste familier, il commença à déboutonner son manteau. Après qu'il l'eut aidé à ôter sa veste, il se tourna vers lui, la tête droite, le menton haut. Le jeune P-DG le contempla, et il vit qu'il reconnaissait la chemise qu'il portait. Son sourire se communiqua à ses yeux. Il prit deux coupes de Champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'employé avant de lui tendre la veste.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Harry lui tendit une flûte de Champagne et s'avança plus près de lui. Louis eut l'impression que les autres convives de la soirée faisaient leur possible pour reprendre leurs conversations et leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Harry fit tinter sa flûte contre la sienne.

 

— À toi, Louis. Puisse la vie t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêves, car personne ne le mérite plus que toi.  
— Merci, murmura-t-il en trempant les lèvres dans son Champagne avec réticence, peu sûre de ce qu'il était censé ressentir dans des circonstances aussi surprenantes.  
\- Accepterais-tu de passer la soirée avec moi, maintenant - il embrassa du regard le hall d'accueil bondé - et plus tard ? Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais te dire en privé. J'espère que tu les écouteras.

 

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer en essayant d'imaginer ce que ces « choses » pouvaient être. La perspective de passer les prochaines heures à se poser la question lui semblait insupportable. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il devrait refuser pour protéger son cœur blessé. Mais il dévisagea Harry, et sa décision fut prise.

 

\- Oui. J'écouterai.

 

Harry sourit, le prit par la main et l'escorta vers la foule.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

Il était minuit passé quand Harry ouvrit la porte de la suite et l'invita à entrer. Il pénétra dans la superbe chambre où régnait une lumière tamisée.

 

\- J'ai pensé que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais cette chambre, souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui, chérissant tous les détails du sanctuaire de son amant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

 

Ils avaient passé toute la soirée ensemble, sans que Harry ne le quitte une seule fois. Il l'avait présenté à des acteurs majeurs du monde de l'art contemporain, lui avait désigné les quatre derniers tableaux qu'il avait retrouvés, l'avait entraînée dans des conversations avec sa famille et ses amis. Mais l'attention de Louis était resté focalisé sur lui. Il n'avait pas cessé une seconde de se demander à quoi il pensait... de s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire quand ils seraient seuls.  
Trois galeristes en vogue lui avaient proposé d'intégrer leurs futures collections, et on lui avait demandé de participer à une exposition prévue au musée d'Art contemporain de Barcelone. Il avait questionné Harry à ce sujet, car c'était lui le propriétaire de ces toiles, et il lui avait répondu simplement que c'était à lui de décider. Quatre collectionneurs avaient fait des offres sur ses œuvres, mais Harry avait refusé tout net. Pour couronner le tout, l'une de ces offres avait été faite par l'entreprise dans laquelle travaillait le père du jeune homme, qui avait pâli en entendant la somme proposée. De manière générale, Harry avait eu sur ses parents un effet spectaculaire. Ils s'étaient montrés si avenants et désireux de lui plaire que Louis était presque sûre que Harry penserait qu'il avait menti à leur sujet. Cette soumission servile de leur part le décevait un peu, mais il était avant tout soulagé.  
Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le battant. Il se tourna vers lui.

 

— Merci, Harry, souffla-t-il.  
— Je suis juste heureux que tu sois venu.  
— Je pense que je ne l'aurais pas fait si Zayn et les autres ne m'avaient pas mené en bateau. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir depuis Londres... depuis tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Tu étais tellement en colère.  
— Je l'étais, oui. Mais je ne le suis plus depuis un bon moment.  
\- Vraiment ?

 

Il secoua la tête, sans cesser de soutenir son regard.

 

\- Vraiment. Mais j'avais foutrement du mal à savoir ce que je ressentais au juste. Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre, mais je devais trouver un moyen de te le dire sans que tu t'enfuies aussitôt. Je te présente mes excuses pour le tour que je t'ai joué ce soir. (Sa bouche dessina un pli amer.) Je suis désolé, de manière générale.

Louis tressaillit devant cette déclaration inattendue.

 

— Désolé pour quoi ?  
— Pour tout. Depuis les premiers mots désobligeants et arrogants que j'ai pu t'adresser, jusqu'à mes derniers actes égoïstes cette nuit là. Je suis désolé, Louis. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je t'ai fais ce jour là.

 

Louis avala péniblement sa salive et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Même s'il savait que cette discussion était nécessaire, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ça lui semblait soudain secondaire par rapport aux événements de Londres.

 

— Comment va ta mère ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.  
— Son état est stabilisé, répondit-il, toujours adossé contre la porte. (Harry expira lentement au bout de quelques secondes et fit un pas vers lui. Louis garda les yeux fixés sur lui tandis qu'il ôtait sa veste de smoking et la déposait sur le dossier d'une chaise, hypnotisé par sa mâle beauté.) Il y a peu d'espoir qu'il fasse des progrès avec ce traitement, mais ça n'empirera pas. C'est mieux que rien.  
— Oui. C'est mieux que rien. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ma pitié, Harry. Je comprends cela. Je ne suis pas venu à Londres pour te montrer ma compassion.  
— Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ? S'enquit-il d'une voix calme qui s'accordait à la solennité du moment.  
— Pour t'offrir mon soutien. Je savais que ce qui se passait là-bas était une cause de douleur pour toi, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais y trouver précisément. Je voulais juste être là pour toi. C'est tout. Il sourit faiblement.  
— Tu en parles comme si c'était une simple chose sans importance... Non. C'est moi qui ai réagi comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'ai pris ton acte de gentillesse et de sollicitude, et je te l'ai jeté au visage, dit-il en serrant la mâchoire.  
— Je sais que tu t'es senti vulnérable. Je suis désolé.  
— Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis obligé de la protéger..., dit-il brusquement après un long silence.  
\- Je sais. Helen m'en a parlé, répondit-il en comprenant qu'il parlait de sa mère.

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

\- C'est grand-mère qui m'a dit que je me comportais comme un sale crétin égoïste. Elle a refusé de me parler pendant presque une semaine quand je lui ai avoué une partie des choses que je t'avais dites après ton incursion à l'Institut. Je ne l'avais jamais vue faire ça, dit-il d'un air perplexe comme s'il ne savait toujours pas comment prendre la chose.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en son for intérieur en imaginant l'élégante vieille dame traiter son petit-fils adoré de sale crétin. Il était surpris et reconnaissant qu'Helen ait pris sa défense.

 

\- Je n'étais pas là pour porter un jugement. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je n'ai rien vu d'autre qu'une femme très malade et son fils aimant qui se bat pour elle contre vents et marées.

 

Il détourna les yeux, fixant le mur opposé.

 

— Je t'ai traité injustement... cruellement. J'aime te donner des punitions parce que ça m'excite sexuellement, mais mon but n'est jamais de te faire vraiment mal. Sauf ce jour-là, dans l'avion... c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pas complètement, mais une partie de moi avait envie de...  
\- ... de me faire souffrir autant que tu souffrais ?

 

Un éclair de culpabilité traversa le regard de Harry quand il le scruta de nouveau.

 

— Oui.  
— Je comprends, Harry, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas seulement ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre de l'avion qui m'a bouleversé. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'ait fait mal. Mais c'est aussi le moment où tu t'es détourné de moi après.

 

Il sentit qu'il se crispait.

 

\- J'avais honte. De ma mère. Du fait que tu l'aies vue. De moi, parce que j'éprouvais toujours ce maudit besoin de la dissimuler au monde extérieur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, maintenant ? Mais ce que je t'ai fait subir n'était pas juste.

 

Il avait lâché ces derniers mots d'un ton amer, et ils demeurèrent suspendus dans l'air - comme s'il avait craché un poison, une pensée refoulée enfouie profondément dans son esprit depuis toujours. Peut-être les mots les plus puissants, les plus cruciaux, qu'il ait jamais dits à Louis... à personne.  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et entoura sa poitrine de ses bras, pressant la joue contre son cou. Respirant son parfum mâle unique, Louis le serra très fort contre lui. Il baissa les paupières tandis que l'émotion le submergeait. Il comprenait combien ça avait été difficile de prononcer ces mots pour Harry, lui qui faisait tout pour dissimuler le moindre signe de vulnérabilité, qui demeurait stoïque et fort parce qu'il croyait ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

 

\- Je t'aime, lui avoua Louis.

 

Il lui souleva le menton, rapprocha son visage du sien et lui caressa la joue. Louis vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Murmura-t-il.  
— Je ne me suis pas donné l'autorisation de tomber amoureux de toi.

 

Louis rit doucement en entendant ces mots. C'était tellement typique de Harry. L'amour gonfla dans sa poitrine, si grand et si pur qu'il prit le pas sur la douleur.

 

— Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, Harry, et ça encore moins que le reste. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est vrai ? Que tu m'aimes ?  
\- Je crois que je t'aimais avant même notre rencontre, depuis que j'ai compris que c'était toi qui avais capturé mon image dans le tableau... toi qui avais saisi ma douleur avec tant de lucidité. Tu es trop bien pour moi, dit-il durement. Et je ne suis pas sûr de te mériter. Mais tu es mien, Louis. Et, pour ce que ça vaut... je suis tien. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Ces mots firent vaciller et trembler l'univers de Louis, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Mais Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Louis trouva son centre de gravité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... c'est fini. Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi Laisse moi te posséder. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la fin de cette histoire. Si vous avez un petit mot de fin je serai ravie de le lire.
> 
> xx, M


End file.
